<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wild Thing by yeolinski</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525885">Wild Thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolinski/pseuds/yeolinski'>yeolinski</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(coz he has a big dick), Ass Play, Assault, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Domestic Fluff, Dry Humping, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Harassment, Harsh Realities of Idol life, Living Together, M/M, Randomness, Religious Fanaticism, Sasaeng Fan(s), Sexual Experimentation, Slice of Life, Some Humor, Stalking, Teasing, aggressive flirting, chan has big dick energy throughout the fic, if you squint super hard you might see other ships, just skz stuff in the dorm i guess, minho being a dick but we like him uwu, minho having commitment issues, skz being chan's protection squad uwu, skz being skz, slightly slow burn at first?, very very minor mentions of suicide due to bullying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:42:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>88,795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolinski/pseuds/yeolinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chan and Minho decide to play gay chicken, while the rest of the members frolic around.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Ultimate Minchan Masterlist</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello<br/>I'm new here</p><p><b>Disclaimer</b>: so yeah, just wanted you to make sure you read the tags again, and are cool with everything tagged there. Although Minho and Chan are both consenting adults who are equally interested in each other, I know that some of Chan's advances may be interpreted as sexual harassment between co-workers. I wasn't sure if it might trigger some people so I left it under the "harassment" tag. The stalking and errr... the darker stuff are def not done by anybody in skz, so I wanted to make sure that's out of the way as well. </p><p> </p><p>Another thing, this thing is almost completed. It's currently 40k(ish) and hopefully by the end it'll be around 60k (maybe a bit more, I'm terrible because I keep adding scenes). I'm thinking somewhere around 10 or 9 chapters. It'll get updated around the weekend, anddd I hope you'll like it uwu</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they go together to the bathroom to pee, discussing some camera stunt, Chan leans down the compartment to see. </p><p>There’s this easy half-malicious grin stretched on his lips, like he can’t help himself.</p><p>Minho snorts in disbelief and pushes him; “Seriously, hyung? I’m pissing.” </p><p>“I was just curious.” He replies, laughing. </p><p>Fans don’t get to see this side of Bang Chan. </p><p>Minho can’t really explain it, but it’s not something awfully surprising or scandalous — he is afterall, just a man. He’s always been fairly unapologetic about who he is and what he wants, which some find annoying or uncomfortable — but Minho likes it. </p><p>He likes honesty. He likes ambition.</p><p>But maybe that’s why he finds Chan so <em> terrifying </em>at times. </p><p>It’s not like Chan is the first guy to be interested in him. </p><p>There was a senior in highschool; he’d always run around after Minho and do whatever he asked. And some dude in a club - he couldn’t stop looking at him from across the dancefloor. The exchange student that the neighbors took in for a year - he and that guy couldn’t even communicate, but still Minho could tell somehow that he was into him. Thing is - none of them had done it blatantly. None of them stared at him like he’s taking his clothes off with his eyes, like he’s ready to eat him, like he knows exactly how his mouth would look like around his cock.</p><p>“Hope your curiosity was satisfied.” Minho zips himself back up.</p><p>Minho isn’t shy about his junk. He has nothing to hide. Besides, it’s not really a big deal between them. Changbin sometimes comes out of the bathroom butt-naked, because his idea of friendship is gracing everybody with the <em> ‘helicopter’ </em>dance. Jisung says that’s when true friendship bonds are tested, but Jisung isn’t below joining Changbin in flinging his dick in circular motions, so it’s not like he’s an expert.</p><p>Minho washes his hands, using extra soap, and tries not to think about it too much about it. </p><p>“It’s much cuter than I thought.” </p><p>“Don’t call my dick cute. That’s borderline insulting.” Minho deflects, somewhere between annoyed and amused that he’s having this conversation, while washing his hands in the sink. </p><p>Chan joins him; “Why not? If it’s cute. You can be cute.”</p><p>Minho watches him through the mirror for a second, but Chan doesn’t lift his eyes off his hands. </p><p>“Scary.” He adds, as an afterthought; “But cute.” </p><p>He wonders if this is defined as a normal conversation two dudes should be having. He supposes it’s harmless. It’s not like he offered to touch it. </p><p>That’s where Minho will put the line.</p><p>Definitely. </p><p>Chan glances at him, still rubbing his hands together under the water current; “I bet your butt is also cute. It’s small, but it seems...” He glances down; “Unexpectedly round.”</p><p>“Unexpectedly?” Minho can no longer hold his laughter.</p><p>“I thought it’s kind of flat, at first.” He admits, but then leans back as if to have another look at Minho’s ass. “But it’s actually quite alright.”</p><p>He meets his eyes in the mirror, and his dopey smile widens even more, if that’s possible. “My mom once told me you can tell a lot about somebody’s butt from their lips.” </p><p>“Your mom? <em> Your mom </em> told you that?” </p><p>“Well, maybe not my mom.” He seems to think about it for a moment, looking away momentarily, in thought, before finding his eyes again. “But I’m sure I heard it somewhere. If your lips are all pink and puckered... and tight...” </p><p>It gives him a chill up his back, especially because he has the audacity to look down at Minho’s lips through the mirror.</p><p>“...so is your ass.” </p><p>He almost didn’t expect him to complete the sentence, simply because he knew how it ended. </p><p>Minho keeps himself poised, calm. “You kind of derailed, there, didn’t you? I mean, now you’re already talking about my butthole, not just my ass shape.” He turns away from the mirror to give him a look full of scorn.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m full of shit.” Chan isn’t scared of returning his gaze, amused, and Minho isn’t sure where exactly he falters, where he goes wrong with his expression, because Chan just seems more roused. Excited. </p><p>Like he knows he said something he shouldn’t have, and it makes him all giddy to say <em> naughty </em>things.</p><p>When the moment prolongs a second too long and too silent to be okay, Minho raises his wet hands and spritzes some water into Chan’s face. He sniggers, walking away.</p><p>Chan follows suit, complaining; “Dude. I just had my makeup done for the next stage.” </p><p>He doesn’t sound too worried about that, though.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Once he’s done doing his business in shower, spraying some water on the wall to erase the evidence, he can’t help but nibble at his lower lip. </p><p>He glances at the door. </p><p>They all do it; it’ll be kinda dumb to expect a bunch of young adults - crammed into a small dorm like a bunch of sardines - to not touch their dick for months, so that’s not what he’s worried about. Minho considers himself relatively quiet because he knows to bite his lip and press his face to the tile as he goes. If they didn’t hear him up until now, they probably won’t hear him now. </p><p>Thing is today he feels charged with unfamiliar energy. Like an exposed electric current that’s about to snap. </p><p>He wants to think that he’s unbothered; but he can’t help but wonder — does Chan actively think of his asshole? </p><p>Like, when he masturbates?</p><p>He’s already toweling himself when he stops and wonders how Chan gets himself off. Does he stand in the same spot in the shower as Minho just now? Does he try to be quiet as he goes?</p><p>Minho has an active imagination, so he doesn’t need a prompt or somebody on top of his mind to get going. But Chan’s a bit more romantic than that, isn’t he? </p><p>Does he think about Minho naked? Begging? Under him? </p><p>Because fat chance that will happen. </p><p>Fuck. It’s so dumb.</p><p>He should resolve these issues back at the comfort and safety of his own home, and not here.</p><p>The apartment feels cold, once he’s out of the bathroom to grab himself a water cup.</p><p>He feels Chan’s eyes trailing after him all the way from the hallway to the kitchen.</p><p>He’s been sitting there next to the TV with Seungmin and Jeongin, before he even went into the bathroom, but now that he’s out, it feels like he chose that place strategically. </p><p>He can’t possibly know, Minho was quiet. </p><p>But it feels like he does. </p><p>“Lee Know-yah,” He calls out after him when Minho already reaches the refrigerator. He usually calls him like that only during broadcasts, when he wants his full and undivided attention. </p><p>Minho turns to him, raising his eyebrows questioningly. </p><p>“Your shampoo smells really nice.” He grins again, fucking shameless. “Want to watch a movie with us?” </p><p>Minho comes a bit closer, and takes a long sip; “What are you watching?” </p><p>“A horror movie.” Jeongin says; “It’s actually R rated.” </p><p>He looks so excited about it, even though he already turned 19 during winter. Minho snorts. </p><p>“You rebels. What would I do if the cops come asking questions?” </p><p>“It says ‘required adult supervision’ - I’m an adult.” Chan flaunts, pointing at himself.</p><p>He has yet to take his eyes off of him.</p><p>Minho wonders if he even blinked.</p><p>“The synopsis said it had a few intense sex scenes.” Seungmin adds. “So far there was one, and I wouldn’t call it intense.” </p><p>“Yeah, they were fully dressed, and then her head just went backwards.” Chan agrees, eyebrows unsure of what position they should take on his forehead.</p><p>“And you’re allowing them to watch it? I’ll make sure your parenting license will be canceled.” </p><p>Despite saying that, he crouches near their beanbags.</p><p>“You are aware we’re already past 18, right?” Seungmin asks, as if Minho didn’t know. Minho knows everything. He just pretends to be disinterested and keeps messing up their birthdays on purpose. </p><p>Wouldn’t want them to think he’s too attached.  </p><p>“The worst adult to ask for in this entire dorm. He’s going to scream like a pussy in the next jump scare.”</p><p>“He already did.” Seungmin says and they both start laughing.</p><p>Chan makes a funny face, furrowing his eyebrows comically. “Brats.” </p><p>There’s an intense moment on the screen — some type of demonic activity, probably — and they all quieten down to watch it. Chan shifts a little on the sofa, closer to Minho, probably unintentionally.</p><p>Minho thinks it’s <em> unintentionally </em>, at least, until he leans down another notch and takes a long deep inhale. </p><p>He’s audibly <em> sniffing </em>him. </p><p>The woman screams, Jeongin jerks in fright, making Seungmin laugh again.</p><p>He wants to say something along the lines of stop it, but he doesn’t, even when Chan does it again. </p><p>He’s not pretending he didn’t notice - you’d have to be dumb not to notice somebody literally inhaling you in like that - he’s just… <em> allowing </em>it. </p><p>He doesn’t give a shit about the movie. But he sits there almost stubbornly, waiting for Chan’s breath to ghost over his neck as he exhales, feeling it deep in his gut, all up in knots.  </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>His relationship with Chan has always been fairly easy. Comfortable. They get along well, and harmonize with each other without any difficulties. Sure, they have their differences, but Chan is the type of dude that would be totally cool right after an argument. He’s very gentle and nonthreatening. Even when he scolds them, you know he means well.</p><p>He’s not sure when it started shifting — <em> becoming </em>something else entirely. It’s not something he can pinpoint. </p><p>It’s like a game. Minho likes games. The more mindfucked he gets, the better.</p><p>At times, when he’s <em> winning </em>, it feels like an epic surge of power. Like he’s been crowned victorious after a glorious triumph.</p><p>And then there are the times when Chan’s winning. They often feel like somebody else is driving the car while it’s riding off a really steep slope. Total loss of control. He’s tingling all over like a schoolgirl. </p><p>He wants to think it’s all Chan. Chan who can’t take his eyes off of him. Chan who’s being shameless and absurd. Chan who wants to have a part in the dumb shtick Minho has with Jisung. But it’s different because it never feels carefree — it’s fun, but it always comes along with the feeling of impending doom settling into his stomach. </p><p>It’s different because it’s addicting. Minho doesn’t know how to deal with it, so he just runs along with it — he never thought what would happen if the wheel stopped turning, or if Chan just stopped. </p><p>They’re in MBC for music-core when they run a story about an evangelical cult. </p><p>Minho heard about it vaguely, probably at home. It was all over the press a few months back, and now people were coming up with testimonies and completing all the details for the police. </p><p>It was pretty god awful, really; parents would send off their children there when they’d want to get rid of them, or if they’d pose as problematic. The children would live in cells, suffer through mental and physical abuse throughout their adolescence, and once finally free, return as adults to continue the cycle on new children. </p><p>Minho gets goosebumps all over his skin but just wouldn’t look away. He wonders then if he’s an adrenaline junkie of some kind. </p><p>Seungmin is just like him, staring at the TV in almost a trance-like state, and even the manager is standing right behind them, speechless. </p><p>It’s bone-chilling.</p><p>Jisung keeps squirming, and eventually leaves, and Minho doesn’t call him back. He looks tough, but he doesn’t have the stomach to watch these things. Sometimes he even changes the channel when they show a lion attacking a gazelle on national geographic.</p><p>Chan turns off the TV, right when they’re talking to a girl who was starved nearly to death twice. Her cheeks are still hallowed out.  </p><p>Minho glares at him and he glares back; “Not everybody is comfortable with watching this, and we should respect everybody.” Chan bestows his wisdom upon him and Seungmin.</p><p>Seungmin just accepts this, groaning, and the manager is pretending he wasn’t engrossed, and Minho goes back to his phone. </p><p>For like one minute.</p><p>Because then he notices the person who was so comfortable with the story.</p><p>She’s the new coordi-noona. Tall and skinny. Minho found her a bit weird at first, which says a lot coming from him, but she seems to have fit in just fine. She’s quiet, and her style is more uptight, minimal and comfortable — Minho happens to like that. She keeps on fiddling with her necklace while talking to Chan, her cheeks reddened.</p><p>Chan has this weird hero complex. Everybody needs to be okay. And everybody’s needs need to be met. It’s beguiling. </p><p>Real annoying. </p><p>He’s not being petty or anything, he’s just irritated. Chan isn’t flirting, just being nice and asking really general stuff — making conversation. </p><p>But she definitely thinks it’s more than that, Minho can tell by the way she keeps on tucking her hair over her ears and smiling shyly. </p><p>Minho throws a makeup brush at him. It hits him square on the face. </p><p>He furrows his eyebrows when he looks around, trying to determine who threw it. Minho’s on his phone, so it’s definitely not him. </p><p>The next thing he throws is a used makeup sponge.</p><p>He’s not able to get back to his phone quickly enough, and Chan’s eyes narrow down at him. He doesn’t look angry though, just amused, and goes back to the conversation as nothing happened. </p><p>Minho throws another sponge, but he catches this one with his hand, finishing his sentence, before finally looking away from the woman and holding his gaze. He toys with the sponge between his fingers. </p><p>Noona excuses herself when Chan’s attention is clearly on Minho for a second too long. </p><p>“Wah, so childish.” He plops down next to him.</p><p>Minho moves away from him, because it’s summer and it’s hot; “You didn’t have to turn off the TV. I could’ve turned off the volume.” </p><p>“That’s not why you threw these.”</p><p>Minho shrugs.</p><p>“You don’t like it when the attention isn’t on you, do you?”</p><p>“The dating ban is until next year.” </p><p>“Thank you for reminding me.” Chan’s retort is almost immediate; “With your attitude you’d be standing first in line, by the time it’s lifted.” </p><p>“To date you?” Minho snorts, and chances a glance at his face.  </p><p>There’s something wild in his expression, like a cat who's ready to pounce on a ball. </p><p>“Aren’t you getting way ahead of yourself?”</p><p>“Am I? You’re throwing used sponges at me.” </p><p>“What is the correlation between this and your blatant promiscuity?” </p><p>“Ooff,” Chan says, clamping a hand to his chest like he got hit; “So sexy when you use big words to be petty.” </p><p>Minho glares at him, because they’re in the middle of the waiting room. Seungmin is arguing with the manager over how much sweets he can eat and the coordis are huddled together, discussing something. </p><p>Minho can tell he wants to add something — something that will probably leave his ears ringing for the next two hours, but he doesn’t get the chance because Jeongin, dives into his lap, running from the hallway, begging for shelter. </p><p>Hyunjin comes in soon after with a creepy bunny mask. </p><p>“Here comes bun-bun!” He says, wriggling his fingers, before taking off the mask, and taking a long breath; “Okay, I can’t do it, my face is melting under this thing.” </p><p>“Oh, I thought that’s how your face normally looks like,” Minho says, giving some space so Jeongin can sit between them.</p><p>Jeongin bursts into laughter. </p><p>Minho pointedly doesn’t look back at Chan.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They are sitting in the living room when Felix starts talking about his ex and the weird shit he had to put up with. Then Hyunjin throws something gross about the girl he dated, and suddenly everybody is sharing odd sexual experiences. It’s Sunday night, and they technically don’t have a schedule tomorrow morning, so they can relax. Minho drinks two beers, and it feels a little like he’s back in high school with his friends, and there’s no public to please and fans to answer and no dancing to master. </p><p>It’s not until they all decide to go buy more beer (before the managers catch them awake at 3am), that he realizes he’s a bit fuzzy. He might have swapped his beer with Jisung’s a few times when Jisung didn’t notice, thus having a bit more than the rest of them. </p><p>He decides to stay. </p><p>Chan is already in his coat, laughing at something, but only when the door is closed, Minho realizes he’s still there. He sits straighter, pretending to be on his phone. Jeongin is dead drunk, went to his room like an hour ago, so although technically the house isn’t empty,  they’re still kinda all alone.  </p><p>“Buzzed?” He asks when he drops his raincoat down.</p><p>Minho waves his hand at him and scrunches his nose. “<em> No </em>.” He says, but it sounds like a yes.</p><p>He laughs, and sits back down where he was sitting before, when the others were still there, right across him, his legs outstretched before him.</p><p>Minho glances at him once from his phone, realizing with dread that he’s looking straight at him, and returning hurriedly to his smartphone. </p><p>“Why’d you stay?”</p><p>“Just in case Jeongin wakes up.” </p><p>He might have gotten away with that excuse with the others, but Minho knows that’s not why. </p><p>“Are you straight?” </p><p>“What?” He turns away from his phone fully, sure that he misheard.</p><p>Because who the fuck asks that?</p><p>“Just — what you said to Felix.” </p><p>Minho tries to run through all the things he said through Felix tonight regarding sexuality, but nothing really occurs beside him questioning if Felix’s girlfriend was actually a boyfriend. The room literally exploded into laughter, though, and he didn’t actually say anything about himself.</p><p>“I don’t think you are.” He answers his own question.</p><p>“Is it any of your business, though?” </p><p>“Your sexuality? Why not? I asked <em> nicely </em>, didn’t I?” </p><p>Minho isn’t sure what expression he’s wearing on his face, but he’s pretty sure it’s something between outrage and bafflement.</p><p>“Well, I can <em> nicely </em>refuse to answer.” He says, but it lacks any - if not all - hostility. The question is rude. Especially when it comes from Chan. Chan isn’t normally rude.</p><p>“Alright, let me rephrase it.” Minho knew he wouldn't back down easily, though. He mostly gets what he wants, even if it takes him a few tries. “Did you ever touch yourself thinking of a guy?”</p><p>Now Minho raises his eyes at him and glares. “I think our definitions of the word <em> ‘rephrase’ </em>differ greatly.”</p><p>He laughs, lulling his head from side to side playfully; “Come on, man. Give me something. Here, let’s have a civil trade-off; I do it. A lot.”</p><p>“Why would you think that’s something I’d want to know?” </p><p>He shrugs, lips moving along with his shrug, before stretching into a smile again.</p><p>Minho puts his phone on the floor after understanding he’s not even looking at it anymore.</p><p>He collects his legs to himself and crosses them.</p><p>“Who are <em> you </em>jerking off to, hyung?”</p><p>“You didn’t answer my question yet.”</p><p>“That’s not fair. You kinda threw your TMI at me  — and since you’re in the mood to share, you should go ahead first.” He hitches his chin slightly, satisfied with his answer. </p><p>Chan snorts and licks his lips, looking away from him as if he needs a moment to think about it.</p><p>“You, sometimes.” </p><p>He expected a lie. Or at least a half-truth. </p><p>He tries to keep his composure - tries and fails, because now that Chan said that, Minho doesn’t breathe.</p><p>Chan finally looks back at him, and his pupils dilated slightly. He’s not smiling, but Minho can’t call his expression dark, either. </p><p>He finally blinks when the lock on the door beeps and Hyunjin runs in. “Forgot my phone.” He says, taking off his shoes hurriedly and running between them. </p><p>He chants the word phone a few times while lifting pillows and generally making a mess. </p><p>“Table.” Minho says, though his tone sounds a bit angrier than he intended to. </p><p>Hyungjin gives him a quick, unsure look. “Thanks.” He says, before running back to get into his shoes and out of the apartment, never even noticing the atmosphere between them. </p><p>Minho stares at the door for a long minute before finally turning back to Chan. </p><p>He’s leaning his head back on the wall, looking at the door too, before his eyes meet Minho’s. </p><p>He raises his eyebrows up at him in defiance. </p><p>Minho knows that if he doesn’t say anything now, then it’s over. </p><p>Their thing. That they’re doing.</p><p>And Lee Minho is not a coward. </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“Yes?” Chan questions after him, lips stretching to a smile, as if he wants him to hear the full answer, but Minho won’t give him the satisfaction.</p><p>He picks up his phone and opens his racing game, and this should be that. </p><p>“Want to know why I stayed?” </p><p>His eyes flick back to him over his phone, but he refuses to put it down again. His heartbeat is so loud he can hear it ringing in his ears, and he’s terrified that Chan can hear it, too. </p><p>Chan moves a bit closer, and draws his legs to himself as he does, mimicking Minho’s sitting style. </p><p>“I mean, also because of Jeongin — But mostly because of you. Your hair’s messy. You're always so fixated on it, but when you get drunk you always run your hands over it, and it’s all over the place.” </p><p>Minho almost automatically re-touches his hair, trying to flatten it. </p><p>“And your cheeks are always red. After your third beer.” </p><p>“I didn’t have three beers.” </p><p>“Nah,” He says. “You totally did. You replaced yours almost empty one with Jisung’s at least twice.”</p><p>“He won’t admit it, but he’s a lightweight.” Minho reasons. “He’s already drunk.” </p><p>Chan nods absently, then bites his lip.  </p><p>“You look so good. Like that. When you’re a bit less — <em> composed </em>. I don’t want to miss a second of it.” </p><p>“This is the last time I’m ever getting drunk with you so take a good long look.”</p><p>He scrunches his face as if Minho slapped him, ever so expressive. “Harsh.”</p><p>Minho puts his phone down again. “I never said I was jerking off to you.” They are not having some weird confession time or talking about their feelings. He’d rather die than do that.</p><p>“That’s fine.” He doesn’t seem offended by that — on the contrary, he seems challenged. “You will.”</p><p>Minho huffs. What a shameless thing to assume; “What makes you so sure?”</p><p>“What makes you so sure you <em> won’t </em>?”</p><p>“I won’t do it just out of spite.”</p><p>That makes him throw his head back a little as he laughs. </p><p>The door is opened moments later, before Chan even calms down, and there’s a whole ruckus in the living room. They bought beers without Hyunjin’s careful supervision, and the dude just won’t have it. Minho is a bit relieved, actually. </p><p>He’s still hyper aware of his presence the rest of the night. Sometimes they keep glancing at each other. Minho hates himself because he realizes he’s used to it — that he’s been doing that a lot without intending, and by now it’s already a habit. </p><p>It’s fucked up. </p><p>Once he’s finally leaving to bed, Chan’s standing at the door of his room, arm on the doorframe, crooked little smile on his features as he watches him go.</p><p>It’s so arrogant. </p><p>Minho could’ve used a bit less strength to slam the door after himself, because Hyunjin stirs in his bed. </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Minho’s most proud of his ability to just delete things out of existence in his head.</p><p>It doesn't change anything.</p><p>So Minho ignores that it happened. </p><p>Just because now he has to live with the knowledge that Chan thinks about him while <em> doing the deed </em>, doesn't mean he has to behave differently around him.</p><p>In fact, he knows that Chan wouldn't want that either.</p><p>So when they're in the dressing room next, and he's already unbuttoning himself, shirt hanging off his shoulders, he turns to Chan.</p><p>He's already looking, his eyes a bit hazy, as he wipes sweat off his neck.</p><p>"Get the necklace off me, will you?"</p><p>The room smells of boy sweat and hair spray, and the chatter is so loud, Minho can’t hear himself thinking. They're all hot and red, despite the copious amounts of makeup on their faces, senses overwhelmed with post-performance adrenaline. Their coordis are trying to fix Felix's wardrobe malfunction on his arm, and Jeongin is yelling because Hyunjin is crushing him with his weight on the sofa.</p><p>The way Chan stands up is almost trance-like. He's a bit wobbly at the end there, like he couldn't keep his balance.</p><p>Changbin is definitely closer than Chan and he's not really doing anything beside breathing quickly, so he could've asked him, but what would be the fun in that? Jisung looks up from his air-fan just to make sure Minho didn't speak to him, and when he sees that he didn’t, he goes back to it. </p><p>Chan's breath is heavy on his neck, and he can't help himself but brush the end of his fingers up Minho's shoulder for a moment, before he allows himself to exhale.</p><p>Minho can feel his breath all the way down his back. The knot in his belly tightens when he feels his hands fiddling with his necklace.</p><p>He's not sure if he's being careful, or just stalling, but when the tension is gone off the necklace, instead of falling into Minho's hand, he can feel it slipping off his body.</p><p>He turns to him and extends his hand. Chan’s grinning. </p><p>"Didn't your mom ever teach you not to play with fire?" He dangles it out for him, and Minho grabs it.</p><p>"Where's the fire?"</p><p>Then Chan does the worst thing ever, he reaches out, and Minho forces himself not to flinch, because he's sure he's going to touch him. He doesn’t.</p><p>Instead Chan's hand lands on his own crotch, and he readjusts himself in his pants.</p><p>Minho hurriedly looks up to meet his eyes. He gives him another crooked little smirk, before going back to his seat. </p><p>Cheeky little asshole.</p><p>Minho decides to change his clothes behind the curtain.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>
  <span>Minho opens the door, half expecting a camera crew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They're stuck in a hotel again, and the manager did alert them that they might shoot something today, so Minho didn't bother removing his makeup. Felix went to hang out with Changbin and Hyunjin downstairs in the hotel’s arcade, so the room was at his disposal and Minho decided the best thing to do with his free time is to play candy crush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan grins. "I'm here to receive clothing donations."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What for?" Minho asks, not letting him inside just yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My bag was lost in the mess after the airport." He shrugs and walks in, uninvited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho waits for a moment at the door, glances into the hallway, before closing the door after him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The airport was indeed a mess. So many fans huddled to see them that Minho thought they’re never going to reach the parking lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They also had to shoot a few things before they were able to arrive at the hotel; they made a bunch of stops right after the flight, so they were exhausted on top of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, it wasn't." He says. He remembers specifically putting his bag on top of Chan's, despite having plenty of space on the trunk. "It was in the trunk of the staff van along with mine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well," Chan says, sitting on his bed. "Then it wasn't." He jumps on it a little, like a little kid. "Very bouncy." He flashes him a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I saw it. It's the grey one, with the cheesy sticker of kangaroo.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aw, you know what my bag looks like." He leans back. "So Felix isn't here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you just—” Minho takes his phone off the stand. "What was in the bag?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan sighs, as if talking about it is a hassle; "My headphones and the prada slippers were the most expensive things in there, so nothing too expensive. The laptop was with me, my phone was with me, and like — this sweater. Changbin already donated his shirts, but they're a tight fit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, he's size s."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you're a medium." He beams at him. "We're the same size."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's true. Chan's a tiny bit shorter, but he's definitely not an S; not with these arms, at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho's gaze over his body doesn't escape him. He leans down on his elbows on the bed, as if reveling in the spotlight, and cocks his head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I bet it's still in the trunk." Minho nibbles at his lip, because the other option would be that somebody stole it or specifically discarded it. And it would’ve happened before the hotel staff took their baggage, because there's no way somebody missed a whole ass suitcase in a luxurious hotel. The bellboy wears a little hat, for goodness’ sake; there’s nothing fancier than that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan sighs, but doesn’t stop him from calling the manager.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Joonho-hyung is chewing something; "Can't I have a break from you noisy brats for 4 minutes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hyungnim," Minho uses a smaller tone than usually, just to sound less accusing; "Did you really not find Chan's bag, or are you lazy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's silence for a moment, and then an array of curses comes out of the phone that would put a sailor to shame. Minho holds the phone far away from his ears, afraid for his eardrums, which makes Chan laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But hyung, did you check the staff van? Mine and Chan's suitcases were in the staff van trunk together."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's a shuffle, and then the other Jaesuk, the other manager, speaks; "We took out all the luggage out of the cars." Minho can still hear Joonho swearing in the distance. He's not cursing specifically at him, just at his luck and how he got stuck with ungrateful, noisy little buggers like the eight of them. "I thought it's odd too, so I went around the cars to make sure. Maybe it fell down while we made a stop on the way?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's a bit unlikely." Minho says; "It was under my luggage, and mine was kinda heavy — it would make more sense if my bag went missing. Besides, there was nothing else in there. The trunk was empty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was empty?" Jaesuk-hyung sounds a bit surprised. "There were three people in that van, including me, so I'll ask around tomorrow morning at breakfast. Okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay." Chan replies. "It's fine, though. As long as it's not my laptop, that's where all my incriminating photos are."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Jaesuk says and hangs up, which makes Chan snort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho is still thinking about it for a moment, putting the phone to his cheek, as if trying to figure out how a suitcase could’ve disappeared. He remembers taking out a sweatshirt from his bag at some point, and Chan’s suitcase was still there. But after that they made another stop, before the hotel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He meets Chan’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What sort of incriminating photos?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why did you put your luggage on top of mine?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They talk over each other at the same time. Chan finds this amusing, but he's been terribly amused ever since he got into the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had Minho lost his luggage, he’d be in a terrible mood. But nothing really affects Chan’s mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho doesn't reply and gets off the bed, but Chan holds him by the sleeve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" He mimics his voice, pulling at him to come closer; "You always do that — weird </span>
  <em>
    <span>tiny </span>
  </em>
  <span>little things." Chan flutters his fingers, as if to convey how tiny the things he does are.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not doing anything. I thought maybe somebody else wanted to shove something in there. I was being—” He waves his hand, gesturing back, because he can't think of a proper word; "Economic." He still feels embarrassed though, because he did put it on purpose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not going to admit it, and he didn’t have any real reason for doing that. He just wanted Chan to struggle getting his luggage from under his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, that's not it. You knew that I might need something out of the bag, at some point, since we were making stops, and you still decided to put it on top. Then I'd see an empty trunk and your suitcase on top of mine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So? It's just luggage."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You like reminding of your existence." He's staring at him with such an open expression, almost hopeful. "It's mildly annoying — mildly flirty, almost too subtle, but it drives me up the walls. Kinda like a cat who’d throw something off a shelf just to see my reaction.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho turns to his opened suitcase, next to Felix’s, refusing to face him. He feels his cheeks burning, and nibbles at his lip as he rummages inside the suitcase. He always takes a few extra clothes, because he likes being warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I wanted you aware of my existence, you'd know." Minho insists, although he knows that's not entirely true. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan doesn't say anything, and when Minho turns around to him, he looks up to his eyes, and smiles, as if he wasn't staring at his butt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho slaps the clothes on his head, feeling the flush reaching his neck. Chan topples down over the bed,  laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, I didn't catch that. You were saying?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're really shameless." Minho assesses, even though that’s obvious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do surprise myself sometimes." Chan is still cackling between words, hugging the pillow to himself. "But it's only when it comes to you, lately."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho sits down on Felix's bed, simply because he refuses to be on the same bed as Chan, and stares at him for a moment. “I said I'm not—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's not sure if he wants to say the same lie again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's not even sure what the truth is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you want to play this game with me, you'll regret it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan looks unfazed; "Hit me with your best shot. I’m ready."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Minho tells him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Chan replies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hear Felix before he actually swipes his card, because he and Hyunjin are making noises at each other. Not even talking, just making high-pitched noises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also makes a high-pitched noise at Chan, which is supposed to convey surprise, because his eyebrows fly up when he sees him. Hyunjin wanders in after him, making interested sounds, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is that? Did you turn into a baby Pterodactyls, now?" Minho asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan bursts into laughter, as Felix climbs on top of him, making cooing sounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho looks at him as if he's about to snap, and he gives in easily. "We're annoying Changbin-hyung, because that's the noises he was making." He explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was not making those noises!" Comes a muffled reply from the hallway. "It's a lie!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's up?" Hyunjin plops down next to Minho. “Are you gossiping about us?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chan lost his luggage." Minho says. "Or somebody stole it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nobody stole it." Chan says, groaning when Felix crushes him with his elbow. "Why would they steal it? It's like a handful of underwear and two shirts."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Exactly why somebody would steal it." Minho says. "People actually want your underwear."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hyung's underwear have a batman logo on them. I'd want them for myself, too." Hyunjin shrugs, before attempting to climb on top of Felix.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're saying that because you're not actively wearing other people's underwear, Hyunjin?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tower fails, and Hyunjin just settles next to Chan, instead. Felix settles, too, and closes his eyes. They're tired but won't admit it, which is ridiculous, since they finally have a few free hours to spare for sleeping. "It was an honest to god mistake." Hyunjin tells him. "I only wore it once."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about the other two times?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, it already became mine once I wore it? You can't have it back once my junk touched it. That's </span>
  <em>
    <span>gross</span>
  </em>
  <span>, hyung."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My junk touched it first!” Minho furrows his eyebrows. "It was my underwear."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan seems to think this is hilarious because he's laughing into the pillow. Felix just burrows onto his sweatshirt, clearly half-asleep already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You didn't wear it for months, so it's fine. It would be gross if you’d wear it after me. Law of prescription." Hyunjin waves his hand at him dismissively. "Besides you don't even wear underwear underneath your sweatpants. So you don't need them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this Chan's head swivels almost instantly. "What's that? Minho goes commando? When?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, okay, okay... I'm tired of talking, now." Minho decides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At home all the time.” Hyunjin reports, and gets a glare back. “If you’d sleep in our room, you’d know. He goes to practice without them, too. It’s free and wild in there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll be on the lookout.” Chan raises his eyebrows at Minho, and then groans when Felix decides to get up anyway, digging his knees into his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pillow still smells of his cologne when they leave, and Minho turns it to the other side. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a lot of talk about dicks, basically</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>??????????????????<br/>I was so sure I posted it yesterday, but I didn't, so I'm really sorry!!! I went to sleep without checking, and just now realized I didn't.</p><p> <br/>** I changed the summery, thank you @linobutts for the suggestion!<br/>*** quick note: when I was writing it, I was under the impression that Minho shares a room only with Hyunjin and occasionally Chan, for some reason. I was positive that Seungmin rooms with Jisung and Jeongin. I have no idea why my mind decided that, so just work with me, here lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chan follows him around, constantly staring at his crotch, as if he’s trying to figure out if Minho is wearing underwear or not. </p><p>On their last day at the hotel Minho wears his sweatpants lower, and lifts his shirt, to show him the waistband of his underwear, just to see the disappointment on his face. </p><p>“If I don’t do this, Hyunjin will steal my underwear.” He explains to him, even though nobody asked for him to reason his actions.</p><p>“And here I thought you were doing it just to spite me.” Chan narrows his eyes at him, and Minho doesn’t know what to answer to that, so he doesn’t. He’ll just pretend he didn’t hear it.</p><p>He doesn’t stop, though. He did it before, too. Not a lot, but sometimes. Probably when he felt like Minho’s in a good mood.</p><p>But now he’s always walking with him to places, waiting for an opportunity to say something inappropriate once they’re alone. It’s so amusing. Especially because Jisung is ever present, and Minho already has an adopted baby duck in the form of Jeongin, which he feels morally obligated to look after (and bother — well, okay, mostly bother). Beside the eight of them which is more than enough of an obstacle, there’s also staff, cameras, and fans. Minho can easily go to sleep at 10pm, while Chan’s bed time is usually 3 o’clock, when he’s finally back from the studio.</p><p>But Chan persists. He trails after him whenever he can. He makes it a habit to loiter in the room Minho shares with Hyunjin. He puts so much effort into it, it's almost admirable.</p><p>And when the moment finally comes, he goes all out.</p><p>It’s not even flirting. He’s just coming onto him. Hard. Aggressive. Subtilty was never Chan’s strongest quality. </p><p>Most of the time Minho ignores these advances, jabs him back with something harsh, and makes him laugh. He’s never - not even once - is discouraged by this. Even when Minho purposely rejects his touches or shies away from his hands, he’s not insulted. He takes it in stride, and waits until next time. And every time he retreats, it alway feels like they have all the time in the world. He's not in a rush. He can wait.</p><p>It makes Minho anxious, because he wants to know what’s the endgame, here. Where is the goal? What lies ahead of this in Chan’s head? </p><p>Aren’t they just messing around? He’s not actually doing this to get into Minho’s pants, right? </p><p>He has more sense than that. </p><p>Minho should be the grown-up. He should put a stop to it. </p><p>He should. But he doesn’t.</p><p>They’re filing out of the van when Minho cuts into the line right after Felix, and Chan almost walks into him. </p><p>He gives him a look over his shoulder, and Chan furrows his eyebrows slightly, almost childishly — that is until Minho bends down to walk out of the van. Then his expression changes slightly. He makes the kind of gestures with his head, tilting it to the side while running his tongue on his lips, as if he’s not sure what to do with him.</p><p>They’re walking into the company building, a mob of fans is already screaming for them as they go. </p><p>They’re bouncing and holding up gifts and phones and cameras, so when Chan pulls him by the arm back to himself, Minho is slightly surprised. </p><p>“If that’s your best shot, I’m disappointed.” He says that directly into his ear, and his lips brush his lobe as he does. It’s so public, that it can’t really mean anything — it’s not a shock, since Chan is incredibly tactile both on and off camera. And nobody actually heard him, he might as well told Minho to buy milk because they’re all out. When Minho turns to glare at him, he lets go of his arm and runs ahead, jumping at Jisung and Felix. </p><p>Minho’s ears are ringing, but he doesn’t have the time to be overwhelmed. Not when he hears another shriek calling out to him. </p><p>Jeongin walks past him, out of the car, still sleepy, and Minho slings a hand over his shoulders.</p><p>He tries to squirm out of the embrace, hot and sweating, until he realizes that Minho is doing that so they could share the mini-fan in his hand. </p><p>“Hyung, I’m hot.” He complains; “Why does summer exist?” </p><p>“So you won’t get spoiled.” Minho answers.</p><p>It’s so hot, the air feels like it’s standing still. Even the good battery operated fan doesn’t do much to help with disgustingly humid afternoons. It must be hell to just stand there, waiting for them to show up, so Minho's can't help but feel sorry for their fans. </p><p>Usually he walks briskly inside, after a wave or two, but Chan and Jisung like to humor the fans with a few autographs and some small talk. </p><p>Minho hears the commotion, before he sees it, mostly because it becomes very loud, very fast. Jisung’s expression is a bit darker than usual, and one of the managers is immediately pushing Chan into the building, away from sight, and holds his hand for Minho and Jeongin.</p><p>The girls are fighting between themselves, using curses that are definitely not meant to be spoken by students their age. Most of them are still in their highschool and junior high uniforms. </p><p>But Minho sees it. </p><p>The batman underwear that’s being tossed around, and torn apart because they’re all pulling at it at once. </p><p>“Wah, they looked like a bunch of sharks tossing around a large chunk of flesh.” Jisung comments, shaking his head. And Minho can agree with that comparison.</p><p>“What happened?” Jeongin asks.</p><p>“Some chick just came up to Chan and asked him if these underwear are his.”</p><p>And they are.</p><p>Minho is positive they are. How else would they know that Chan had a pair?</p><p>Thing is there’s no way a highschool student was able travel so far away, and follow them all the way from another country’s airport throughout a few locations. It was most likely sold. </p><p>Probably for a good sum, too. </p><p>Chan is holding his lips on a thin line, almost as if he needs to have a funny expression to deal with the situation. </p><p>“What’s wrong with them, seriously?” Jeongin looks disappointed. “They actually fought for a pair of underwear?” </p><p>“Can you confirm that they’re yours?” Manager Jaesuk has his hands crossed on his chest; “Because we’ll need to alert the management, if it is.” </p><p>“I can’t be sure.” Chan shrugs; “They’re not a luxury brand or anything.”</p><p>Minho furrows his eyebrows; “They’re his. How else would they know you’d have batman underwear?”</p><p>“They could’ve accidentally showed if my shirt rode up at some point.” Chan insists it’s not a big deal, and when the manager asks another thing, he just shrugs it off, and goes ahead after the others.</p><p>Minho and Jaesuk-hyung both turn to look at Jisung, once he disappears after the corner.</p><p>“She only flashed it for a moment. I didn’t actually see anything. I think I can recognize her face, though. She used to be one of Felix’s…” He rubs his head; “<em> Fans </em>.”</p><p>She’s one of those, then. A sasaeng. </p><p>The manager just accepts it, as if there’s nothing really that can be done about it, and Minho’s mood is soured for the rest of the day. </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Minho’s eating when Chan sits next to his table, drumming on it restlessly. </p><p>He’s not even looking at him but at Changbin arguing with one of the coordis over his makeup. </p><p>He does it mockingly, but she seems a bit distressed with him, the way people are whenever they have to deal with Changbin. </p><p>Felix says it’s because he’s a fire sign. </p><p>Minho thinks it’s because he’s a dickhead. </p><p>They mostly disagree on this, but Minho respects Felix’s opinion. </p><p>Minho puts his hand on Chan’s arm, to stop the shaking before his food gets a seizure.</p><p>He’s clearly overstimulated. He needs to let off some steam.</p><p>He can see the exact moment his pupils dilate when he shifts his attention at Minho. </p><p>Minho is mid-chew, so he stops for a moment, before continuing. </p><p>“What’s up?” </p><p>“You’re vibrating while I’m eating my lunch, that’s what’s up.” Minho stops his knee, too, by placing a hand on it, because it’s bouncing, too. He resumes chewing. </p><p>“I know about another thing that’s up.” </p><p>He probably means his dick, but Minho won’t give him the satisfaction of reacting to that. He swallows and sips from his fruit shake before finally answering; “I mean, you could’ve asked if my dad is a gardener. That’s classier.” </p><p>“Is he?” </p><p>Minho narrows his eyes at him. </p><p>“Because I’m sure you have a nice bush—” Minho kicks him under the table, and he hisses in pain. “That’s fine. I know he’s like — a modern lumberjack.” </p><p>“He owns a furniture company, he’s not actually chopping any trees.”</p><p>“Yeah, but you definitely give me wood.” </p><p>Minho drops his chopsticks down and almost gets up to go eat his food some place else, but Chan stops him, by pulling at his sleeve before he goes, and then placing his hand on his shoulder to make him sit back down. “Sorry, sorry, I saw an opportunity and used it.” He admits. </p><p>Minho looks around the room, and beside Seungmin, who is sitting at the table, but at the other end, the room is busy with something else. </p><p>Seungmin looks back at his phone, but Minho is pretty sure that he heard at least that last bit. </p><p>It’s not like it would actually make sense to him, either way. </p><p>He’d probably just note it down in his ‘i’ll forget this because it involves minho’ list.</p><p>Chan’s hand slides from his shoulder, to his nape, fingers pushing into his skin ever so slightly. </p><p>“I’m eating.” Minho says, and tries to focus on his food. </p><p>“Yeah.” Chan agrees. “Is it any good?” </p><p>Minho looks up to his face, and he smiles, before dropping his hand. </p><p>It ghosts down his shirt, between his shoulder blades. Minho stifles the shudder down before it runs on his body. </p><p>“Should I describe the taste?” He asks.</p><p>He ordered cheesy kimbaps, along with everybody, but they decided to eat without him while Minho napped.  </p><p>“Okay.” Chan seems amused with this outcome, as he leans closer to look at Minho’s takeout carton, interested.</p><p>Minho dips the kimbap into the soy sauce before lifting it up. The soy sauce leaks, though, so he immediately places it on his lips, giving it a suck, before taking a careful bite. Usually he just eats it whole, because it’s not that big, but the urge to put on a show for Chan is much greater. </p><p>“Savory.” He decides, before holding the chopsticks with the half eaten kimbap for Chan. </p><p>Chan’s no longer focused on the food, but on his mouth. He’s not smiling, though the corners of his lips are turned up enough for his dimple to appear.</p><p>Minho is sure he won’t dare to eat it now that his saliva is all over it, so he provokes him further by saying “Say Aah,” </p><p>He doesn’t just nibble at it, he devours it whole.</p><p>He clutches onto the chopsticks with his teeth for a moment, so Minho won’t draw them back as he drags the food into his mouth. </p><p>“Good?”</p><p>Chan nods his head. </p><p>Minho decides to give him another one. He opens his mouth obediently as Minho draws closer, but then Minho chopsticks retreat just in the nick of time back to his own mouth.</p><p>He laughs at the expression Chan makes, crinkling his nose at him as if it’s the end of the world. </p><p>“Fine,” he decides, picking up the greasiest, chunkiest kimbap out of his carton. The cheese stretches from on top of it. He doesn’t even gets to lift it up very far, when Chan catches it — probably so Minho won’t toy around with him. </p><p>He munches pretty smugly, too. </p><p>Minho sucks off the leftover cheese from the end of the chopsticks.</p><p>Chan stops chewing. </p><p>He totally malfunctions. </p><p>He’s not even breathing. </p><p>Minho wishes he could see his brain right now. It’s probably on fire. </p><p>“I need to go to the bathroom.” He says hurriedly, already getting up, but he hits his knee, and scrunches his nose; “To do. Um.” He actually freezes again, staring at Minho chewing, now from standing position, as if transfixed. “Okay.” is what he says.  </p><p>“Okay?” Minho repeats after him. He doesn’t really need to clarify, because he pulls some jacket that was draped on one of the stools to his abdomen, to hide his crotch, and disappears at the door.</p><p><em> Oh </em>. </p><p>The rest of his meal is pretty peaceful, all things considered. Nobody bothers him, except Seungmin who creeps closer quietly and opens his mouth without saying anything. Minho shoves in a Kimbap, and he rolls back to his former position at the table, just as creepily.</p><p>But it’s not the same. </p><p>Chan returns from the bathroom (7 minutes, Minho checks his phone, not bad for a solo act), looking both disheveled and refreshed at the same time. He immediately locks his eyes with him and bites his lip, but Hyunjin is already at his face about something, so he’s distracted with that, and doesn’t actually come closer to interact. </p><p>Minho doesn’t want him to, either. He’s not sure if he can trust himself to speak to Chan right now, because this is definitely a new high for him. He can almost hear the popping of a champagne bottle, along with the fizzing foam being sprayed around the room. Congratulatory confetti and balloons are falling from the ceiling. He almost feels detached from reality for a while, like he’s having an out-of-body experience.</p><p>He’s positive that he’s never been so elated about anything else, <em> ever </em>, in his entire 22 years of living. His body feels light for hours, his fingertips are tingling, and he’s pretty sure that he experienced some form of spiritual enlightenment.</p><p>All because he almost made Chan jizz himself. </p><p>Who knew.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Antagonizing Chan becomes a priority very fast. </p><p>Minho doesn’t need to learn how he ticks and what he likes. He lives with the dude, he knows everything there is to know about him. Usually Minho enjoys a little mystery, but Chan is like an opened book to him, and somehow that makes it even more enjoyable. Like destroying a sandcastle you just built. </p><p>He knows what can easily sway him. He knows what can make him shudder. He knows how far a single whisper or touch can go. </p><p>He loves the look of his face, as if he never expects Minho to venture so far off the safe side. And Minho invests in this. He’s not the type to half-ass things. Well, maybe sometimes, but not this. He wants to put his sincerity into it, so he devotes himself.</p><p>It could preoccupy him for hours. He makes plans before bed. He gets excited when the opportunity actually rises to implement them. He’s even more eager to see Chan’s counter-attack. Chan’s different from him; slightly less calculated, but much more enthusiastic, much more ready. He’s full of challenge and Minho can see that it drives him <em> nuts </em>how subtle and sly he can get.</p><p>Minho knows he’s underhanded. He plays dirty. He’s coy one second, and then downright wicked the next. Even if they’re not touching, he can almost feel it everywhere around him, sizzling and buzzing like electricity.</p><p>A lightning edge of thrill that he can feel in his toes and on his fingertips. </p><p>He remembers his 12 year old self chanting <em> bloody mary </em> and turning about three times. The adrenaline rush before that last turn would always make him hot all over. It’s the same kind of heady surge; except it’s more forbidden, he’s always left a bit dizzy and his knees feel weak, like they’re going to give away. </p><p>He sits next to him on purpose on every vlive and every broadcast, even if they decide on different seats. It's a good thing he's always in Felix's good graces and Seungmin would rather just agree than argue with him, otherwise it wouldn't be completely possible. Whenever he feels his gaze, he reverts the question to him, so he's caught off guard. If he finds a reason to say something evil, he uses it without thinking twice.</p><p>Chan turns out to be incredibly resilient. He’s surprised the first few times. But Minho needs to step up every time to get a reaction, and using the same tactic twice would have mixed to poor results. </p><p>He’s much better than Minho at verbal mind-games, and tiny, subtle touches on his nape, or whispering in his ear won't get him flustered easily.</p><p>For example, at some point he starts touching his thigh under the table, moving his hand up ever so slightly every now and then. He can feel him tensing up, struggling to keep a smile, stammering for words when Minho's hand edges too <em> close </em>.</p><p>But what goes around comes back around. When he does this for a third time, they're in a traditional restaurant, with those long short tea tables that warm your feet. It's too hot for that, but they all still stick their feet inside, just to look the part.</p><p>It smells like <em> sweaty man socks </em> and old damp blankets, and Minho complains about it to anyone who is willing to lend an ear, while his hand crawls up Chan's pants.</p><p>Jisung says this whole restaurant was a bad idea, and next time the production should take them to a burger bar with actual chairs and sofas instead. Seungmin and Hyunjin are playing extremely aggressive footsies, hitting Changbin in the process until he gets upset.</p><p>Minho isn't even paying attention, his hand is so close to Chan's dick, he can practically feel the warmth of it, so it catches him off guard when Chan places his hand on his, and interlaces their fingers.</p><p>Oh, <em> hell no </em>. </p><p>The Great Lee Minho doesn't do romantic hand-holding.</p><p>He didn't even hold hands with his girlfriend, back in high-school, no matter how much she asked. The only people allowed are Jeongin and occasionally Jisung. Sometimes Hyunjin and Felix. When they behave.</p><p>He tries to yank his hand away without making too much movement, but Chan's grip is strong and steady, he draws it further up and places it on his groin.</p><p>Minho bites his lip, not sure if to laugh or get angry.</p><p><em> Fuck </em>.</p><p>Well.</p><p>That's happening.</p><p>They're doing that, now.</p><p>Chan really pushes it into his crotch, so Minho can have a good, long feel. </p><p>And the Great Lee Minho might not do romantic hand-holding, but he’s also not a coward. He’ll play along. </p><p>He curls his hand around his cock, and wah — it’s an <em> actual </em>dick. Not a sock. Not a toy. </p><p>For him that's a first. </p><p>Chan’s half-hard. His balls feel heavy.</p><p>He's a bit bigger than what Minho expected, and he isn't sure what he's feeling about that. </p><p>There's some primal urge in him to be upset that Chan might be bigger. He's definitely thicker, either way.</p><p>Chan releases his grip, so he could drag his drink closer and sip from it, while giving him a long look.</p><p>Minho draws his hand back to his lap, and sips from his own straw, rising his eyebrows at him and feigning disinterest.</p><p>His heart is pounding against his ribcage for the remainder of the shooting. </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>That should've been the point where Minho put a stop to it.</p><p>It's one thing dancing on the fine line of <em> yes-no-maybe </em>-flirting, but it's another thing touching a guy’s junk. </p><p>So this was it. The point of no return. The point where Minho cuts all the strings and cords, and burns the bridge.</p><p>It’s not a secret that Minho is bad at emotions. Sometimes he thinks he doesn’t feel the same things others are feeling. He's shit about expressing it, too. He can get swept away easily, without considering the other party, just because it <em> feels good </em>. </p><p>And he won’t deny that teasing Chan feels good.  </p><p>He's just overall a shit person when it comes to relationships and he knows it. All his girlfriends said that to his face. He's bad at commitment. When things go a little too fast, or get a little too serious, he bails. Sometimes in the worst way possible.</p><p>And there was this gnawing voice at the back of his head, telling him that this is as far as he’s going to go.</p><p>He didn't care that Chan was a boy, or that he had a dick — in fact, that was the intriguing part. </p><p>He’s never been with a man before. It was a first. Minho was slightly curious about how it’d feel.</p><p>He just didn't want Chan catching feelings. Saying shit like '<em> I love you </em>'s in the rain, which is something that should be exclusive to late-night dramas Jeongin watches on his phone when he thinks Minho's sleeping.</p><p>And Chan is a romantic like that.</p><p>He writes songs and poems. He <em> cares </em>.</p><p>But the front of his brain —  the one that's making the decisions — is busy making excuses. </p><p>One more time, and then he’s done. </p><p>One last push, and then he’s out of the game for good. </p><p>Just another tease. </p><p>He’ll just wait to see how Chan will react, and then he’ll leave him hanging, never to address this again. </p><p>It's not like they can do anything more than what they're already doing. </p><p>Which is nothing.</p><p>He touched his dick, <em> once </em>. </p><p>Technically, it’s not a big deal. Minho’s totally cool about it. </p><p>Business as usual.</p><p>"So you and Chan-hyung are close and stuff, now." Jisung’s mouth is full when he says that.</p><p>It’s way past lights out, and usually Minho is already dead asleep, but they stayed up to play some game, and then decided to have a late (second) dinner. Felix is watching some late night TV, but since he didn’t move for over an hour, he’s probably asleep. </p><p>Minho stops chewing for a second.</p><p>He's tempted to tell him.</p><p>Jisung is probably the closest thing to a best friend he ever had in his entire life. Not that he'd admit that out loud. But Jisung really gets him. He's cool with how fast Minho can go from hot to cold, and he seems to understand him without his need to verbally emote.</p><p>"I guess." He resumes chewing. It's perhaps harder to say it out loud than he thought it would be.</p><p>Where would he start?</p><p>
  <em> Hey, I touched Bang Chan's dick. Cool, huh? </em>
</p><p>"I'm surprised he's not here, sniffing at your butt." He throws another chip into his mouth before he even swallows.</p><p>"Why would he be sniffing at my butt?" His answer is perhaps on the defensive side, because he says it faster than he intended.</p><p>Jisung continues chewing for another moment, trying to figure out his outburst. "You know, like dogs — how they sniff each other's butts when they meet — never mind, I forgot you're a crazy cat lady."</p><p>"Shut up." Minho furrows his eyebrows, more at himself than at Jisung, really, and continues chewing. "Is that — weird? That we're suddenly getting closer?"</p><p>"No?" Jisung says that with a degree of uncertainty. "I mean, he was always kinda into you."</p><p>"Into me?"</p><p>"I mean, he’s into all of us, kinda, god bless him. But sometimes he’s more careful with you. I think it’s because he’s slightly scared of you…” Jisung pauses to swallow; “And for you. When you got eliminated he cried himself to sleep like a baby." He laughs.</p><p>"Because you didn't?" Minho clicks his tongue on his teeth to remove a few stubborn chips that got stuck between his teeth.</p><p>Jisung snorts. "Fine, we all did. We all love you, here, even though you're a gigantic piece of shit sometimes. Happy?"</p><p>"Yes." Minho bumps his chip with the chip Jisung is holding, as if they’re holding glasses.</p><p>"But seriously, what's up with the sudden closeness? Even Felix mentioned it to me."</p><p>Minho shrugs.</p><p>He's not going to say anything.</p><p>It's weird.</p><p>And it'll be over before they'll know it.</p><p>He turns to the living-room, away from Jisung.</p><p>"Some unexplained thing, or are you, like, trying to get him to give you more lines next comeback?"</p><p>"That's vile." Minho pushes him; "Why didn't I think of that?" He adds.</p><p>Jisung bursts into laughing again; "If that's not it, then you're what? Bonding over being the two oldest now that Woojin's gone?"</p><p>"I mean, Kinda. I guess. He's okay."</p><p>"Heck yeah, he's okay. I wouldn't be here if he wasn't." Jisung says, and Minho hates that he feels encouraged by the fact that Jisung approves of Chan, as if they're not in the same boy group for years now. It's so fucking weird. He is definitely not saying anything.</p><p>This continues for a long silent minute, until finally Minho blurts something out. </p><p>"How big is your dick?"</p><p>"You know what, it's past midnight." Jisung checks at his invisible clock while half-laughing, but Minho holds him down by the sleeve before he runs to his room; "I'm serious. Did you ever measure it?"</p><p>"Sure, I have. It'd be weirder if I hadn't. You know what’s weird? When your best friend asks you about it.”</p><p>"Just like… we’re probably the same size, right? So, 5 inches is about right.”</p><p>"I just realized I can only have this conversation dead drunk." Jisung waves his hands, laughing.</p><p>"I mean, that's normal, right? 5 inches?"</p><p>"Erect? Or flaccid?"</p><p>"Erect." Minho deflates visibly, and Jisung pats his back.</p><p>"Perfectly normal, dude. Perfectly normal. I'd say even quite big for the average korean."</p><p>"But not for the average Australian."</p><p>"I... guess?"</p><p>"I mean — He's like a seven. Probably. <em> I wouldn't know </em>. But that's a lot. Pisses me off. He’s shorter than me. It’s against the rules."</p><p>He’s not shorter by much, but Minho would like to think that it counts. Then again Chan’s limbs are long as fuck, so it makes a terrible sense that that specific limb is <em> longer </em>, too. </p><p>"Okay, so, let me just figure this out on my own... you're trying to get close to him... because..." He looks for his eyes, as if he needs to confirm his assumption; "You're pissed off about how big his dick is?” </p><p>“<em> No </em>.” Minho scrunches his nose. “How would that make sense?”</p><p>“You tell me, bud. Because my mind runs with this to very wild places.” </p><p>“Like what, for example?” </p><p>Maybe he guessed it on his own. He’s pretty smart.</p><p>Minho nibbles at his lip when Jisung squints at him. </p><p>“Well, just from the top of my head — are you trying to steal a few inches off Chan's dick?"</p><p>"You know I'm awake, right?" Felix asks, before Minho can answer, rising his head off the pillow. "I can hear you <em> talking </em>. Loud and clear."</p><p>He's wearing hydrating eye patch masks, which he undoubtedly stole from Hyunjin. </p><p>He needs to uphold his perfectly freckled face all pretty, after all — but it kinda looks funny with the expression he's making; It's somewhere between disgust and awe, but the corners of his mouth are turned up, as if he's about to burst into laughter.</p><p>"Go back to sleep. You saw and heard nothing." Jisung says. "It's all a dream."</p><p>"Snitches get stitches, Felix. Remember that." Minho adds.</p><p>That makes Felix laugh. One of his patches falls when he does, and it causes Jisung and Minho to laugh, too.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: Heard you've been admiring my junk.</b>
</p><p>Fucking Felix, that blood traitor. He kept his mouth shut for exactly three days. Minho already started thinking he’s actually trustworthy.</p><p>And to think Minho made him food last night. Ungrateful. <em> Disgusting </em>. He should've put rat poison in his instant ramyun cup. The trust between them is gone. He is demoted to Seungmin's position.</p><p>
  <b>Self: New phone, who dis</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: It is a 6.5’’ btw</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: not a 7 but I hadn’t measured it for awhile</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: Felix is telling lies, he's unhinged,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: I’m tiny but I’m compiled from a bunch of big parts.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: I will never trust Felix again, he is dead to me, you tell him that</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: whatcha up to over there? more penis talk?</b>
</p><p>Minho looks up. He's been listening to music and playing a racing game, but now that he looks up, the rest of the car is sleeping.</p><p>They're driving to Daejeon. A shift in schedule, along with the early start of the monsoon season changed their plans overnight, and now they were making their way to the festival while it's raining cats and dogs. The weather in Daejeon is apparently clear, though, so they could hopefully still perform without breaking any bones.</p><p>This promotion season was rough on him. It’s not their first comeback, and Minho should be used to the tight schedule, but perhaps because they’ve been gaining more and more popularity, and had more and more things to tend to at once, it feels like they barely have any time off. Minho’s friend from highschool already told him they hadn't met since march, and Minho doesn’t remember when he actually went home for more than a night at a time</p><p>His car has Jisung, who is asleep in a twisted position beside him, Jeongin and Hyungjin, who are at the back, using each other as makeshift pillows, like two babies.</p><p>He and Chan haven't really been texting, but then again, he can say the same about the rest of the members. It's weird. They literally spend 24/7 inside each other's butts, so it'd be weird to text when they're not together. What's there to know or update each other, when they're always together?</p><p>
  <b>Self: Planning Felix's untimely demise.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: I pressured him, so don’t blame him</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: he made you a cake and wrote that on it</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: because I really can't see any other way for this to fit into normal conversation</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: lol</b>
</p><p>That's it. They shouldn't text.</p><p>They'll just talk when they're in Daejeon.</p><p>Texting is too good of a medium. Gives Chan an opportunity to talk to him more instead of pursuing him and waiting for a good moment. That's uncharted territory. He liked the arrangement they have now better. The harder Chan works for it, the better Minho enjoys it.</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: what are you wearing?</b>
</p><p>It's such a miserable attempt, that Minho's eyes droop down in pity. It's like they weren't in the same room an hour ago, getting their makeup and hair done.</p><p>
  <b>Self: very hairy gorilla suit</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: lol</b>
</p><p>Now that's it.</p><p>He gets two minutes of gameplay in, when he clicks his tongue, and goes back to the chatroom.</p><p>
  <b>Self: You're going to have to try harder than that if you want to cyber sex, I'm not that easy</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: Nothing about you is lol</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: I'm going to pretend you didn't write that</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: Otherwise you'll be demoted</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: Felix already got demoted. Bottom rank. It's nasty down there. all you have is eternal  darkness and Seungmin.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: Oh, man, you keep friendship ranks?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: What rank am I?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: You're not in any rank</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: :c why?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: Because we're not friends</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: Ouch</b>
</p><p>There. Now he got the message well across.</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: Wait, am I not in the friendship ranks because I'm something more?</b>
</p><p>He sends him a gif of the puss-in-boots widening his eyes at him.</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: Is there a special friends-whose-dick-you-think-about-sometimes list?</b>
</p><p>Minho actually snorts out loud before he can help himself.</p><p>Jeongin stirs, and Minho bites his lip.</p><p>
  <b>Self: Do you have a special friends-whose-asshole-I-think-about-sometimes list?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: Fuck yeah, I do.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: You take number one, hands down</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: I'm thinking about it right now</b>
</p><p>He shifts in his seat, pulling at the seat belt a little, because it feels a bit too tight all of the sudden.</p><p>
  <b>Self: Yeah?</b>
</p><p>Only after he presses on send, he regrets it.</p><p>He should've answered something snarky. Something mean.</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: Did you ever touch yourself? Down there?</b>
</p><p>Minho already writes 'no', then deletes it and writes 'yes', then deletes it and writes 'no' again, but won’t send it.</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: while thinking of me</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: ?</b>
</p><p>How did this turn on him so fast?</p><p>He glances at Jisung hurriedly and readjusts the belt again.</p><p>
  <b>Self: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: wah</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: you’re driving me insane</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: well, that's not a no.</b>
</p><p>Every fiber in his body is begging him to write 'no', tell him he's done playing this game, but his fingers wouldn't move.</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: ?</b>
</p><p>What the hell is he sending a question mark for. Minho grunts. </p><p>
  <b>Self: That's not a yes, either.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: I can work with that</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: I can help</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: next time</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: If you need a helping hand, I'm your guy</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: Just call me over</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: Truly noble of you, hyung, but keep dreaming</b>
</p><p>Who the fuck does he thinks he is? </p><p>As if Minho would let Chan touch him. As if Minho would touch himself thinking about him.</p><p>He’s better than that.</p><p>Chan’s talking to the actual master of shower faps. He can literally jack off without having a single thought in his head, that’s how good he’s at it. </p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: we can do guided meditation, then</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: My voice's pretty good, I’ve been told</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: link me your erotic asmr account</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: wait, I found you  user/shameless310</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: So you do remember my birthday</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: A strange coincidence, I just keyboard smashed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: I’m honoured lolll</b>
</p><p>Minho drops his phone. </p><p>That’s it. He’s not answering him. This conversation is not going how he wants it to go and that upsets his inner soul workings. </p><p>It buzzes on his thigh, marking another incoming text.</p><p>Then again.</p><p>Minho stares out at the half-flooded highway. The view’s nice. A lot of cement. Other cars. He can just look out of the window the rest of the ride.</p><p>Another text. </p><p>Chan is <em> relentless </em>. </p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: if you did find my erotic asmr account</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: chances are you wouldn’t be able to stay away</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: curiosity killed the cat</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: If you sent me a voice note</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: of yourself masturbating</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: I wouldn’t even press on play</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: are you giving me ideas or trying to be cross</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: I can’t tell</b>
</p><p>Minho decides he’s done with this conversation. </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Minho is almost finished with his gardenscapes daily level up, when he gets a text.</p><p>Hyunjin is already murmuring something from his side of the room, which means he’s already in a deep stage of his sleep. His mom wished him goodnight. </p><p>Nobody should be sending him texts. </p><p>Especially not Bang Chan. </p><p>He's pretty sure after the ride back from the festival, they were all beat. Poor Jeongin barely made it to his room. He was sleeping in the elevator, Minho could tell. They also have a pretty intense day tomorrow, so Chan sending him messages so late is against the member-bro-code.</p><p>Unless it's like something super weird and mean about the members, but those are the type of late night texts he only gets from Jisung, because only the two of them can truly appreciate such things. </p><p>Minho isn’t going to look. </p><p>He’s not. </p><p>He has a better idea, he’ll just leave him on <em> seen </em>. </p><p>Chan sent him a voice text.</p><p>For a second Minho just stares at it, unimpressed.</p><p>Seriously?</p><p>If he had something to say, he could’ve entered the room and said it. </p><p>It's probably something evil, because deep down, Chan is evil. Shameless and evil. Minho is sure of it.</p><p>He nibbles at his lip for a second, then furrows his eyebrows when he hears the front door's closing. Fucker went outside to record it.</p><p>If Minho ever needed a confirmation, that’s it.</p><p>It's definitely evil.</p><p>He can sense it. </p><p>Minho has jesus in his life, so he won’t be tempted. </p><p>Minho closes his phone and turns around in his bed.</p><p>He's not going to listen to it.</p><p>Chan should learn about boundaries. Minho isn't going to immediately check every message he sends? Who does that?</p><p>He'll listen to it when he's good and ready.</p><p>He covers himself up to his chin.</p><p>Not even a minute passes, when he's rummaging around his cluttered desk in the darkness for his earphones.</p><p>Minho can hear cars when the recording starts playing. </p><p>Chan snorts.</p><p>"I don't have an asmr channel." He says. "Or a soundcloud. But we can do guided meditations like this, if you want."</p><p>Fucking unbelievable. This dude just loves the sound of his own voice. Is he actually going to masturbate?</p><p>Minho wishes Chan could see his long eyeroll.</p><p>He’s chuckling the way he always is when he’s amused with him. "I know you're making a scary face right now," </p><p>His laughter is softer on the phone mic. Minho realizes this is the first time he hears him talking without — anything else preoccupying his mindspace. His voice is actually rather smooth, soothing. A bit more boyish than what he’d expect. </p><p>He's probably standing at the end of the hall next to the stairway. Manager-hyungs always go there for a smoke, and Changbin goes there to <em> brood </em>(and to get away from the rest of them). "Or we can just talk. Well, I’ll talk. You’ll listen.” He snorts at himself again, as if he can’t hold his laughter.</p><p>Minho is about to stop the recording, upset. </p><p>He can’t even send him a <em> serious </em>erotic voice note.</p><p>He’s a disappointment, that’s what he is. </p><p>“Wow, I tried to record this like 6 times now, but every time I start laughing.” He admits. “I guess I find it easier when you’re in front of me? Like the words just flow out, but like this,” He clicks his tongue and sucks in air noisily.</p><p>Minho can almost see the face he’s making. The gesture he’d do with his head along with that noise. </p><p>He snorts again, and there’s a fabric shuffle; “When I touch myself it’s easier to imagine talking to you.” </p><p>Minho scrunches his nose. He's not listening to these vulgarities in the comfort of his bed. </p><p>He pauses the recording. </p><p>Then unpauses it. </p><p>“I can hear your voice in my head sometimes, now more than ever,” he continues and his voice drops down a notch, just barely above a whisper. “Before it was harder, because I wouldn’t know how you’d react. You’re not exactly predictable — but now…” He takes a long inhale. “I can practically see your hand replacing mine.” </p><p>He can hear him swallowing through the recording. "Our hands are around the same size — so… I can imagine what you’ll say, too.”</p><p>Minho pointedly stares at the top bunk-bed when he continues, refusing to close his eyes, or even blink, until his eyes go dry. He doesn’t go into detail. It’s all pretty vague. He just describes what he does when he’s touching himself.</p><p>Minho wants to be angry at first, but he’s too tired for anger, and mostly, he’s just frustrated that he can’t talk back. </p><p>Chan’s voice is always a bit nasal when he’s tired, and the lull of it makes him feel sleepy, rather than horny.</p><p>“... anyway, sorry — that’s not exactly a recording of me masturbating.” He laughs again; “But maybe next time.” </p><p>The voice note beeps and it's over, all he can hear in the vast silence of the room is his own rabbit quick heartbeat.</p><p>He breathes in, a bit shakily, but refuses to touch himself. Instead he puts the pillow on his face, and hopes for the best.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>In the morning, he wakes earlier than the others with the sole purpose of being the first in the shower.</p><p>And it's not happening.</p><p>He's not doing it.</p><p>He's not touching himself.</p><p>Fuck, he <em> wants </em> . He wants to jerk off, so <em> bad </em> . He woke up ready - he was <em> born </em>ready - but he can't imagine anything else other than Chan's vine-y hand on his dick. </p><p>He can feel him breathing down his back. Or whispering in his ear, the way he did last night in the recording. It's almost like he's in the room with him. He's wearing that sinister, smug little smirk of his. He said Minho would do it eventually, didn’t he? He told him he will, and now that he inserted the illustration into his head, Minho can’t think about anything else.</p><p>He tries to imagine boobs. </p><p>He opens pornhub on his phone and watches the first video that his finger taps on. </p><p>But the minute he closes his eyes, Chan’s sleepy voice is all he hears in his head, talking right into his ear. His mind is unwilling to cooperate. </p><p>It’s fucking arrogant. </p><p>You have to be totally brazen to send somebody a 4 minute recording of yourself describing how you pleasure yourself. </p><p>Minho can put it on loudspeaker for everybody to hear. He’ll never do it, but he could’ve. </p><p>Chan lost his fucking mind. </p><p>When Chan comes out of his room in the morning, scratching his belly lazily under his shirt, Minho hates him.</p><p>He stops for a moment right before him, as if he needs to take in his appearance. Minho's hair is wet, and he's holding the coffee cup to his lips and glaring at him.</p><p>His lips stretch into a crooked, arrogant smile — exactly the one that Minho couldn’t stop thinking about in the shower.</p><p>"I <em> didn't </em>." Minho blurts out before his mind is even able to muster a much more proper response.</p><p>"Sure, you didn't." He says, resuming his way to the coffee machine. He's so nonchalant about it, that Minho wants to <em> hurt </em>him.</p><p>He turns around sharply after him, just to witness him finishing something that might have been a fist pump which he turns into an arm stretch. "Lovely morning, isn't it?" He tries putting his elbow on the coffee machine, but misses by an inch.</p><p>"I don't have to prove it to you, but I <em> didn’t </em>." He insists. "You have nothing to celebrate."</p><p>He holds his hands up, as if Minho convinced him; "Okay. No celebrations. You didn't masturbate. I believe in you."</p><p>He has zero ounce of conviction on his face, which is fucking irritating, and he's only saying that to calm Minho down.</p><p>He narrows his eyes at him. "Don't play this game with me."</p><p>"I'm playing games with <em> you</em>, Minho?" He's somewhat outraged by this, because a bit of his Australian accent bleeds into the sentence. "That's <em> rich</em>."</p><p>"Who’s rich?" Seungmin drags his feet as he walks past them to the refrigerator. He just opens it and stares inside for a while, before slowly turning back at them.</p><p>He seems to understand that they're in the middle of something because he closes the door and walks away.</p><p>Minho shakes his leg restlessly, waiting for Seungmin to disappear, before turning back to Chan. "Fine." He  stands up and crosses his hands on his chest.</p><p>"Fine, you <em> did </em>do it?" Chan is laughing between words. "Because that’s okay, if you did. You can just admit it. I do it all the time.”</p><p>“I <em> didn’t</em>—” He raises his voice but then forces himself to lower it; “Masturbate. To you. Or your audacious recording.” </p><p>“<em>Audacious</em>.” Chan repeats after him in awe.</p><p>“And I’m not going to, either.” Minho adds. “What I’m saying is<em> fine, let’s play a game </em>.” </p><p>Minho can’t read the expression on his face. His eyes are a bit glossy, but he doesn’t seem insulted or challenged. “A game?” He sounds interested. </p><p>"Let's see who dies first from a case of blue balls."</p><p>"A duel to the death, then." Chan hums, like he's considering it, before extending his hand for a handshake.</p><p>Minho stares at it, then raises his eyes up to Chan.</p><p>He's about to walk away and leave him hanging — that would be his signature move — but he smacks his hand onto Chan's hand, and gives a good painful handshake, which makes him groan. </p><p>"Are you guys fighting? Because I vote we kick Minho-hyung out on the curb. He'll slither back to where he came from, I'm sure." Seungmin says from the doorway of his room, peeking out.</p><p>"The only place I'll slither is inside your bed when you sleep." He turns to Seungmin, and releases his grip on Chan's hand, but Chan’s hand lingers on his.</p><p>Seungmin actually convulses visibly, and hugs himself; "I got the chills."</p><p>"That's my invisible tentacles around your neck. Sleep well tonight."</p><p>Seungmin makes a disgusted face, and retreats to his room, and Chan's fingers crawl up to his wrist. His touch is light and gentle.</p><p>His thumb softly brushes the inside of his wrist, where the veins are closest to the surface of his skin. Minho tears his hand away from his grip.</p><p>Chan laughs again; "1:0, dude.” He picks up an apple off the fruit bowl on the table. “Easy win."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lemme know if you guys are liking it so far :&gt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HELLO uwu<br/>I intended to have a double update this weekend, but alas... :( life caught up with me.<br/>So I'm posting one today, and hopefully I'll have another one by tuesday or so. If not, then you'll probably have to wait for the weekend.<br/>Sorry about that! :(</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s hard to stay sane at the peak of the comeback.</p><p>Minho’s already pretty out of touch with reality, so if you’re going to add constant stress and sleep deprivation, he’s going to be hanging by a thread. </p><p>Usually he keeps a strict regime to get through the day, or at least tries to (since schedule is less than forgiving to his needs). Jerking off in the shower was always a quick way to de-stress, but now that it’s off the table, Minho focuses on transition breaks; for example, in the van, he plays only candycrush. Before bed he plays gardenscapes. Whenever he’s done with the schedule for that day, he calls his mom or a close friend that isn’t related to kpop. It’s just a way to shift his focus away from the hectic environment. </p><p>Chan came up with another way to distract him. </p><p>He’s keeping score. </p><p>Minho isn’t the kind to do that, he thinks it’s more fluid than numbers — mostly, he just likes to think that he’s winning the game. </p><p>He’s not. </p><p>Well, not entirely. </p><p>They’re sort of approximately around the same score. Chan takes into account every expression and every shudder. Minho thinks it should only count if one of them gets hard. </p><p>But when he tells him that, Chan suggests that they should touch each other after every tease. “To confirm a kill.” Chan explains. “And also to see if it counts as a self-goal.” </p><p>“We’re not doing that.” Minho looks away from him, eyebrows furrowed, back to his phone. “In fact, I’m done keeping score. That’s too involved.”</p><p>Although he says that, when they’re waiting to get on stage, Minho shoves a hand under his shirt. </p><p>Chan straightens, but doesn’t stop talking with Changbin; they’re already discussing some new music for their next album. He’s a bit sweaty; though not wet with sweat yet, but it is pretty hot, conditioners be damned. Minho likes how the muscles on his back flex under his fingers. How his skin stretches and the jutting bones move when he talks with his hands. Eventually Changbin gets distracted enough when Felix passes by, holding onto a box of baked goods he made last night, and Chan glances at him, biting onto his lip, and touches his crotch. </p><p>“5:4,” Minho tells him, though it sounds more like a question than a  statement. </p><p>“I thought we’re not counting.” </p><p>“We’re done now. I just didn’t want it to end in a draw.” </p><p>“Yeah, god forbid you don’t win, right?” Chan eyes narrow down at him. </p><p>“I always win.” Minho shrugs, nonchalant, but doesn’t remove his hand; “That’s just how the world works.” </p><p>Later, though, they’re backstage, waiting for their cue to get on stage.</p><p>Golden Child are just finishing their performance; Hyunjin’s good friend in that group, and he’s standing up ahead, watching them go.</p><p>It’s dark here and staff are running around left and right, trying to make sure the stage is perfect. </p><p>Chan is a step above him, talking to the manager animatedly about how his water tastes funny and the manager’s water doesn’t. </p><p>He places his hands on Minho’s shoulders first, and Minho doesn’t really care until the manager leaves to check some last minute stuff. </p><p>Golden Child are just filing out, stopping to talk to Hyunjin and Jisung, and Chan shoves him a little, so he can squeeze himself down between the stairs and Minho, and his hands drop from his shoulders to his waist. </p><p>Golden child’s leader, Daeyeol stops to discuss something briefly with Chan, and then they’re all going past them, waving, and bending down for a bow. Minho bows back politely, but the minute the last of them leaves sight on the stairs, Chan’s hands tighten, and he pushes himself into his butt. </p><p>He does it roughly — so sudden, that Minho actually yelps, and Jeongin turns back to see if it’s because of him. </p><p>Minho smiles, and waves his hand, because words don’t form when he feels Chan’s cock pressed to his butt. His stomach is so knotted all over, he can barely react.</p><p>He elbows him the moment Jeongin turns back, which makes him laugh. </p><p>“It’s a draw, after all.” Chan says.</p><p>“Doesn’t this count as what you’d call an ‘own-goal’?”</p><p>“Oh, shit, you’re right.” Chan feigns disappointment, when Minho turns to glare at him. “I guess you’re still leading, after all.” </p><p>Minho clenches his jaw. </p><p>It still feels like Chan’s leading, somehow, and Minho hates it. </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Minho likes it a bit rough. </p><p>Not just <em> caressing </em> — that’s fine, too, but he likes it when Chan gets <em> a hold of him </em>. It’s electrifying.</p><p>It’s probably a weird thing to discover so late into life.</p><p>And it’s terrifying, too. </p><p>Practically bone-chilling. </p><p>It’s 7:6 when Chan sends him another voice note, late at night. </p><p>Minho accuses him of spilling a water cup on him when they’re already heading back; Chan only realizes too late, that it’s because Minho wants him to tap some napkins on his wet chest and crotch, and then it’s 7:7. He’s still <em> tenting </em>even when he changed clothes to his adidas sweatpants.</p><p>Minho had this wild plan for when he returned home that night to score another point, but he falls asleep with Jisung on the couch. </p><p>He wakes up when Chan returns. 2:45 am.</p><p>“Are you damaged in your head, or somethin’?” He asks him, well aware that his hair is probably messed up on his head and he had sofa marks on his cheek, because it’s itchy. </p><p>Chan is finishing a water cup. </p><p>“Or somethin’.” Chan replies, and then pours himself another cup.</p><p>“What the hell did you do in the studio for so long?” </p><p>“I had to finish up on some stuff.” Chan says between sips; “God, I’m perched.”</p><p>“Why don’t you drink at work?” Minho rubs his eyes, helping Jisung up a little, so he can lean on his shoulder without crooking his head. He’d have a stiff muscle if he’ll sleep like that.</p><p>Chan hums. “Water at work tastes weird.” </p><p>“Your brain is weird.” </p><p>“You’re <em> weirder </em>.” Chan sits down on the floor in front of him. “Why aren’t you asleep?” </p><p>“We are.” Minho says. Jisung doesn’t even stir, even though they’re not exactly whispering. </p><p>He’s the literal definition of dead asleep.</p><p>“Were you waiting for me?” Chan examines his eyes. </p><p>“Did you ever talk with someone about your delusions of grandeur?”</p><p>Although that’s a disgusting and blatant lie, Minho thinks he did pretty good, but Chan doesn’t bite it. “I mean, usually you go to sleep early. And Jisung just needs a reason to stay up.”</p><p>It’s harder to lie to somebody who knows you like the back of his hand, Minho realizes. He wonders how many times he caught him lying. Maybe Minho is just shit at lying. </p><p>Never went through well with his mom, too.</p><p>“Next time come home earlier.” Minho says after a moment. “Otherwise I won’t be able to execute my plans.” </p><p>Chan bites onto his lips. “Your plans, huh?” </p><p>“Of course. Careful execution is what has me leading.” </p><p>“You’re not leading. The wet shirt trick was super low. It’s not fair, so it doesn’t count.” </p><p>“It’s not my fault you’re getting all hot and bothered from tapping a few napkins on my shirt.”</p><p>“I’m getting all hot and bothered from <em> knowing </em> you <em> actually </em>planned it.” </p><p>“8:7!” </p><p>“Hey! No!” </p><p>“8:7, you admitted it just now!” </p><p>“But everything you do turns me on, especially now — I haven’t…” He glances at Jisung; “I’m literally rock hard, even now, and it’s been hours.” </p><p>“You should see a doctor about that.” Minho makes a face. “Sounds rough.”</p><p>“Do you want to be my <em> doctor </em>, Minho?” He asks, the word doctor rolling off his tongue in a way that sounds oddly tingling in Minho’s ears. </p><p>Minho is about to kick him, but Chan clutches onto his leg. The way his hand fits over his ankle, steady and strong, makes Minho’s inside coil like a snake. </p><p>“I guess that’s a no, huh?” He says, fingers dropping down his foot to his toes. “Well, that’s okay — maybe not now. But soon.” He presses his thumb to Minho’s toe, and nobody else ever touched there really. </p><p>“8:8,” He lets go and gets up. “You are crazy sensitive, I don’t even need to work hard.” </p><p>"Fuck off." Minho says after him, though quietly and it makes him laugh.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Chan is drinking out of Minho’s caramel macchiato, when Minho comes back from the bathroom with Hyunjin. </p><p>“Mine’s bad.” He says when Minho takes it away from him. </p><p>“Like fuck it’s bad.” Minho went down with the manager to buy it himself. It’s not even their usual place, they’re not in Seoul until lunch. </p><p>“It is, it’s spoiled or something.” Felix agrees.</p><p>“You don’t get to talk to me about spoiled things, Felix, you’ve already spoiled our friendship.”</p><p>Felix laughs at this, even though Minho wasn’t joking (mostly), and locates Chan’s simple large cappuccino with ice. </p><p>Minho sniffs it but it doesn’t smell bad, and usually he relies on his nose. The color seems okay, too.</p><p>It has a very slight after taste, but it’s nothing sour, like you’d expect from milk that’s gone bad. More like — slightly bitter. Like herbal medicine. He could’ve mixed up the orders somehow. Perhaps added some herbal sweetener instead of sugar. </p><p>He takes a few more gulps. </p><p>“It’s fine. The only thing <em> spoiled </em>here is the Australians.” </p><p>Chan makes a whole show of himself being mortally wounded by this insult, and Felix finds it extremely hilarious.</p><p>Minho still drops it in the garbage and doesn’t oppose when Chan finishes his drink. He needs the coffee more than him, anyway.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>That day he’s pretty disoriented. </p><p>The shooting prolongs until the break of dawn, and although they have a few hours to sleep, Minho is only aware when he’s already out of the van, entering the venue to preform. </p><p>He has no idea how he got into the van. </p><p>That’s how sleep deprived he is. </p><p>He doesn’t think he’s ever experienced this actually. </p><p>He’s able to preform quite well, but he’s obviously just drained. </p><p>One of the coordi noonas fusses around him, asking him how he feels and checking up on him, prompting him to eat even though he’s not hungry — but most of the members are taking turns at stacking things on his head if he dozes off, or saying things they know would’ve earned them death on a normal day.</p><p>By the time Chan crawls up to him, he feels better. He’s sleeping next to Jeongin on the floor of the waiting room. It’s so quiet. The lights are out, and even the manager is sleeping while leaning on the wall. It registers in his head that this is Chan, somehow, but nothing else does. He’s not even sure where he is.</p><p>Minho isn’t terribly hard to wake up, but he’s not that easy either. He knows the weight of Jisung or Felix’s hand, light and soft, and Hyunjin usually just shakes him until he wakes up.</p><p>Chan’s hand is different, though. His fingers are wider, and the pressure he puts on his waist is careful and heavy. </p><p>Minho gives him a long look over his shoulder, and when Chan scoots closer, wrapping his freakishly long arm around both Minho and Jeongin, he elbows him. </p><p>“W-what?” He laughs into his shoulder. </p><p>The fabric gets a bit hot from Chan's breath, and it makes Minho feel ticklish all over, as if he can’t control his body.</p><p>“No spooning.” Minho says, digging his elbow back some more to keep him away.</p><p>“Why not?” </p><p>“You’re dangerous.” He explains and it seems to make more sense in his head. “I’m Jeongin’s big spoon now.” He doesn’t struggle when Chan squeezes again, scooting even closer. Jeongin makes a broken little sound, like he’s aware he is forced into skinship in his sleep and he doesn’t like it. He still stirs a bit, until he’s on his back, collecting both Minho and Chan’s hand, and tucking them under his, to his chest. </p><p>It’s so weird how big he got as of late. A whole grown-up. He’s as tall as him, now, and his shoulders widened and he’s always at the gym, working on his muscles.</p><p>But he can feel Jeongin’s heart beating steadily under his hand, like a tiny baby bird, proof that he is still little on the inside. </p><p>Chan’s hand squeezes onto his wrist, as if he’s feeling the bones underneath the skin.</p><p>This is too close, Minho thinks to himself. </p><p>Too involved. </p><p>He’s not used to this. </p><p>Tomorrow these people can disappear. Tomorrow their bridges can be burned, and it makes him restless and antsy. </p><p>Chan presses his chin onto Minho’s shoulder, hovering above him. Minho can almost feel his gaze.</p><p>“I don’t know what’s creepier, the fact that you’re staring at me sleeping or the fact that I’m allowing it.” </p><p>“The fact that you’re allowing it. Definitely. And I’m staring at both of you. Makes my heart all warm and fuzzy.” </p><p>“Yuck.” </p><p>“Yuck yourself.” </p><p>Chan’s barely ever sleeps with them (he barely ever sleeps, period), and Minho doubts he’ll actually fall asleep like that, too, but Minho allows it just this once, because he’s not in the mood to actually argue or push him away. </p><p>He takes a long shaky inhale, before finally fitting himself at Minho’s back, and rubs his nose into his nape — and it feels <em> wonderful </em>. </p><p>He didn’t know there’s nerve endings at his nape that connect directly to his crotch. </p><p>Minho’s body awake and buzzing, but his brain is heavy with lack of sleep, begging to shut down. </p><p>It’s not extremely affectionate or sexual, he’s just pushing his face into his skin and breathing against it, but it feels intimate. </p><p>He huffs, shifting a little, so he’s leaning some of his weight back on Chan; “I’ll kill you,” he threatens emptily. </p><p>“Sorry.” He says. “I don’t remember the last time I slept.” </p><p>“Now is as good a time as any.”</p><p>They don’t really talk after that, and when he’s awake, it’s already noonish, and they have to start preparing for the broadcast, and Chan isn’t beside him. Jisung crept in instead of him, hand hanging on Minho’s shirt as if for dear life.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>“9:9” </p><p>“What, you’re counting yesterday?” </p><p>They’re getting their makeup done, when one of the make up noonas brings sweets and candies from her niece’s birthday. The manager is confiscating things left and right, but Minho gets to keep a pretty big apple-flavored lollipop. </p><p>Chan just finished his last gummy worm, so he’s still chewing when he nods. </p><p>“I was sleeping. Practically unconscious.” Minho tells him. “So it doesn’t count.” </p><p>“It counts. Whenever you start <em> threatening </em>me, it counts.” Chan nods. </p><p>Minho creates some suction in his mouth when he swallows. </p><p>Chan raises his eyebrows at him, in challenge. Minho slurps noisily, then plucks out the lollipop out of his mouth, so it makes an obscene wet sound.</p><p>Chan’s pupils immediately widened; “You whispered my name while you were sleeping.” </p><p>“No, I didn’t.” </p><p>“You did. You also said something about pirates. And the sea.” </p><p>“Maybe <em> you </em>were dreaming.” Minho slurps on the very top of the lollipop, pressing his lips to it. </p><p>He can see Chan’s mouth twitching. He’s not even smiling, now, just staring at his mouth. </p><p>“You seem to have a very active imagination, hyung.” </p><p>Chan opens his mouth. He has something to say. </p><p>But nothing comes out. He’s lost to the world. </p><p>Minho loves having that effect on him. </p><p>His lips are sweet and sticky when he runs his tongue on them. He tongues the lollipop slightly, tapping it on his tongue, then shoves it into his mouth, until it’s sticking out of his cheek. </p><p>“10:9” He says, mouth full, and gets up. </p><p>“This is literally hell. I am in hell.” Chan follows him, amused. “Give me something here. Throw me a bone.”</p><p>Minho stops and turns to him, plucking the candy out of his mouth again. </p><p>Chan grunts at this. </p><p>“It’s not like you can do anything with that bone anyway.” Minho says, eyes following the staff member walking right behind Chan. </p><p>He doesn’t seem attuned to their conversation, but Minho still would rather this doesn’t go public. </p><p>Chan makes the kind of thoughtful expression as if he’s not sure what Minho means. Minho leaves the lollipop in his mouth; “We said no —” He makes a pumping gesture with his hand; “Or did you forget?” </p><p>He better fucking not, because if Minho’s been waking up with raging boners every morning for nothing, he’s going to <em> destroy </em>him. </p><p>“Yes. No. Yes. What was the question? Sorry, your—” He touches Minho's cheek where the lollipop is, and moves his finger away as if scorched by fire. “I’m <em> this </em>close to jizzing my pants right now.” He shows him how close he is. </p><p>Minho moves the lollipop to the other side of his mouth. It clinks on his teeth. </p><p>“Did you jerk off since the bet, yes or no?” </p><p>“You—” He’s distracted by Minho’s tongue; “Just stop — I can’t have <em> coherent </em>thoughts like this.” </p><p>Minho takes the candy out of his mouth, and waits. </p><p>“Okay, yes.” He recovers, and actually looks back at his eyes; “You didn’t say anything about not jerking off. But I’ve lowered it to once a week. To be fair. I’m not as sensitive as you.” </p><p>“11:9” Minho turns on his heel and continues walking, sucking onto his lollipop almost aggressively now. </p><p>“That — that doesn’t count!” He follows him, laughing now. “I can’t even walk straight. There has to be an end to this torture. Just give me something. Anything.” </p><p>Minho stops again, plucks the lollipop out of his mouth and shoves it into Chan’s. </p><p>“There.” Minho says. “Enjoy yourself.” </p><p>Chan is sucking on it begrudgingly even while getting his make up done, staring at Minho in the mirror in a way a kid would stare at his mom in a candy shop. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Sabotage.” </p><p>“Sabotage?” Jisung asks.</p><p>“Sabotage.” Minho repeats, nodding.</p><p>“Sabotage?” Hyunjin uses a different tone than Jisung, and gets hit up the arm. </p><p>“What the hell—” He flinches away; “I thought we were doing an ominous intro.”</p><p>“No offence, but I still don’t understand why he’s a part of the sabotage.” Jisung points to Hyunjin. </p><p>“No offence, but I still don’t understand why I’m a part of the sabotage.” Hyunjin repeats after him and Minho rubs his face in frustration.</p><p>“You said you want to include him next time we’re doing something evil.” Minho explains, waving his hand; “So here is me being generous and including him.” </p><p>Hyunjin turns to Jisung; “You said that, bro?” </p><p>“Yeah, bro. I love you, bro.”</p><p>“I love you too, bro. You’re my best bro.” </p><p>“You’re my best bro, too.” </p><p>They hug each other lamely. “Oh my god,” Minho rolls his eyes so hard, they’re about to fall out of their sockets. “Besides — Hyung will suspect Jisung, because you’re close to me.” He explains. “He’s less likely to suspect Hyunjin. And this is the sort of plan that needs as much people as possible.”</p><p>They both nod as if they understand, but they don’t.</p><p>“We should include Felix. He’s the closest to Chan-hyung.” Hyunjin suggests. “He’ll be like a spy.” </p><p>“No, Felix is a traitor who spreads lies. We need to shun him.”</p><p>“Well, technically, we did talk about Chan’s dick. And they are sort of besties. It’s like if Felix and Chan talked about <em> your </em>dick, I’d probably record it and send it to the group chat — but also, you’ll definitely be the first to know.” </p><p>“Why were you talking about Chan’s dick?” Hyunjin scrunches his nose, but the rest of his face follows this action.</p><p>“Minho had expressed some insecurities—”</p><p>“Okay, <em> wow </em> , I did <em> not </em>express any insecurities—”</p><p>“Oh my god, are we talking about dick sizes? Because I’m confident in that area.” Hyunjin sits straighter, satisfied with himself, but then deflates when he sees Minho’s expression. “What is the plan, anyway? Like, how exactly are you planning to sabotage him?” </p><p>“Less time in the shower. And no time alone. At all.” </p><p>Both Jisung and Hyunjin look dubious of this plan, and steal glances at each other, though at vastly different times. </p><p>Minho urges them by lifting his eyebrows. </p><p>“I don’t know, man.” Hyunjin finally says; “There’s something wrong about getting between a guy and his alone time. We barely get any as it is. And we’re all — you know. Healthy. And young.” </p><p>“This is for the greater good.” </p><p>“I know what this is.” Jisung takes a long deep inhale, and puts his hand on Minho’s knee and gives him a look, like he’s about to teach him a life lesson about life.</p><p>He clears his throat, too; “Listen hyung, there’s many vegetables out there, but they’re all equally tasty. Some are shaped like bananas. Some are cucumbers. Some are like baby carrots. Hyunjin here is a daikon radish. I’m a proud zucchini. Chan happens to be an eggplant. But all vegetables matter, okay? All vegetables are valid—” Jisung stops for a second, because Hyunjin explodes into laughter and topples off his bed. It’s hard for him to continue this conversation without laughing; “Obsessing over a bro’s dick is never healthy.  Nothing good will ever come out of that—” Minho hits him with the pillow on the face, and he loses it. “My dad had this talk to me when I was 9, and I’m just passing on the knowledge my father tried to bestow upon me—” He tries to defend himself with his arms when Minho hits him again and again, until he realizes it’s futile. </p><p>Hyunjin tries to crawl, acting like he’s too hysterical to breathe. Knowing him, he might <em> actually </em>be too hysterical to breathe. They might need an ambulance. </p><p>There’s no point in talking to the two of them until they calm down, anyway.</p><p>At some point Chan glances into the room, a snack hanging on his lips, and asks what they are up to, and they lose it all over again.</p><p>Minho decides that this was a bad idea, and stands up. Chan is still at the door, trying to understand what’s the joke. He’s about to hit Chan’s shoulder, just because he can, but Chan stops him from walking by putting his arm before him. </p><p>Minnho’s glare must be enough to scare him, because he moves it away, laughing a little as he does. </p><p>He follows him to the kitchen. Hyunjin and Jisung’s laughter is still pretty loud from there, too.  Minho opens the refrigerator and stares into it. </p><p>He planned to cook something today, but now he feels like nobody in this house deserves it.</p><p>Chan is standing far too close to comfort, not really doing anything beside chewing his gummy snack. </p><p>Minho checks the living-room for witnesses, and when there’s none finally turns back to him. </p><p>“I decided we should have rules.” Minho takes out a juice box, and closes the refrigerator, somewhat distracted. He’s still mulling over how it’ll work. </p><p>Chan finds that awfully amusing. He can tell that he’s struggling not to burst into laughter, because his lips keep twitching, corners turned up. “What did you have in mind?” He leans on the cupboards behind him, sending his head back until it hits the wood</p><p>Minho takes another few seconds to think about it, as he pours himself some juice inside a cup. He holds it up to his cheek, musing, as he leans on the counter.</p><p>“If I’m not touching myself, you can’t touch yourself either. At all.”</p><p>“Okay. I can do that.” Chan shrugs, as if it’s not a big deal. “You can watch me bath, if you want. But I get to watch you bath, too, if you agree.” He suggests.</p><p>“Nah.” He finally looks up to his eyes. “You can still do it after lights out.” </p><p>Chan holds his gaze steadily for another long second, before speaking; “Unless you’re suggesting we spend all our time together, practically monitoring me pooping, I can’t see that working out.” </p><p>“Maybe there’s an app that can measure this. Like by heartbeat and temperature. Or something."</p><p>“I doubt there’s an app to measure your horniness level.” He snorts; “You’ll just have to trust me.” </p><p>He pushes himself off the cupboard, when Minho doesn’t answer.</p><p>There has to be something that prevents a guy from touching himself.</p><p>Minho is already googling <em> chastity belts </em>, when Chan speaks. </p><p>“You don’t trust me?” He looks up because his voice is suddenly closer than before.</p><p>He’s closer now, hands in the pockets of his adidas sweats. He bends a little, as if trying to catch his stare from below. </p><p>Minho straightens his back, and sips from his cup. </p><p>“Trust is a fickle thing.” Minho tells him, rising his chin slightly. </p><p>“You’re the <em> fickle </em>thing here.” Chan snorts; “I’m still your — hyung. And leader. You should know I’m always true to my word.” He takes another step toward him, and Minho leans further into the counter, without intending to. He puts the cup down. </p><p>“I’ll think of something.” He says. “And when I will, I’ll tell you so —” He waves his hand at him to scoot away; “Move for now.” </p><p>“I’m not doing anything.” </p><p>“You’re — in my personal space. This is now my personal space.” He mentions around him. “ He places a hand on Chan’s chest, and pushes lightly. </p><p>He won’t budge. </p><p>“It’s fine if you touch my dick, or put your lollipop in my mouth, but if I stand a meter away, it’s too close?”</p><p>“I touched it once. And it was before. Like <em> way </em>before.” </p><p>“It was a week ago. Just admit it, you hate to lose, and you know you’re losing.” </p><p>“Practically last year.” Minho insists. “I don’t remember much of that, anyway. It might have been a sock. Or an apple. Some — object.” </p><p>Chan starts laughing. </p><p>Apparently this is a common theme to the members, today.</p><p>“Are you guys measuring peepees?” </p><p>Chan looks away momentarily at the door of Hyunjin and Minho’s door. Hyunjin makes a long noise out of his nose, which sounds more like an elephant trumpet than a snort. </p><p>“What’s this about peepees?” Chan says. “Is that why you were laughing?”</p><p>“Hyung, you should know that you’re making some —” Hyunjin says, trying to avoid looking at Minho; “<em>people </em> uncomfortable with the size of your penis.” </p><p>Chan almost breaks his neck when he turns to him; “Have you been talking about my dick again, Minho?” </p><p>Somehow they ended up sabotaging Minho, and not Chan. </p><p>Great. Just great.</p><p>“They’re both delusional.” Minho says calmly. “They ate weird looking mushrooms when we were shooting the MV in the morning. I told them not to, but they did anyway. Maybe we should take them to the hospital.”</p><p>“No, no, no, no…” Jisung immediately comes up to him, and puts his hand around him, as if to pacify him. “Come on, we’re all adults here. Let’s just discuss things.” </p><p>“See?” Minho says; “That’s some delirious shit, right there. He thinks he’s an adult.” Minho continues. </p><p>“I have a better idea!” Jisung perks up suddenly. “We should do this as a group activity. For bonding purposes. Just measure our dicks. All 8 of us. No secrets between us, guys. Let’s just do it. It will be a healing experience.”</p><p>“Jeongin has a really cute giraffe ruler we can use!” Hyunjin offers, clapping his hands excitedly.</p><p>He doesn’t wait for anybody’s reply, either, but just prances across the livingroom to Jeongin’s room.</p><p>The minute he’s gone, Changbin comes out of the shower, with the towel on his shoulder, naked as the day he was born. </p><p>“We found a volunteer to go first!” Jisung yells, hugging Changbin by the shoulders. “Which is clearly—” He inspects Changbin’s dick more carefully, unsure; “Some type of a long forest mushroom?” </p><p>Chan topples down laughing, clutching onto his belly, just from the face that Changbin makes. </p><p>Hyunjin emerges out of his room - dragging a reluctant Seungmin and a half-asleep Jeongin after him -  and holds out a cute, purple giraffe ruler. “Ta-dah!” </p><p>“No — no no no—” Chan holds his hands up, still laughing; “We are not doing that! We are <em> not </em>doing that!”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s unprofessional. We’re co-workers, at the end of the day.” Minho supports him. “But we should check hyung’s, just because he seems to have a lot to hide. Hold him down, Jisung, I’ll take off his pants.” </p><p>“What are we all laughing about?” Felix comes out of his room just to witness Hyunjin taking his pants off eagerly, and immediately goes back in reverse, holding his hands up. </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It’s his turn in the bathroom after Changbin, and he’s just taking off his shirt when somebody enters.</p><p>“Forgot my hair cream—”</p><p>Minho isn’t sure if there was a continuation to that sentence, but Chan’s breath is cut short when his eyes meet Minho’s bare back. </p><p>“No, you didn't.” Minho snorts, taking his shirt off fully.</p><p>Chan's always vaguely aware of where Minho is, so Minho refuses to believe he just waltzed into the bathroom unknowingly.</p><p>“No, I didn't.” He smiles.</p><p>At least he admits it.</p><p>"Did you come up with rules yet...? Or should I stay?"</p><p>Minho unbuttons his pants.</p><p>Chan was about to say something, but the action distracts him, and he stays there, half frozen, with his eyes on Minho's crotch.</p><p>He already saw his dick anyway, but it feels different, now.</p><p>Chan opens his mouth again, eyes skidding back to his face, but Minho starts pulling down his zipper. He does so deliberately slowly, the metallic sound of it echoes around the tiles.</p><p>Chan loses all track of thought, and his smile disappears. Minho even waits a little to see if he’ll recover. He doesn’t.</p><p>"I guess I'll have to trust you, then." Minho says finally.</p><p>"A-about?" He asks, distracted. "Oh, you mean— the— "</p><p>"I mean <em> get out </em>."</p><p>He finally looks back up to his face, and his eyes are tad hazier than before.</p><p>He almost looks hungry.</p><p>It's a bit frightening — and for a moment, Minho asks himself what the fuck they're doing? Where is this <em> going </em>?</p><p>But the thought is erased when Chan licks his lower lip; "I'm not sure I trust you, either. I think I should stay. To monitor your behavior in the shower."</p><p>"I have very high principles, Hyung."</p><p>"Your principles have their ups and downs, really.” Chan says; “Yesterday your highly moral self was rallying the members to strip me so you could satisfy your curiosity.”</p><p>Minho shrugs, as if that had nothing to do with him.</p><p>Technically, it was Jisung's idea.</p><p>Seungmin — that party pooper —  came for Chan's defense just in the nick of time. </p><p>They obviously weren't going to go through with it, anyway, Minho was just being contrary, but Seungmin spoiled the mood by <em> existing </em>.</p><p>"Well, this time… you can rest assured." Minho sighs, and then without thinking adds; "Every time I touch myself I think of you."</p><p>It comes off differently than what he had in mind, and Chan's eyebrows move on his forehead for a moment, as if they can't decide a place. His face changes from confusion, to touched, to a hazy meltdown.</p><p>"So, I won't be touching myself anytime soon. I have standards." He hurries to add.</p><p>Chan actually chuckles at that. "So, what you're saying is I'm <em> below </em>your standards, but you still can't stop thinking of me?"</p><p>“You can stay to watch me bath, then. I don't care."</p><p>Chan's laughter is on the softer side, as if he’s afraid to scare him away; "Very smooth."</p><p>Minho clenches his jaw. </p><p>His eyes aren’t on his face, but on his chest, and Minho looks down, feeling a bit self-conscious. </p><p>Felix knocks on the door; “Babe, we’re ordering chicken. Want some?”</p><p>“No, thank you.” Chan says, automatically, because he’s usually Felix’s ‘babe’, but ever since his top 10 anime betrayals, he's been trying very hard to earn back Minho’s favor.</p><p>Felix peeks in; “I thought Minho was — Oh.”</p><p>“Chan needed to take something. He’s leaving.”</p><p>“Yes.” Chan agrees, but doesn’t move out of his spot, or tears his eyes off of Minho.</p><p>“Okay.” Felix looks like he doesn’t care;  “So chicken?”</p><p>“Yeah, but with spicy sauce."</p><p>“For me too.” Chan adds. </p><p>“You just said you didn’t want any.” Felix accuses, opening the door a bit wider.</p><p>The air is a little cooler outside.</p><p>“Well, now I do.” Chan insists, finally looking back to Felix, eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>“<em>Make up your mind already, jeez. </em>” Felix tells him in english and clicks his tongue. He leaves the door open for him, and Minho wonders if it’s intentional.</p><p>Chan sighs and reaches down to readjust himself through his sweatpants. He has this malicious little smirk on his face and he shakes his head at him. “Next time.” He promises, as if Minho was the one that got away just in a nick of time from his claws.</p><p>Minho isn't sure what he feels about that.</p><p>A loud part of his brain was already planning to put up a show for him, simply because he could. He enjoys being watched. He enjoys Chan <em> watching </em>him.</p><p>He enjoys seeing him lose his mind. </p><p>And perhaps he’s taking this too far, but damn, he has goosebumps all over his arms.  </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>He wakes up on Tuesday in the middle of the night because of the thunder.</p><p>It rattles the windows.</p><p>It's stifling hot, because Hyunjin doesn’t like to sleep with the air conditioning on.</p><p>Usually Minho doesn't mind it either, in fact, he welcomes it because he sleeps naked, but he feels like opening the window to at least get some air-flow in.</p><p>He decides against it, and goes to get himself a cup of water, instead.</p><p>Chan used to complain about the heat a lot, and Minho thinks that perhaps it has a part in the fact that he’s not permanently in the room anymore. He used to stay with them strictly, but ever since Woojin left, he's been somewhere between rooms. Some of his stuff is still in the room with Hyunjin and Minho, and sometimes he'd still sleep there with them, but most of the time he sleeps with Felix and Changbin. He comes back late from the studio, usually, and Felix and Changbin stay up later than the rest of them. Minho wonders if he feels like he needs to fill in a hole. It’s kind of absurd, when you think about it; Chan isn’t a workaholic — he has a hero complex. He’s not even aware of it, probably, but he’s constantly trying to mend and fix things (and people), and ends up overworking himself to death. It’s like he thinks he’s in charge of everything.</p><p>Schedule tomorrow is pretty lax. Due to the high winds and storm warnings, most of their schedules were canceled. They do have to show up at the company building, but only around the evening.</p><p>He's half expecting to see Felix playing fortnite in the living room when he sees the lights are opened, but is surprised to see Chan instead.</p><p>He did <em> Chan’s Room </em> earlier, during the evening, and probably went to shower afterwards because his hair is frizzy and wild. He's clearly in the middle of work; big bulky headphones on his head, slouched shoulders and highly focused face expression that resembles a pout.</p><p>Minho hates that he <em> likes </em> it. The amount of work he puts into things. How if he does something, he puts his entire heart and soul and devotes everything to it. He is the kind of guy that would be all in on <em> everything </em>at once. Very black-and-white.</p><p>It's sexy.</p><p>Minho shifts from one leg to another a couple of times in the kitchen, wondering if he'll notice him, but he doesn't.</p><p>It's been well over two weeks now, since he had a proper jerk-off. </p><p>He’s itchy for release.</p><p>Mornings were the worst, because he had to hold himself from rutting against a pillow. It would be so easy to just send his hand down.</p><p>At this point, he was losing focus. He’s already stopped denying that everything Bang Chan does has an oddly sensual appeal to him. </p><p>Like watching porn.</p><p>Chan could be sipping milk straight out of the carton, and Minho would find it hot. One time he pulls his sleeves up in a variety show, and Minho couldn’t stop thinking about it for hours to come. </p><p>Even when he dropped his sandwich on his shirt while half-asleep in the dressing room, and stared at the katchup spot for 4 minutes straight. Minho had to intervene and wipe it. It was physically painful to look at. Chan immediately took his proximity as permission to lean on him and close his eyes. Minho was pissed off because he was far away from his phone but he also didn’t want to wake him up. And somehow, despite that, he was still turned on. </p><p>Even now, he's just sitting there — but Minho wants to just — just… fuck with him somehow. Just do something. </p><p>He can’t even imagine going to sleep without disturbing him. </p><p>Chan's phone is upside down on the beanbag next to him. It's always on silent mode, but it keeps buzzing and lighting up every other minute.</p><p>Is somebody actually texting him in 3am?</p><p>He picks it up, and Chan jolts in fright, and then laughs quietly, removing his headphones.</p><p>"Did you see a ghost, hyung?" Minho says, half distracted.</p><p>There's messages pouring into Chan's kakaotalk, one after another. He barely manages to read one, before another replaces it.</p><p>"Why the hell are you sneaking up to people at 3am like that?"</p><p>None of the messages is something Minho would want to receive in 3am.</p><p>"Terrorizing you, obviously." He puts the phone on the table, a bit rattled, and sits on the beanbag. "Your secret admirer is a bit unhinged."</p><p>“It’s not you?” Chan feigns surprise, which earns him a kick. </p><p>He snorts.</p><p>"Been doing it the entire night." Chan flips the phone back down. "I tried muting one account, but another two came out. I'm going to need to change my kakaotalk account again."</p><p>Minho hums.</p><p>His shoulders are slumped, and he seems somewhat tired. The headphones on his neck and the simple black shirt make him look a bit more vulnerable. Homey.</p><p>It's not something fans see.</p><p>It’s not something the person whose sending him messages sees. </p><p>His human, boyish side.</p><p>"We should take it to the press. I know the managers are trying to avoid it at all costs — but you already have enough on your plate.”</p><p>"It's fine." He shifts a little, leaning his elbow on the seat of the couch, so he could prep his face up. "They catch them very rarely, anyway, and I think I don’t need the extra attention."</p><p>Minho nods; "But you have to stop answering them, too. Because you read their comments and snap back at them during vlives, they get more aggressive."</p><p>Chan scrunches his nose and scratches his head, but doesn't comment.</p><p>He doesn’t want to talk about it.</p><p>Minho glances at the phone again when it vibrates again, and purses his lips.</p><p>What the fuck is wrong with people?</p><p>“Any idea how they found your phone? Because it’s probably some staff member who gave it away. Who did you give your number to?” </p><p>Chan dumps it on the couch behind him. "It's fine. Don't get upset over this. People are just blowing off steam like that." He pats his leg.</p><p>"Odd way to relax." He says; "And don't console me. I should be consoling you."</p><p>Chan snorts; "You're more angry than me, honestly. I don't give a shit. Even if I have more antis than fans, I won't do anything differently."</p><p>"You're too nice. Get angry. Talk shit about them. Don't just tolerate it. Fuck those assholes. It's probably 12 year old girls that are upset you're getting more popular than their biases. It's disgusting."</p><p>"I prefer to focus on other things... Like... you consoling me?" He lifts up his eyebrows. "Let's do that. I require physical consoling. Like hugs. And kisses. I’m a very hands-on person.”</p><p>MInho kicks him lightly on the side with his leg; “Here, very physical.” He says and makes Chan laugh.</p><p>The rain’s loud on the windows in the living-room. Louder than in the room.</p><p>Chan's hand is resting on his knee, where he patted, and it's steady and big and warm. He moves it up a little when he shifts again, and squeezes.</p><p><em> Fuck </em>, that feels good. Just being touched.</p><p>It’s weird how his touch used to be scary before, but now it’s welcomed. His body celebrates it. Sometimes it still feels like he's looking down from a high building or that he walked into a lion’s den. But now — now he <em> wants </em>him. </p><p>He shoves his leg on Chan's lap, shifting on his beanbag, so he could sink in further.</p><p>Chan snorts, but doesn't say anything. Minho can tell that he's nibbling at the inside of his cheek. It causes his dimple to come out, without really smiling.</p><p>He's not sure how long they just sit there looking at each other, Chan's thumb making small circles on his thigh, until he clicks his tongue, and looks away.</p><p>"You should go back to bed."</p><p>"I can stay up." Although he tries to sound nonchalant, he knows it sounds oddly suggestive. He just wanted to touch some more. He wanted to reach out, but was too unsure as to what it'd mean.</p><p>"You're not sleepy?"</p><p>He is. He'll probably be able to fall asleep in minutes if he heads to bed now. But he feels almost starved for his touch, now that Chan’s hand left his thigh. "So?"</p><p>"Come on, dude, don't make this harder on me. I'm hard<em> as fuck </em> right now." He throws his head back until it hits the couch. </p><p>Minho waits until he turns back to face him; "What are you going to do about it?"</p><p>"Nothing." He answers, turning his head so he can look at his face. </p><p>Minho didn’t expect this answer. He’s not sure what he expected, but not a simple <em> nothing </em>. </p><p>"I'm honestly not sure… what exactly are we playing at.”</p><p>Just as he says it, the light flickers, and a moment afterwards another thunder rattles the apartment, loud as if it's just above their apartment.</p><p>Minho waits for another moment, frowning, then asks; "Then why are you playing?"</p><p>"Because you're driving me insane." He lets out a long breath; "And it's been awhile since I've been <em> this </em>attracted to someone. If I like someone, it's usually... more..." He throws his hand, and gestures emptily. "Softer, I guess? Easier. With you it's like I'm getting hit. On my dick."</p><p>Minho does that thing when he blinks really fast; "So — you're... into that? Like a masochist? Or what do they call them now…? Sub?”</p><p>“Okay, wow — <em> no </em> . I mean — <em> No, no </em> .” His australian accent comes out on that last bit, along with some laughter. "And don't do the white-guy-blinking meme at me. I meant that in a <em> poetic </em>way."</p><p>"How is that poetic? I'm somewhat insulted and pissed off, and I don't even know why."</p><p>Somebody groans, and they both turn to see Felix emerging out of the room, rubbing his eyes, and dragging the blanket after him.</p><p>He falls on top of Minho, as if he didn't even see him, and hugs him automatically, as if he's a big teddy bear. "Big baby. You could’ve killed me." Minho accuses. "Did you wake up because of the thunder?"</p><p>He nods. "Chan wasn't in the room."</p><p>"Aw, does hyung keep the thunder away?" Minho half-jokes, but Felix just nods again.</p><p>He pats him, too sleepy to be angry with him. "This changes nothing, I'm just willing to cuddle."</p><p>Chan reaches out to pull the back of Felix’s shirt down, because it rode up when he made himself comfortable. </p><p>"He didn't mean it." </p><p>"No, I kinda did." Felix's voice sounds like it's smiling, and Minho's pats on his back turn heavier and aggressive. He squirms; "B-but only because hyung is awfully interested in you." He adds, rather quickly, before Minho can deal any damage. “Awfully, <em> awfully </em>interested.” </p><p>It occurs to him for the first time that they're not invisible to the other members, and although the others may have no picked up, Felix did.</p><p>Chan's grinning, not really denying it.</p><p>"Puppy pile!" </p><p>Minho only hears that before Hyunjin crushes right on top of Felix. He feels his organs getting flattened. Hyunjin also wriggles, making both Minho and Felix groan.</p><p>Chan makes a noise from the back of his throat, and gets up.  "Aw, now I feel left out."</p><p>"Don't you dare." Minho chokes out, pointing a shaking finger at him. "<em> No </em>. I want to live."</p><p>His weight on top of the others is almost unbearable, and Hyunjin is laughing hysterically.</p><p>They're all talking over each other (Minho is mostly threatening) and they don't even hear Changbin coming. He yells "Cowabunga!" While falling right on top of Chan, because he's literally the only person alive who thinks yelling teenage mutant ninja turtles catch phrases in 2020 is cool.</p><p>For a moment, Minho thinks his guts are coming out of his mouth, but then the tower topples over on the floor, and <em>everybody</em> is in pain.</p><p>That makes him feel kind of better. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>uwu next chapter you're finally getting a 💋💋💋 so stay tuned!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The kiss and the aftermath...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>btw, I finished the fic! (well, writing it, at least). All that's left is a few more scenes here and there and editing~! So it's 10 chapters~ or so. I might have an epilogue, but right now it's just a part of chapter 10.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“All I’m saying —” Jisung says, raising his open palms; “That it’d be cool if you’d finally find some time for me. That’s all I’m saying.” </p><p>“I spend 90% of my time with you.” Minho says, narrowing his eyes; “I’m literally stuck inside your ass, at this point.” </p><p>“Well, you’ve managed to unstuck yourself, somehow, even though I shoved you deep in there. And that ain’t fair. I like you stuck in my ass. You can’t just unplug me like that, <em> man </em>. First you’re bonding with Jeongin and leaving me out, and now Chan. When is my turn? The last time we had a deep conversation was march 28th, just so you know.” </p><p>“Well, you’re off with Hyunjin a lot these days.” Minho chews on his cucumber; “I already tolerate him more than my mental capacity allows me.”</p><p>“Alright, I’ll schedule this, a week after the end of promotions. You, me, two beers, some <em> chillaxing </em> . Some <em> netflix </em> Hyunjin is stealing from Changbin. Maybe like Hyunjin, but I’ll duct tape his mouth. Scout’s honor.” He raises three fingers to swear on it.</p><p>“He’ll talk out of his asshole, then. Using farts.” Minho says, with half full mouth. “If he eats beans, you can hear the <em> music </em>all night long.” </p><p>“That’s pretty cool, actually.” Jisung looks impressed; “I never mastered the art of farting. Beans, you say? I always thought soda gets you gas-y.”</p><p>“Are you two aware of the conversations you’re having? I feel like you’re just shitposting but out of your mouth.”  Seungmin preps his face on his hand, elbow on the table.</p><p>Minho finishes chewing, rolling his eyes; “Oh, wear some earphones and rid us of your high standards of conversations, will you?” He turns back to Jisung; “Fine, it’s a date.” </p><p>Jisung clinks his apple juice bottle to Minho’s americano. </p><p>“But we’re not talking about my childhood. Or your childhood. Or Hyunjin’s childhood. He always starts crying and getting emotional.” </p><p>“You fucking love that, dude, admit it.”</p><p>“No, I don’t.” </p><p>Felix and Chan come back into the room. They’re supposed to shoot something for the fans today, but they still have to wait for Jeongin to return from vocal practice, so it might be awhile. </p><p>“You totally do.” Jisung continues.</p><p>“Nope.” Minho shrugs, eyeing Chan long enough until he finally looks back at him and smiles, then looks back to Jisung; “No childhood memories, or Hyunjin can’t come.”</p><p>“What’s up?” Seungmin asks Felix.</p><p>“Some possum got into Chan’s studio.” Felix is somewhere between amused and also slightly troubled, which makes his face kind of funny. “They had to call pest control to look into it.” </p><p>“A possum? Are you sure not a rat?”</p><p>Felix shrugs and looks back at Chan. </p><p>“Hey, don’t look at me.” He waves his hands; “I noticed a strange smell a few days back, but I thought it smelled like — I don’t know. Piss? It was so potent, I couldn’t even work at the studio.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah… I remember coming in for a minute, and <em> yeeting </em>out of there.” Jisung reacts, nodding his head.</p><p>“What the hell,” Seungmin says, scrunching his nose. “Did you hear it making noises?”</p><p>“Not really? But today there were twigs and dirt all over the place, so it’s most likely a vermin.”</p><p>“The manager said he can’t go into the studio anymore, because he’s a risk for getting rabies.” Felix finds this funny; “I mean, the possum made a nest in there. Maybe he wants to have your babies.” </p><p>“Possums are not native to korea, you know that, right? Unless you brought one with you, from australia, I seriously doubt it’s a possum.” </p><p>“There’s no possums here?” Felix turns to Chan for help, as if this is a troubling fact, and Chan snorts, nodding. “What other mammal makes nests?” </p><p>“Pigeons make nests, maybe it’s a pigeon. Or a bat.” Seungmin suggests. “Wouldn’t be the first time. Remember that bat in the upper practice rooms.” He turns to Jisung who nods eagerly.</p><p>“No, it’s definitely something bigger.” Felix takes out his phone to show Seungmin the pictures he took, and Minho leans in to take a look, too. </p><p>It seems like a nest at first glance, but Minho starts doubting it after a moment; the twigs are interwebbed together, like on purpose, and not randomly. They’re making shapes, stacked one of another.</p><p>“It looks like a cross of some kind.” Seungmin says what Minho thinks. He tilts the phone a little until you can clearly see it in its correct alignment. </p><p>“It looks man-made.” Minho repeats. “Maybe they should check for sasaengs in the building, before they do for vermins.”</p><p>Felix turns the phone back, so he could see it too. </p><p>“Nah, it’s definitely a nest.” Chan says, waving his hand, as he sits beside Jisung, stealing some vegetables from the bowl.</p><p>“I mean, probably the cameras would pick up something if somebody was pissing in your studio.” Seungmin agrees.  </p><p>“How’d they know it’s his studio?” What Minho means by that is that it’s most likely not a sasaeng but a staff member. Chan’s bag was lost a few weeks ago, too. That also could've easily been a staff member. There's a pattern there.</p><p>“Right?” Chan presses, Minho's question totally going over his head; “So let’s just—” He waves his hand dismissively, taking some food. “Wait for the pest control.” </p><p>Minho looks at Jisung and Jisung mouths ‘i’ll talk to him later’ over his back to Minho, so Minho decides not to press for it further, too. </p><p>After all, he’s not the biggest animal expert. </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Before the weekend rolls around again, they have to shoot an episode for a reality show.</p><p>They’ve already done pretty much everything under the sun.</p><p>Karaoke, games, arcades, been in every possible amusement park in Korea, and traveled to various locations in other countries.</p><p>Now, they decided to go to a Paintball arena.</p><p>It's a remote location, so they have to do their makeup before driving.</p><p>Minho was just heading out to ask the manager to get them some coffee, when Hyunjin and Jisung rush past him.</p><p>They're both clowning Chan for listening to Maria Carey (and Jisung should just shut up because his music tastes are extremely questionable as well, but Minho is a great friend like that, and lets them do their thing). Chan is on their tail, though, and he bumps right into Minho.</p><p>(Not) accidentally, of course.</p><p>He clutches onto his waist, almost instinctively, as if he's attempting to balance him.</p><p>Maybe somebody else would've stumbled back, but Minho's pretty steady on his feet.</p><p>He looks good today.</p><p>He still hasn't done his makeup yet, but his hair is done, and he's already wearing the outfit; a simple black button up, a bit on the tighter side. Probably so the paintball color will pop up better on camera. Minho runs his hands on the rims of his collar, straightening the part that got bent.</p><p>"We have to stop meeting like this." Chan jokes.</p><p>"Why? I find it—”  They're in a hallway and it's quiet, and he knows Jisung is going to want to see what is taking Chan so long to come after them, but lets his hands slide down, watching Chan's grin change from happy to wicked.</p><p>He loves the way his eyelids drop just a tad — the way his pupils dilate with interest; it reminds him a bit of his cats when he plays with them.</p><p>He cups Chan's cock.</p><p>It feels just like last time, except the fabric is different — a bit stiffer.</p><p>"— stimulating." He finishes his sentence.</p><p>He squeezes, just a tiny bit, until he feels the shudder on Chan's body, and let's go, taking a step back.</p><p>"There. All good." He brushes some dust off his shoulder, too, just to be contrary, and as if on cue, Jisung pokes his head out; "I'll give-uu my allllllllllllllllllllll to haveeee just one more night with youuuu~" He uses an extremely shrill voice, too, and goes back into the room, closing the door after himself, because now Chan's attention is on him. Minho can hear Hyunjin losing it, too (it's not even that funny).</p><p>Chan needs a moment, though, because he glances back at him, and takes a long inhale.</p><p>"I don’t want to play with you anymore. You’re playing dirty.” </p><p>Minho shrugs. </p><p>“If I were to touch your junk like that, you’d be screaming bloody murder.”</p><p>“It’s circumstantial. When you had the chance you didn’t touch me.”</p><p>“What, that night during the storm?”</p><p>“Yeah, I was going to allow it.” </p><p>Chan half-laughs. “What if I’m not allowing it? Don’t touch my junk without permission from this day forth. The coordis are starting to notice my boners — it’s embarrassing.” </p><p>“<em> Alright </em>.” Minho shrugs, keeping his tone passive. “I won’t touch it.” </p><p>The corners of Chan’s lip are turned up, but he’s nibbling at his lip for a moment, and then raises his hands and waves them; “No, no, <em> no </em>, I don’t like this. You’re going to think about some new way to tease me and leave me even higher and drier than before. I’d rather just have this.”</p><p>“No, you already said you don’t want to, and I <em> wouldn’t </em>want to force myself upon you, hyung.” </p><p>“I retract my former claim and sincerely ask for you to continue to touch my junk as you please.” He puts his hand on his chest, to signify his sincerity, but his grin gives him away. </p><p>Minho snorts. </p><p>He likes their dumb half-assed flirting.</p><p>He’s gotten used to it. It’s addicting now. </p><p>He craves it. </p><p>The constant heaviness in his balls, and the intoxicating little spikes up his back when Chan’s touching him. He’s so conscious and aware of him, he can almost feel him when he’s not in his presence. Like Chan is some ever present god, like he sees all, and is always around the next corner.</p><p>Minho inhales and takes a step closer and puts his hand back on Chan’s crotch; “Well, if you insist.”</p><p>He runs his finger along his length and presses his middle finger to the tip, but Chan catches his wrist. </p><p>"I'm going to hunt you on the show." The minute he drops his tone, it’s like he increases his intensity by tenfold. It’s almost fascinating. “Just giving you the heads up.” </p><p>"Oh no!" Minho feigns shock and puts his hand on his chest. "I'm terrified."</p><p>"When I catch you, I'll get to touch you, Minho. Exactly how <em> I </em> want. And you don’t get to weasel away.”</p><p>He's fucking excited. Bring it on. He nods, only once, as if agreeing. </p><p>“<em> If </em>you’ll catch me.” He corrects. </p><p>“No. I said <em> when </em>. It’s just a matter of time.”</p><p>“You are awfully — sure of yourself.” </p><p>“Shouldn’t I be? I bet you’d let me fuck you if I insist enough.” </p><p>The sole word coming out of Chan's mouth brings a wave of heat all over his body.</p><p>"On national TV?" He's not sure why he's pretending to be amused, because his legs feel like noodles. "Bring it on."</p><p>Jisung opens the door again; "Seriously, dude, we're in the middle of something here."</p><p>"You can literally recite <em> Oops I did it Again </em> by heart, Jisung." Minho snaps, because they are in the middle of something here, damn it.</p><p>Jisung furrows his eyebrows; "Only the first verse! Britney has some good songs, okay?”</p><p>Hyunjin bursts into another fit of laughter, so Minho raises his voice slightly; "And <em> you </em>, in there, you sing Aqua's Barbie Girl when you sleep."</p><p>That shuts Hyunjin up.</p><p>He doesn’t need to protect Chan's musical tastes, but he feels obligated. </p><p>Chan is speechless at this development, grinning in surprise. </p><p>Then, a bit more softly, Hyunjin starts singing '<em> I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world, life in plastic, it's fantastic </em>' but in a really nasal, annoying voice, because he's so chaotic that he doesn't even find that embarrassing.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>They're opposing team leaders. 4 against 4, just like always. Minho's team got magenta colors. Chan's green. Should be an easy fight; Jeongin, Jisung, and Felix are on his team, because he won rock-scissors-paper.</p><p>But then the production team decides to make it more interesting by making up stupid rules to prolong the game.</p><p>You're only dead if you get shot chest or back, or more than 3 times on the limbs.</p><p>You can only find new bullets at special stations they set up around the woods, and if you accidentally find a "false station", then they take away your gun for 3 minutes.</p><p>Felix is the expert on this, so he explains why the best strategy is to spread out and lurk, since it's already twilight. Wait them out. Minho thinks that's smart.</p><p>But then Bang Chan, shameless little man he is, is explaining his strategy to his own teammates, and ends it with; "but don't touch Lee Know. Lee Know's mine." He also glances at him above their heads, and the camera's right on his face.</p><p>On national TV.</p><p>Fucking crazy. </p><p>Minho looks away, not sure how exactly he's supposed to respond to that. He hopes they're going to cut the expression on his face, and he hopes that his ears aren’t neon red.</p><p>Once the game starts he already forgets all about it.</p><p>Seungmin takes out Jeongin pretty fast in the game, and Hyunjin and Jisung basically take out each other because they're both dumbasses and they just waste the entire canister when they accidently meet near a bullet station. Felix and Minho corner Seungmin and take him out.</p><p>Minho doesn't touch any of the stations, until he's sure 100% that he's all out.</p><p>He's been trailing after Changbin for a bit, because he's the easier one to take out, but he lost sight of him somewhere near the complex of half ruined houses.</p><p>Minho knows that the agreement was to lurk and wait them out, but he’s almost out of bullets, and by this time, he’s already tired and sweaty. </p><p>There’s a station he passed on the way so he decides to go back to it.</p><p>That’s when Chan shoots a spree right at him. </p><p>He ducks just in time, but gets shot on the arm. Seungmin already shot him on the thigh, way before, and nobody tells you how fucking painfull these stupid paintballs are, it's like getting kicked. </p><p>One more shot, and he's out. </p><p>He keeps low, wondering where the heck is Felix, since he promised to be on Chan's case, while Minho goes after Changbin.</p><p>"You have, what, three bullets left?" Chan says from behind a fence. "We can call it a truce, what do you say?"</p><p>He has two.</p><p>The camera crew is shooting at him nibbling at his lip, and this situation is freaking ridiculous. "Three should be enough for you." He calls back.</p><p>"To the death, then." Chan says, softer this time, and reloads.</p><p>Minho remembers their handshake in the kitchen, where they promised not to touch each other, and wishes the camera wasn't in his fucking face.</p><p>God, he pisses him off.</p><p>He really shouldn't be doing that in the middle of the game, while they're being followed by a crew.</p><p>Minho needs to get to that bullet station, as fast as possible.</p><p>If he feels ballsy enough to go after him like that, he probably just found a station himself.</p><p>He shoots both bullets at the fence, where he sees Chan's cameraman, then makes a run for it.</p><p>He's at the station before Chan even gets off his sorry butt. He opens it. There's only a note there.</p><p>"False station." The camera guy tells him; "Leave your gun here."</p><p>Minho stares at the camera like his actual life depends on the gun.</p><p>“Seriously? I seriously have to leave it?” </p><p>The guy is trying not to laugh at his expression.He nods.  </p><p>Minho bites himself back and puts the gun down.</p><p>Chan shoots twice from corner, and Minho decides — fuck it, he'll just run.</p><p>There's only one more player on the field, and that's Changbin, and it's better to die by his hand.</p><p>He can't <em> actually </em>hide with the cameraman running after him, but he does try. He can hear Chan with his cameraman right behind him most of the run toward the northeast buildings.</p><p>Chan only shoots once, but misses him and hits a tree. </p><p>Minho feels sorry for the cameraman, and usually he wouldn’t put an effort —  but this is his <em> virtue </em>on the line. </p><p>He enters the barn, then immediately regrets it. There’s only one exit, and various compartments, probably for horses. There’s already a few dry paint splattered all over the wood from previous games. </p><p>It’s a trap. </p><p>Minho shows the cameraman a spot to hide in, before he hides on the spot in front of him.</p><p>His heart's drumming in his chest, and he's sweaty as fuck.</p><p>The wood creaks when Chan walks in.</p><p>Minho can hear his breath, though he's not sure if it's Chan or the cameraman's.</p><p>"I know you're in here." Chan says, and Minho can hear the smile on his face.</p><p>He bites his lower lip.</p><p>"You just made it too easy for me." He can hear him walking, and he knows — knows he's dead meat. He lost. But he still isn’t willing to get out of his hiding place.  </p><p>He passes right by them, footsteps stopping a few meters ahead. "On purpose, maybe?" There's an uneasy pause, but Minho can hear what he wants to say.</p><p>
  <em> Do you want to get fucked, Minho? </em>
</p><p>He's playing with him, at this point, there's no fucking way he didn't see the camera man or the lights of the camera.</p><p><em> Motherfucker </em>.</p><p>When Minho hears the shot, his heart stops.</p><p>For a moment he doesn't breathe, thinking he's the one who got shot, but then there's a loud "Bull's eye!" From Felix. "Why the heck are you walking around with your back to the opening of the barn, man?" Minho stands up abruptly, so Felix can see him.</p><p>"You saved my life." Minho says, somewhat in a surprised tone, which makes Felix laugh.</p><p>Chan grunts and doubles down on the floor, as if he's actually dead.</p><p>Minho puts his hands in his pockets and comes up to him, pushing his shoe onto his thigh, as if he's checking to see if he's really dead.</p><p>He really took the theatrics into the next level, because he wouldn’t budge. </p><p>Minho feels like a firework, right now. A god damn firecracker, sitting far too close to fire.</p><p>He wonders if Chan’s hiding his face, because he doesn't want the camera to see his expression, or the tent in his pants. One of the two. </p><p>He crouches, smiling devilishly.</p><p>"I was so close...!" He says against his hands.</p><p>Felix is laughing.</p><p>Their team wins, because Changbin's sitting near a station somewhere, false sense of security kicking in as he's explaining to the camera that he never got so far into any endgame before.</p><p>Afterwards they go to eat.</p><p>Before they leave back to Seoul, some of them decide to have another game. They're already soaked in paint, anyway, and it's too late and the condition doesn't allow them to shoot anything, because it's humid and dark, and there's a small drizzle.</p><p>This time it's each to his own.</p><p>Minho's objective is clear, now that the cameras are off; he's going after Chan.</p><p>Jisung is trying to take him down pretty early in the game, but they decide on a truce.</p><p>He and Jisung — they're a fucking powerhouse together. People should be extremely afraid.</p><p>Chan's already used up all of his bullets, since he's a dumbass, and he's been spraying everybody that came to his path, so he's just laughing, when he runs away from them.</p><p>"Easy kill." Jisung says, but then they both duck, when Seungmin shoots at them. He’s hella focused on the game today. Too sharp.</p><p>Minho slips away after him before Jisung can really oppose.</p><p>He runs for a bit, but gets into a dead end between two buildings. </p><p>"You got me." He says, goofily. "But it's not fair, I'm practically unarmed."</p><p>"Shut up." Minho says, but then lowers his gun to the floor, and walks up to him.</p><p>"What, not gonna kill me?" He asks. "I almost had you and I wouldn't have hesitated—”</p><p>He comes a bit too close too fast, crushing his lips onto his.</p><p>Chan doesn’t respond at first, surprised, but then he holds onto his face, and deepens the kiss. </p><p>Minho slams him back onto the wall, and he's sticky, and his hair's wet, and he knows he slid on the mud earlier, so now Chan's nape and hair will be dirty, but he doesn't give a shit. It's rough and sloppy, and he can hear Hyunjin yelling and Seungmin cussing from afar.</p><p>When they break apart, it's for air, and Chan leans after him, as if he didn't have enough.</p><p>He looks drunk. </p><p>Minho presses the gun to his chest, when his eyes flutter open. </p><p>He pulls the trigger.</p><p>"Ooff!" He says, clutching onto his chest. "Son of a bitch! Minho, that shit hurts from close range!"</p><p>Minho licks his lips, not sure why this turns him on.</p><p>"It does, doesn’t it? Good.” </p><p>Chan looks up, and he's out of breath for a moment, face pained. </p><p>He clutches onto his nape, and brings him down for another taste.</p><p>And they’re <em> kissing </em>again — they’re kissing, and Minho’s blood boils in his veins with anticipation.</p><p>Chan’s so good at this, so fluid; his hands fall on his shoulders, and from there down to his waist — he pulls him to his body, his hands naturally fit themselves around him, strong and long. </p><p>They almost stumble, swaying for a moment, before Chan's back finally meets the wall behind him again.</p><p>Jeongin is screaming on top of his lungs when he charges. They pull away with a wet sound, to look at the entrance of the alleyway.</p><p>He must have gone right past them without noticing.</p><p>There's the sound of gunshots.</p><p>Minho picks up his gun hurriedly.</p><p>"Okay," he says, and there's this set of rules that's sitting on the end of his tongue. How they will never talk about this again, and how this is as far as they go, and how this is the end of the road for their little game, and Minho won. But one glance at Chan changes that. </p><p>Chan looks like he’s experienced tantric nirvana. </p><p>His cheeks are slightly reddened, he's out of breath, and his hair is all over the place, he's smiling at him, like Minho is the one who is compromised and not him.</p><p>"This means nothing." Minho tells him.</p><p>"Right."</p><p>"Yeah." Minho insists, and yeah, it really doesn't. He's out of the alleyway before he can comprehend he's walking away from it, so he stops right at the corner turn.</p><p>"Still nothing?" Chan asks behind him, and Minho decides not to humor him and continue walking.</p><p>When he returns to Jisung, he looks disappointed in him for a millisecond, before furrowing his eyebrows; "Who shot you? I'll avenge you, hyung"</p><p>Minho looks down, and realizes the shot he put on Chan's chest now transferred to his chest— because of the rain, you couldn't really tell that his wasn't an actual shot, but just a smear.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>"I lost."</p><p>Chan's the second one in the van after him, and his breath still smells like minty toothpaste.</p><p>He wanted to act cold and weird with Chan afterwards, but they were having dinner all of them together, and Chan was acting like nothing happened, so Minho decided to do that, too.</p><p>"Lost what?" Minho's mouth is full, because he's chewing on a some melon bread.</p><p>"Our bet." He glances back for a moment, before climbing into his seat. Changbin is asking the manager what they're going to eat for lunch. "Today in the shower. Nutted all over the tiles, like a teenager. Thrice. Kind of embarrassing, actually."</p><p>A piece of half chewed bread falls out of Minho's mouth.</p><p>He's grinning like Minho is only hearing this conversation in their brain, and it's not actually happening; "Honestly three weeks is a personal record. At some point I was holding on with sheer will power and nothing more. But yeah, after the game—” He shrugs, nonchalantly; "Your lips are crazy soft. I couldn’t stop imagining them against my dick."</p><p>Changbin comes in after him, disgruntled; "All I'm saying, promotions are ending and we deserve pizza."</p><p>"Fuck yeah, we do." Chan says, buckling himself up in his seat.</p><p>"Why the hell do you look so refreshed? We slept like 4 hours yesterday." Changbin grumbles, fitting next to Minho. "I'm about to pass out, and we didn't even start the schedule."</p><p>"Ask Minho." Chan says and Changbin turns to him. "He's got the magic touch." He jerks his eyebrows at him, provoking.</p><p>Minho starts choking on his food.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I should have a penalty."</p><p>Minho looks up from his phone.</p><p>Hyunjin isn't in the room, but Chan is, sitting on his bed, twiddling with a water bottle he just got.</p><p>"For losing." He adds.</p><p>"You are literally the first guy to be proud of himself for shamefully masturbating over a team member. That is your penalty.”</p><p>He shrugs.</p><p>"Maybe I could be your slave for a week."</p><p>"I don't even know if that's a punishment — you look like <em> you </em>want to do it." He goes back to his phone, disinterested.</p><p>"You could make up something bad to torment me, I'm sure." He refuses to get the smile off his face. "I put my full trust in you."</p><p>Minho refuses to acknowledge him.</p><p>Or this.</p><p>Nothing happened.</p><p>They kissed, and now it's over. Especially, since Chan lost the bet. Minho is turned off.</p><p>And Chan should just let it go.</p><p>Like Minho did.</p><p>He's being overly excited about it, and Minho's bored with it already. Or he's being spiteful. One of the two. </p><p>Chan sighs audibly and gets off the bed, and Minho almost lets him.</p><p>Almost.</p><p>"You're doing the vlive thing, today, no?" It takes him awhile to look up. Chan stopped right at the door, and turned toward him. "Tell everybody how much you love dick. Since you seem to lack basic decency, lately."</p><p>He scrunches his nose a bit; "You think I won't do it?"</p><p>Minho leans back a little; "I think you're trying too hard to provoke me. And I want to see how far you'll go."</p><p>Chan nods, and turns around to leave, but Minho stands up abruptly; "You'll do that? Ruin your reputation just for me? You'll do anything I'll ask?"</p><p>"Depends on what you're asking. I'm awfully good with my tongue, for example. In more ways than one."</p><p>Minho clicks his tongue, because he's not being serious about it. "What if I tell you to jump off the roof?"</p><p>Instead of glaring at him, or being angry, Chan's eyes soften a little, eyebrows lifting; "You have yet to ask me that."</p><p>"But if I will? You'll do it?"</p><p>He actually takes a moment to think. "Probably not." He answers.</p><p>"I'm just trying to figure you out." Minho confesses. "Like — where would you put a stop to it."</p><p>"Why would I want to put a stop to it?"</p><p>"Because you don't have to prove anything to me. And I know you're not actually —  just… <em> playing </em> ." He's not sure how to explain it, so he rubs his face in frustration. "I know you <em> care </em> . And have — <em> emotions </em>. About things."</p><p>This is a lot harder than he thought it would be.</p><p>"About you?" He bends his face a little, so he could find his eyes. "Minho, <em> you </em> like <em> me </em>, too."</p><p>"You don't know that."</p><p>He remembers having this conversation with his second girlfriend. Not exactly word-to-word, but he remembers telling her that she didn't know if he was in love with her or not. Minho didn't know if he was in love with her or not, so how possibly could she know that. It wasn't his time to fall in love. He was 19, already dancing away on stages, and she was older. A coordi-noona. She finished a design school with excellence, and everybody liked her. He was going to be an idol. Probably get a dating ban. Then they'd have to break off things, anyway. He remembers how hurt she looked, and he remembers that he knew he had fucked up. He should’ve been nicer. He should’ve ended it with a good note, instead. </p><p>He can almost imagine Chan's face, morphed with hers. </p><p>Except when Minho looks up, Chan looks amused with him. He’s pressing his lips together, like he’s trying not to laugh.</p><p>"So, let's say you're not. For the shits and giggles. You're playing games like this with other people?"</p><p>"Sure, I do." He insists, and then feels the need to have an example; "I do it with Jisung all the time."</p><p>"You make out with Jisung all the time?" He actually squints for a moment, as if he needs to see him better.</p><p>"No — but... we have this thing. We do it all the time. Like playing <em> gay chicken </em>."</p><p>"Wow," He says, some laughter escaping before he puts his hand on his mouth; "So let's say, it went too far with me. Without you intending."</p><p>"That's exactly what happened."</p><p>"When are you going to stop and tell me? Before or <em> after </em>you kissed me on the lips? Or before you were clutching my dick like it’s free real estate?"</p><p>Minho thinks about it. Probably <em> before </em> . He should've told him that <em> before </em>.</p><p>"Minho, you're <em> into </em>me." He takes a step closer, and Minho almost automatically takes a step back. "You've been into me for months. I can tell by how awkward you get at first. You couldn't even sit alone with me for five minutes, without doing something around yourself. You keep moving the pillows. Or — I don't know, being on your phone."</p><p>"I'm always on my phone!" He raises his voice slightly, then immediately regrets it, because he knows there’s others in the dorm. </p><p>"And you always touch your friends' dicks?"</p><p>"I'm attracted to you." It comes a bit high on the end there, because his voice breaks, and only once he says it, he realizes that it's true. "But that doesn't mean that I <em> like </em>you."</p><p>He can’t believe he has to defend his indifference.</p><p>"Alright." Chan says, nodding, more to himself, than to Minho, but he doesn't seem discouraged or hurt. "I can work with that."</p><p>"The bet is off. You lost." They're done. This is done. They're not doing it any more. Any of it.</p><p>But then Chan's phone rings.</p><p>Minho pointedly stares at him, and Chan sighs, and fishes it out of his pocket.</p><p>"I lost the bet. Wouldn't be right if I didn't bear the consequences. We did say ‘<em> to the death’ </em>."</p><p>Minho is about to oppose, but he points a finger up, and answers his phone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:D Minho's that special brand of scorpio uwu</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>skz being horny again, and minho and chan are discussing more terms to this thing. which they have. which isn't a relationship.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>warning:</b> nipple clamps appearing in the movie? idk if this is triggering but just in case </p><p>my computer keyboard went to shit, so if you see a word/letter that doesn't belong to a sentence, feel free to inform me! :&gt;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Minho closes the curtains on his bed when he watches Chan's vlive, simply because he doesn't want to watch it with somebody. He's on his belly, hands collected before him, and head resting on them, while his phone's prepped on the pillow before him, earphones plucked tightly into his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's not going to say it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he will, then he brought it on himself, because Minho told him not to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first 20 minutes are as per usual for Chan's vlives. There's so many comments flying in, that Minho gets upset trying to go through them all. It's definitely more than what he gets per vlive. It's like there's so much happening, at once. People are talking to Chan and to each other, answering and asking questions, both in english and korean. Most of the comments are nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin comes in to say hello during the vlive; he went to the studios because he convinced the coordi-noonas to get his outfit idea fixed. Once he leaves, though, Chan is reading comments out loud and answering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He struggles to keep up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are you in such a good mood today? Ah, is it noticeable?" He says, rubbing his head. "I don't know. Some stuff that just happened made me smile."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho furrows his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chat is flooded with people spamming the same thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Happiness belongs to the worthy’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Happiness belongs to the worthy’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Happiness belongs to the worthy’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Are you worthy?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Are you worthy?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Are you worthy?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He wonders if this is some sort of a weird hashtag or something the fans are trying to trend. The usernames are just numbers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan doesn't seem to notice them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, speaking of that..." Chan is saying, his smile isn't faltering, "I brought something special to share with you today." He rummages somewhere below the camera. There's some crinkling, as if he’s taking somehow out of a plastic bag. He tries to keep the suspense by humming the theme of Jaws, and revealing a bunch of bananas to coincide with the music.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tears one off; "I'm really enjoying bananas, these days.” He’s peeling it carefully. "I saw them down the shop right outside, and had to buy 'em. I just love bananas. Me and Minho, we love bananas."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho buries his face in his hands, cringing. Oh god.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The management is going to kill him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He'll never admit it, but he loves them, too. One minute he wants one, and the other he doesn't. Weird fellow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can't believe it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can't believe he found a way to say it out loud without being too obvious. He's surprised that the manager doesn't come in and blocks the screen with his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obviously, it's very —  weird, but you can't say there were any sexual innuendos, especially when he offers to write a recipe for a banana milkshake later in fanship. Besides, it’s not like the weirdest thing he’s done on his vlive, either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan looks awfully proud of himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho nibbles at his lower lip, unable to hold the smile from escaping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why is Minho a weird fellow?" He pretends to read, but literally nobody asks that(Minho goes back to check).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Umm, I think he has a lot of layers, and it's hard for him to open up." Chan answers, looking straight at the camera, while still chewing on his banana; "He's a bit like an onion person. You have to be careful while unfolding, too. Otherwise, he'll make you cry." He laughs as if it’s a joke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somebody asks if Minho is scary and he waves his hand. "He's actually really sweet. He tries to act like he's aloof and he doesn't have feelings. But he's actually quite intense. He takes care of the members in his own little ways? I think the members don’t even understand it until much later on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho furrows his eyebrows again. That’s not true. None of that is true. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>The devil's in the details, guys</span>
  </em>
  <span>." He says that in english, but Minho can understand what that means.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You don’t deserve to be happy’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You don’t deserve to be happy’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You don’t deserve to be happy’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I wish you’d die’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I wish you’d die’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I wish you’d die’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>What the hell — these aren't even users — they look like bots, copying the same thing and pasting it to the chat. Their usernames are numbers. There's three specific ones that say the same repeated thing, one after another, like clockwork.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho whips the curtain out of his way when he takes off to the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho walks up to Jisung, who was just eating, and takes his phone, calling the manager. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" He says, following him back to his room with his bowl of cereals. "What's happening?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hyung," Minho says when the manager answers. "You have access as a moderator to vlive, right? I need you to ban a few people, right now. Write down their usernames."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung sits down on the floor, somewhat between curious and puzzled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't even need to look back, before he sees them appearing again, right away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'We could be together if you die’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'We could be together if you die’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'We could be together if you die’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho waits with his phone on his lap until the manager approves and says they're banned. He doesn't seem to understand their urgency, either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan is explaining something about song structure, and Minho can tell that the last one affected him, because he’s holding this restrained smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's happening?" Jisung shakes Minho’s sweatpants, when Minho hangs up on the manager.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know. His trolls are getting angrier."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know that's just how it's going to be, right? The more popular we get, the more people will hate us." Jisung takes Minho's phone off his hands. "Look, there's new ones already — why is he talking about boring subjects? your nose is so big!"  He snorts; "They're 12 year olds on the internet, they're going to say the first thing that will come to their mind."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but this is… something else." Minho says. "I don't know. It felt different."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Different how?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was three comments, one after another. Like a bot."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung shows him the screen, and although the numbers on the usernames changed, it's the same extremely malicious content.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other comments are noticing them, and commenting on them, telling them to leave and stop spamming the chat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And for a moment there, it's all that's happening on the chat, and Chan stops talking, trying to find something else to talk about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck...?" Jisung say, when he reads the comments. There's something definitely different about them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re describing Chan’s death. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re describing what they’d do to Chan’s body, when he’s dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picks up his own phone off the floor, and calls, and for a moment, Minho is sure he's calling the manager back, but Chan's phone buzzes in the vlive, on the table besides the bananas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan pauses to look at the name, before answering, and Jisung puts it on speaker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hyung, we're watching your vlive!" He uses an extremely childish voice, which makes Chan laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whose we?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lee Know-hyung and me!" He says, even though Minho is wildly shaking his hands at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, did he now?" Chan's face turns smug. "Did you watch me eating bananas, too?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No." Minho answers hurriedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It kind of sounds like you did."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We didn't, because we have things to do with our lives." Minho insists. "But we know it was embarrassing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not Minho apparently, he was watching." Jisung gives him away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jisung also loves bananas." Minho changes the subject, throwing Jisung under the bus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god, yes, I love banana milkshakes, they're—” He kisses his fingers, like a chef; "a masterpiece! Oh and banana milk!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan cracks up, and Minho slaps his forehead, but at least now everybody are spamming banana emojis on the chat. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bananas</span>
  </em>
  <span> trends on twitter for two hours after the vlive ends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan's back pretty late, as always.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks a bit tired, but doesn't seem awfully bothered, nor does he look upset. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You still up?" He checks the clock on his screen. "It's pretty late."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I couldn't sleep." Minho confesses, looking down. He was making dough. Felix said he wanted korean donuts two days ago, and somehow Minho remembered about it just as he was heading to sleep, and that's all he could think about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Promotions were slowly coming to an end, now, and things were a bit less crazier. Minho could allow himself to get busy on sunday evening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His grandma taught him the dough’s best to sit in the refrigerator for a night, after rising twice, and this was already the second time. After this, he goes to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan comes closer, just to check on what exactly he's doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's still some kimchi rice in the refrigerator." Minho instructs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nah, some coordi-noonas stayed until late and fed me after the vlive."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho nods, and decides to focus on kneading. Chan stands there, near the table in the kitchen for a moment and watches him go, almost transfixed by his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dude," He says finally; "Are you stress-baking?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho squints at him; "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dude</span>
  </em>
  <span>," he mimics his voice; "Do you have a death wish?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan laughs, rising his hands up again; "Alright, alright — I'm taking it back. You're just randomly baking at 2am in the morning on a sunday. Or a monday, should I say? You're so </span>
  <em>
    <span>random</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Felix said he wanted korean donuts." He reasons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Which he could buy right outside our dorm in literally every stall?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He could—” Minho says, "But then it'll be unhealthy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan looks like he's tempted to roll his eyes and Minho dumps the dough aggressively at the board just to stop him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know what's truly unhealthy?" Chan reaches above him to the cupboard and takes himself a cup, so he could fill it with water. "Being absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrified </span>
  </em>
  <span>of emotions." He jerks his eyebrows at him, and Minho grunts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I spend more time thinking about punching you square in the face than actually being attracted to you, so calm your tits down.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan’s tits are not calm, and he’s looking at him like Minho’s prey that’s about to get away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I held myself true to my word, didn’t I?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah. You like bananas. I saw.” Minho kneads twice before finally snapping; “But you didn’t have to do that. I specifically told you not to do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugs; “Well, you can say whatever you want about me, but you can't deny that I'm persistent."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Insufferable, you mean."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I mean persistent." He laughs, taking a few long gulps, while keeping eye contact with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho sighs, and shakes his head, dumping the dough roughly onto the board; "None of that is true."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"None of what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not an onion person. I'm not secretly kind or nice. There's not some big underlying secret inside of me you can fix, and I don't have some dark past I'm trying to hide. Nobody abused or bullied me. I wasn't raised by wolves, and my parents didn't find me in the forest, fending for myself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, wolves, that was my first hunch." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho hits his arm, which makes him laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is just who I am." Minho says. "I like who I am." He pauses for a moment; "I don't like complicating things. I don't like— " He gestures emptily, and then regrets it, because now there's flour everywhere. "You better than anybody should know that this is stupid. And it'd be putting everything at stake."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This." He mentions between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Us, you mean?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Us </span>
  </em>
  <span>is such a big word that it almost feels like a punch in the gut. There's an </span>
  <em>
    <span>'us'</span>
  </em>
  <span>, an </span>
  <em>
    <span>'us' </span>
  </em>
  <span>that isn't just the eight of them. It's so ambitious and heavy that it almost stands with them in the room, like a separate entity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing happened between us yet." The way he says it instantly relieves Minho off the burden that was inflicted upon him, moments ago. "We just kissed.” He pauses for a moment, and sighs, running a hand over his hair; "Look, I like you. A lot. And I know you like me. And it's not that complicated. It didn’t go anywhere yet. And I'm not trying to save you. My reasons for it are pretty selfish, too. You make my peepee go hard."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho rolls his eyes and dumps the dough into a bowl. Chan laughs because he thinks he’s absolutely hilarious, and Minho decides to walk away to the refrigerator to put away the bowl — when he turns around, he's right behind him; "I don't know why you're already creating problems in your head. I think you're miles ahead of me, and I'm not in a rush to go anywhere. I'm not trying to tame you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So this isn't serious?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want it to be?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So if I want... we can just be fuckbuddies? Until we're bored? And then we can just go back to how we are, if it doesn't work out? Because that’s how I want this to go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan looks like he didn't expect that last bit, eyebrows shifting on his face for a moment, before finally settling for looking slightly troubled; "Yeah, I guess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So if I decide — at some point, that I don’t want it anymore… we can go back to before? Can you promise me that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to promise you that.” Chan’s face softens; “I don’t even know where this is going, to be frank. For now, it’s definitely casual. I'm not going to ask for your hand in marriage tomorrow. And I'm not going to morph our children's faces together. Felix already did it, and let me tell you, they're going to be talented and beautiful. When they grow up. Hopefully. I mean, they're going to get my nose. And lips. I have very overpowering features. But somehow, your tiny face. It's just very ill fitting. But I’m sure puberty will take care of that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho presses his lips together, and Chan half laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My point is… we'll cross that bridge when we get there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho considers it for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No lovey dovey crap. No stupid anniversaries. I don't want gifts or special treatment. I mean, wait, you can give me another line or two next come back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan laughs; </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is by definition just casual. And I get dickening privileges.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan's jaw drops; "Says who?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said it. Just now. Try to keep up." He leaves for his room, then stands there at the door; "How ugly are we talking about?" He clears his throat; "The babies, I mean." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"On a scale of 1 to might-be-the-next-Quasimodo? Ummm..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho sneers; "Never mind, then."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day afterwards is the last day of promotions, and life hurts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They initially wanted to have a celebration and order a bunch of stuff, but by the time they're all together in the dorms, they're all exhausted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They drink some beer, and watch a seriously boring old korean movie about vampires.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's was a sex scene earlier, and Minho suspects they all agreed to it simply because of the sex scene and nothing else, and Minho can't really say he's watching it for the plot, either. It's just that they don't have anything going on tomorrow, and they can stay up late, that's all there is to it. Jeongjin and Hyunjin are just talking among themselves about something school related.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung’s sitting half on top of Minho, and by the look on his face, one might think they’re watching some philosophical world war I movie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin looks doped up. I bet if Minho asked him what they were watching, he’d answer incorrectly. Minho gets it, though. It's a gigantic, sudden drop in stress levels; like when you get a good grade when you least expect it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan is returning from the kitchen with another beer, and asks what'd he miss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not much." Seungmin says. "I'm starting to think this movie isn't as quirky and revolutionary as the reviews were saying."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're officially relieved off the movie-buff duties." Minho clicks his tongue; "You should be ashamed in yourself, and I think you should head to your room to repent—” He hisses sharply when he feels something extremely cold on his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everybody abruptly turns to him, and he abruptly turns to Chan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiles wolfishly, drawing the bottle out of Minho’s neck, before sitting down, right behind him on the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all look unimpressed at this display lately, as if they're already bored with Chan and Minho getting cozy, and go back to staring at the television.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe we should watch Sea World." Minho suggests. He knows Jisung also likes it. "I mean, at least there's pretty fishes — and like — sea horses. And stuff."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that seriously what you want to watch?" Seungmin's voice sounds judgmental. "On our free night? Seriously?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong with seaworld?" He turns to Chan, as if he'll back him up about this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their eyes meet, because he's already watching him, and although he's just sitting there, smiling goofily, Minho turns back immediately, as if scorched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He straightens his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's watch something dark and deep." Changbin says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, let's widen our horizons. Something we're not usually watching." Seungmin agrees. "What do you have in mind?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The dark knight...?" Changbin's voice is awfully small when he says that suggestion, because he knows a batman movie is not what Seungmin meant, and Chan cracks up at this, while Seungmin dramatically throws his hands in the air and lets them fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin sits up, almost abruptly, with the kind of expression that means that he has the most perfect movie to watch; "Let's watch </span>
  <em>
    <span>porn</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This causes an instant stirr in the room. Suddenly the entire room is energized, and everybody has something to say about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No!" Chan is waving his hands, outraged and laughing; "No, we're not doing that! That's not normal!" but nobody actually listens to him, because they’re throwing suggestions into the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not watching porn together. That’s now what normal people do, and we are normal."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stare at him for a moment, then abrupt into chatter again, yelling out names into the large space of the room. “Backdoor sluts 9! Backdoor sluts 9! Please!" Jisung gets out of Minho’s lap, climbing on top of others, in an attempt to get to the remote before the others. Changbin wants to watch some weird japanese porn, Felix wants to show them that video where a woman is smoking a cigarette with their vagina. Hyunjin is just screaming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho's legs are half asleep after Jisung’s departure, so he straightens them, shaking them slightly from the lifted weight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not even a real movie, that was just a stupid shtick from south park!" Seungmin argues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin gets hold of the remote control, before Jisung; "Fine, if </span>
  <em>
    <span>some </span>
  </em>
  <span>of you can't handle hardcore;” and by that he can only mean Chan, which makes Chan laugh even more; “I heard there's this new movie on netflix and it's has sex every five minutes. Like, super graphic."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You do understand that's not normal, right? Normal boy groups don't do this." Chan continues, but his voice goes completely unheard in the mass of voices and laughter. He snorts, shaking his head and sipping from his beer, before his eyes trickle back to Minho. Now that Jisung isn't right there, Minho feels the need to inch closer to Changbin, but resists it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin puts a pillow on his face when the movie finally starts, which is a win by Minho's book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sips from his own beer, fingernail trying to peel the sticker on the neck of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The beginning is crazy boring, which is as expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's probably going to be 2 sex scenes tops. Sexually disgruntled couple, moving into a new neighborhood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan presses the heel of his beer bottle to his nape again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He makes a straight line on the exposed part of his shoulder blades, leaving a trail of cold condensation on his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A drop falls down his shirt into his shirt and it sends a violent tremor on his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears Chan shifting behind him, spreading his hand on the back of the sofa, over Changbin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When do they do </span>
  <em>
    <span>the sex</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" Changbin asks, accompanied by Felix's laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix is 100% drunk, there’s no doubt in Minho’s mind that they’re going to spend the morning cleaning vomit off the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, we want to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>the sex</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Jeongin repeats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>the sex</span>
  </em>
  <span>, which we all do. All the time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just shush, already!" Hyunjin waves his hand at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan's finger toys with the water he left all over his nape, creating curvy patterns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho can feel that on his dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He covers the wetness with his palm, when another argument erupts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The coldness of the liquid disappears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it just feels wet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan uses some pressure from his thumb and index finger to massage spots on the base of Minho’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moves up, massaging little circles with his fingers up to his hairline, stopping right at the bones behind the ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that feels good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho leans into it, breathing in deeply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes him a few more minutes, and then Changbin yells; "Tits!" and points, as if they're all sailors on a ship, and he noticed land before the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's different responses from the rest of them, along with blatant disgust from Seungmin; "They're not even good tits!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, shut up, as if you saw good boobs </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>in your life." Hyunjin replies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are we talking size? Or shape?" Seungmin says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All tits are welcomed, there are no bad tits! And I refuse to hear otherwise!" Jisung says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are talking over my sex scene!" Hyunjin yells.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why do they bounce like that? Is that normal?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can somebody please cover Jeongin's eyes?" Chan suggests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't get it, that's it? Did he literally cum in 5 seconds? Man, even I last longer!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's because you were all talking while it was happening, oh my god!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan's hand vibrates when he's laughing at the exchange, and after they all quiet down, he runs it upwards, into Minho’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When its too soft, too ticklish — too much for him to bear — Minho's shoulders contort. Chan doesn’t stop though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>God damn him, he knows all the </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweetest </span>
  </em>
  <span>spots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels like there's ants under his skin, everywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Minho finally sits up straight, it's because Hyunjin is screaming again about all of them to just be quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's different tits on the screen now. And a different man. And they're outside. They're going at it in a forest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung is messing around by mimicking the man's moans, and Felix is just laughing so hard into Changbin’s shoulder he’s making weird noises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho feels everything muted, as if the world around him is shutting down. His body is both hot and cold, and his body isn’t his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan’s hand retreats, and then his touch is gone. Minho is tempted to look up, to see what he’s doing now instead of touching him, but he doesn’t need to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leans closer, but when he speaks, right into his ear, Minho presses a hand to his crotch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Want to go outside?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho glances at the room, feeling both guilty and terribly turned on to be doing such things in plain view. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For a walk.” He adds, and his breath tickles the skin of Minho’s ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They are not going to be walking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho shakes his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His body is in shock. He can’t even move his limbs. He wants to touch himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tries to focus on the movie, and the convoluted web of lies and deceit that is between the cheating couples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan continues to graze his hands in his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next sex scene, they use of nipple clamps. They’ve been foreshadowing their use from the beginning of the movie, when they fell off a carton box while the couple was moving in. But the minute they clasp onto the skin, making an oddly sharp metallic sound, Chan grabs a handful of Minho’s hair and yanks. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>— Minho feels his cheeks and ears blooming with blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart is beating so fast, it’s almost vibrating inside his chest, spreading warmth into his nether regions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s angry because he’s never got teased to the point of almost cumming without touching his dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The discussion of the nipple clamps is almost explosive in the room, like none of them knew that’s an actual thing, and Chan uses the moment to yank again, to the left so he could have access to his ear. “How about now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho avoids looking his way; “Now you’re going to get punched.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snorts, amused, but lets go of his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho waits for another 3 minutes, until there’s a moment of suspense when the wife finally finds out about the man’s affair, and gets up. He does this quietly, and although Jisung throws him a glance from his spot, sprawled somewhere between Hyunjin and Seungmin, — and Minho shakes his head at him, refusing to look Chan’s way as he does, and goes to his room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s already touching himself, before the door even clicks in place behind him, and fuck — he’s so close, he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>shaking</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He barely makes it to the bed, cock in his hand, and bites onto the pillow to stifle himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t believe he actively denied himself this pleasure for an entire promotion season.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho doesn’t even need to imagine him — he can feel his touch still on him, he can feel his breath in his ear, he can feel his gaze as he pumps himself into oblivion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The orgasm catches him off guard. He’s not one to cum that fast, but he also not one to practice abstinence for so long. For a moment there, he thinks he’s unconscious, because everything feels tight and new and white like somebody lifted a heavy drape off his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stays right there, hips suspended in the air, before toppling over his bed, and rolling over, on his back. Christ, he finally chased down and topped his very first orgasm, back when he was 14. He wipes his hand on the blanket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tucks himself in hurriedly when he hears the door opening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan stops at the door, for a moment, before looking back, and leaving it just slightly opened, probably so the rest won’t hear the click. Minho is almost relieved to see him, instead of Hyunjin or Jisung. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head lulls back until it hits the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, did I miss the fun?” He crouches beside him. “You forgot your phone.” He waves it to him, and Minho grabs it from him, making sure it’s his, by unlocking it, even though he doesn’t really have to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, you look good.” He says, biting onto his lower lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho isn’t sure why that flatters him enough for blood to rush back to his face and ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mind is still a bit clouded, and the serotonin high didn’t settle just yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stare at each other for another moment, and Chan gestures with his chin. “Still hard?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bit. Not sure.” He answers, but catches Chan’s hand when he reaches out. “But not now. Or here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods, pulling at his hand a little so he can meet him halfway for a kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s different from their first kiss. It’s slow and steady. Peaceful, almost. He tastes of beer and something salty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho puts his hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan rubs his nose with his, when he withdraws. “Next time, I’m helping. I want to touch you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” He says, before leaning down for another kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho isn’t sure how long they stay like that, just tasting each other, and shifting every now and then, for better angles, but the time they come out of the room, together, they’re minutes away from the end of the movie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t get it.” Changbin says; “Why did he pinch her boobies with the metallic thing if he was going to leave?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think they both needed that to happen so they could finish their unhappy marriages.” Seungmin comments. “It was like a phase. They didn’t really like each other.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m ordering nipple clamps online.” Hyunjin is on his phone already. “We’re testing them out in… 15-20 work days.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan covers his face with his hands, laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who the fuck are you going to test it on?” Minho pushes him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jisung said he wants to try.” Hyunjin reasons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did not! I did not say that! I said that it looks cool!” Jisung waves his hands wildly. “I did not say I want it on my nipples! I’m sensitive!” He covers his chest with his hands protectively. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe we should listen to some music?" Jisung asks when the silence prolongs itself in the van.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My ears still hurt from the show." Seungmin says. “Let’s just enjoy the silence for a bit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung turns to Minho, but Minho hums. He's very busy right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: all I'm saying is that we need to set up rules</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: more rules?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: How about we just wing it?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: My dick isn't going to spontaneously occur inside your butt</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: You're not getting dickening privileges</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: I won the rock-paper-scissors game</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: If you get back on your word, you ruin the sanctity of the rock-paper-scissors game</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: You’ll be practically shunned out of society</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: you can’t just decide this based on a game</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: There's other factors at play here</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: then you really shouldn't have agreed to the game</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: but fine, let's check our privileges</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Promotions are now over, and technically, they already need to start working toward their next comeback. It's all sorts of exhausting. But he can't say that the week was awfully boring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Life had a different taste to it, these days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kissed two more times since the last day of the promotions, but at least now Minho can relieve himself in peace in the shower.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: That's not what it means, but okay</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: I'm older</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: I have the bigger dick (by like less than an inch, but you’re making it a big deal, so okay)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: why does a big dick count as privilege? Maybe the one with the smaller dick should do the dickening, so it’ll hurt less</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: I’ll be real gentle, hyung</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: so all you’re bringing to this arrangement is the smaller size of dick?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: I’m australian, we’re freaky in bed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: bullshit</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: Felix is also australian</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: Felix is super freaky, you just don’t know him enough</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: hyung, Felix thinks libido is a kind of pasta</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: btw, only *I* can make you pasta that isn’t too soggy (felix) and isn’t too hard (you)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: I'm making you food, out of the goodness of my tiny, loving heart, so you don't starve yourself holed up in your studio</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: sometimes</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: you make me food *sometimes*</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: Also, don't twist it to look like you're making it for me, you make a big batch, and I get some of it</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: I don’t even get any, actually</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: only table scraps, because the lot of you will annihilate anything in the refrigerator within hours</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: wow</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: Guess whose not getting *any* food anymore</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: That's fine, noona takes care of me now</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: what noona?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: The new coordi</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: She always has to stay up late to patch things up</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: She brings her own food and she gives me some</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: Some of it tastes funny though</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho frowns.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: You're already cheating on me</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: it’s been what, a week?</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan bursts into laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: typical</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: what happened to 'this isn't serious'?????????</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: this isn't serious but if you give me syphilis, I'll castrate you myself</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: which noona is this, the one with the purple hair, I never liked her</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: No, that's Chanmi noona</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: then???</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: the one with the weird painted brows??? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: ? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: Painted eyebrows? Minha-noona? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: Yeah, her. It’s her? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: No lolll Minha is literally the oldest coordi</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: The one that always wears leopard print??? the one with the nails???</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: can you remember at least one name from the top of your head</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: why would i want to remember the names of other people when I have you?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: See? I'm super loyal</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: I'd never give you syphilis</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: Wahhh</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan is laughing again.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: you're driving me crazy</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung looks away from his phone at Chan, and then at Minho expectedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's clearly bored, but they had a minor argument a while ago, so now he's waiting to make up or make sure they're cool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They never actually fight, which is what he likes about his dynamic with Jisung most, but when you're stuck in each other's butt for 24 hours a day, you tend to have at least some type of disagreement at some point. Eitherway, Minho was over the argument like 5 minutes afterwards, but Jisung wasn’t ready to make up back then.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: count that as one of my privileges</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: fine, you have one, so far</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: I'm also taller</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: I'm prettier</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: My hair smells nice</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: I made Hyunjin cry once</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan is trying hard not to laugh, but he keeps on snickering.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: I found Jeongin's secret stash of candies, unwrapped them and rewrapped them with grapes</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: What did you do with all the candies?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: ate them with Jisung, we had to do it quick so there will be no evidence</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: our bellies hurt so much we couldn't practice</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: You are evil</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: wait, was that three months ago when you were both half passed out on the floor of the practice room</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: yup</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: anyways I have more privileges</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: some of these don't count! We use the same shampoo, my hair smells the same!</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who are you texting?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chan." Minho answers, typing a comeback.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung looks back at Chan, who's sitting right behind Minho, at the backseat, and then back at Minho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's right there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung cranes his neck so he could see, but Minho moves toward the window, so he won’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the hell are you talking about?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're sexting." Seungmin informs him, and Minho actually turns away from his phone to glare at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raises his eyebrows at him, as if provoking him to say he’s wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan finds this absolutely hilarious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, what? Seriously? Hey, I was lubing him up for the idea of gayness for over a year, and you get to reap the benefits?" Jisung turns to Chan, accusingly. "Over my dead body he's sexting you first!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan is waving his hands wildly while laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We literally sexted yesterday." Minho reassures him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When?" Jisung says, half-pouting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I sent you a picture of my belly button, and asked you if it looked like my asshole."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, right." Jisung smiles. "Yeah, I guess that counts."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, how come you sent me that and asked me to guess which hole it is?" Chan is half-laughing while asking that. "Am I not smart enough?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hyung, I can't believe you'd do me like that and send it to Chan-hyung, too!" Jisung hits him on the arm. "I thought we were special. This friendship is over!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If there is a god, he'd get me out of this car." Seungmin says, looking out of the window.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>wahhhhhhhhhhh we're at the middle!!! <br/>I tried doing a double update last week, but if all goes well, I might do a double update on two chapters the next week. But it depends on my editing prowess during the next couple of days.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>shit finally hits the fan.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello friends!!! :&gt;<br/>Okay so truth is my computer got some water spilled on it, and couldn't be revived, sadly. :( Thankfully I'm smarter now so everything is saved and secured so you don't need to worry about waiting or anything, updates are as planned, every weekend!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jisung stops being fake-angry at him after Minho takes him to Apgujeong and lets him buy everything he likes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they're back to the company building, he's gloating this to a bunch of sweaty members.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hyung bought me this with his credit card." He flaunts. "Also, this. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Galliano</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’m not going to wear it ever because it’s the fugliest thing I’ve ever seen, but Hyung said he’d buy it, if I really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted it, and turns out I really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted it.” He shows them the item piece from the Dior store; it mostly reminded of Harley Quinn's jacket in the new movie, due to the confetti tassels, but instead of the plastic, it was printed leather, and it just seemed like a mess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all turn to Minho who is sipping his drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I cheated." He explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"With who?" Hyunjin asks, holding his hand out, and Minho wordlessly gives him his drink. He opens the lid so he can chew on some ice cubes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you getting a divorce?" Jeongin asks; "I want to stay with Jisung, if you're getting a divorce."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho narrows his eyes at him, and he immediately hugs Jisung's leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're not getting a divorce, children, all is well. Marital harmony is restored." Jisung pats Jeongin's head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can't believe you've been bought with a few Guccis — Oh, hey, I wanted to buy this one but in Blue. What size is this?" Seungmin is taking stuff out of the Gucci bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can take it. There's no way he'll wear half of these things." Minho tells him. “He’d still wear his one supreme shirt and act like all other clothes don’t exist.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, it's mine. This is the price of domestic peace." Jisung grabs it out of Seungmin’s hands and hugs it to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When did you ever wear pink?" Minho asks him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like once a year, I do. Does it really matter? Chan’s rich, so he can buy you food for the rest of the month, now that you’re cheating with him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re saying this in a way that would imply that Chan’s never buying </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>food.” Felix says, picking up another thing from the gucci bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin is already face inside the little bag that Minho brought with him from the refrigerators in the cafeteria. "Food?" He asks, because he’s way more interested in food than clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Minho clutches onto it before he can open the boxes. He nudges him with his foot. Minho nudges back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's been cheating on you with other people, too." Hyunjin is crunching on the ice. "He sent me a belly button picture. Asked if it looked like an asshole. Even my ex wouldn't sext me like this, I was so bothered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung looks back at Minho with his eyes snapped comically wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho gets up. "Well, this was nice, but I have places to be."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're going back to therapy!" Jisung calls after him. "There's a moschino store in Gangnam, Hyung!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We actually do have to practice though—” Felix yells after him; "So, at your own free time, please make it in here. Along with Chan, maybe? But just if you want to, of course, no pressure at all. This isn't mandatory or anything...! It’s just a new dance we have to learn by september which is a month away!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho closes the door of the practice room, nibbling at his lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn't really get it, yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They think that Minho is just fooling around with Chan the way he is fooling around with Jisung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And perhaps this was the case before, but now it definitely isn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's for the best.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's too early.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It'll probably won't work out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or they'll get bored with each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps he needs to be more careful about what he's saying and how he's saying it, now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels odd to keep something like this away from them. Something so big. But it’s not like he’s actively trying to hide it from them either. If asked in a straightforward way, he’d probably reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan's in his little studio room, editing something. He keeps on playing the same tune again and again, and Minho hesitates for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan shifts in his chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks tired, shoulders slouched. He's also wearing his black beanie and it makes him look sick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opens the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan looks up and immediately perks up. Even his ears move up when he smiles. It's kind of cute. Reminds him a little of a puppy. "Did you only come back now? It's like 7pm."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Jisung went off with my credit card. One might think he’s getting less money than me." He glances at Chan's screen. "You didn't have dinner with the guys?" He means to ask this nicely, but it sounds a bit hostile, like he's accusing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have deadlines, dude. I still don't think the title song's ready, I mean, I know it sounds okay, but some parts bother me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho is about to ask which ones, but Chan is faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How come you know I didn't have dinner yet?" His smile widens and he leans back on his chair. "Have you been checking up on me, Minho?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can say it's just a hunch, because he's been grounded to the studio for a few days now, and been telling the members to re-record some parts on different tunes or just bothering the producers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho saw one of them trying to get away from him when Chan held her up way after normal work hours. She was actually telling him she has a family to take care of, which made him laugh. Music is extremely important to him, just like everything he does. Even Jisung spends less time fretting about his tracks than him. He could practically overwork himself to death. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin face-timed Jisung while they were at the Dior store, and although Minho wasn't looking at the screen the entire time, he could tell Chan wasn't there. His laughter wasn't among all the rackus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shoves his bag, and it slides on the table to Chan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's cold because I made it before going shopping. So. Yeah. But it won’t give syphilis." He crosses his hands on his chest, shifting from one leg to another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan makes a face, as if he isn't sure what's this about, and looks inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyway, you should finish up, so we could have at least two more hours of practice before we go back to the dorms." He mentions the screen fleetingly, and goes back out of the room. He makes it to the end of the hallway, when Chan catches him by the sleeve. He drags him to the nearest empty studio room, and kisses him against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You made me food." He gives him another peck on the lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are you making a big deal out of it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're actually kind of jealous that I'm eating somebody else's food? That's so crazy cute."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please don't make this weird." Minho whines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He showers his neck with a few more hasty kisses. "It's already weird, dude." He kisses him on the lips again, fervently and quick, holding onto both of his cheeks. "It's so weird."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks so happy, that it makes Minho snort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're weird." He insists. "I'm aloof and cool."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he kisses him next, Minho's hands slide down his shirt on his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho loves making out with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They haven't actually made out a lot, but so far, so good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought he might have a problem with the fact that Chan doesn't have boobs, or that he's not soft and supple, but he actually likes the way his body feels; all sharp angles and muscles, firm and lean. He’s strong and steady against him, equally eager. He’s not waiting for Minho to always make the first move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's been a long while since he wanted to touch somebody. Not just for the purpose of getting off himself, but just because he wanted to feel somebody else's warmth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still smells of his aftershave — and when they pause momentarily, mostly to breathe, he doesn't fully stop, but heads lower, biting onto Minho’s jaw softly, while Minho shoves his nose into his cheek, humming when the small spike of pain is mixed with pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows Chan wants him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost intensely so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And his kisses feel deep and heavy with it. Something raw and wild. Something that he can feel in his bones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, enough." Minho says, and gives him another, shorter one — just a smack of lips really, not an actual kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I still have to finish editing." He says against his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then they're back for more. It's slow and unbothered. A bit lazy, actually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They separate when they hear the elevator, but Chan keeps on holding onto his elbow for another moment. When nobody comes in, he pulls him in for another kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho pushes him slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're hungry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go eat."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho gives him another kiss and pushes him away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips are swollen and his chin’s a bit reddened from the friction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho wonders if he looks the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan takes a step away, and nibbles at his upper lip like he’s hesitating, before bursting into short laughter. "Told you, it's weird."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho pushes him out of the door, roughly, because he knows the longer they do this, the longer it’ll be hard to stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks like he's intending to kiss him in the hallway and Minho glances at the cameras placed next to the elevator. "Just go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And we go home together, don't stay up late with </span>
  <em>
    <span>your noonas</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're so bossy." He pulls at his hand, and won't let it go, so Minho tries to weasel it out of his grip, which makes him laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Says the guy that made me record my part 7 times now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s different. I’m a perfectionist.” He raises his chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho snorts.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all got gifts on their tables when they're in the dressing room of the studio that day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They have their names written on them, all pretty and cursive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right away Minho can tell something isn't right, because Chan's box is the only one red in color. The rest of them have a purple box, with differing ribbon colors. His is mint. Jeongin's pink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>These are fan gifts, quite clearly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody else (at least not a production of any sort) would make an effort to find ribbons to match their favorite colors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment Minho thinks that the production is trying to hype them about something, but no cameras follow them suit, and Chan and Hyunjin leave to ask the managers about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix just opens his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's a set of trinkets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing too snazzy. A bracelet. Not even an expensive one. A small toy. A sticker set. Jisung's the same, though instead of a bracelet, he got a ring. It's the type of stuff a fan would buy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho opens Chan's, and then immediately closes it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is it?" Changbin asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing." Minho takes the box off the table, holding the cover as tightly as he can and looks around for a trashcan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is it?" He asks again, though this time, his voice is a bit lower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cockroaches."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix looks away from examining his toy.  "Dead?" His voice has a strange high to it. It almost sounds hopeful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of them are staring at him, as if they're not sure what to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho isn’t sure what to do, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alive." Minho says. "Where's the garbage?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If the box will open in the garbage, they'll be all over the room." Jisung says. "Let's put it in a plastic bag." He finds one that's just lying there, checking to make sure there's nothing in it before opening it up for Minho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Put all the other boxes in it."  Minho says. "I don't want to see them, or whatever's in them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They don't argue about it. Chan's box goes last, and once it's in, it opens slightly, and the insects immediately scatter out. Minho immediately seals it with his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung convults, disgusted; “I hate this…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're going to say it was a joke."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He'll know. He's not stupid." Felix says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright—  then... We're going to say we all got something awful. Dead cockroaches in each box."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's just tell him the truth." Seungmin says. "It's better if he knows.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho takes a moment to think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s been through this before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No." Minho says; "Somebody's trying to single him out from the rest of us. If it's all of us, then he's not dealing with it alone. I don’t want…” He pauses; “him to deal with this alone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix nods, followed by Jisung and Changbin. Jeongin looks creeped up, but doesn’t oppose it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to throw this out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan and Hyunjin are laughing about something in the hallway, followed by a disgruntled manager, when Minho passes them wordlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, what?" Chan asks after him, but Minho doesn't stop until he's at the elevator. "Where are you going?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once it's in the trash, Minho can’t let it go. He was about to, but he can’t keep his temper, and he doesn’t trust himself to go back just yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hates thinking about it, but it’s somehow more terrifying that he doesn’t even know the bully. It could literally be anybody. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho shoves his hand down the garbage bin and feel for Chan’s note. He has to check if they added something to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somebody drew a rope noose on the other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if it was waiting for Chan's head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's downright horrifying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What sort of twisted, fucked up piece of shit would do that? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They also painted crosses at the corners.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho stares at it, trying to figure out if it has a religious purpose, or if it’s just for enriching the little card they left him. It doesn’t seem like a normal cross. It’s skewed slightly, and has an additional line to it. Minho never saw it before, but he tries to burn it into the memories, in case it’ll get handy later. He tears the paper to little pieces, and then also crumbles it before finally throwing it out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They're still discussing it when he returns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan's sitting on one of the chairs, spinning on it from side to side, idly, and messing with his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... report it to the police." Seungmin is saying as Minho slips in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The manager is on the phone, and nods. "It has to go through the management first."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a staff member." Minho tells him; "It's somebody in the building."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't say things that you don't know." The manager returns, slightly dismissive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho gets it, he's been longer than them in the agency and it's his workplace, but facts are facts; "Nobody else could've delivered 8 boxes into a room, without being noticed by other staff members, right? And having access to the third floor — you need to have to get into the building, go through 3 sets of guards, probably tens of other staff members, and still nobody notices them carrying around gift boxes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, maybe somebody did notice, but didn’t think they needed to alert anybody. There’s strangers and broadcasting officials here all the time. Besides, there’s at least 700 staff members...” Manager explains. “We’ll ask around. So for now, just calm down.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt they’d be silent about it. Everybody in the building is well aware of sasaengs.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho hates the dismissive attitude they’re having about this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, they’re not as popular as some of the other groups, yet, but it doesn’t mean this isn’t a possibility.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They could've used the fire escape."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's cameras outside, right?" Changbin asks; "Somebody should view the footage."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Make sure you add security personnel first and foremost." Chan finally says. "Everybody should feel safe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho wants to catch the manager later; explain that it was only Chan that got the cockroaches, but he knows it'll sound a bit more impactful if it was all of them, and maybe get the management to finally get off their butts. He wants to add that Chan’s bag mysteriously got lost, and his contents were sold, and the weird bots on his vlive and the harassing on his phone, but it might be presumptuous to think all of them are connected without having any evidence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s just a hunch after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a camera right outside their room, but it’s panning. In the hours since the morning, there's nothing out of the ordinary; make up noonas and coordis come in and out of the room, and nobody that really sticks out. Some of them are carrying large bags, clothes, accessories, props, and each of them would have carried something in. The boxes weren't awfully big.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The staff are questioned about it, but it’s obvious that they’re not looking to make any accusations. The only thing that actually happens is that they get two new lanky bodyguards, and Minho suspects that it’s only because they’ve been long overdue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not until he’s in the car with manager Jaesuk on wednesday, keeping his voice low and steady, if he had perhaps made any of the coordis upset. “If there was any bullying, I need to know about it.” He adds; “They’re being very calm about this, and they say they have nothing to hide. So it makes me wonder if there’s some bad blood between you guys and the coordis. I already asked Seungmin, and he said to ask you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obviously, Minho is outraged by this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He must have taken what Seungmin said as if Minho has been going around, insulting the coordis for his leisure, but Seungmin probably wanted Minho to say that it was only Chan that got the cockroaches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point it doesn’t even matter who got the cockroaches, and who didn’t. It’s a thing of principle. Instead of actually investigating it, they’re acting like this is just some issue between the coordis and them as a group. Like they should perhaps do some bonding activities and maybe throw a ball around and talk about their feelings, like they’re in third grade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaesuk immediately retracts his question, but the idea stays with Minho even after he calms down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It could be a coordi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho isn’t awfully familiar with them — they’re just co-workers. He knows some of their names, and mostly acts polite and nice. They change a lot, so he doesn’t bother getting too close with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of them did something that was out of the ordinary. In fact, they were all extremely friendly with him. He even finds some of them cool. He can’t imagine Chan snapping at any of them, either. He’s extremely professional with all staff members, even when he’s tired or upset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls away from Chan's lips with a wet sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you ever notice something strange about the coordis?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan takes a moment to reply, eyes hazy; "What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like maybe they said something out of place to you? Something inappropriate?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is this about the gifts, again?" He sighs; "Are you still bothered about it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan examines his face for a moment, as if to make sure if Minho's serious about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not really." He answers. "I like the coordis. They're always nice to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too. I never got weird vibes from them.” He nibbles at his lower lip. “But maybe they mentioned something to you. It could be something small. Anything really? Maybe religious in context.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Religious?” Chan leans back at the wall, somewhat pensive. "The trolls I get on my kakaotalk sound religious.” He says, rubbing his head. “But the coordis never said anything about it. Some of them are catholic, but they never — talked to me about it, if that’s what you mean?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This connects the troll to the note on the box. That’s already something. More than what the manager came up with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What really happened that day, Minho? What was in those boxes? Felix is avoiding talking about it with me, and Jisung wouldn't look me in the eyes if I ask. My box was a different color."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho shrugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t be still hung up about it, if it was nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just overthinking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan isn’t stupid. So maybe Minho would have approached it a bit more tactfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My box was the only one that had the cockroaches, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho avoids his eyes. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow." Chan snorts; "Listen to you lying. How are you suddenly so bad at this?" He shakes him by the arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho looks up to his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They're on the staircase, and although they already made out for half an hour, before finally going to get some ice-cream, now that they came back, Chan wanted just one, last, final, tiny kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One kiss became two, then three, and then they headed for the door of the stairway, just in case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He keeps doing that; pulling him to dark corners, and dragging him to empty rooms for nothing but hasty kisses. Stepping away for a moment and ducking under a low roof for another taste, another touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They always don't have time, and they're always interrupted, and there's always this heady rush, like they shouldn’t be doing this, but Chan’s arms are big and warm around him, and Minho wants them everywhere at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan’s a good kisser. Minho isn’t into making out, at least he wasn’t before this. It’s just a gross swap of liquids. He was always much more excited to get into bed, and strip, and fuck. But Chan always makes it feel so laid back. Easy. He can do this forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And at the same time, he’s so crazy greedy to get away with him. He uses the dumbest excuses andis is ready to get down to business before they’re even alone, before the door closes, before they’re out of hearing range. </span>
</p><p><span>And it’s not like Chan is an impatient man, in fact, Minho often applauds his patience both with the members and when it comes to music — it’s just that it’s evident he’s not patient when</span><em><span> it comes to</span></em> <em><span>Minho</span></em><span>.</span></p><p>
  <span>It makes Minho’s toes curl when he thinks about it, late at night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's fine." He says, finally. "I'm ready for it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This isn't just some antis writing weird shit on the internet." Minho doesn't raise his voice, but he knows his voice comes off scolding; "This is somebody we know, who's actively trying to single you out. And they're just getting bolder and bolder. Fuck knows what’s on their mind, next."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan shifts his weight on another leg, but doesn't say anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Doesn't that bother you, at all?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I knew what I was signing up for. The show must go on." Chan gestures dramatically; “I’d rather it’s me than any of you guys, anyway, because I can take it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho wants to tell him that at some point it’ll be overwhelming. Everybody got a breaking point. And Chan isn’t actually immune. Nobody is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just — try to think of anything that sticks out. It could be just random staff, too. Like the drivers. Even one of the managers."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What makes you think it's somebody from the company?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because nobody else could've got cockroaches into our dressing room without being seen or noticed. The room is on the fourth floor. Tens of people would've asked that person where they’re going and if they belong there. Not to mention that they needed an employee card to get into the building. Nobody was seen on camera, too. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"These things can get hacked, if you have the willpower and the brains for it. And Manager hyung said they could've used the rotating cameras to slip in unnoticed. It's not impossible."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>actually quite impossible. They'd have to be psychic to slip by every camera in the building. Besides, your bag was lost on purpose. And twigs and weird smell in your studio room? I really doubt this was some weird animal that decided to reside in your room overnight and then leave come morning, that's not how bats or — I don't know, opossums, work."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan snorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho hits him up the arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, opossums, the number one rodent that terrorizes South Korea." He rubs the place where Minho hit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The kakaotalk stalker is religious — and the note you got is religious, too. I don’t believe in coincidences.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was in the note?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.” He lies, then changes his mind; “A cross of some kind? Maybe a symbol, not a cross. It had several sticks across. Now that I think about it, it might be some witchcraft bullshit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“uh-huh,” Chan leans down to kiss his jaw, distracted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The twig crosses, too— I doubt some pigeon-rat-opposum hybrid is making them as nests in your specific studio."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you and Jisung fall asleep watching </span>
  <em>
    <span>animal planet</span>
  </em>
  <span> again? Because you seem to be very knowledgeable in animal hybrids. I can’t say I don’t find it sexy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, it can happen. How would you explain the griffin? That’s a bird that fucked a lion.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, griffin, the mythological </span>
  <em>
    <span>fictional </span>
  </em>
  <span>creature?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It must have existed at some point, where the hell would people get the idea for something so convoluted?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan laughs against his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My point is—” Minho pushes him away so he could look at his face; “Just be more alert, and if you see anything that seems intuitively wrong, even if it’s small, tell me. It could be literally anything. Like a noona giving you food. Which noona was it, again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so this is what’s it all about.” The smug way he smiles, like he figured him out, makes Minho furrow his eyebrows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. That’s not what it’s all about. I literally just told you what it’s all about.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nancy Drew</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You convinced me. I'll be on the look out for strange and spooky people around me. Let's start with you? You seem very suspicious to me." He pulls him closer by the shirt. "You totally seem like the bullying type..." He leaves a trail of soft kisses on his neck, down to his collarbone, when Minho's phone rings, and they both jerk in fright simultaneously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho answers, but then regrets it, because it’s just Hyunjin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where the hell is my ice-cream, Hyung?!" He yells, and Minho can hear Felix giggling in the background.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've been out there for an hour! I've been through nuclear winters shorter than this. We could've all potentially starved to death."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're literally outside the door." Chan says. "Calm down."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't tell me to calm down, my blood sugar is low! You know what happens when my blood sugar is low?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're such a diva." Minho accuses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm very upset."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're all very upset." Changbin says. "Felix is very upset. He's crying."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I'm also very upset." Felix is laughing. "I'm crying."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hyung, did you get me the cornetto, I wanted the cornetto." Jeongin's voice is next on the phone. "The white chocolate one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You said you wanted oreo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I said the white chocolate one, I'm pretty sure."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You literally wrote it down for me on the chat."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I wrote white chocolate. I'm pretty sure."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine, I'll eat yours and </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine </span>
  </em>
  <span>and we'll buy you ice-cream next time, okay?" Minho says, using a gentle voice as if he's reassuring him, and Chan opens the door leading out of the stairway to the apartment hallway, laughing at this exchange.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, no, not okay —”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hyung, Hyunjin isn't breathing!" Jisung yells over Jeongin's voice. “He needs food, right now! Hurry! Please!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're at the door!" Chan raises his voice, and Minho can literally hear him through the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think he's dying! Only thing that can save him is ice-cream!!" He can literally hear the laughter in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hold on," Minho puts his hand onto Chan's, even though he’s already holding onto the door handle. "Let's wait here for a moment, until we get confirmed time of death."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's a long silent pause and then Hyunjin's voice; "Hyung, you're seriously evil, seriously, you don't care about me at all. I'm your roommate and team member, </span>
  <em>
    <span>seriously</span>
  </em>
  <span>,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Annnnnnnnd he's resurrected," Minho opens the door, applauding, which makes the other join him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin whines that his ice-cream is melted, because nothing satisfies him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan and Jeongin went to have their routine vocal practice, when Minho and Jisung decide to take a walk. They were thinking about taking a camera, too, but then the others decide they want to take a breather, too, so they decide the less attention they gather, the better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s stupidly humid, and so hot, Minho can feel it in his nostrils, but it’s still kind of nice. They’re in that stage where they’re not exactly totally off the radar, but aren’t exactly on it, either. They have tons of fans, but public recognition is still pretty low. They just need one song to really get out there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time they return, they’re pretty hungry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin argues with him about the pizza they want to order, when Felix comes out of the bathroom, eyes wide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just points, as if he can’t express himself; “I don’t know — </span>
  <em>
    <span>blood</span>
  </em>
  <span>? And…” He trails off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin immediately goes to investigate before Minho can ask further. He’s not yelling or cursing, though, the way he would if it were something gross — and Minho decides to just go see for himself what the fuss is all about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somebody painted on the mirror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s too red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If it were blood, it would’ve already gotten darker in color. Somebody painted a body hanging off a rope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a smile on their face. A smile with dimples. They added dimples. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho feels the shudder on Felix’s body, when he realizes that it’s Chan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They also added a quote from the bible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something about how death will set you free. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a few splatters on the blood, and Minho bends down to feel it. Feels like water. Probably paint. Oil paint, or gouache. Something of the sort. Not blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s — wrong.” Is all Seungmin says; “It’s truth — truth will set you free. It’s not death… they’re twisting bible verse quotes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand. Why are they doing this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to call the police. Let’s call ourselves. No managers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to get in trouble.” Changbin replies; “You know how they are if we don’t run something by the management.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand why it’s Chan.” Hyunjin says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you rather it be you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No — but… I don’t think he ever did a bad thing to anybody ever. He’s like spongebob square pants.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho turns around to look at their faces, and they all just stare at him, as if waiting for instructions. As if no matter what he says, goes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all look equally horrified, and Minho wonders if he mirrors them. Somebody had been in their dorm, painted on their mirror. The bathroom feels defiled, now. The apartment feels defiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen up.” His voice breaks a little in the middle, so he clears his throat. “It’s not blood, okay? So we’re going to clean this up. Use paper and wipes, things we can throw away, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Hyung. Please. We need to inform the police.” Seungmin sounds anxious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t. If we will, they’ll lay low for a bit, and we need to draw them out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why the heck would we want to draw them out?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because. Changbin, you said the lock is just like your parents? Do you know how to change a password?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. But…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go change a password.” He says, nibbling at his lip. “Every time you give somebody your password — a staff or coordi — make sure you know what it’s for. We’ll have a table, with all the people that come in and out of the dorm.  And every week, we’re going to have a password change. If the managers ask why - say it’s malfunctioning, or something.” He rubs his head; “I don’t know just make up something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this for?” Hyunjin asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The person doing this is a staff member.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t possibly be sure of this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am. I’m 100% sure. And we’re going to catch his stalker.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Loollll I feel like this chapter's a bit intense! but the rest of the fic is kinda like that... things are going to finally start making sense now, hopefully uwu<br/>I hope next week I'll be able to have a double update, but again, unless I get the laptop in the next week I'll probably won't be able to edit properly... :( so hold your fingers for my country's delivery system lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a game of spin the bottle, and some *actual* sexual exploration.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! :c</p><p>Some water spilled on my computer, but I thought it'd still be able to get through it. It didn't. :( I was waiting for a whole week for another computer, and on top of that, a bunch of other projects piled up, so I was tending to them this week. <br/>I apologize, and hopefully, I can make it up to you guys by continuing posting as usual!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Keeping something so big from Chan feels wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho convinces himself that it’s because nothing feels right these days, but this feels heavy on his shoulders, like a burden he has to carry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin totally stopped talking to him. He follows the rules Minho set, and updates the stupid excel table that Felix set up for this on google docs (name of the person who got the password, time, and reason), but won’t so much as look his way, not even during schedule. He’s  adamant about taking this to the police. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Minho wants to see what the stalker will do if his actions won’t be acknowledged. So although he agreed eventually to tell somebody, he kept waiting for another week, and then another day, and then one more, just to be sure. Every time the table is updated, Minho braces himself. Once the week changes, they change a password again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan starts to question the constant password changes, but they explain the lock malfunctions, and he just accepts it. They’re lucky he’s in the office most of the time; otherwise the staff would be asking him for the new password in case they needed it, and Minho couldn’t follow who shares it with whom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even when he goes home for a few days, Minho keeps obsessively checking the table, and waiting for Felix to update him on literally anything. He does it so frequently, just refreshing his chat with Felix, that he regrets leaving the dorm at all. When he’s not doing that, he’s texting Chan about totally unrelated things. Chan sends him a recording of songs he works on. Chan sends him pics of how his new shirt stretches on his biceps (“Surprise! It’s black!”). Chan sends him a video of himself masturbating in their bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fucking shameless asshole. Minho is itching all over once the video ends, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho was always a bit obsessed with his phone, but those 3 days at home are excruciating to bear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His parents don’t really find this unusual, but his friends do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of them just takes the phone from him while they’re eating in a barbeque place. “We don’t hear from you for well over a month, and now that you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>done twerking on stage, you can’t get off your phone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You promised to get Sana’s phone number for me, but I bet you’re the one texting her.” They laugh at this, pushing at each other. Minho rolls his eyes. As if Sana doesn’t have better things to do with her time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you might be onto something! The sudden disappearing from the chat, and phone obsession…” Minho’s best friend knows him too well, it seems. He waggles his eyebrows at Minho. “Who are you dating, dude, spill the beans.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one.” Minho’s answer is too quick, too rushed, it almost sounds like warm puke up his throat, and not words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This makes all three of them explode with laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me Sana! Please don’t tell me Sana! She deserves better!” One of them begs, shaking him by the sleeve.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shut up about Sana, she had more pussy than you did.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That makes the entire table burst into hysterics. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho’s leg shakes impulsively until his best friend finally gives him the phone back, when they’re leaving, slinging a hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho immediately opens a chatroom with Chan. He sent him a picture of Jisung and the manager having chopsticks in their noses, and Minho snorts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, man. It’s just your members.” His friend sounds so disappointed; “I was sure it’ll be the person you’re dating.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho looks forward to the two friends who are walking ahead of them. “What if I was dating one of them?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” This time his answer is more controlled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighs, and doesn’t prompt him further. They’ve been good friends since junior high, and been through enough shit together to know that if Minho wanted, he would’ve told him already. Perhaps that’s for the best. He’s not sure how he’ll react. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho likes his tiny bubble of comfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has enough on his plate, without other people passing judgment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They have to come back on Thursday for the fanmeet, but after that, the dorm empties out for the weekend. A rare occasion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Idols work more on weekends than midweek, and where most people hate working on weekends, Minho prefers it. He prefers the empty streets, the short lines, and the morning walk after glancing into Chan’s room to see his sprawled on his bed in his boxers, blanket twisted around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow it feels safer when he’s inside the dorm, than in the studio or schedule, despite having no bodyguards or managers in the dorms. There’s at least one member in the house at all times, and Minho doesn’t know who else to trust than the 7 of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time Hyunjin is staying with him, and not Felix. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Last time they had a free weekend like that, Changbin took Felix and Chan with him to his family’s residence in the more rural part of Korea, down south. Their families are abroad, so usually they stay in the dorms, but they seem to have a lot of fun. There's millions of tiny cousins always running about, and when they videocalled Minho from there, you could hear crickets and frogs, so there was probably also a creak or maybe a lake. Minho remembers how Chan turned the view on the sunset. Changbin was screaming because the toddlers (and Felix) were beating him up. Now that he thinks about it, it could've been interpreted as a romantic gesture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed face-timing for well over an hour. Just the two of them. Minho doesn’t even remember what they were talking about, he just remembers being nervous. Feels like it was in another lifetime, because it was before — </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan and Changbin walk into the apartment, arguing about him going, this time around too. Felix already agreed and is trailing after the two of them, trying to fit in a word, but Chan already made up his mind. And there’s nothing you can do once he’s decided. It’s like talking to a brick wall. Minho learned that the hard way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has no idea why he’s putting up such a fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’d do him well to get out of the dorms for a bit. Get some fresh air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He himself was intending to go back home and spend some loving time with his fur children. But he lives a 30 minute metro ride away, so it’s not like he has a transportation problem, in case he changes his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin gives up, always easily pissed off. He’s going to cool down just as fast, but for now he goes to the room dramatically with a door slam, and a “Do whatever you want then” thrown after him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you even intending to do the entire weekend? There's a wrong answer, and it's being at the studio." Felix’s hands are crossed on his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan shrugs, and then glances at Minho, who is eating yogurt in the kitchen. "I'll find something to do." He answers, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then swear on your favorite headphones,” Felix urges; “No studio.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Chan gets off the couch and roams to the kitchen. “No studio. I’ll be home. On my favorite headphones. Cross my heart.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll facetime you to check.” Felix says and gets up to pack his bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be busy this weekend, so I won’t answer,” Chan says, taking a banana off the fruit rack, eyeing Minho, as he peels it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho squints. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doing what?” Felix yells from his room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doing Minho!” His hand sneaks under Minho’s shirt, but Minho slaps it. “Laundry! I promised Minho I’ll do laundry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix is quiet for a moment, before his face comes out of the door; “Say, if you’re already doing laundry… I just have a couple of shirts that need serious washing. And some underwear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan hates laundry duty. He literally escapes it using the seniority card, every single time, and playing rock paper scissors until he wins his way out of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho slurps on the yogurt in his spoon while raising his eyebrows at him. He dug his own grave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He calls his mom early in the morning and apologies, saying something about a schedule that popped up last minute, and that's it. He's also staying home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin shoves his face through the curtain, and Minho feigns shock, which makes him laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are you staying?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you and Chan don't burn the house."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And why are you staying </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jisung says you're still bothered about the— " He waves his hand a little; "Chan thing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can call it what it is. It's a stalker."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin looks uncomfortable with that word. They’re not all that popular just yet, but they have plenty of sasaengs. They sit below the apartment complex for days at a time, and follow their vans. Some of them don't even speak korean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because of the boons JYP hired, they're at least shooed away more frequently, but Minho started looking over his shoulder even when he's shopping for groceries with his mom, these days. There's nothing to really indicate them, but sometimes he can tell them apart just from seeing them across the street. Familiar faces scare him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not sure if this is going to be the norm, now, or if he's just even more jumpy than usual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because this just hits a different note. Sure, sasaengs are troublesome, but most of them want pictures and attention. They want to be noticed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this was a person who was no different than a sasaeng but was impersonating as a normal person. They are working in close proximity to them, waiting to strike, and they could do pretty much anything they wanted with enough access on their hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Minho’s mind just runs with that, sometimes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And yes." He adds. "I am."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin waits for a bit, as if Minho might add something to that. Minho doesn’t have anything to add. Well, maybe he does. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The only one allowed to bully you all is me." He says with an air of finality to it. "If anybody else does it, I will rain god's wrath upon them when I find them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not vaguely terrifying at all." Hyunjin laughs; "Hyung, you're kind of cute, sometimes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm always cute." He insists, pushing him out of the curtain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know how on the internet they call snakes </span>
  <em>
    <span>danger noodles</span>
  </em>
  <span> because sometimes they're also cute? That's you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you hear yourself, sometimes? Like, when you speak, do you listen to what comes out of your mouth?" Minho asks him, displeased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin pushes him, and Minho hits him back (softly) but he acts like Minho gave him a critical blow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hyunjin, are you done?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin immediately springs up once he hears Chan’s voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes! Let's go." He hears his footsteps padding on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where are you going?" Minho asks. He haven’t even brushed his teeth, yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me and hyung decided to have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>sophisticated </span>
  </em>
  <span>wine tasting weekend." Hyunjin explains. "So we're going to buy a bunch of wines."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just say you want to get drunk and leave." Minho grumbles, opening the curtain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan is still standing at the door though, as if he was waiting for him to emerge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hold on, Seungmin printed out suggestions for me." Hyunjin is saying, though his voice is already pretty far away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan looks after him for a moment, before turning his gaze back to Minho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't be sleeping naked, if I were you. It's getting drafty."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that a threat?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jerks his eyebrows at him, his smile widening. "The house is very empty and very big. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung </span>
  </em>
  <span>is going to be very drunk."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then nobody will hear you scream." Minho jerks his eyebrows back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aren't you going to come out of there?" Chan gestures with his chin. "It's already half past 10."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm waiting for you to leave my room."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh come on, nothing I didn't see before."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, except now I can feel you practically humping me with your eyes." Minho sits up, and throws the first garment he finds at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He catches it, and unfolds it. It just happened to be his boxers. "Oh, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>used </span>
  </em>
  <span>token of your love, I presume? Don't worry, I'll keep it safe." He puts it in his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fucking pervert."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As if that doesn't get you hot and bothered."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It does, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin emerges after another minute, and Chan leaves with Minho's boxers in his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have fun in the shower, Minho!" Chan says before the door closes, even though Minho said nothing about a shower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho refuses to touch himself, purely out of spite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the evening they order in chicken. The manager eats with them, before finally leaving, and then Hyunjin takes out the 12 wine bottles they bought, and they sit there, like two assholes, and actually try all 12 of them, making really snobbish comments like; "We should start with the whites and move up to the reds." and "This is very fruity, but with a woody tinge to it." or "Reminds me of italian countryside and long walks on the beach." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho sits there, staring at them for like 20 minutes with his beer bottle, until he finally says; "I really want to punch you both and shove your faces into the toilet. It's like an urge. At least a wedgie, let me give you a wedgie."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan laughs so hard, he drops his wine cup accidentally and spills it all over the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They open all twelve wines; but on the last three, it’s a struggle. Hyunjin always comes back to have another glass of his two favorite, and when these two end, he just drinks everything. In a way that almost feels forced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s rare for them to get drunk, and it hasn’t been that long since he became old enough to actually get drunk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan lets him try some from his cup, but Minho hates how heavy they feel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He makes a face when Chan holds the cup to his lips so he can sip from the last one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungjin is recording himself singing a Zion.T song out of tune to Seungmin for some reason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a wine guy.” Chan says, laughing; “Dully noted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a Seungmin-recommended wine guy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing crazy or revolutionary. Who died and made him the wine expert in the house is beyond him. The guy turned legal</span>
  <em>
    <span> last year</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These are actually pretty solid recommendations.” Chan says; “You know, wine’s a known aphrodisiac.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. Another cup of this, and I’m not going to be able to give consent.” He pouts mockingly, and Chan’s eyebrows furrow, and he shoves the cup as far away from Minho as possible, which makes him laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys — You </span>
  <em>
    <span>guys </span>
  </em>
  <span>give me weird vibes.” Hyunjin is shaking a finger at them; “Like what was that just now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was what?” Minho asks hurriedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps it’s how they’re sitting. Pretty close. Chan’s hand is touching his back, because he’s leaning to his left, closer to Minho.. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know — why — did you do that?” He gestures at them. “Don’t give me that — weird — look.” He squints at them, moving his face closer, as if he’s mimicking their look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like sometimes you’re — both. Like this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you finish a sentence, or is that beyond your abilities right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan laughs, taking another sip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin waves his hand at him. “I mean, why did you have to like… hold the cup for him to drink. He has hands. And why did you look at each other, like — weird? You always look at each other weird these days.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re just weird like that.” Chan says, but Minho can tell from how he looks down, that it’s itching on his tongue. That he really wants to say something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If they weren’t idols, Minho wonders if he’d be the time of dude who’d be shouting it off of rooftops. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They haven’t actually talked about this. And they also haven’t defined this either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re not boyfriends. Minho knows that much. But calling them fuckbuddies would be stupid — because they haven’t actually fucked yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So it’s not like they can go around announcing people that they’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>make-out-buddies</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s just too soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Hyunjin gasps, and for a moment Minho’s heart stops because his eyes skid between him and Chan, but the next thing to come out of his mouth is; “Let’s play truth or dare!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this, 6th grade?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, your personality, seriously...” Hyunjin is already taking a bottle, but Chan is taking it away from him, because it’s open and half-full; so he fishes out another one, that is also half-full, and Chan takes that away from him, too. He makes a face at him, so Chan laughs, and picks up the white wine bottle that he just finished and hands it to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Hyunjin sighs, and then moves a bit closer to Minho, so that no matter where the bottle lands, it’ll be on somebody.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he adjusts himself a bit more, so it’ll be even. And then squints, wondering if he’s even, and moves a bit to the left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh for god’s sake,” Minho grabs the bottle from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho spins it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It lands on Hyunjin, who preps himself excitedly, to sit straighter, and waits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho urges him with his eyebrows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to </span>
  <em>
    <span>ask</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Hyunjin urges, using a deeper tone, bulging his eyes at him, as if he’s getting real pissed off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho rolls his eyes; “Truth or dare?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Truth!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho glances at Chan. “Who's your favorite hyung?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chan-hyung, duh,” Hyungjin looks like Minho’s dumb to ask that, and it makes Chan laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ouch.” He says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho isn’t surprised, actually. He’s surprised it’s not Changbin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He roughly grabs the bottle and spins it. It spins for a long while until it lands on Chan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does love feel like?” He preps his face in his hands, as if it’s too heavy for him to hold it. “Does it really feel like you're floating?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t you ask him if he wants a dare?” Minho asks, because he has a couple of dares for Chan right on the top of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin clicks his tongue, like Minho’s irritating him, which is fucking bold of him. Minho allows it, though. For now. He’ll remind him tomorrow, when he’ll beat him up properly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmnn, something like that. Well, not exactly.” Chan takes a moment to think; “Feels like you're high when you're with that person. Sometimes you’re nervous you’re not saying the right thing, but sometimes it’s so comfortable and easy, it’s all you want to do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I feel like I'm high all the time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, maybe you're with that person all the time, then." Chan suggests, laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The only person I'm with 24/7 is Minho hyung because he is also my roommate and — Oh, hell no!" He says, hands moving strangely as if he forgot how to wave them correctly; "I heard there's lizards more hotblooded than him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can hear you~" Minho singsongs, which makes him jerk in fright, when he sees him sitting right next to him, as if he didn’t realize Minho is in the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can hear you, too~" He uses the same tone, because he has next to none self-preservation instincts. Chan sniggers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that the same to you too?” Hyunjin adds, slightly more insecurely, as if he’s not sure if he could ask Minho that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't feel human emotions." Minho plays into the joke instead, probably because of the alcohol, but also because he doesn't want to talk about things like that with Chan in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's a reptilian." Hyunjin whispers to Chan. “Me and Seungmin decided that. Jisung likes him though. I don’t know why. Jisung is so—” He hums softly, and then squeals as if this somehow expresses his emotions about Jisung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Chan and Minho laugh at that, simply because he’s batshit wasted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His body feels light, but he's not technically crazy drunk yet. He could have another cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan swings his bottle upright, and takes a few long gulps — he’s probably closer to Hyunjin’s state than Minho is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wonder if reptilians have different reproductive systems."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only one way to find out." Minho challenges him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you guys still measuring peepees? Because — not to brag, but I have the biggest one." He gloats. "So — you can stop fighting over it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're crowning you peepee king, Hyunjin, don't worry." Minho assures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin looks almost childlishly happy about this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, your turn.” Hyunjin rushes Chan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan licks his lips before he turns his bottle, and just when he’s about to land on Hyunjin, he helps it by stopping it on Minho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Truth or dare?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not how you play the game,” Minho smirks at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Says who?” He turns to Hyunjin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, let’s change the rules. Anarchy! Chaos!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s drunk, his vote doesn’t count.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take your pick, already. Truth or dare.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dare.” Minho decides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take off your pants.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s hot, so take off your pants.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho looks at Hyunjin who raises both of his palms; “You could’ve said </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘truth’</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You suck at this game, dude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho crooks his head to the left, but honours the game, and stands up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooff, you pissed him off, hyung.” Hyunjin whispers. “He’s going to spray ink into your face.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m counting on it.” Chan laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho throws his pants at Chan’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Underwear, too!” Chan says hurriedly, half-laughing, when he slides the pants off his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you specifically said ‘pants’ not underwear.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s right.” Hyunjin nods. “You have to be specific.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan snorts, but his eyes still narrow down at Minho crotch area when he sits down; “This is fine, too. Looks like you’re not wearing anything anyway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho’s shirt is a bit oversized, and when Minho looks down, he realizes that it covers his underwear almost completely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hits him up the head, which makes him laugh; “Ah-ah-ah—- it’s your turn!” He leans to Hyunjin and shoves the bottle his way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho grabs it from him and lets it spin on the floor; “I don’t care who it lands on, but whoever it is, you’ll be eating something worse than tissues, today.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bottle stops on Hyunjin again, and he gulps audibly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-truth!” He says, clearly scared; “I pick truth!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Admit that whenever Jisung bends down, you stare at his ass.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin seems to consider this for a moment, then shrugs; “I’m an ass guy. I stare at yours, too. And Chan-hyung’s. Chan has a big butt—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take that back!” Chan shakes him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yours is more like — I mean, I get the idea of it. It has potential. It just looks constipated. Which isn’t surprising, considering — you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why that insults me.” Minho wonders out loud. “I hate hanging out with the two of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the record, I love your butt. It has stage presence, but stays humble.” Chan places a hand on Minho’s thigh, and Minho slaps his hand; “So I think it’s very subjective.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not subjective, there’s a universal butt truth you’re both not seeing. Jisung’s butt is tiny, but round. Very proportionate to his body. Not too big. Not too small. ” Hyunjin shows the roundness with his hands; “It’s very appealing. Try to look at it, sometimes, it might surprise you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan is on the floor, because this is somehow funny to him; Minho just nods; “Yeah, he does have a nice butt.” He admits mournfully. “I need to do more squats.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin is next with the bottle and it lands back on Minho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dare.” Minho says again. Nothing Hyunjin can do is worse than Chan, anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan uses the moment to leans down to Hyunjin’s ears and whispers something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not doing that, I still want to live.” Hyunjin tells him, when he continues to whisper. “Or that — what the hell, Hyung? That’s borderline sexual harassment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan makes the kind of face, like he got scolded for all his effort, and stares right at Minho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin is looking between them for a second, eyes focusing and unfocusing, eyebrows going up and down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dare you—” He pauses, as if he’s having second thoughts; “to kiss Chan. On the lips. Partly because he sounds like he wants it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew it was coming, in a way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s how all truth-or-dare games go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At some point there has to be a kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan bursts into laughter, but it’s short lived, because Minho glares at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll talk to your mother about your education. Ask her why you grew up completely audacious. Maybe you fell on your head while you were little.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to abide by the rules.” He says, trying to sound dutiful; “You don’t have to be mean about it and mention my education.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho huffs, but raises slightly, bracing himself with a hand on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He means to just give him a small soft kiss — but Chan kisses him the way he knows, grabbing him by the back of his head, open-mouthed and intense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s an overwhelming kisser, and he knows it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It always takes him a moment to get back to his senses, and Chan always uses that moment to use his tongue. He tastes like salt and sour grapes, and his mouth feels hotter, bigger, fervent and sincere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho pushes him, both to draw back for air and because — they have an audience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The audience is somewhere between both impressed and disgusted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment he doesn’t say anything, and Minho wonders if he’ll ask - if he understood - but then he says; “You both seem so experienced! Man, I only got to second base with a girl once. And french kissing is disgusting. All that — liquid…” He scrunches his face in disgust. “I don’t know how adults do it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan laughs into his hands, because he covered his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys should teach me how to do it, in case the option ever arises.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to demonstrate on you, then?” Minho suggests, jokingly mostly, because that’s how he is, but Hyunjin seems receptive of this behavior, and nods.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we’re not doing that.” Chan doesn’t get the joke, it seems, because he plucks the bottle out of Hyunjin’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you had your turn kissing—” Hyunjin takes the bottle back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that’s weird!” Chan tries to argue; “Let’s not do weird things!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You literally just made out with him, but if I’m doing it it’s weird? Hyung, you’re a bit of a hypocrite.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, hyung, you’re a hypocrite.” It’s Minho’s turn to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin’s a bit thick sometimes. Apparently it’s multiplied when he’s drunk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan successfully convinces him to play something else (Uno), but by the time he comes back with the card deck from the room, Hyunjin’s on the floor, singing his favorite girl group songs. So far he sang one verse of BLACKPINK’s whistle, then continued with chanting ‘I SEE THAT I’M ICY’ without really continuing anything. He’s clearly falling asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan is a bit devastated, because he seriously loves playing that game. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll play with you,” Minho says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be mad, hyung, Minho will play with you. He’s actually a really nice guy, deep inside, underneath all the snake skins.” Hyunjin pats Chan’s cheek as if he was a doggy, which makes him laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're a good guy, you deserve nice things." He clutches onto his cheeks and moves his face around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me and Jisung talked about it. And we decided Minho knows what he’s doing.” Minho was just sipping one of the wine cups, because his throat felt dry, when he pauses, a chill running up his spine. Last thing he needs is Chan discovering about the bathroom while they’re all hammered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He's going to protect you. He’s going to beat up everybody. Pow!" Hyunjin punches the air. Chan looks up to Minho, who swallows the sip of wine he's been holding in his mouth. "He's a bit of a thug, but, like, he has his heart in the right—” He burps, which makes Chan laugh, too; "Place. You'll see. He has things figured out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has to give it to him, even though drunk, he didn't say anything about the bathroom, which is pretty badass in his book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, you're going to bed." Minho scoots closer, and pats his arm. "Come on, up you go." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nooo~ I send Jisung an invitation and I want to wait for him~” He whines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you want to stay on the floor until Monday?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He'll come, you'll see, he'll definitely come." Hyunjin scoots closer, and puts his face on Minho’s lap. "I don't feel so good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to puke?" Chan's voice is a bit steadier all of the sudden, as if he slipped back into the concerned hyung figure and sobered up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, no, I'll sleep here." He murmurs, already half asleep, face in Minho's thigh. His hand falls down dramatically and his eyes close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho and Chan actually wait for a moment, half expecting him to open his eyes and start blabbering again, but he doesn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was fast." Minho looks up to Chan. Chan takes another swing of his bottle, before getting up on his feet. "Let's get him on the sofa?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nah, he'll drill my head off tomorrow about back pains. We should take him to the bed." Minho shakes him. "Hyunjin — come on, we're taking you to your room."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay," He says but doesn't make an effort to open his eyes or move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twerp is heavy and lanky, and his limbs are long as hell, dangling literally everywhere. He half walks with them, asking them if Minho left the lights on repeatedly, for whatever reason, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything is so bright</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once inside the bed, he settles neatly with a pillow, murmuring something about Seungmin and Jisung and Jeongin, and promptly just stops moving, mouth opened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We should've stopped him after that third bottle.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't coddle him, he's 20 years old. If now's not the time to get batshit drunk, I don't know when he’ll get the opportunity. It’s not like he’s going to have that chance in college.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They knew what they were giving up on when they decided to be idols.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stand there for another moment, and Minho turns off the green-ish lamp light he has on his desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then they're just staring at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s so quiet, Minho can hear the sound of the air-conditioning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody’s shifting in their sleep. Nobody’s snoring. It’s late, and Hyunjin’s dead drunk on his bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"First one to my bed gets dickening privileges." Chan says that so quickly, it takes a moment for it to register in Minho’s drunk mind, but chan is already running. He makes it first to the door, but Minho holds onto his shirt in the livingroom, trying to drag him onto the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re half-wrestling their way into the room, and Chan’s half-hysterical, making weird combative noises. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not even trying to be quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho makes it first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan topples down over him, trying to say something through his laughter, and failing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I win," He says. "For a second time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have a suggestion," He says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It better be about how to prepare your anus for total annihilation—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It makes him laugh; "How about nobody tops?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you’re such a sore loser.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can just decide to be two mutually consenting individuals looking to get off on each other."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t about who tops — it’s about who tops </span>
  <em>
    <span>first</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And it’s a matter of ego. And you can’t handle the fact that it’s not going to be you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha-what?” He manages to say through laughing; “I’m a super cool loser and I don’t have an ego, It was just a suggesting out of the goodness of my heart, simply because I think you’re not ready for my ass action yet. Didn’t you hear Hyunjin? I have a big ass!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just admit that you have control issues. If things don’t go your way, you’ll change the </span>
  <em>
    <span>things </span>
  </em>
  <span>until they will.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like you wouldn't have found a way to weasel out of it?" He rubs his nose with his, before kissing it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho bites his lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll agree to these terms, because I’m horny." He hitches his chin a little, which makes Chan laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I horny because you made me," Minho thinks there’s more to that sentence, but Chan leans to his lips before he gets to finish it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They never actually did anything other than making out, so this is a bit new.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Especially considering they're on an actual bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's funny how something so mundane that other couples experience pretty fast into a relationship, felt almost unachievable for them for a while there. There is always somebody nearby, and when there wasn’t, it just wasn’t the right time to be messing around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho wasn’t in a rush to get there — which is surprising to him. He’s not the kind to wait before getting down and dirty, but damn, with Chan, it was almost easy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan leans in for another kiss, some of his weight pressing on top of him, and Minho pulls away abruptly, to look down, even though he really can't see past their shirts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's hard. Harder than before. He can feel it on his thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How do you walk around with that thing between your legs? You should have balance problems.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan rolls his hips down on him, biting onto his lower lip. "Will that make you sleep better at night if I did?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe? It'll make me sleep better if I find it's a sock." Minho reaches his hand down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a sock." Chan reassures; "But keep on touching it." He trails kisses down his chin and neck. Minho never touched another dude’s junk before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s oddly satisfying. There’s a lot going on. It’s not just a place to stick your fingers into, but an actual… thing. In his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, sit up — I want to see it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You want to see my dick?" Chan questions against his neck. “Right now? Can’t we just?” He gives Minho another thrust, and the friction feels good, but Minho’s curiosity comes first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. I never touched another dick, I wanna see it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan's snort sounds a bit surprised, but he obliges, moving back to his knees, to allow him full access.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho sits up, too, scooting closer, and moving one of his legs out of the way, by dangling it off the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes him out of the sweatpants with an ease, and stares at it, holding it steady by the base.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan waits for a few seconds, as if letting Minho get used to the view. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what you see?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say something cheesy again, I’m going to leave,” Minho scolds, before finally giving him a slow pump; "I didn’t know you’re uncircumcised.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. They don’t really do that stuff in australia.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho nods; “My parents knew they weren’t going to get another kid, so they wanted to do everything by the book. And for some reason circumcumcision was popular for a hot minute in the 80s in korea. Wah, the extra skinYour dick feels so weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll take it as a compliment." He laughs, biting onto his lip when Minho gives him another pump. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's like fatter at the base, near the balls." Minho judges, then before he can help it, blurts out; "I kinda like it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another satisfied customer!” Chan laughs; “When I was daydreaming about this finally happening, I somehow imagined this sexier?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, am I doing a bad job at this?” Minho squeezes, though not too hard, and Chan gasps against his hair. “You should give me a bad review on yelp.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I get a review too? What’s my star rating?” Chan’s voice changed, a tad deeper and slower, and Minho looks up to see his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s dark in the room, because they didn’t bother turning on the light; Chan's eyes move up to his face, too. He’s not smiling, but the way he looks at him; how he studies his face and then stops on his mouth, gives Minho an excited chill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bites his lip and looks down again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s see,” He says, taking a gulp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls back the skin, to reveal the head of Chan’s cock. He runs his finger on it, and Chan hums against his temple, steading himself with a hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very nice." Minho says, giving him another pump or two; "4 stars."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-why not 5? I think it deserves a 5. You seem very impressed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is exactly why — I don't like the owner's attitude." He looks up, smiling cattily, only to receive a kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck, he kisses him </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just for that he deserves a gold badge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can do better," He hisses lightly when Minho picks up the pace on his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" Their noses brush together, and his breath is hot and heavy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unexpectedly, this also turns Minho on, even though he's not actually on the receiving side. He likes this better than fingering a girl; he knows all the magical spots, because those are </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>magical spots. He puts his hand on Minho’s all of the sudden, just when Minho’s starting to get even more into it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I like it slower." Chan finally gives him constructive criticism. "I want to feel your hand.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho swallows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And — I want to touch you, too.” He sits down finally, instead of towering above him while on his knees, and moves Minho’s leg to the side, so it won’t be between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Minho agrees, not sure if he likes this position better or worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re on eye level, like this, and it makes it even more intimate, somehow, but that’s not enough for Chan. He draws him even closer by the waist, laughing when Minho grunts, and kisses him again to shut him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho loves this so much that he moves his hands up to his shoulders, for a better angle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Chan touches him through his boxers, it feels oddly muted, and Minho feels himself throbbing under his touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, I love it when you make that broken sound,” Chan says against his cheek; “You do it sometimes when I bite your neck.” He pulls Minho out of his boxers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho hums, hands collecting the fabric of Chan’s skin. It’s been too long since somebody else touched him like that, and Chan does this freely, as if it’s not his first time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See?” He bumps his forehead with Minho’s, keeping one of his hands on his nape; “We’re not that different in size after all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” He sounds a bit empty when he says it, simply because his body is wired, and his mind can’t think about anything beside Chan’s hand around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on,” Chan leans back a little, and rummages on the stand until he finds a small bottle. “I hope Changbin won’t mind.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that Felix’s lotion? He says his knees get dry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Good enough for Felix’s knees, good enough to be dick grease</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you so much, it’s incredible I’m hard right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan laughs so hard, Minho can feel the vibration on his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lotion’s a bit cold on his skin, but once Chan spreads it it feels sleek and watery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feels good?” Chan asks into his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You with me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods again, forehead against his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not freaking out?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A little bit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me if you want to stop."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you stop, I'll kill you." He tells him, wrapping one of his legs around Chan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan barely fits in his hand, let alone together with Minho’s dick, so Minho uses both of his hands, but the slippery friction of rubbing them together feels amazing. He can feel it in his fingertips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan helps him pump, wrapping his hands around Minho’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It really doesn't take them that long to find a rhythm. It’s a divine balance of humping and rubbing, and Chan’s voice in his ear. But that moment of complete and utter synergy is gone just as fast, replaced by clumsy, fast movements. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho’s toes curl when he cums. That’s the only thing he really feels, beside Chan’s breath on his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slumped on top of him, as some point, but the pressure is so pleasant, Minho doesn’t mind it one bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think that was too advanced for us,”  Chan says, pausing before the last word for a sigh. He slides to the wall, though not fully, fitting his face into Minho's neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was intense." Minho argues; "I can't believe we humped like two horny teenagers." He lifts his head a little. Chan’s adidas pants are totally soiled. “How did we not do this sooner?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan snorts, shifting a bit, and Minho feels him again, now against his hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you still hard?” Minho runs his hand on his spent cock, liking how it disappeared inside the skin again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little. You?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is wrong with you? Did you save a nation in your past life?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan laughs, but Minho pushes the skin down so he could rub his thumb against the slit, now that it’s wet and sticky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shudders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sensitive?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmn.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He caresses his slit with his thumb, now that it's wet and sticky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How long does it get you to fully get back up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallows thickly, his adam's apple moving, and licks his lips; "Careful, now. I might think you're actually into me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? Because I'm touching your dick? Please." Minho kisses his jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you want seconds.” Chan insists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m curious, nobody said I want seconds.” He tucks Chan back into his underwear. “Now we have to do the laundry whether you like it or not.” He gives him another kiss, this time on the lips. Chan’s eyes are closed, but he is smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so into </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Minho.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just go to sleep.” Minho gives him another kiss; “You’re drunk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're kissing me afterwards. That’s like super ultra mega </span>
  <em>
    <span>into-me </span>
  </em>
  <span>material right there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmn,” Minho fits against him; “My mouth's been in worse places."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>YAY A HANDJOB! </p><p>Lemme know what you think so far...! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>some trigger warnings; a blow job, and vandalism/stalker-related troubles. </p><p> </p><p>ALSO, WOW, IT'S NEARLY THE END!!! TWO MORE CHAPTERS TO GO!<br/>HAPPY COMEBACK WEEK, YOU GUYS! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chan falls asleep pretty deeply by the time Minho decides to slip out of the bed. </p><p>They kind of talked a bit afterward and made out, but Minho didn't really get fully hard nor did he attempt to start another humping round.</p><p>The whole situation made him feel too vulnerable. </p><p>He haven’t shamelessly humped around like that since he was 16; and it felt sloppy and juvenile, almost virginal. Has it really been that long since Minho had a sexual encounter with somebody else, or is it just Chan that made him feel like a hormonal teenager, ready to explode from the gentlest touch?</p><p>In the morning, Minho wakes up to Hyunjin gone.</p><p>"Off to the broadcast, and then to that Bomin kid." Chan's on the laptop, distracted, because he can't have holidays. He's still in his boxers, and he doesn't look fully awake. "He made breakfast, though. As an apology for getting super drunk yesterday.</p><p>Minho sees the frying pan on the stove. It's been strategically covered with a metallic pot lid that Minho usually uses for soups. Clearly Chan didn't have breakfast yet, because when Minho stands there making noises, he comes closer to see, and then doubles down laughing.</p><p>"I don't know why I bother expecting, sometimes." Minho says.</p><p>"What's that colorful stuff?"</p><p>"I don't even know. I wouldn't be too shocked if he threw in some gummy bears and then panicked when they melted along with the eggs."</p><p>Minho throws it into the trash.</p><p>"Harsh," Chan's still laughing. "We should at least have a bite, so we could tell him it's bad."</p><p>"We're making our own breakfast." Minho tells him, jerking his eyebrows up suggestively, but Chan's thoughts drift someplace else, and he bites his lip and leans down to his lips.</p><p>"My hot one night stand is staying for breakfast." He says.</p><p>"Why do you have to make it weird? I live here."</p><p>"Yes, but, you sneaked out on me." He scrunches his nose. "I wanted to cuddle in the morning.”</p><p>"The Great Lee Minho doesn't cuddle after sex." Minho explains. "Mostly because I like to be warm and cozy in my own bed with my personal space, but secondly because you snore."</p><p>"I do not."</p><p>"You totally do. Cartoonishly so. Maybe it's the—” He boops Chan's nose. "It is very big."</p><p>"Wow," Chan says, laughing against his lips. "You're horrible."</p><p>"Go brush your teeth." Minho pushes him. "Your breath smells like something died down there."</p><p>Chan gives him another full kiss, on purpose, until Minho struggles out of it.</p><p>"It's my heart. You broke it." Chan laughs.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>It’s the first time Minho spent a morning like that.</p><p>Inside a comfortable, cozy bubble, away from the rest of the world. </p><p>Chan has this knack for setting up a homey atmosphere whenever he’s actually in the dorms. </p><p>He likes cooking and talking to the members loudly, and it makes the apartment feel more vibrant and rowdy. But now that it’s just the two of them, the house feels different.</p><p>Not romantic per se, but it feels intimate and cozy. </p><p>They try to make a quick breakfast, but they keep being distracted and making out.</p><p>His head goes blank.</p><p>Especially when Chan's hand travels south to touch him.</p><p>He's not really doing anything, just moving his thumb along his length, and then he says; "You smell like fire." And for a moment, Minho thinks he's being poetic, but then he pulls away abruptly, and screams at the smoking egg omelette in the pan.</p><p>Chan screams too, but mostly because he wants to be loud and obnoxious.</p><p>That goes to the trash along with Hyunjin’s monstrosity. </p><p>They already start at making kimchi rice, but then realize they're out of soy, so attempt number four at breakfast(kind of lunch, actually) is tuna salad.</p><p>Can't go wrong with that.</p><p>Chan keeps on nibbling at everything he chops, because at that point they're pretty hungry.</p><p>They don't even bother taking out plates and just eat it out of the bowl, fighting for tuna and cheese pieces with their chopsticks, because they don't want the vegetables.</p><p>It's the kind of morning where nothing really happens.</p><p>There's no responsibility, and no eyes on them. No need to comb his hair, and no need to baby somebody, and be somebody's hyung. No kpop. No media. No managers. No fans. No stalker. </p><p>Just the two of them. </p><p>Minho’s already reading some article his mom sent him, something about cults in Gimpo, right across their street, when Chan finally finishes something on his laptop and crawls up to him on the sofa.</p><p>It's weird how until that very moment, Minho didn't realize their sofa’s pretty big. When all eight of them were sharing it, it seemed small.</p><p>"Let's go out." He says.</p><p>"It's hot and I'm lazy." Minho says. "Maybe later."</p><p>Chan rolls over onto his back, and reminds him a bit of his cat, so Minho rubs his chin. He didn't shave and you can feel his stubble coming out.</p><p>He moves his hand down his own cheek, and Chan grins at him.</p><p>When he doesn't stop, a bit transfixed about how Chan’s hair is both soft and a bit prickly at the same time, Chan snaps his teeth at him, as if he's about to bite him.</p><p>Minho punches his shoulder.</p><p>He sits up, laughing; "Here, you can touch it, I don't mind." He raises his hand back onto his cheek.</p><p>"Mine doesn’t feel like that.." Minho says. "Feels nice. Like sharp floof."</p><p>"Sharp <em> floof </em>." Chan repeats after him, almost as if he can't believe he said it.</p><p>"Your hair’s a bit coarse than mine.” Minho judges; “But I think my facial hair is thicker than yours. It’s like peach fuzz. It’s so thin. Floofy." Minho explains.</p><p>"Stop saying <em> floof </em>." Chan laughs.</p><p>"And you don't have a happy trail."</p><p>Chan bites his lip, and reaches his hand out to Minho's abdomen, lifting his shirt slightly, as if he has to see it that exact instant.</p><p>"That's crazy hot, though," He says, running his fingers through it, and Minho can feel that hot coiling inside of him again, almost like a sudden feeling of drunkenness. Like he'd do anything to get off — for Chan to touch his dick.</p><p>He leans down into Minho's touch on his cheek, and catches Minho's thumb into his mouth, and gives it a small suck.</p><p>It's like something out of a porn movie, really. Not even the part where they're just brainlessly screwing, but the part right before, when you know it's going to happen. Minho likes that part the most. The anticipation right before the reward.</p><p>Chan pushes his hand into his shorts too easily, and Minho drops his head back, biting onto his lip. </p><p>"You're really sensitive, you know that?"</p><p>"You know where to touch." Minho confesses; "It feels good."</p><p>They both lean in for a kiss at the same time.</p><p>When Chan pulls away, Minho draws in after him, eager for more, which makes him chuckle. He stands up, though, keeping one of his hands on his thighs, and then falls to his knees before him.</p><p>"I did say I can do better, did I?"</p><p>Minho glances at the door hurriedly; “Hold on…” </p><p>Chan pulls Minho’s shorts down in one quick move, and Minho can’t help but snort. “Seriously?” </p><p>“Yeah,” He ghosts his fingers along the inside of Minho’s thighs, and it makes him ticklish. He runs his hands up, lifting his shirt as he goes, and tucks it over his collar. His hands are warm on him, and Minho tries not to shudder as they go down his body, slowly, carefully, as if an electric current running down his skin. </p><p>He stops on the scar on his abdomen, tracing it with his left hand before leaning down and kissing it.</p><p>It’s such an ugly thing to kiss, that Minho isn’t sure how to react for a moment. </p><p>Chan’s hands don’t stop there, though — they go downwards, into the hair underneath his belly button, and then on his cock. </p><p>His body feels so tight when he touches him, that Minho can feel the blood rushing to his groin.  </p><p>“Are we seriously doing this here?” </p><p>“Why? Is there somebody we should hide from?” Chan says, grazing his hands along Minho’s hips and back down to his thighs. </p><p>“We eat dinner here, though.” </p><p>“I’m eating an early dinner, here, too.” He shivers when Chan's tongue meets his head.</p><p>It's so wet that Minho bites his lip.</p><p>“You don’t have to be quiet.” He says against his cock, breath ghosting on the spot his tongue just touched. “Hyunjin’s gone, too. We’re all alone.” </p><p>“We still have neighbors — and somebody can — come in — How are you so good at this?"</p><p>"Watched tutorials on YouTube." He jokes (Minho hopes he jokes), giving a proper lick up his length. "How to sleep with a reptilian, fascinating stuff."</p><p>"Fuck off."</p><p>He laughs a little, before enveloping the tip with his mouth.</p><p>Chan's lips are thick, and he makes an obscene noise when he gives him a suck.</p><p>Minho's actually clutches onto the sofa with his fingers.</p><p>Chan gets busy, his eyes falling from his face, and focusing on his dick. It's sort of perplexing, how confident he is about sucking dick; but at the same time not surprising. His heart's racing by the time Chan gets it fully into his mouth. </p><p>He takes his time with him, glancing at his face every now and then, as if he wants to see his expression. </p><p>Minho’s knees feel weak. He’s glad he’s not standing, because his body almost spasms when he sees his dick disappearing in Chan’s mouth. Minho's body buckles when he runs his tongue along his length as he draws back. He keeps on pumping him, smiling wolfishly. </p><p>"Close?"</p><p>"Mmn." He wants more, he wants it faster, quicker, so he lifts his hand, but Chan catches it, and slams it back onto the sofa, as he continues.</p><p>He's being deliberately slow this time around. In an excruciating, <em> cruel </em>way that Minho would never expect from him. It makes Minho's body feel awake and electrified. Every nerve ending is tingling. </p><p>"Go faster," His voice sounds alien even to himself, as if somebody else said it.</p><p>"Not yet." He gives his head another slippery suck, and Minho throws his head back, covering his mouth with the back of his free hand.</p><p>When he lowers himself down into the base he can't help but moan into his hand, closing his eyes.</p><p>Chan catches the hand that's on his mouth.</p><p>"I want to hear your voice.” </p><p>Minho bites onto his lip, and when he chuckles, he can feel the chuckle from inside his mouth.</p><p>When Chan finally goes faster, he allows Minho to fit his hand on his head, though he barely needs any help. He can feel the orgasm coming from the tips of his fingertips to his toes. It’s not only on his crotch — it’s everywhere. Minho is everywhere. </p><p>For a moment, he just breathes, through his mouth, speechless. His body feels like it's not his own. Chan pumps his dick a few more times, though Minho squirms under his touch.</p><p>"Enough," He says, holding onto Chan's hand on his cock. "I'll hurt you."</p><p>Chan licks his lips, a crooked little smile on his face.</p><p>"Wah, you're really hostile in bed. Sensitive and hostile."</p><p>Minho sighs when he slips his hand off of him.</p><p>"The chilling sexual adventures of Lee Know." Chan rises off his sitting position, covering him with his body so he could put his chin on Minho's chest.</p><p>"And you're a sloppy eater." Minho wipes his cheek from his own spunk. "Though that doesn't surprise me all that much." He's about to wipe it but Chan holds onto his hand and licks his hand clean.</p><p>"You're in the wrong profession, hyung." Minho says; "Could've been one hell of a porn star."</p><p>Chan laughs; "Me? You should listen to your moans. Man," He draws his hand down and makes him cup his crotch; "Felt them deep in my balls."</p><p>Minho kisses him, knowing he might still taste himself. </p><p>There's something so fucking wrong doing it right there, where he often starfishes with the members after a tiresome day. Right at the spot he spooks Hyunjin and bullies Changbin and plays cards with Jisung, is now the spot where Chan sucked him off, and the memory of him on his knees, between his legs is going to be hard to erase. </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They nap together on the sofa, right in front of the air conditioner.</p><p>Minho kinda hates that Chan wrestles him into it and then keeps him there, wrapped around him like a monkey.</p><p>Chan doesn’t usually sleep and Minho himself thought he’ll weasel out of his grip once he’ll get distracted — but then they both fall asleep. </p><p>For well over an hour. </p><p>He wakes up on Chan’s chest, and stares into the television emptily, showing saturday evening cartoons. Chan’s chest rises and falls, and Minho along with it, and it gives him an odd feeling on floating — his heartbeat is louder than the TV. Almost deafening loud. </p><p>Minho closes his eyes, and although he doesn’t sleep, he just drifts a bit between here and there. </p><p>Chan stirs when he wakes up, and his hand moves up from Minho’s shoulder into his shirt, so he can put it on his waist. </p><p>Minho looks up. </p><p>“How long were we out?” From the position he’s in, he has a double chin, and his eyes are half opened, as if he didn’t quite wake up yet, lips puckered. </p><p>Minho raises on one elbow to give him a kiss. </p><p>“I don’t know. Probably around two hours.” </p><p>“Wow.” Chan’s voice is laced with sweet sleep. “Man, I didn’t nap like this since I was still in highschool.”</p><p>“Maybe my cum cured your insomnia.” Minho suggests, waggling his eyebrows; “I’m starving, let’s go make something to eat.” </p><p>Chan finds this hilarious. </p><p>He also wouldn’t let him actually get to do anything, because he keeps distracting him — biting his neck, and rubbing his fuzzy 5 o’clock shadow on Minho’s shoulder or arm, or licking his ear. </p><p>Minho wants to elbow him or scold him.</p><p>He wants to — but why would he, if he’s not better than Chan. They can’t keep their hands off each other, and every time they finally separate and decide they’re cooking now, any discussion over food develops into flirting and flirting becomes making out. </p><p>And he loves touching him, loves how responsive and enthusiastic he is. How he never pushes him away, even though they're in the middle of something. He's receptive and open-headed, accepting Minho's weird little gestures and answering his odd questions, excited to act upon his strangest request.</p><p>But as a result of that — there’s no dinner.</p><p>They buy some chicken in the establishment down the street, going down alleyways to avoid people, just in case, despite wearing masks and caps. </p><p>When they arrive back, Chan spots Hyunjin and Hyunjin spots Chan, and they act like they didn't see each other for weeks, running toward each other dramatically, and hugging while spinning. Chan also loses a slipper on his way to Hyunjin, but doesn't let that stop him.</p><p>"I'm embarrassed to be seen with you." Minho admits.</p><p>"As if you wouldn't do it with Jisung." Hyunjin makes a face at him.</p><p>"No, me and Jisung hug like two adults." Minho picks up his slipper and hits him gently with it as they shuffle past the guard into the apartment block. He waves to them and they wave back. "Sometimes."</p><p>“How was shooting?” </p><p>“Fine.” He shrugs. “I wanted to do a vlive, but once they took off the make up, I realized I looked hung over as fuck.”</p><p>"How was Bomin?”</p><p>“His mom wasn't home and he's like on this stupid diet because they might have a comeback, so now I'm hungry. What's that?" He's already slipping his hands inside the bag Minho is holding.</p><p>"Chicken." Chan answers. "We were hungry too."</p><p>"You didn't cook?" Hyunjin turns to Minho, eyes wide. </p><p>"Why the heck are you giving me that face, you brat?" Minho grabs him by the nose.</p><p>"I just thought you might do some dumplings, I wanted dumplings, that's all, that's all~" He waves his hands, though Minho isn't even doing it that hard.</p><p>"What was that weird object you left in the pan, in the morning, huh?"</p><p>"It was french toast! French toast!"</p><p>Minho lets him go, so he can run out of the elevator.</p><p>"Where was the toast?"</p><p>"Well, I kind of forgot you should scramble the eggs, and already put the bread in — so when I scrambled it, the bread got soggy and sorta crumbled."</p><p>"What were those colorful parts?" Chan laughs. </p><p>"Gummy bears. We used to eat french toast with gummy bears as trainees sometimes, remember? It's actually good. But the gummy bears sort of lost shape..."</p><p>"Because you put them after the toast comes out of the pan, genius."  </p><p>Chan clicks the code on the door, laughing. "I should’ve taken pictures. Why didn’t I take pictures?”</p><p>"I told you it's gummy bears." Minho tells him when he opens the door for him, but the smile slips off of his face when the smell hits his nose.</p><p>Hyunjin bumps into him; "You guys are so ungrateful. It still tasted good! I tried some, just to make sure.” He's taking off his shoes, but Minho holds his arm out to stop him.</p><p>The place smells like Kerosene.</p><p>He opens the light, despite the sunset still illuminating a bit of the living room. </p><p>There's a trail of something watery on the floor.</p><p>"What's this smell?"</p><p>"Something burnable. Don't step on the liquid." Minho instructs, stepping over it and into the apartment.</p><p>He hears some sound, but can't determine if it's made by a human, or maybe a neighbor, or a ceiling fan from one of the rooms.</p><p>"Somebody here?" He asks. It's not like they'll come out, even if he asks, but he felt like trying.</p><p>"Smells like car fuel.” </p><p>Minho turns around to see Chan crouching on the floor, smelling his fingers.</p><p>"Maybe we left something on, accidentally?"</p><p>"We don't use that shit in the house. I don't think we even own any."</p><p>Minho follows the trail to one of the rooms, not really surprised that it reaches Chan, Changbin and Felix's room.</p><p>The door's half closed, and he uses one finger to push it.</p><p>There's a mess of clothes inside.</p><p>Minho just doesn’t want to see something red. That’s the only thing he looks for when he looks inside.</p><p>He jerks in fright, when Chan pulls him back, and walks in himself. </p><p>He doesn't say anything, just stands there.</p><p>Minho walks in after him. Most of Chan's clothes are in one pile on the floor, along with his mattress, soaked with the liquid.</p><p>Somebody painted gibberish all over one of the walls. Minho can't make up real words out of the mess. It’s not english. And not Korean. Only when he comes closer to Chan, he sees the writing on the mirror he's standing in front of. It's cracked.</p><p>At first Minho thinks it’s not korean. </p><p>Not because it’s unreadable, but because his mind doesn’t register words. </p><p>His mind isn’t registering anything, actually, for a long minute. </p><p>Hyunjin almost slips on the liquid, and Minho holds him down, his body working to stabilize him before his head wraps around what’s happening. </p><p>They look at each other in a way like two ghosts staring past one another, and when Minho turns around, it’s like he’s taking in the room anew.</p><p>The words on the walls aren’t words — but scribbles, lines, arrows, all leading to different directions. </p><p>The broken mirror has been hit with something twice; Minho can tell the impact areas now. And the words come clear too; ‘if we burn, let’s burn together’. The stalker also painted some sort of symbol right below it, almost like a signature of some kind. Maybe a sigil.</p><p>It doesn't say Chan's name, there's no mention of it, but it's clear as crystal now.</p><p>They know how to get into the dorm room without raising suspicion, they know where in the dorm Chan sleeps, they know which clothes belong to him. It’s not somebody off the street. It’s not somebody random. And there’s a finite number of people who could’ve known. </p><p>"Here's the jug," Hyunjin is about to lift it, but Minho hugs him to stop him, pushes him out of the room.</p><p>"Don't touch it. Don't touch anything, okay? The police might find fingerprints."</p><p>He nods, but his face is pale as a sheet, and Minho feels like he doesn’t understand the meaning behind his words. </p><p>"Why are they doing this?" He asks, because he genuinely doesn't seem to understand. "How do they know when we're not home? Because last time we weren't home as well, and we went out just for a few minutes—” </p><p>"Last time?" Chan turns to them, eyebrows furrowed. </p><p>Hyunjin looks at Minho and Minho swallows. </p><p>It was a shitty plan. But it worked. Almost too well. </p><p>"This isn't the first time?" He sounds angry, now; “This happened before?” </p><p>Minho doesn't remember ever seeing Chan this angry. </p><p>He can see his jaw clenching, and how his eyes turn cold. He fists and unfists his hands a couple of times. </p><p>He can get serious pretty easily. Even when he scolds them, he's not actively angry; mostly disappointed. Jisung even refers to it as 'Chan's disappointment eyebrows'. But this — this is something new. </p><p>"When?" He urges.</p><p>"A few weeks ago. Me and some of the kids came home first. You had vocal training with Jeongin? They just — painted something on the mirror."</p><p>"What did they paint?"</p><p>Minho refuses to say it, even though Chan's voice is stern and low.</p><p>"What did they paint, Minho?"</p><p>"They painted you hanging off the ceiling... with a rope." Hyunjin tells him.</p><p>"And you didn't think to tell me about this— to tell this to the managers?” </p><p>“I can’t trust the managers!” Minho raises his voice, then immediately lowers it; “I can only trust — <em> us </em>. Because I know it’s not one of us.” </p><p>“Is that why you kept changing the locks?” He’s not even looking at him, he’s looking at Hyunjin when he asks that, and Hyunjin nods. </p><p>After that, it stays quiet for a moment, and Chan takes a long deep breath.</p><p>“Do you know how conceited - and <em> selfish </em> - that sounds? The managers are employed for the sole purpose of protecting us. The company isn’t the enemy! And why hide it from me? Especially knowing when I’m the target? What the <em> fuck </em>crossed your mind?”</p><p>Minho isn’t sure how to act for a moment. Chan isn’t <em> shouting </em>, but he never used this tone with him before, and his voice carries a difficult strain over Minho’s body. </p><p>Suddenly he feels back in junior high, too powerless and small to do anything. The feeling leaves, but the discomfort stays. </p><p>“You <em> did </em>,” He breathes out, when he’s aware he held his breath too long; “You’re all — ignoring this. Acting like it’s not happening. So I’d tell the managers. And then what? They’ll do another security sweep. The stalker would find some other way to get to you. But now—” He takes out his phone, but Chan takes a step toward him and holds him by the shoulders. </p><p>“Minho look at me, right now — Do you understand what would’ve happened if this person mistook me for one of you? Somebody could’ve gotten hurt! Look at him! He’s terrified.” He gestures vaguely at Hyunjin, who furrows his eyebrows. </p><p>“I’d rather we’re terrified, than you’re <em> hurt </em>. And — you’re their target. Not us. If they were stupid enough to mistake one of us as you — they would’ve already done so.”</p><p>Chan already opens his mouth to yell. Minho can feel the shout in his chest, but instead he turns away back to the mirror.</p><p>Minho waits for a moment, not sure how to deal with this exactly. </p><p>He’s not the most tactful person in the room. He actually kind of wishes Seungmin or Jisung were here. They always find a better way to phrase things and go about things. They would’ve explained things better than him. </p><p>He scratches his head, and turns to Hyunjin. </p><p>“Call manager-hyung — Not Jaesuk-hyung. He’s on the list. Joonho-hyung. If you find anything else, make sure not to touch it. And don’t go into any room, just yet, okay? Just to be safe. Hopefully, this time they’ll actually call the police.” </p><p>Hyunjin nods, though reluctantly, and takes out his phone. </p><p>Minho nibbles at his lip for a moment, and over steps a bunch of soaked clothes, so he could look at Chan’s face. </p><p>He’s refusing to look at him. </p><p>“You can yell at me, you know. I can take it.” </p><p>“I don’t want to yell at you.” Chan rubs his face in frustration. “I’m just — speechless, that you would put everybody at risk like that. What if they — just set the house on fire, while one of the members was sleeping? What if they just—” </p><p>“They weren’t going to do that.”</p><p>“How can you possibly know that?” </p><p>“Because everything they did until now was specifically targeted at you. Nothing they did had ever indicated that they had anything against the rest of us, or that they would hurt the seven of us. They’re trying to signal you out. They need you to feel like you’re different. That’s why we all got gifts and you got cockroaches — they like the rest of us. But you’re different. You’re special. You’re —” He looks back at the mirror. “The one they want to burn with.” </p><p>“Minho, you’re not a detective, and these are all assumptions! Look around this room. This is some fucking psychotic crap! We’re lucky that nothing happened! We’re lucky nobody was here while they got in.”  </p><p>“You’re right. And I know — it wasn’t the smartest move. But it’s not luck. It’s planned. They probably saw us leaving. And now we have actual suspects.” He waves his phone at Chan. “Felix made a table. And we all updated each person who asked the password to the dorms.” He shows him the excel page, and the dates and numbers. “We narrowed it down to three people, now. That’s why we didn’t tell anybody. Because you didn’t seem affected, and none of us acted like something happened — I assumed, and <em> was correct </em>— that they’d do something bigger and stupider to get your attention. Thus, exposing themselves.” </p><p>Chan doesn’t say anything for the longest time, just goes through the table, scrolling with his finger idly, up until two weeks ago. </p><p>Jisung’s updates were in bright red. Seungmin would sign his off with a puppy emoji. Changbin’s were bold, and he’d also fill long comments on the ‘reason’ column. </p><p>“Nancy fucking Drew.” He snorts in the middle of the last word; “I can’t believe you did this behind my back. I was just grilling Joonho-hyung about a new lock for the door for a week.” He rubs his face again. “What if I gave the password to somebody? What then? Fuck, I don’t even remember if I did or didn’t. What if they shared it between themselves?” </p><p>“That’s the police to investigate, I guess?” Minho says; “But this should at least give them a place to start. JYP has 300 employees, or something. Fuck knows whose the insane person between them.” </p><p>Chan rubs his face for a third time, and he looks like he doesn’t know if to cry or laugh. </p><p>Minho takes his hand off his face, and squeezes it. </p><p>"Hey—” He says, pulling him by hand. "Fuck this." He says to his face. "<em> Fuck </em> all of this."</p><p>"Yeah," Chan decide to laugh, but it sounds small and insecure. Nothing like his usual laughter.</p><p>Minho hugs him, and he hugs back, burying his face into his neck.</p><p>Minho breathes him in shakily, and closes his eyes. </p><p>He shouldn’t be relieved just yet, because no one was caught yet. But he feels like he did his part. He’s not sure why he’s taking it this hard. </p><p>He probably would've taken it much lightly had it been happening to him.</p><p>"Can I hug you guys too, or is this a solo moment?" Hyunjin asks, and Chan raises one of his arms and holds it outstretched so Hyunjin can come hug them with his long limbs, squeezing a little as he does to make Chan laugh.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Three police officers take pictures, and work along the room. They take away the mirror, because now it's evidence, and take their statements.</p><p>Chan has to go cloth by cloth to make sure all clothes are his. Some of them are slashed open, too. And some are missing or unaccounted for, because he can’t remember if they’re in the laundry or if he forgot them in the studio locker. His favorite jewellery is gone, though.</p><p>They go down to question the guard and view the tapes from the entrance, but it is most likely that the culprit — not stalker, they call them <em> culprit </em>now — got into the building through one of the back doors. How they slipped through the cameras and without triggering the alarm is beyond the cops business. </p><p>Minho explains, extensively, about the table, and the suspects, and the police officers ask them to send it to them, but seem somewhat dismissive. Instead what they want to know is “what did you do all day?” and “if there were strange things happening in the house prior to them leaving?”</p><p>Minho’s tempted to tell them that they humped around the apartment the entire morning, so he couldn’t really say, just to see the looks on their faces. </p><p>Eventually, Chan goes with them to the police station, too, to file an official stalking report, along with Joonho-hyung, and they only return late in the evening, after Minho and Hyunjin sat with Jisung for over an hour on the phone. </p><p>Just hearing Jisung’s voice made Minho feel better. </p><p>Knowing that he’s safe with his parents, away from this shit. </p><p>Chan looks a little unsure how to approach the subject, but the manager cuts to the chase. The police’s version is that a sasaeng fan got into their dorm. Probably when they were drunk last night, because the wine bottles didn’t go unnoticed.</p><p>“Did you feed that story to the police? Because fuck me, if that’s what they came up with, that’s just blatant incompetence.” </p><p>“What the fuck are you saying exactly?” Joonho-hyung looks like he’s going to beat him up if he says another word.</p><p>“Do you really think a teenage girl—”</p><p>“Some of them are adult women, Minho, you’ve seen them!” </p><p>“Can slip past the guard at the entrance, get inside the apartment without actually breaking in—”</p><p>“Well, these locks can have faulties too! Who knows how she tinkered with it!” </p><p>“And know that none of us is home, too?!”</p><p>“Ungrateful little brat! Jaesuk takes care of you all like you’re his little brothers! And you want him to be accused?! He went on a weekend with his girlfriend for the first time in eons, and now he has to come back and face the police! Aren’t you ashamed?”</p><p>“Not even one bit. If he is innocent, then he has nothing to worry about.” Minho says; “And who fucking knows if he went or no. Yesterday night he was here having chicken with us, and now he’s suddenly out with his girlfriend. Very convenient if you ask me.”</p><p>Joonho stands up with his fists clenched, and Chan immediately puts a hand on his chest. </p><p>“Let’s just calm down, all of us. The main detective promised he’d look into it. All the people on the list you gave them will be investigated, okay?” </p><p>Minho gets up and goes to the room. </p><p>Joonho sounds distraught through the door, and then leaves with a door slam. </p><p>Chan sleeps in their room. </p><p>Everything smells of gasoline, that night, and Minho feels nauseous from it. </p><p>It used to be one of his favorite smells in the world. </p><p>Now he can’t stand it. </p><p>At least Chan’s in the room. He’s on the futon on the floor, on his computer, headphones keeping him safe from the world. Minho doesn’t even close the curtain, because the blue light somewhat calms him down. </p><p>Probably for the first time ever, Minho locks the door to their room behind him after he returns from his last bathroom break, just in case. </p><p>He can't sleep for hours, though, even though he feels exhausted, and somewhere around 2am, he crawls up to Chan's futon, and fits himself around him.</p><p>Chan isn't really asleep, but he’s not awake, either. He just hums, and hugs him back. Minho isn't sure if he's aware that it's him, or if it's just an automatic system response to affection. </p><p>Minho runs a finger on his nose, and kisses his eyebrows, before finally settling against his forehead, nose in his hair.</p><p>“When was the last time you bathed?” </p><p>“What happened to<em> The Great Lee Minho doesn't cuddle </em>?” He returns, eyes still closed. </p><p>“Fair.” Minho doesn’t move from his spot, though, and Chan snorts. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>The members start filing in the afternoon, but only up until they’re sitting together with Seungmin and Jisung on the sofa, does Hyunjin finally speak up about what happened; “The smell is driving me crazy.” </p><p>“What smell?” Jisung asks. “Oh the lavender laundry detergent? It was so strong when I just came back, but now I got used to it.” </p><p>Hyunjin shakes his head. </p><p>“I can smell it, too.” Minho tells him, but doesn’t elaborate on what he smells. “It’s like it’s on the walls of every room.” </p><p>Seungmin and Jisung share a look between themselves.</p><p>Minho knows what he means. Early on Sunday, the management sent a professional cleaning team to scrub the dorm squeaky clean, and dispose of the clothes that weren’t taken as evidence. Minho could still smell the gasoline. </p><p>He can smell it on his clothes. </p><p>On his skin, even after he took a long bath. </p><p>Everywhere in the dorm, even inside the refrigerator. </p><p>The house doesn’t feel theirs anymore. It feels invaded and uncomfortable, as if it changed somehow. </p><p>“Can you smell the Kerosene?” Seungmin says; “It’s probably psychological. The smell’s gone. I thought I could smell it faintly in Chan’s room… but that could be psychological, too.” </p><p>Hyunjin nods, and chugs down his drink. </p><p>Minho looks through the opened door of their room, to see the light of Chan’s computer. He’s been trying to keep himself busy, and Minho tried to give him some space, since he didn’t seem to be ultra eager to talk about it, and evaded the conversation a couple of times when the other members asked. </p><p>“For a moment there,” Hyunjin says for a moment; “My ears were ringing so loud I couldn’t hear what hyung was telling me. All I could think of is that somebody wanted to burn the house down, maybe with us in it.” </p><p>Minho didn’t think he’d take it this bad. </p><p>Jisung puts a hand on his knee, and although Hyunjin doesn’t acknowledge it, his shoulders slump from the tense position. </p><p>“I kept thinking how I want to get away from here? Like maybe move out. Because — I mean, I know this place is associated with a lot of good memories, but now it feels tainted. And thing is… until they catch whoever it is, this is just going to follow us no matter where we go, <em> follow him </em> wherever we go. The manager was so upset when I tried talking to him about it.”</p><p>“I think he’s scared that we’re right.” Minho nibbles at his lip. “Because then there is somebody around us, whose totally insane and nobody noticed. And it’s their job to notice.” </p><p>“Hold on, but we made a list and everything.” Felix rubs his eyebrow. “Aren’t they looking into that?”  </p><p>“Changbin hyung is talking to the manager right now...” Seungmin explains; “But I don’t think he’ll say anything he already told me. In cases like this the most obvious culprit is a sasaeng. And from what he explained it seems like the management favors this story.”</p><p>“So — all of this was for nothing? But they found fingerprints!” </p><p>“This isn’t NCIS. There’s no big database with everybody’s fingerprints, and they’re not going to get every fangirl to do her fingerprints just to match them, either. Besides, how do you know these aren’t ours? How do you know some innocent coordi didn’t touch that shirt before the stalker did? Even if they have a DNA sample, the possibility that JYP hired somebody with criminal past is very unlikely.” </p><p>“All television does is lie.” Jisung says mournfully, what starts as a snort, turns into a burst of uncontrollable laughter from Minho. </p><p>Hyunjin joins him, and then they’re all laughing at this.</p><p>But the laughter dies down just as easily as they started, and nobody talks. </p><p>“I know it’s a lot to ask from you — and I can understand if you don’t agree, and decide to leave this to the police, this time around.” Minho looks straight at Seungmin when he says that, knowing that the past two weeks things between them were extremely shitty. “But I want to get to the bottom of this. Even if I’ll have to deliver the stalker to the police myself.” </p><p>“I think so, too.” Felix supports him; “Hyung doesn’t deserve this to be dismissed like this. I know it’s somebody around us, too.”</p><p>Seungmin huffs, but doesn’t sound like he’s disagreeing; “I just don’t think there’s much we can do. And the manager is right — any one of the people who had the passwords could’ve blurted it out or shared it with someone without intending. And I’m not going to treat everybody like they’re our enemy…! That’s just dumb… when all of this ends we’ll have to continue working with these people.” </p><p>“It’s three people.” Minho says; “I’d rather apologize afterwards, than be mistaken now. I’m not sure what’s the next move is going to be, I think they’ll lay low for a bit, now that the police are involved, but just notice people that are hovering around him.” </p><p>“Everybody is hovering around him.” Hyunjin says, and then scrunches his nose; “<em> You’re </em> hovering around him.” </p><p>Jisung almost laughs but purses his lips when Minho squints at him. </p><p>“Somebody has to. Otherwise he goes around attracting weirdos and stalkers. He already attracted the lot of you.” Minho frowns, waving at all of them; “Anyway… let’s just see how this plays out. There’s three people; Seo Chanmi, Kim Jihye, and Kim Jaesuk.” </p><p>“Who do you think it is?” Felix asks; “From the three of them.” He adds, shifting in his place. </p><p>Minho thinks for a moment, nibbling at his lip. They're all staring at him, quite intensely so, and Minho isn't sure what to answer.</p><p>“I have no idea — I wouldn’t have thought any of them…” He trails off because Changbin comes back into the apartment, cursing under his breath.</p><p>He eyes them for a second; “Are we having a conference or something?” </p><p>“What did he say?” </p><p>“Nothing.” Changbin topples down on the couch next to Hyunjin; “Jesus, I don’t know what the hell you told him to get him like that. He just kept cursing at you for half an hour straight, and once he finally calmed down, he didn’t say anything he didn’t say to Seungmin. All I got is that management is aware and they’re deciding to stick to the police’s story and end it there.” he rubs his head. “They’re going to release it to the media tomorrow, because this isn’t enough of a clusterfuck already.”  </p><p>Minho can’t help but agree.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think some of you will understand why I wanted to do a double update with the last chapter...!</p><p>Also, I've decided to maybe do a bonus chapter (chapter 11?) which is more of an epilogue with some sexy times, mostly lol... but I think the main plot is def over by chapter 10, so like... if you suddenlly see 10/11 at some point, it's not because the plot isn't over, it's just that I'm a messy human being who decided to have a bonus chapter lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shit actually goes down, along with actual discussion of feelings. 👀</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b> Please note that this chapter has some stressful situations, and minor mentions of suicide. If you can't stomach that, don't continue. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>This was legit 12k of stress for me lmfao<br/>tbh originally it was 7k, but I felt like it was rushed as fuck, so I kept adding in shit. Win-win situation for you guys, and sorry for the wait!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Energy is on the low side that week.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both because their team is wary of them and they are wary of the team — but also because Chan’s quiet and distant. If before the dynamic was a bit hectic but calm and comfortable, now it’s tense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their coordis are quiet around them, and manager Jaesuk — although not angry for being summoned for a police interrogation — seems hella awkward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The company made the decision of not saying Chan is the target, but just that some sasaengs broke into their house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their dates are already announced, the trailer is already out, but the public’s attention has shifted someplace else. The press is waiting for them at every corner turn, shoving mics and cameras into their faces, and asking about the incident at their house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re instructed not to comment, but Minho can’t help but be annoyed at how persistent some of the reporters are. Running after them, and invading personal space with much less care than some of their sasaengs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On top of it, they’re in a bit of a hurry now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s already august, and if Chan doesn’t have an album ready for reviewing, their comeback might be delayed to october — in which case they’ll be stuck either with the beginning of Chuseok holiday season or the aftermath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On top of it, Chan is restricted from long studio hours. He’s sore as hell about it. He doesn’t seem to want to be in the apartment at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all are. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You can tell that they're uncomfortable being inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room he previously shared with Felix and Changbin now stands empty. Felix and Chan are sleeping on a futon on the floor in Hyunjin and Minho’s room, and Changbin went to the other room because they had an empty bunk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho got so used to it being only him and Hyunjin, Minho can’t help but be insanely put off. It’s not even Felix that’s bothering him, despite him playing games until 3am. It’s just Chan.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s wearing his clothes, checking his underwear drawer, he’s constantly on his bed and he never, not even once, asks for permission to touch thing. He acts like it’s already his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He even found the massager that Minho’s dad gave him and was sure it’s some type of a fancy dildo, and kept on showing it to the other members. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a total territory breach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho is frustrated to hell and back, but keeps his teeth tightly clenched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's in his safe space, in his junk, rubbing himself all over him, and seems to be the only one unaffected by the stalker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you really okay?" Felix asks all of the sudden. Jisung and Minho were just picking what they were going to eat, and Minho looks up so he could see Chan’s expression when he answers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." He says, though sounds a bit unsure. "I told you, I'm fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix says something to him real quick in english. Minho doesn't fancy himself the best english speaker in the group and doesn't even pretend to understand, but Jisung visibly cringes when he hears Chan's answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They have another exchange, and then finally, Chan says in korean; "I'm not pretending to be happy. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am </span>
  </em>
  <span>actually fine." He insists and stands up; "I have other things to be happy about, and I try to focus on them. So how about you all just stop walking on eggshells next to me, and let’s just get back to the way things were as fast as we can." He says that to the entirety of room and not just to Felix, before going back into the bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix sighs, and looks back to Changbin, as if he tried and failed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's not okay." Changbin tells Minho; "You know that, right? He's putting up a front."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you suggest that we do?" Minho isn't sure why he's lowering his voice. It's not like it's a secret. "It's not like we can boot him to therapy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But he doesn't want to talk about it. Not with me and Jisung, too. We tried both separately and together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's not talking with me, either." Minho says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you actually try talking to him, or did you just — I don't know, told him '</span>
  <em>
    <span>don't go insane we still need you as leader</span>
  </em>
  <span>'?" Changbin asks, and Minho hits him with his fist. "Ow, okay, taking it back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho didn’t have time to talk to Chan. From interviews, to recordings, to vocal practice, to actual practice, to rage episodes because Chan is wearing his favorite training, and Felix and Hyunjin are taking turns on his massager, Minho had very little time to actually find a moment to talk to Chan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whenever they’d stay alone for a couple of minutes, they’d use it to make out furiously. Otherwise, things between them were just — </span>
  <em>
    <span>bleh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t really describe it in any other way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s like they’re making out so they don’t talk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But it's not a bad idea." Minho says, and is about to get up when Jisung pulls him back at the sofa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um, no — no</span>
  <em>
    <span> harsh love</span>
  </em>
  <span>, hyung. That's not what he needs right now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, you've tried the wussy approach. Now it's time for </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>approach."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung looks at Changbin and Changbin looks at Jisung and sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho gets up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't yell at him. He's very soft inside, okay?" Felix holds onto his leg, the ends of his eyebrows sloped down; "He's like a small baby duck, maybe start the conversation by saying what you feel."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>like I'm going to hit all three of you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not it, bud! That's not the feeling we're looking for!" Jisung calls after him. "Remember when we talked about tolerance and what it means?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not really. I remember you talked a lot and I sort of zoned out and thought about cheesy chicken bits.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung looks like he’s disappointed but not surprised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho inhales and goes in. Chan is on Minho’s bed, face underneath his pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Listen up, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucker</span>
  </em>
  <span>. We're going to have a talk about your feelings, whether you like it or not."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan starts laughing at this, though it's muffled by the pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho sits on the floor and pulls the pillow away from Chan so he can't hide. "Talk."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan sighs, lazily prepping himself on his elbow and staring at him. "Let's talk about yours, too, then. Like how you feel about me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, you don't get to turn this on me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not turning this on you. We can have a mutual discussion. I'll tell you what I feel about you and you'll tell me what you feel about me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But we're talking about your stalker, not..." Minho glances at the door. You can't see anybody, but he's positive they're all there, eavesdropping. "This.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't have any other feelings." Chan topples back down on the mattress. "I already told you the same thing I told Felix. I knew this was a possibility all along. Most idols eventually go through it. I’m perfectly fine. I’m not prone to self-harm, I drink my vitamins, and I actually gained some weight.” He pats his belly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho hears some whispering, clenches his jaw for a moment, before standing up abruptly. Chan jerks in fright, probably because he thinks Minho’s going to hit him, but instead Minho slams the door shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on!" Jisung whines against it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho sits right at the foot of his bed, crossing his legs together before him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears the door clicking opened, and rolls his eyes, lulling his head back. Chan laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Close it!" He barks, and it promptly closes, just as quietly, although now you can hear Felix giggling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho tugs Chan's pants. He slides forwards, down to the floor, though seemingly unwillingly, because he sighs heavily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll cut you a deal."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Deals with you are a dangerous, dangerous thing." Chan licks his lips, leaning against the bed, adjusting his sitting position, until Minho is between his legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Talk to me— and—”  Minho inhales loudly; "You get to do the dickening first."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan seems to be caught off guard; "Are you sure? There's no going back once you get </span>
  <em>
    <span>magnum opus</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please tell me that's not how you call your dick."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's how you'll be calling it, once I'm done with you." He bops Minho's nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho gives him a glare that makes Chan shudder while laughing; “I’m kidding, god, if looks could kill.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks can kill, actually. I have death laser beams. I’m just not using them on you, yet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, because you like-me-</span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span>-me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, because that’s too easy. If I wanted to kill you, I would’ve cut off your dick and fed it to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad we had this talk!” Chan says, attempting to get up, but Minho pulls him back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan stares at him for a moment, grinning, and Minho waits for him to talk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finally does, he’s off topic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t — want that.” He starts; “I don’t want you to agree to it </span>
  <em>
    <span>like that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I mean. Because you feel like you have to. I want us to google it together first. I mean, I googled it alone, but I’m not doing it alone. There’s some preparation that we have to discuss, too. Like there’s steps we should consider.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, the ass washing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, the ass washing.” Chan sighs, as if he wanted Minho to have gentle feelings about it. “And the fingering.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s called scissoring, actually. I’m sorry, do you actually watch porn or are you just googling stuff and daydreaming about how magical our first time is going to be?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't be mean.” Chan half-laughs; “I like you and I want to do this right. To be informed. And I like how we’re — kind of exploring what we like and what we don’t? Like how you kind of like biting and I hate closing my eyes? I want sex to be like that, too. Like, I don’t know, maybe I like things in my butt, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho isn't sure why it makes his stomach knot up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He likes pleasing in bed, but he likes being on the receiving side, even more. None of his sexual partners had been the exploring kind. This is not something he had actively discussed or researched. They just kind of expected Minho to do his thing, and to know how to do his thing, and Minho thinks he did well. Even his first sex, just</span>
  <em>
    <span> kind of</span>
  </em>
  <span> happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan is different — he’s very open about those things, and he’s not scared of doing something that’s out of the ordinary. Minho isn’t sure why would he ever be with somebody who </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, then I do the dickening.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan frowns, then says quietly; “You just said that I get to do the dickening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but you said that you like things in your butt.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you already said I’m going first.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just—” Minho grunts, getting pissed off; “You’re so frustrating to speak with…!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So are you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quit stalling.” He hits his chest. “Talk about your emotions, now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are so bad at this." Chan laughs, which makes Minho snort, too. He nibbles at his lip for another moment, and when Chan still doesn't say anything, pushes him further away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They tried to burn the apartment. Our apartment. Our home. There's no way you don't feel anything at all about it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan visibly deflates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picks on the nike logo on Minho’s sweats for a second, before finally saying; "I mean, yeah. I'm mostly sorry. I don’t know what else to say. I don’t want to put you all through it. And despite what you think — I can hear you all talking loud and clear about me." Chan makes a face; “Do you discuss me like that when I’m in the studio, too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. We don’t have other mutual conversation topics.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan half snorts, but tries to continue; “I just wish that could've been avoided. Hyunjin stared at me for an hour before his eyes finally closed. It made me feel weird, like maybe he thought I was going to disappear if he blinked. And I don't want you guys to feel uncomfortable. But I honestly don't know what you expect me to feel. I'm not losing it. I'm not crying myself to sleep every night. I'm just </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’m not awfully bothered. But I’m not — trying to pretend to be happy about it, either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't think about us for a second. Just think about you.” He jabs his chest. "You're always getting the most hate. You're like the front of the group. And it might get worse. And we don’t know what they’ll do next. All of that is terrifying. So it’s not fine. And it’s not cool. And you’re not really okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then — we'll deal with it as it comes." Chan's voice sounds oddly dismissive. "I was ready for it from the get-go. I knew that if we get big, it’ll be part of the package. And I don't know. Maybe it's a good thing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho narrows his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like, not the commit suicide crap, obviously that's discouraging." He rubs his head; "But hear me out, at some point there, before all the hate started, I felt like I wasn't trying enough, like I wasn't doing enough, and this keeps me on my toes. Makes me work harder."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nobody deserves that shit, Chan. And you don't need that shit happening to you to work harder. You already work harder than anybody else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods, but he doesn’t seem to accept it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When things like this happen, your headspace just shrinks itself not to think about it — so you act like nothing’s happening.” Minho taps his finger on Chan’s forehead; “But it’s still happening here. You’re slowly isolating yourself from the rest of us, without realizing it. And shutting us off will do the opposite effect. You’ll be playing into the stalker’s game, basically.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem awfully informed about this.” Chan jokes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t think it’s not that different from bullying.” Minho shrugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So basically, you know how the culprit feels because </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>do it all the time?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hits him with the pillow, which makes him laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” He says; “Despite what you think I never used my powers for evil. I could’ve, but I didn’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, just on Hyunjin and Changbin. And Seungmin. They don’t count.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course they don’t, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>my devoted attention.” Minho hitches his chin, and Chan rolls his eyes. “When I was in junior high, I was bullied, and trust me — it’s nothing like that.” He says, before he can help himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That gets Chan’s attention, and Minho immediately regrets suddenly saying that, but now he feels forced to elaborate. He never actually talked about it with anybody before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He mentioned it in passing to Jisung once, but Jisung never prodded him for more information, either. He nibbles at his lip. “Me and my friends. We all lived on the same apartment block, and went to school together. They were older kids; highschoolers. One of them enjoyed power-tripping on smaller grades, I guess. One of my friends — he got transferred to another class during a new school year… and I guess because he was alone, they preyed on him even more. He was this super </span>
  <em>
    <span>positive </span>
  </em>
  <span>dude. I thought nothing could get to him. So we all just continued on with our lives. I knew he was severely bullied, I knew who the guys were, but I was scared that if I tell on them, they'll do the same to me.”  Minho leans back. "At some point he left a letter to his mom and jumped off a bridge into the river.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jesus." Chan says; "How old were you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"14."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were just a kid."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does it matter? I could do something about it but I didn't. I swore to myself that I'm never going to be scared of anything, but I still get scared, sometimes. Like right now. It scary when you keep smiling and acting like nothing happened. And it scares them, too. You shouldn’t be ready to take it. And you don’t need to go through this alone. I don't want you to go through that alone. We’re here for you. We’re together in this. Okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan stares at him, his eyes full of emotions. He's been fiddling with his fingers since he started talking, and now he's just silent and it makes Minho uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don’t have to talk about it with me. There’s Felix. He thinks you’re a baby duck on the inside. And Jisung’s really great at these heart-to-heart talks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I kind want to talk to you.” He pulls at his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but I’m not the best guy in the dorm when it comes to </span>
  <em>
    <span>feelings</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you say it like a curse word…?” Chan lets out a soft laugh. He leans in and gives him a chaste, soft kiss on the lips. "Okay." He bumps his forehead into Minho's. "Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay." Minho says and returns the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stay like that for a while, until Minho feels like he's done his part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slams the door opened, half expecting the rest of them to still be right outside of it, but they're all scattered around the living room, and they all look up expectedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Feelings were discussed." He announces, as festively as he can, and Chan comes out after him, laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No more feelings in this house until..." Minho looks at his phone. "October. You are allowed to have feelings on my birthday. I am very great, and you are all to be in awe before my greatness."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My birthday is also in October." Chan says, filling himself a cup of water. "I also want feelings."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My birthday is in September, and I demand feelings. And so is Felix's, and he deserves feelings." Jisung hugs Felix.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seungmin's birthday is in September, too." Felix adds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's fine. Let's just decide not to feel anything on his birthday so you can feel more on my birthday." Minho waves his hand and sits on the floor beside Jisung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's right behind you." Changbin says, and Minho swivels sharply, but it's just Chan with a cup of water, who laughs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day they’re finished with the MV shooting, Minho and Jisung go down the street to buy dunkin’ donuts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s his idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t like the heavy atmosphere, but he also wasn’t going to apologize for it either. In fact, he’s been shamelessly asking uncomfortable questions throughout the week, which made the noonas sneer at him whenever he’d walk by them in the hall. He is </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to have a wardrobe malfunction during one of his stages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But everybody loves donuts. Even the coordis that are eternally on a diet take one. It’s kind of like a peace offering. They needed today to work out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Chan talks, the room grows quiet to listen to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s a small man with a lot of feelings about things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t say much, just thanks everybody for their hard work, and then he starts apologizing — first for the fact that the last few weeks were hard, then for worrying everybody. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tears up a little, because Felix was right, and he really is a soft baby duck on the inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung comes to hug him first, and then they’re all in for a hug, despite how cringey it is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan finds his hand on Changbin's back and interlaces their fingers together, and Minho nibbles at his lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not sure why, but it makes him feel instantly better. Like Chan made it through the dangerous phase, if there were one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’re interacting with some fan sites outside the KBS studio, when Minho hears a thick australian accent. It’s not Felix, and not Chan — he already knows how to recognize them out of the jumble of words around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tall man with bleached buzz cut, and piercings all over his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s weird to hear it in Korea. He glances at Felix, who's wearing a careful smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin seems entranced by the man too, trying to listen and understand the conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho stopped trying with english — and even more so with Australian accents, that sounds like a whole different english to him, so perhaps that is why he notices that the man has his hand in the pocket. He’s holding a selfie stick with his other hand, but it’s unstable as he moves it for a better angle to capture both him and the boys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he jerks his hand out of his pocket, Minho pulls at Chan to himself almost instinctively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He almost stumbles over, but balances in the nick of time, when he meets Minho’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho looks up, and the scene happening before his eyes seems like an outer body experience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It happens so fast, that Minho can’t even fully follow it; he doesn’t see the weapon. He just sees that he’s going after Felix, next. He stands too far, out of reach — and then he’s trying to swing at Hyunjin, who moves out of the way, too —  then he’s on the floor. Underneath the bodyguard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everybody’s screaming and running. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not a whole group schedule, there’s only 4 of them, so there’s only one body guard, and manager Jaesuk. He yells at them to enter the building, pointing at the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guards from the building run up to them, holding their hands up to guide them in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho realizes he’s still holding onto Chan’s jacket only once Chan holds onto his face to ask him if he’s okay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck is going on!” Hyunjin screams, trying to get a better look at what’s happening from one of the windows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a toy knife! It’s plastic!” Felix joins him near the window, biting his lip;“He hit me with it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I was sure I was a goner — but it’s just—</span>
  </em>
  <span> plastic!” Half of his sentence comes out in english, and half in english, like his head was in such turmoil he couldn’t decide on a language.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Chan asks; “I didn’t see it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! My sister has a toy tea set — with plastic utensils, and it looked just like it! Pink handle and all!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re escorted to one of the rooms, and manager Joonho arrives after 15 minutes and drops them off at the dorm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho doesn’t realize it’s not a dream until much, much later, when they’re eating dinner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stops chewing when it hits him, and just stares at his takeout carton for a whole minute straight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody sleeps that night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Manager Jaesuk is rubbing his hair; “Well, he confessed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To trying to kill us with a plastic knife?” Minho says; “Some of my fansites recorded it on video, it’s all over twitter. Please tell he’s not going to get away with this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Worse than that, Chan said that because the knife was plastic and the perp was australian, some people created a whole conspiracy theory that it’s JYP’s idea to get them on the headlines before their comeback. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No — to breaking in.” Jaesuk says; “He’s the stalker.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho does a double take. He actually feels like his eyes might pop out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re kidding, right?” Jisung’s nose is crinkled; “We never saw this guy </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>before. How’d he get into the building? How does he know Chan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it matter, now?” Joonho huffs; “The important thing is that he’s been caught.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even know how to feel right now.” Changbin decides, slumping on the couch. “Is he crazy or something?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably.” Jaesuk says; “He’s here on an expired tourist visa. He’s not even australian.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I asked him where he’s from, and he said San Francisco.” Chan says. “I think he was just talking like that to mock us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The accent was fake, I noticed it, too.” Felix says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho feels a bit embarrassed for thinking that he was talking in a heavy accent, but he couldn’t hear the difference. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re still trying to locate some family, but he’s probably going to get deported. I’m not exactly sure on the details, but apparently he’s known around Itaewon for taking videos of himself scaring people while filming. Like — a prank channel or something of the sort.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he religious…?” Seungmin asks; “The — um… </span>
  <em>
    <span>the stalker</span>
  </em>
  <span> was definitely religious.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no real way to know what was going through his head. But he confessed to everything when questioned. He said he’s the one who broke in, and when pressured, he also confessed to putting a bunch of boxes with cockroaches in your dressing room.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho immediately glances at Seungmin and Jisung, who both turn back to him; “Hold on, let me get this straight — he said that he put a bunch of boxes with cockroaches in our dressing room?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he confessed.” Jaesuk insists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There weren't multiple boxes with cockroaches. There was just one. Chan’s. The cops are feeding him questions — and he’s just agreeing to it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why can’t you just let this go?” Joonho looks upset about this; “Just accept that you were wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you got the wrong guy!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaesuk doesn’t seem as dismissive though. “Are you sure? You told us all the boxes were with cockroaches. And that’s what we told the cops during the official report.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m positive.” Minho says. “All the other boxes had gifts. I lied so that you’d treat it more seriously.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This fucking rascal—” Joonho-hyung shakes his head, a bitter smile on his face; “It’s bad enough we’re dealing with somebody insane, but you’ve been a fucking handful. He’s loony, so obviously he’ll just say stuff. Do you really think he remembers whose box had the cockroaches?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, because Chan was the target all along. Everything that happened until now — was directed specifically at Chan.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaesuk looks back at Joonho, who shakes his head and stands up; “We still have to go to the conference with the management to decide if we’re delaying the comeback.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should go, too.” Chan gets off the chair almost immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re staying here. Don’t get out of the building, for now. Any of you. That’s management orders.” Jaesuk looks troubled; “I’m still not sure what to make out of all of this — but I’ll look into it, Minho. I’ll ask the police for his statement. And we’ll go over it together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho nods, biting onto his lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the door closes after them, Changbin paces around from the refrigerator to the table; “Why even go after Chan?” He says, crossing his hands on his chest; “Wow, this is really driving me crazy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think he was going after Chan… He went after Felix and then Hyunjin.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he was just trying to generate views. Didn’t you hear what he said? He probably has  youtube or tiktok channels, and he’s taking videos of himself scaring people. Imagine how many views would a video about kpop idols get.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it’s not the stalker?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho shakes his head, but stares at Chan. He sat back down on the chair near the table and prepped his face in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I’m going to need years of therapy after this.” Hyunjin sinks into the couch, somewhere behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan cringes at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m damaged goods, now.” He continues; “I have PSTSD.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s PTSD, dumbass.” Minho corrects. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They named a new brain disease in my honor. PSTSD-Hwang syndrome. Nobody else has it. All I need to do is to lie here and wait until Jeongin comes to hug me. Otherwise I can’t be cured.” He raises his hands up for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin makes a disgusted sound, and walks to the room quickly, which makes Jisung blow up laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stingy!” He says after him, but continues to hold his hands up as he looks back at the rest of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung clears his throat and turns to Minho; “Oh, hey we should do that thing we said we’d do much later.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Seungmin you’re invited to do the thing despite the current state of our depleted relationship.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin holds his mouth opened in a smile, as if he’s enjoying this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, you guys are assholes.” Hyunjin decides. “Clearly nobody likes me in this dorm.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin makes a baby sound; “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Changbinnie will give you hugsies</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>tee-hee!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He uses his fake baby voice as he runs toward him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I changed my mind! I changed my mind!” Hyunjin says, but it’s too late. Changbin crushes right into him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least Chan finds </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>funny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been locked in for less than 3 minutes and I already hate you all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You kind of always hate us all, anyway.” Jisung pats Minho’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that they’re not allowed to leave until the management finally decides what to do with them, and one of the rooms is closed off, Minho realizes he’s in his own personal hell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thing is — he’s in on the joke most of the time, but the joke continues far too long. The house is loud and full, there’s a member in every corner turn, and two bodyguards playing cards on their dinning room. Chan taught them to play Uno. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it’s not that they were never together in the house like that — it’s just that with one room closed off, all that  extra energy that’s not wasted on practicing is clearly hanging in the air. On top of that, they’re already all on nerves, whether it’s comeback or stalker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin and Jisung already fought for the last beef jerky. Changbin started gurgling his spit loudly right next to Minho, which resulted in an actual argument, Chan and Jeongin found some half-dried-out water colors, and then Felix and Hyunjin joined in and it became arts and crafts hour. Minho just looks up from his phone, and there they were, just painting with their fingers as if they’re in second grade, because there were only two brushes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt like at that moment, his sense of reality got slightly altered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin’s painting is basically a fiery demon of handprints. Hyunjin’s actually quite good — although Minho doesn’t quite understand what it is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan looks up from his own purple and blue sketch and stretches to plant a purple dot on Minho’s nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t grin, but wears a small chaste smile on his face, before turning back to his painting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This flares something deep inside his abdomen, coiling like a snake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly he feels the urgent need to feel Chan’s hand on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not sure where exactly they’re standing. Chan definitely isn’t mad at him, he can tell, but he’s also not saying indecent things to him, or attempting to touch him when nobody’s looking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s just kind of okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho is pretty sure that in times like that he should let him have some space. That’s what google says. Allow him to digest what happened, and come to him on his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the evening, there’s finally consensus. The comeback is to proceed as scheduled, since nobody is hurt; but they’re not allowed to leave or go anywhere without one of the managers or the bodyguards, at least while the investigation is finally taking place. There had been no word about what will happen to the bleached-haired dude or if he’s going to get charged with stalking felonies, but Seungmin actually took some time to research it online and he says that sometimes these things take weeks or even months to actually get resolved and the only thing they can expect from it is a restraining order, at best.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either way, Minho isn’t very worried about him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s the end of the week before he knows it, and Chanmi, the one on the culprit list is doing his make up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She has pastel purple hair and her nose bridge is high, but Minho doesn’t remember anything about her besides that she’s the prettiest of their coordis. He keeps on staring at her, until she finally clicks her tongue, making a face, and leaning back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m listening.” She says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To your apology.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fat chance that’s happening.” Minho admits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not me.” She huffs, and returns to painting his brow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s not you.” Minho lies. “They caught the guy, didn’t they?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She removes her hand out of his eyebrow, and stares at him, a bit stupefied. Minho isn’t sure what he was expecting to extract from her with this conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how you got to the conclusion that it’s me in first place. Chan definitely isn’t my type.” She continues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’s that?” Minho furrows his eyebrows at her, and glances at Chan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s across the room, laughing at some game Joonho-hyung is playing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s short.” She admits. “That’s my biggest issue. I like tall men.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s taller than you.” Minho insists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he?” She frowns when she studies him; “Also he’s too energetic.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why is that wrong?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I just prefer somebody calmer, I guess. He’s also too focused on his job, extremely loud and unapologetic. I like more… humble guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho shrugs and she continues painting his eyebrows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you’re just saying you have bad taste in men, because you’re the one harassing him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moves away to dip the brush into the eyeshadow again before coming back at it, and says; “If he’s such a good catch, why don’t you date him…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho snorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s a good one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while he tries again; “It’s fine. I’m not suspicious of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just ask what you want to ask, already.” She sighs and leans away, giving him a long judgmental look. “I have nothing to hide.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, seriously.” Minho says. “I was just — wondering… if you’re catholic or protestant? Because I heard something — the other day.” She made him nervous, so he kinda messed up, there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She raises one eyebrow at him, and sighs. “Why? Are you suddenly turning to jesus?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might be.” He comes back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He actually thinks they might have gotten along well with her had the circumstances been different and had Minho got close with the coordis, but from the get-go, Minho never gets too close to anybody. He’s polite and friendly, and he knows he’s described as such, but he’s scared of trusting people. Letting people too close is terrifying.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My parents are both buddhists. I don’t really believe in it, but I guess I lean toward that. I’m not christian.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho nods. He can accept that. She might be throwing him off her scent, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we finish your makeup now…?” She asks; “Or do you want to know what my parents do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do your parents do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad’s a plumber. Mom’s an accountant for a law firm.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any siblings?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I’m a single child.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about pets?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A cat and a dog.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the cat’s name?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kimmie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have pictures?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She squints at him but shows him her phone’s wallpaper. It’s a black cat lying on top of a labrador. “Max is the labrador.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho is mildly distracted by this; “Look at her fangs sticking out.” He leans in; “She’s like a tiny vampire with paws.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know right?” She cheers up instantly, and shows him another picture; “That’s her when she sleeps.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s cute —” She shows him another photo of the labrador and the cat; “They’re really getting along, aren’t they? Did you get them at the same time?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Max is way older. He’s a rescue.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minho are you done with your makeup? You’re the last one.” Chan’s smiling, but not the typical smile he’d usually do. It looks kind of bitter and odd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet. We’re almost done.” Chanmi answers for him, and immediately grabs her brush and dips it into the red color. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho squints at Chan through the mirror and he clears his throat and goes back to his computer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho hitches his chin up again, so Chanmi can work on his brow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last time you asked for the dorm password, did you give it to somebody else?” Minho can’t help but ask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The police asked me that already and I told them that no, I didn’t. I don’t get it — wasn’t your stalker caught? I thought this is your — weird little way to apologize.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll apologize if I’m wrong.” Minho says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I honestly didn’t expect you to be this arrogant.” She furrows her eyebrows; “You think the police got the wrong person?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho looks at her straight at the eye; “I know they got the wrong person.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I’m the stalker?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I told you I’m not suspicious of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re really bad at lying, it’s actually impressive.” She shakes her head, but stands up abruptly; “Unnie, can you finish here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? What’s wrong?” The oldest of the make-up coordis looks up from fixing Jeongin’s mic into his pants, because it keeps falling off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to go to the bathroom.” She might as well have straight up said ‘he’s being insufferable’ instead with the disgruntled look she gives Minho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman sighs and nods, but keeps working on Jeongin’s mic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung gives Minho a long look, opening his eyes wider than usual at him and pursing his lips, and Minho shrugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaesuk-hyung isn’t here, and Minho isn’t sure what else he can ask him that he doesn’t know already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The another make-up noona hurries right past him to get something off the table, and Minho tries to remember something suspicious about her, too. He hadn’t actually seen much of her as of late, and she’s not very loud or eye-catching. A bit mousy. Minho only remembers that she doesn’t have any other jewellery beside her necklace, but it’s always under her shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tries to remember the pendant she has. He remembers seeing her toying with it a couple of times, but can’t really recall what it is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She notices him staring, and looks even more conscious, nods to him, and helps the other noona with Jeongin’s pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung pinches his thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho yelps and grabs the spot almost immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it. You’re making everybody uncomfortable.” He whispers; “We’re already behind schedule, and Chan’s pretty upset. Let him have this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho leans down the chair, and nods, but when he opens his phone, Chan texted him a letter per text. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glances at him at the mirror, but he seems busy with his computer, eyebrows furrowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho opens the chatroom, just to see the whole sentence, but it’s not a sentence, it’s a word. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>S Y P H I L I S</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: jelly is a type of dessert made out of sweetened and flavored gelatin. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan doesn’t answer him. He doesn’t even look at his phone actually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Minho’s make up is done, and they’re off to shooting. At some point, Minho sits next to him, and Chan almost places a hand on his knee, but doesn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only much later, when they’re already home, he finally gets a text back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not a spectacularly sexy one, either. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: Somebody clogged the drain in the bathroom. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: it’s all blond hairs, so I have a few suspects.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: Come on, Nancy Drew, go investigate…!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: It’s Seungmin.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: his hair is dark brown though…? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: did you check in more southern regions? I bet he bleaches the hair on his balls just because he can.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: lol</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: don’t be mean</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho waits for a bit waiting for him to say something else. He doesn’t. He’s not even typing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not in the studio, and Minho can see a dim blue hue on the door from his computer. He steps over Felix that’s sleeping on the futon, and sticks his head out of the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan has a towel on his head, and a fresh SKZ logo tee he snatched from the storage room. He actually glances up, as if he’s sensing a disturbance in the force when Minho peeps at him, and Minho does the most adult thing ever, and hides back behind the wall of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can hear Chan’s snort. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: Are you spying on me? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: No</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: Maybe you’ve seen a ghost</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: No, I’m pretty sure you just snuck your head out to check up on me</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: I’m in my bed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: What business would I have with you</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: Besides the usual?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: hyung, are you delirious?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: come out</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: no, I’m sleeping</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: stop disturbing me</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: we have to talk</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh god. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: Nah</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: Let’s stay friends hyung</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho nibbles at his lip for a moment, then sends a peace sign. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: did you just break up with me?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: over a text? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: You were about to break up with me first </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: I did it first so you won’t have to</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: I’m cool like that</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: we can just be cool, that’s okay</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho needs to see his expression, so he risks another glance to look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s biting his lip at his phone, he seems somewhat amused — and maybe confused, because his eyebrows seem unsure of their position on his forehead. Minho hides faster when he looks up this time, and Chan actually laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: can you come out of there, so we could talk like normal people?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: my eyes are closing, though… </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: so close… to… sleep…</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: You’re standing at the door, I can see your tshirt. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho tugs his shirt out of the doorway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan laughs again. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: No, I’m on my bed. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: Sleeping. Goodnight.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan doesn’t reply for a second, but he’s typing, so Minho wonders if he’s waiting for him to glance at him. He won’t - obviously, he’s not that stupid. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: so if I ran to the room like right now, I won’t catch you at the door? </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho hears his steps just as he finishes reading the text, and dives at his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s fast enough to close the curtain before Chan sees him, but he can still probably tell that Minho’s getting inside the covers. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: 1 second late </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho nibbles at his lip, holding his phone to his chest, and stays crazy still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho hears his silent footsteps in the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: I know you’re awake.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho bites his lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan’s fingers graze his fabric of his curtain, and Minho gets that stupid toe-curling sensation all over his body, like he’s hot and cold at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of Chan’s fingers finally finds the gap, and he wriggles it in, and then another one, like it’s a horror movie, but then he shoves his nose in, and says; “Here comes Johnny…!” quietly, which makes Minho almost shit himself.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kicks him with his foot, but Chan catches him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go away, this is my safe space.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come out, I want to show you something cool.” He tugs at his foot, again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Show me what? It’s 3am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s cool.” Chan says, finally popping his head into the curtain. His hair’s messy and wet, and he smells of mint. “You’ll like it. Come on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He does that thing with his eyebrows, where he lifts up only the upper part, and Minho huffs and sighs, sitting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it outside?” Minho whispers; “I don’t want to wear pants.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really.” Chan holds onto his wrist when he finally embarks so Minho won’t change his mind. “You’re fine the way you are. Hurry up, or you’ll miss it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho wonders what it is as he drags him across the living room, into his old room.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's stripped out at the moment, and Minho can’t smell the gasoline anymore. It smells of paint. They painted the walls into white at first, but then to a mellow green. It also smells like nighttime now, because the windows are opened wide to ventilate it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It looks strangely alien. Besides a rack of winter clothes which is covered with plastic cover, there’s empty stands and stark mattresses. A pillow is lying on the floor, and Chan picks it up and drops it on Changbin’s mattress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You can tell nobody lived here for a few weeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moon is almost full, coming out from both of the opened windows, creating sharp shadows around the room. It’s hot here, because nobody opened the air conditioning, but in the same time pleasant. Airy.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks so different, doesn’t it? Like it’s no longer part of the house.” He says, looking around while nibbling at his lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess.” Minho crosses his hands on his chest. “The cool thing better be your dick, or else I’m leaving.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aren’t we breaking up?" Chan laughs and plops down on the bed with the pillow. “Or did you change your mind?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, we are.” Minho hitches his chin; “But, like, after this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan already wraps his arms around his waist and rubs his face on his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho nibbles at his lip, before running his hands through his hair, and on his shoulders, pushing him away for a second so he could climb on top of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here?” Chan’s voice gives away a mixture of emotions, one of which is definitely caution, but Minho nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah — it’s like… I can’t sit on the couch without thinking about you sucking me off on it… so let’s…” He looks around the room again; “Taint this room with that kind of memory, too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan bites his lip for a moment, before leaning down to kiss him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho can’t say he didn’t miss it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s been a few days, but it felt like eons since they last kissed. Eternity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Chan kisses him exactly the way he does before, wet and slow and steady. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So good that he feels it all over, not just on his lips. In his stomach, in his fingertips, in his veins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho’s been itching to touch him for so long, that before he even catches up to him, they’re already grinding at each other like two teenagers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The friction feels so good, his mind goes blank whenever he rolls his hips down. And Minho likes how easily all those mundane and burdening thoughts just erase themselves when he’s with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look how eager you are for me,” Chan doesn’t open his eyes when Minho pulls away for breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho shoves him down the mattress, but when he tries to move, Chan holds his hips down, and raises his own to meet his; “No,” He sounds a bit breathless; “I kinda like that you’re on top.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to need that in writing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a word was said about dickening!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’ll just—” Minho hums, when he feels Chan hardening against him; “Lay there and do nothing while I do most of the work?” He bends down for another kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. That’s the plan. Since we’re breaking up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho starts rocking gently against him; it’s not sex, but being with Chan like this is exihilarting. He can feel his balls pressing down onto Chan’s erection through the fabric.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They adjust a pace, slow and steady at first, with Minho mostly working his hips and Chan meeting him midway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kinda feels like you’re riding me,” Chan’s hands are on his thighs, so close to his dick that it hurts; “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that feels so good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t even take their dicks out yet, it might be too late for that; he’s too close, and Chan’s clumsy little thrusts hint that he is, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Chan always does things his way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands leave his thighs, and go up his waist, before going down. They land on Minho’s butt and squeeze his cheeks apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho breaks the kiss abruptly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan looks just as surprised as Minho is, as if he’s not the one controlling his hands, but proceeds to pull apart his buttcheeks as he squeezes a second time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Chan says, trying his hardest not to laugh; “Not okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not okay.” Minho decides; “But continue. Since this is the last time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan doesn’t need to be told twice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho hums when he does it again, trying to keep his balance. His toes curl and his body feels light and airy. He wants to say something, scold him maybe — but his heart is beating too hard for him to use long sentences, his mind feels like a hot soup of everything, and it feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It feels so good to just — </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>things with him. He’s not thinking about consequences, or what comes next, he’s just — there, in that moment, with Chan.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kiss messily, just wet brushes of bruised lips, and if Minho won’t meet his lips because of the angle, Chan kisses his nose or cheek or chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shoves his hands into his boxers, as if he can’t get enough, and Minho gasps against his cheek, freezing in his spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you’re just playing with fire,” Minho uses a threatening tone, not even trying to be quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan laughs at this; and Minho knows now that when he laughs, he does it with his entire body, because he’s so close, he can feel his chest vibrating underneath him, his shoulders shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody really touched his butt before, but then again, Minho doesn’t remember ever humping around like this, even as a teenager. Chan’s fingers don’t dig too hard into his skin, but it’s actually amazing when he spreads him out; he feels the stretch deep in his balls, reaching to his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Minho tells him, biting onto his jaw, because he can’t keep himself quieter. Because the sounds he makes sound embarrassing to his own ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good fuck or bad fuck?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Minho realizes they’re not even grinding anymore, just rubbing off on each other, too tired or too overwhelmed to do any movement too big. He’s about to add that he’s going to kill him after they’re done, but he doesn’t have to, because he cums, and for a moment, everything is lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s nothing but a hot rush that spreads everywhere, and it feels like it even stops his blood from moving for a second or two, as if it’s overpowering each cell in his body as it runs through him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only once he’s coming down, he understands there’s a sticky mess between them, and Chan’s heaving in his ear because he came too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you cum?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” He’s out of breath; “We did together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho slops down beside him, because his back hurts, and he’s far too tired to really care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to kill you. But tomorrow.” He decides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I going to get threatened every time we do it? Is that like a thing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Minho fits his nose behind Chan’s ear, but he’s ticklish there so he laughs, shuddering; “Don’t fall asleep, we should change clothes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmn,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re cuddling me. Again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just…” Minho puts his hand on his face. “Ssh, you’re ruining it.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And bonks his forehead into Minho’s temple. “My mouth feels like cotton.” He says, and Minho can hear him making noises as if he’s chewing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opens his eyes so he could look at his mouth; “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I think I’m dehydrated. The water tastes like garbage at work.” He slumps on the mattress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s because you’re a spoiled australian kid who only drinks juices.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, pineapple juice is important. Never heard it’s supposed to sweeten semen?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, seriously?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan snorts, and opens his eyes; “Yeah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stare at each other, and then Minho reaches down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Chan tries to hold his hand, but doesn’t really force it out of his boxers. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dude</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” He laughs; “Oh my god.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of it is on the boxers, and Chan has already gone limp and receded back into his foreskin.  Minho sits up, shoving his boxers down, and gives him a small suck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s just a few drops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tastes very faintly of mushrooms, and perhaps slightly sweet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan holds onto his hair, hissing slightly. He says something, but Minho doesn’t really make out words from it. He proceeds to lick off his abdomen, but there’s not much taste, either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liar.” Minho says; “I guess it got a slight sweetness to it, but nothing crazy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan laughs; “What did you expect? Chocolate pudding flavor?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, it’s not bad. I have a gay friend back at home and he says it tastes like bleach. So I was slightly curious.” He rubs his chin on Chan’s chest; “What do I taste like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Salty.” He snorts, running a hand through Minho’s hair. “Kind of like smoked salmon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh,” Minho digs his chin further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan stares at him long enough for his smile to fade out of his face, which is far too serious for the conversation topic. It makes him self-conscious, he looks away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should google it sometime,” Minho says; “How to make chocolate flavored cum. Tomorrow you only drink hot chocolate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a recipe,” Chan laughter is very brief; “I, um…” Chan finally says, biting onto his lip; “I never told you thank you. I know — it’s just a plastic knife but if it were real, I wouldn’t have seen it coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It feels like something ended just there. Like a cliff edge. He wants to mess around, clearly, but he’s not into him, anymore. Maybe it’s because Minho keeps orbiting around him. Maybe he finds that too aggressive. Maybe he just likes the chase. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s what the deal was, at the end of the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” He doesn’t know what else to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan snorts; “Okay what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I accept your Thank You.” He says. “And I still think it was better to do this by text.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan nibbles at his lip, then sits up abruptly, crossing his legs before him. He seems to regret it, instantly, as if he still hasn't figured out what to say. He’s somewhat amused, and somewhat troubled at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you’re backing off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because of the stalker?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. And because I yelled at you. And because — I know I’m difficult. And I know these past couple of days I’ve been distant. So I can understand why you’re turned off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You always turn me off.” Minho admits; “But my brain is wired differently, so maybe that’s why I’m getting turned on instead. My balls are shrinking every time you try to do aegyo, dude. But here we are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least I’m somewhat okay. At aegyo. I’m not bad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you saying I’m bad at aegyo?” Minho raises to his elbow; “Be very careful with your answer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan opens his mouth, and then flails his hands; “Stop - diverting the subject! Oh my god! I always get lost when I talk to you! You’re shit at aegyo, but that’s not the point. You were flirting with Chanmi today.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you dumb? I’m like 70% sure she’s your stalker.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw you cooing at her phone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She showed me cat pictures! I can’t help myself with cat pictures. And her cat has like — long </span>
  <em>
    <span>teefsies</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He dangles fingers in front of his mouth so it’ll look like fangs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan kisses him; “Jesus, just shut up. Just don’t answer and let me speak. I wanted to talk about breaking up. Because we’re two adults. And we can do this. In an adult way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho sits up and leans on the wall. It’s inevitable at this point; “Can’t break up if we were never together, technically. This was an arrangement. And I guess — now it’s over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so— that’s it, that’s what I wanted to say.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You literally didn’t say anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said it; that this is an arrangement. And it clearly came to an end. Because I don’t feel the same anymore, so it exhausted itself, and now it’s over.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho nods, not entirely following where he’s going with that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan considers it for a moment, then extends his hand to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho stares at it, and then looks back at his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He urges him with his eyebrows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighs, rolling his eyes, and shakes his hand. Chan loves being awkward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sound? That’s my balls shrinking.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is that embarrassing? We’re literally ending this arrangement as adults? Why is that wrong?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it’s cheesy— spare me the cheese related dad joke which I know you’re going to make.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s too Gouda to be true…” Chan says really quietly to himself and Minho hits him which makes him laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand is soft on his, and his fingers are cold, and he lingers for a moment, before hid hand leaves Minho’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes Minho a moment to realize that this isn’t what he wants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can feel it in his throat, then. Like a knot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He retracts his hand to himself, and then fists it, looking down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so now that the arrangement is over—” Chan continues, and Minho looks up to his face, surprised that there’s more to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan abruptly stops talking, as if the expression on Minho’s face caught him off guard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to go — pee.” Minho realizes, rubbing his eyes, and gets up, but Chan recovers and grabs his hand before Minho slips away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No - wait - </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho tries to tear his hand out of his grip, but he’s too strong; “Let me go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, listen—” He grabs onto his waist, and wraps a hand around him, so it’ll be harder for Minho to get away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dumbass, can you listen? I was about to ask you — now that the arrangement is over — I was about to ask if you want to be my boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because — we agreed that the arrangement is temporary, and that it doesn’t lead anywhere. But my feelings clearly changed, Minho. I’m not just </span>
  <em>
    <span>kinda </span>
  </em>
  <span>into you. It’s not just attraction, anymore.” Chan lets him go; his grip loosens first, and then all at once. He leans back so he can look at Minho’s face; “I want to be with you. Seriously, this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s even worse.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is that worse?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because — it just is. It’s not what I wanted. It’s not what we agreed on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan laughs; “Oh come on, with that face you just made?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t mean I want to be involved. Doesn’t mean I want to be serious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, then tell me what you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho rubs his face; “I’m— I don’t fucking want </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I want it to stay the way it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s not going to be the way it was. There’s no going back now. I’m in love with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho’s head can’t wrap around this information, so he just stares at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan waits for a second, before taking his hand again; “And maybe you don’t feel the same yet, but you definitely feel something.  If it were just — a sex thing, you’d already be having sex with me. You’re just angry because I made you feel things. And emotions scare you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me how I feel. I fucking hate that. What if I genuinely don’t want to be with you anymore?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, then say it. Say you don’t want to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho grunts and rubs his face, then runs his hands on his hair. God, that pisses him off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan gives him a weirdly knowing, smug little look, and Minho wants to hit him. Square in the jaw, but instead he chooses to walk away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not a no. You didn’t say no.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shows him his middle finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still not a no!” Chan raises his voice, laughing, now.  “Tell me upfront,</span>
  <em>
    <span> to my face</span>
  </em>
  <span> that you don’t want to be my boyfriend. Say the words ‘No, I don’t want to be—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho slams the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck whoever’s sleeping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next day, Minho wakes up with an epiphany. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is over the Chan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their arrangement is over; they shook hands on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t own him shit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is a free agent in a free world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck that guy, anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He should eat a bag of dicks. Minho plays candy-crush so aggressively his finger burns when he’s finally out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t totally ignore Chan; they have a busy schedule, and it will only grow busier the next few weeks, once promotions will actually start. Besides, he doesn’t want to be that petty; yes, the arrangement is over, but Chan is still his leader, and an important teammate, so he decides that the best way to deal with this is being absolutely lukewarm. Not cold, but just — </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And this works to some degree, but Chan is Chan, and nothing truly discourages him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just sees it as a new challenge he needs to overcome. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s back to square one; coming on to him aggressively like a 10 ton truck going off a slippery road. For days, he’s bombarding him with texts, and orbiting around him annoyingly. The weather’s nice as it starts getting cooler; not too hot or too cold. Just right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho struggles to understand what he was filling his time with back before there was Chan all over everything. He can’t even wear a shirt without it smelling faintly of his cologne. He’s more annoying than some persistent cat hairs that won’t even come out after laundry. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: Today is my second day in the studio, btw</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: So?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: I’m hungry lol</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: I’ll make sure to leak these scandalous news to dispatch</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: make me some food lol</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: What’s in it for me?</b>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s two weeks before the comeback, and the wait is nerve wracking. They’re kind of laying low and keeping quiet on social media to raise the anticipation. So far, so good. Their numbers are higher this time, so they have that going for them, for better or for worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan sends him an eggplant emoji and tongue emoji. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho rolls his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: I guess not much, then</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: :(</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: I’m hungry and tired and sleepy :( </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: And also really really horny :(</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: lol :(</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: I want to block you, but you’re still a co-worker :(</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: You’re trying so hard to be cold lol :) it makes me feel better</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: Anyway I’m thinking maybe you’ll make dumplings?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: Dumplings is platinum level investment, it doesn’t come cheap and you lost all rights</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: you made Jeongin dumplings yesterday!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: Jeongin doesn’t send me dick pics at 2am</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: Jeongin also doesn’t suck your dick and what about it</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: yuck</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: an old ariana grande meme</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: just stop texting me</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: do you know how there’s a word for sad and mad? Smad? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: And hangry, when you’re hungry and angry? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: I’m horngry </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: CRINGE </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: lolllll</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: Why am I entertaining this conversation</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: Because you’re crushing on me ultra mega hard</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: I like to inflict pain on myself</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: Like when I decided to room with Hyunjin</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: I did it knowingly</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: Alright, then just say it</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: Say “Chan, I’m not into you anymore”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: copy paste it</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: Minimal effort, you don’t even have to type it</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: Tell me to stop</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: type “stop” right now, and I’m forever silent</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho leaves him on </span>
  <em>
    <span>read</span>
  </em>
  <span>, because just then he and Felix are going down to the van with their bodyguard to go to practice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he’s busy with practice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re buying food on the break, and Chan isn’t at practice yet, so Minho checks his phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: I won’t bother you again if you say concretely that’s what you want</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: ??? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: I feel groggy :(</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: If you’re ordering food, I want rice and pork </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: Nothing works out for me today, I guess</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: Can’t focus </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bang Chan: Are you at practice yet?</b>
</p><p>
  <span>This was sent hours ago, too. Usually he’d already be down here by now, sniffing around for food, and bothering him or stretching with Felix. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s sweaty as a pig, and Changbin throws a towel at him as he tries to make sense of the messages. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: Come down to practice</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: We’re about to eat lunch</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan doesn’t reply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix goes up to get him, but he comes back without him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rubs his nape, uneasily; “He’s not in his room.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw him trying to scavenge for food in the lounge, though. Just buy him jajangmyeon or something.” Changbin is watching what they recorded on the manager’s phone, to see how his dance looks like from the camera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho is mildly distracted by ordering the food. He orders rice and pork for Chan, because he did say that’s what he wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if he already ate, he was going to eat with them anyway. He has an extremely healthy appetite for his size.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The manager calls Chan when the food comes. Joonho is pretty upset that he hangs up on him, but Joonho’s pretty upset with them all the time these days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He probably finally got his spark of inspiration for the day, and when he gets like that, it’s better not to bother him until he’s done. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: I ordered oyster soup for you</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Self: Hope that’s okay</b>
</p><p>
  <span>This should make him at least send some form of protest, but nothing comes. Not even a </span>
  <em>
    <span>read</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He better not be messing around somewhere and playing league of legends with some of the seniors like last time he disappeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If anything this itching sensation is only amplified by the fact that all three bodyguards are in the room, one of them is eating with them, and the other two are discussing something. Manager Joonho is also there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaesuk is not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t realize he's jerking his knee until Jisung puts his hand on it, when he talks about something school-related. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was his laptop still there?” Minho asks in the middle of Jisung’s sentence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Felix, was his laptop there?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. It was opened, too, like he just left.” Felix looks uncomfortable again, and Minho knows that he’s feeling the same thing as him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When did you see him?” He turns to Changbin, now.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hours ago. At the cafeteria. He was bothering some Sunbaenim for a slice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like at 11ish?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, around then. Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys,” Hyunjin says, putting down his chopsticks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you explain what’s happening?” Seungmin stops chewing too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did somebody see Chan after 11?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, like around noon, he was in the bathroom.” Jeongin says with full mouth; “He said he forgot his laptop.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This floor’s bathroom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So — he was already here and went up to get it, but never came back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you considered, he went out for a moment?” Changbin adds; “You know how he gets when he’s inspired. We lose him for a couple of hours and then he wonders in, all giddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go check. If he’s just sitting at his desk, I’ll hit him up the head and come back.” Minho stands up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go with you.” Changbin stands up after him, still chewing. “I can sniff him out like they sniff out truffles.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know that pigs sniff out truffles, right?” Hyunjin snorts but ducks right in time when Changbin tries to hit him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. If he’s not there, you’ll hear the fire alarm as I burn down this building.” He raises his voice on purpose for Joonho to hear, but he pays no heed, as he’s in the middle of a conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin still follows him into the elevator, he looks down at Minho’s hand. He’s holding Chan’s lunch. “Just say you want to bring him food and go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to have an excuse so I don’t sound hysterical.” Minho confesses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too late.” Changbin says quietly to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho squints at him, so he purses his lips together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was talking about — the — um…” He fakes a cough; “Thing.” The elevator tings, and Changbin points to it. “This! They changed the chime! Wow, they must have greased the wheels on the elevator. It arrived quicker than usual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The entire walk to the room is silent and Minho thinks he hears him singing to himself, or maybe talking, but Changbin opens the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The seat is empty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The laptop is still there though. Opened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho isn’t sure what expression he’s wearing, but Changbin feels the need to say; “He’s in the building, Minho. He never leaves without his laptop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unless — he got — beaten up at the corner turn by Jaesuk and he dragged him into his evil lair.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin squints at him; “I know Jisung and Hyunjin hype your hysterics because y’all love to be dramatic, but I’ll slap you if I have to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s small. Hyung could carry him into some ditch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he weighs a ton, hyung. He has muscle mass and shit. He once squashed me to death when he sat on me while I was trying to do push-ups. If somebody was carrying him while unconscious, I doubt they’d get very far. Also, Manager Jaesuk was the one who brought lunch. And he also asked about Chan.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s true. Changbin’s right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe they’re already back at the studio.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both get a text from Felix asking them if they found him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where do you think he left, then? Give me options. All I can think of is him downstairs playing LOL with Sunbaes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt that? It’s close to come back, so he’d be either doing remixes, or looking at comments online if he were to waste time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, first of all, it could just be good old constipation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t assume everybody has it, because you do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin glides his teeth on his bottom lip and looks away from him, annoyed; “He could have eaten something bad. He said to me this morning he’s been feeling nauseous and tired.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho nods. He did say something about that yesterday, and his last messages seemed a bit disoriented. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He could be lying there in a cubicle, waiting for you to come save him while being in immense pain. Okay? Come on,” He drags him down the hall to the bathrooms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho needs to talk about something - anything, really - on the way there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Probably because he knows he won’t be there — but also because he hopes he is; he hopes Chan is having the world’s most explosive diarrhea, and that’s why he’s not in practice or answering his phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that what happened to you while you had your hemorrhoids? Were you crying alone in the cubicle? That makes me sad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He refreshes his kakaotalk, just in case. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it’s reception. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I was on the toilet, crying my heart out.” Changbin opens the door to the bathroom, and it’s so quiet the dread crawls up Minho’s back in tiny spikes, like little ants; “I only had you in my thoughts. Like pain in the butt — you — what’s the difference between the two? There was none, I thought.” Changbin checks the last cubicle, and stops with his face to the wall, as if he’s calculating a new route; “Okay, let’s check the roof.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not on the roof.” Minho sighs; “We need to tell hyung he’s missing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to look real stupid if he’s just on the roof.” Changbin says; “Maybe the pressure got to him and he decided to meditate.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not on the roof. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not in the upstairs bathroom, where Jeongin last saw him two hours ago. He’s not downstairs with the Sunbaes. Room, after room, after room; almost always empty. Everybody's either out for lunch, or absent. He’s not in the cafeteria either. Manager Jaesuk is in the cafeteria, though, on his phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Minho is almost relieved, because if he’s here, he’s not out there somewhere with Chan, doing god knows what — but the first thing he asks them is; “When was the last time you’ve both seen Chan?” and his voice falters a little near the end. “His phone started going straight to voicemail an hour ago. He left without his bodyguard, too." They don't need to answer, though, he can tell by their expressions; "Shit, Hello--" He's back on his phone; "Yes, Kim Jaesuk; we need immediate security sweep on all floors-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s either just as panicked, or really good at faking it. Minho’s fists clench as hard as they can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Last time he saw Chan he was starfishing on his futon, in nothing but a pair of boxers and his earphones tucked in safely into his ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened one eye, and smirked smugly when he saw Minho staring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho stepped over him to go to the bathroom, rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was back from the gym, he was already gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the last time he’s seen him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now, just like that, he’s gone. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>💞 yeolinski used sneak attack: cliffhanger!<br/>💞💞💞💞💞💞💞 IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE!<br/>💞Reader fainted! </p><p>jk jk lol I'm lame, and I'm sorry! But it's all for the greater good! 💖 We're coming to the end of this saga, and I'll be more free to write other things! so yay!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>some violence, stressful/suspenceful moments, hurt member, changbin being a BAMF</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HAPPY LEE KNOW BIRTH :D</p><p>Surprise!<br/>tbh I finished editing it yesterday but I waited to post it on Minho's birthday, because I'm a terrible person.<br/>I'm overall a terrible person for taking my time with it, and I'm sorry. It's a stressful time for me both at home and at work, so I know the amount of time I took to finish this chapter is for real crazy a lot. </p><p>Thank you guys for being patient with me, and I hope you'll enjoy this 16k long chapter💖</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Minho typically isn’t the one to lose his shit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin loses his wits pretty fast when he’s really angry; but just as quickly as that, he calms down. Hyunjin can get into an exaggerated emotional state, especially when he’s stressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even Seungmin had a few breaking points here and there. He’d get visibly upset and detached. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho isn’t like that though. He stays strong and level headed. Of course, he gets angry and sad, and the whiplash of his tongue can hurt his surroundings, but he’s not the type to lose his shit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So it’s ironic really, that out of all the ways he could tackle this, he chooses to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they come home, he closes the curtain of his bed, even though it’s around 4pm, and refuses to come out to dinner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not hungry. He’s not upset. He just wants to be left alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t want to be in the dorm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t want to point a blaming hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just wants it to be over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t want to see anyone or talk to anybody. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And playing games on his phone is easy and distracting. All he has to do is to blow up colorful tiles on his screen; there’s no thinking involved in that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t come out when the manager comes back to talk to them, and he’s not coming out when the police finally arrive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just doesn’t want to interact. Jisung looks angry with him, especially when Minho refuses to give him his phone so he could see their last interaction, but Minho just closes the curtain back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is his last conversation with Chan. He already gave them everything he knew and told them everything he had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And what’d they do with it? Jack shit, that’s what they did with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So why the fuck does it matter? At least he’ll get to keep this — this conversation — to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not like they can do much anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The police said that the missing person report can only be filed after 24 hours. So it’s not until after lunch tomorrow, that the police will actually start looking for him; by that time he could literally be as far as back at his parents’ house in Australia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently this was also not the first time somebody from their agency disappeared for a day or two due to stress or other factors, so right now everybody are optimistic about him returning safely by tomorrow. He doesn’t have a schedule until his customary vlive on Sunday, so they’re generally unhurried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t help that security doesn’t have any evidence whatsoever that Chan didn’t leave of his own accord. They looked over the cctv tapes (Jaesuk insists after they sweep the entire building and close perimeter) and Chan seems absolutely fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhere around noon, Younghyun-hyung peeks into Chan's room. They talk, and then Chan finally comes out with him out of the room toward the elevators. He looks tired, but he's smiling the polite little-shy-fanboy smile he keeps for Younghyun only(pisses Minho off).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's no cameras in the elevator and looking at the bathrooms, but there's footage of Jeongin walking out into the visible side of the hallway, telling Chan to hurry up when he tells him he forgot his laptop downstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And although unable to confirm whether it's him or not, approximately 7 minutes after that, at the very corner of the camera that's positioned in the underground parking lot, you can see bits of Chan's adidas pants and his trainers. Minho is positive it's him. It's uncertain whether he goes into the car, because you can't really see the car, just the very rear of it. It’s black. After around 20 minutes the car starts moving; joining a parade of a couple of cars that are exiting the parking lot for lunch hours. He’s not on the window of any car, so there’s no way to prove Chan was in any of them. At least four of them were black. One was dark gray. And it’s possible, Chan was sitting in any other one, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t walk out of the building from his own accord. If anything, security is baffled, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho had this odd gnawing feeling that Chan might just appear. He has to. He’s not in the building, unless somebody stuffed his body in a locker. So it’s possible he just wandered off. He’s going to come home, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>wah — his phone fell into a puddle</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Minho stressed himself over his dumb lazy ass over nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s probably nothing anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It has to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So all they have to do right now is wait. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s exactly what Minho’s planning to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the morning his friend texts him about going out for an early lunch, if he’s not too busy, and Minho decides to go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t want to be at the dorm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, Chan sent Felix a message.” Jeongin immediately perks up when he sees him out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he, now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There, he’s fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah — but it doesn’t sound like him at all!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know that.” He takes out his his protein shake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No real reason. It’s not like we can do anything. Call me when they find Chan in a ditch.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude,” Jisung’s still in his pajamas; “You can’t leave. You heard the manager.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck the manager.” Minho says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung looks somewhere between angry, but his eyebrows are sloped down, like he’s unsure what to do. It’s like his face can’t decide which emotion he prefers to express for Minho. “You can’t leave, hyung. We need you here. There’s nobody else—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin is just exiting the room, and Minho points at him; “There. Natural born leader. Top quality.” He gives Seungmin a single pat on the shoulder, and walks out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It does him well to be outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fresh air, and people, and different smells, different places. It feels a bit like blur, but he felt nauseous in the dorm. Nauseous and sick and suffocating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still feels like it. And it’s hard to focus on the conversation around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re just about to walk into a restaurant, standing in line and waiting for an available table. His friends are arguing about something irrelevant when somebody bumps into his shoulder, and he’s just slightly shorter and he has a black beanie on and Minho is sure that it’s Chan, so he walks after him, until he turns around when he reaches a bus station. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he thinks — the guy’s much shorter, and his shoulders aren’t as wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why would he mistake him for Chan? Is he going mad? Chan wouldn’t wear a colorful printed tee even if the world was coming to an end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he continues walking. He leaves the myeongdong area, and continues walking. He’s not sure what exactly he’s looking for. It’s not like he’s going to find Chan anywhere just on the street. He just needs air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a long while there’s just a stretch of buildings and streets, and then he feels exhausted, so he ducks into a small park and sits down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently, it’s already late noon. Minho has no idea where he is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head feels hazy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like he’s in some sort of a trance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or a dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like he needs somebody to pinch him and get him back to reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan is back in the dorm by now, right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has to be if he sent a message. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho scrolls over their group chat. There’s no mention of Chan. Instead they’re asking if Minho answered, and Changbin is demanding he’ll answer the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His friend calls him for what seems to be the fifth time, so Minho decides to answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He curses at him at first, because Minho just disappeared without a trace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re also looking for him, apparently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry — I’m just dealing with stuff.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better fucking be dealing with something extremely heavy or else I’m not talking with you anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence stretches for another moment. “Are you seriously not going to tell me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want me to tell you?” Minho snorts; “Chan’s gone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chan’s the nice guy, right? Your hyung? Did they kick him out?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. He’s just gone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His friend seems to consider this for another moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like — he just took off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems like it. Nobody knows where he went. It’s like aliens abducted him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t say anything?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho knows what he’s thinking. And he’s thinking it, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wouldn’t do that. He’s not — Fragile. He’s strong. In his head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you know him better.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He sent a text, so he’s probably just—” Minho swallows thickly; “He should be home by now. He knows better than to disappear, so he should be home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why aren’t you home right now with him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s not home</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They would’ve told him if he was home. They would’ve texted him. And once Chan would’ve been home, Minho wouldn’t just marched right into there, and yelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And once he was done with yelling, he would’ve gone back inside his bed, drawing the curtain, but now with the full certainly, that it’s going to be fine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho rubs his face. He should be home. If it were like some — weird tantrum, or a moment of weakness; at some point he would’ve come back. It’s not like him at all to do that. He would’ve at least told Minho vaguely about it. In his last text he was literally asking him if he’s there yet. Why would he leave if he wanted to see him? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan isn’t like him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t change his mind that fast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, changing his mind about something he wants is like fighting with a wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His friend is silent for so long that Minho is startled when he finally asks; “Where are you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Near some park. I think in Itaewon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d you get there?” He asks; “That’s a long walk, dude. Did you walk down the street? Just like that? Nobody recognized you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Minho says; “I know my way around here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. We’re coming to get you, okay? Your manager also called me to see if you’re with us, and he sounded mad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I’m fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He does know his way around this area. They used to come here as teens after school, to waste time, or to hit on tourists. He knows which streets are emptier. He was on autopilot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t go around saying ‘you’re fine’ when you’re not.” His friend continues; “You have to talk. With your mouth. That’s how you solve your shit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I’m shit at that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re shit at that. But you also need to get over yourself. Me and Sungchul were about to flip when you just disappeared. We thought you got kidnapped.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho snorts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, he actually laughs. That’s hilarious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you’re losing it. We’re coming to get you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m going back to the dorms.” Minho decides. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what? Minho?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it cleared out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What cleared out?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If my manager calls you again tell him to fuck off.” He hangs up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somebody knew their way around JYP building. They knew which spot in the parking lot didn’t have any cameras on it, and they knew at what hour most cars were leaving the building. They knew that the cameras in the bottom floors were looking away from the bathroom. This was planned ahead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that’s not the only place they were able to investigate thoroughly; they knew their way around the dorm. They knew when they were leaving; and they knew all the exits to be able to slip unnoticed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guard downstairs knows Jaesuk as their manager, so although Minho mostly ruled him out already, he wasn’t sure if that was worth investigating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as he’s showing him Chanmi’s picture, Changbin and Felix are coming back with food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s happening? Where were you the entire morning?” Changbin asks; “You know we were worried sick right? You can’t do that. That’s not fair, especially not now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho waves at him dismissively, but the guard loosens his tie a little; “I’m sorry, her face is familiar, but I don’t know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You probably saw her with us, right? Like she said she’s a staff member? I just need to know how frequently she’s here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not very much, she has a badge of your company, so I let her in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This place has a cleaning crew, right? Maybe more security? Is she perhaps a part of the maintenance staff? Look at her picture real good. Maybe with shorter hair or a different colored hair color.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is, but I assure you I know every person in the cleaning crew and she’s not it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you seriously still going on about this?” Changbin lowers Minho’s hand that’s holding the phone, and Minho glares at him. “Hyung, just stop. It’s clearly not them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho tears his hand out of his grip and scrolls over the pictures until he finds the other coordi, and right away, the guard’s expression changes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kim Jihye-sshi.” He recognizes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She works here, right?” Minho urges, giving Changbin a glare above his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, no, actually. She owns a bakery somewhere downtown. Always brings me baked goods.” He nods and smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho frowns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s no way she has a bakery along with being a full time coordi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure it’s her?” Changbin asks; “Take a good look.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I’m sure. Hold on,” He rummages inside his drawer, and then finds a pamphlet. Minho vaguely recognizes it; it’s a cafe down the street from the JYPe building. It’s definitely not owned by her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s a very nice young miss.” The guard rubs his nape; “She always stays to chat with me. Asks me about my job, and my shifts. So I don’t think it’s her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So hold on, you just let anybody in? Because they have baked goods?” Felix scrunches his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, of course not! She lives on the 5th floor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She lives on the 5th floor?” Changbin echoes after him; “She lives on </span>
  <em>
    <span>our </span>
  </em>
  <span>floor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s her apartment number?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already said more than I had to.” The guard says; “If she’s in trouble you should return with the police.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fat chance they’ll do something, if they didn’t even question you about the potential culprits. That’s fine. Thank you, you’ve been a lot of help.” Minho bows to him lightly, and he bows back, unsure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho presses on the elevator button 3 times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does this mean?” Felix is the first one to catch up to him; “She’s the stalker?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did she turn up at the building today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We weren’t there, though. We could ask the manager. He should be there now. The management still haven’t decided what to do what the —- situation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho nibbles at his lip as they enter the elevator. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you planning to do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know yet.” Minho admits; “502 is Mrs. Lee, right? She has those tiny dogs. Lulu and umm.” He clicks his fingers at Felix, because he’s bound to remember, but he looks like he’s a bit shell-shocked about what’s happening; “Hyunjin loves that dog. He says she reminds him of Kkami.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then who lives in 503?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chan’s stalker lives down the hall from us. That’s how she knew when we weren’t home. That’s how she was able to slip in and out unnoticed. All she had to do is peep in the hole at her door and wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it’s a mistake.” Changbin is rubbing his face; “She’s literally the nicest coordi.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She barely interacted with me.” Minho says; “She always finds a way to avoid me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t mean she’s the stalker, hyung!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you hack her door code?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know she’s not home? How can you ask me that? You know that’s a crime, right? People go to jail for this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If she’s home, I’ll apologize and replace the entire system. I’ll call a repairman right away.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoever in there is going to call the police. We’re not even sure she actually lives there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could she afford this place anyway?” Felix says; “I thought these residences were for rich people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are. And yeah, it’s unlikely she’ll be able to afford it with her salary.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not hacking into it.” Changbin decides, walking out of the elevator and crossing his hands; “I’m not doing it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chan could be in there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin’s jaw moves for a moment, and then he finally says; “I don’t know how. I can only change a code with an existing code — I can’t just make it malfunction.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should’ve started with that. Felix, go call Jisung and Hyunjin. Last time they tweaked with ours and were able to open the door when it was jammed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix nods and disappears inside the door of their dorm, but Changbin refuses to go in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho knocks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re acting insane, you know that?” He tells him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, maybe I’m getting into the perpetrator’s head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re freaking out the rest of them. This isn’t what we need right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What we need right now is for Chan to come back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if he actually left with his girlfriend?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho snorts, when he rings the doorbell; “What girlfriend?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what he said. In the text.” Changbin removes his finger off the doorbell. “There’s nobody there, Minho.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What text?” He continues ringing, despite Changbin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin sighs, and fishes his phone out of his pocket to show him the screenshot Felix sent him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix wrote Chan a message every half an hour. Asking him if he’s okay, and if he could answer, or text anything at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan replied. Very late at night. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sorry to worry you. I want to spend some time with my girlfriend. I'll be back next week. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“The police are ruling it as runaway case for now. Management is disappointed, since the dating ban isn’t lifted yet but Jaesuk-hyung is—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not Chan.” Minho gives him back his phone; “He never writes periods in his texts. And that’s way too long for a message. He always texts one sentence per message.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin looks like he’s about to snap; “We know him — but they don’t. So they can’t tell if it’s him or not. Somebody texted it from </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>phone number. It would’ve been great if you were out there, actually talking to the police last night, instead of hiding undercovers. Do you know how hard was it to get one of them to listen to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How else do you want me to deal with this? With any of this?” Minho raises his voice when he turns to him; “Do you think this is somehow easier for me?! What, because I’m an unfeeling robot that can’t deal with emotions? Should we wait with our hands crossed, until the police finds him? Probably in some ditch in the outskirts of seoul? Because that’s what usually happens to grown adults when they get kidnapped by maniacs, Changbin. Nobody’s texting us ransom, Changbin, and we both know that he didn’t leave on his own. He’s not like that. So what is it that you want me to do? It’s not like it’d do any good to say ‘i told you so’ once they find him dead. Then, it just won’t matter anymore. You understand that right?” Minho takes a long inhale. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin looks like he didn’t deserve to get yelled on, especially considering he’s just as worried as Minho is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me how the fuck do you want me to act, because I can’t just sit and wait.” His voice breaks a little at the end, because he meant to sound less hostile; “I know I look insane, but — I can’t just… not do anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stand there silently, and Changbin looks like he really wants to say something, but doesn’t dare to say it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung puts a hand on Changbin’s shoulder and on Minho’s, and looks between them; “Remember that the bond between friends is more powerful than anything—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Changbin and Minho talk at the same time;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shut up,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Hyunjin?” Minho immediately gets to business. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s dressing up!” Felix’s voice is heard from the door; “He’s already inside his pants!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please tell me you’re not actually going to break into another apartment,” Seungmin takes a long inhale at the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now he’s wearing his shirt!” Felix informs. “He asks if it’s cold in the hall and he needs a sweatshirt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are definitely breaking into somebody’s apartment.” Jeongin says; “What can I do to help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just need to find the manual on wiring again.” Jisung is already scrolling through his phone; “Last time we cut the cords, and rewired them. Hyunjin’s fingers are long as heck, so he’s way better at this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is so illegal. On so many levels.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How sure are you Chan is in there, again?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“70% sure.” Minho says; “If it’s not Chan, then at least…” He decides not to use the words ‘his body’, just in case; “Something that might lead to him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin brings a bunch of pointy hair pins from the dorm and puts one in his mouth, once they remove the covering; “Watch and learn, losers.” He collects all his hair in a bun, as if he means business.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is going to get to his head.” Jisung sighs and puts his hand around Minho; “Glad to have you back with us, hyung.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was literally gone for less than 3 hours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I meant that spiritually. Nothing bonds men better than committing crimes together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slings his other hand over Changbin’s shoulder, and hangs on them both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho hates that he’s right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels much more sane like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head feels clearer than before, because this gives him something to focus on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes Hyunjin much longer than Minho assumed it will take him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They eat late lunch, with an open door, just in case they hear the elevator on their floor, so they could catch her, but nothing happens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of them go in and out of the open door, waiting to see some development, and Jeongin keeps bringing Hyunjin strawberry flavored milk, because he’s thirsty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Lee comes out with her dogs for a walk, and they explain to her they’re trying to fix the neighbor’s door. She’s pretty old, and blind as a bat, so she comments about how they’re ‘nice, diligent boys’ to her dogs on her way to the elevator. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho is about to break the stupid thing himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s just arguing with Jisung, when the door clicks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin raises his hands up as if he’s not the one who touched it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho swallows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After you, hyung.” He moves out of the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho hesitates for a moment, so Changbin opens the door, glancing back at him momentarily as if he needs approval. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho rubs his head, before coming in after him. It’s already late afternoon, but the apartment is dark and smells stale; like the windows haven’t been opened a long time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s also — well, empty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s nothing besides a couple of shoes at the entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin ventures further in; this apartment is much smaller than theirs; it’s like theirs by the outline, and the flooring. It makes it feel even more eerie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The livingroom is empty, and the kitchen clearly hasn’t been used either, beside a few opened packets of meds. Minho uses his sleeve to pick them up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sedatives… more sedatives… ah, and some sleeping pills.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were all crushed into a fine powder. Felix leans in to smell it, as if he’s trying to figure it out; “It smells like Chan’s water bottle. Herbally. What is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sedatives.” Minho says; “She was drugging him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembers when he had Chan’s coffee, the other day. He couldn’t keep his eyes opened that day. But apparently Chan is a big boy, and it’s harder to put him to sleep. She needed to mix a couple of things to disorient him enough; and he was still walking around, looking tired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It makes him even angrier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan literally told him he’s disoriented. He said the water tastes bad. Why didn’t Minho look into it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys!” Jisung’s voice cuts through his thoughts; “We found— um, something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pass through the hallway, back into the livingroom and into one of the rooms, and from there, into what seems to be a closet room. Changbin is holding his phone’s light up to the ceiling to spill some light into the room, and it gives him the creeps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walls are painted with arrows — this wasn’t unlike the arrows that were painted on Chan’s room. There’s a used futon on the floor, and right beside it, a shrine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan’s pictures and posters, all with his eyes cut off, and his face smeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried to burn something too; some sort of notebook inside a ceramic bowl. Whatever’s left of it seems like time and dates. She was sitting here, planning to get him, not even 20 feet away from Chan’s bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Under their fucking nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all sit in the livingroom in relative silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung fidgets, because he can’t sit still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin is nibbling at his lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This didn’t help us at all.” Finally, Seungmin says. “We need to think about what we’re going to do next.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least now we know it’s her, for sure. It’s something.” Changbin adds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The police—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will do nothing. Again.” Minho glares at Seungmin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t know where he is. We don’t know where she is. We don’t know anything beside the fact that she’s the stalker. Was she working alone? What was her agenda? Maybe she already killed and got rid of him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say that,” Hyunjin whispers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin puts his lips on a thin line. “At the end of the day we’re not detectives or police officers. We don’t have weapons, and if you’ll suggest us to sharpen the broomstick so it’ll turn into a stake, that will be my last straw— Jisung, I swear to god, if you look between us again like it’s my brightest idea—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All I’m saying, if it can kill a vampire, it can kill a stalker.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are not murderers. We’re not going to kill anybody— this is insane! And it’s insane none of you understands how insane this is!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, stop saying the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>insane</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it just sounds repetitive.” Minho rubs his ear. “I’ll think of something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, just this once, let’s talk to the police.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to agree with Seungmin.” Jeongin says a bit too loudly, like he’s been keeping it bottled up for too long, and now it exploded; “But the police so far was pretty dismissive, and I don’t feel like I can trust them either. So maybe we should vote on this. Like we do on everything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s true. That’s usually how they decide things. Chan always makes them vote. They make decisions together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Yes, let’s do that.” He takes a large inhale; “All those in favor of doing this ourselves?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho holds his hand up. Jisung and Felix both hold their hands up without hesitating, Changbin’s hand goes halfway up and then flops down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell was that?” Minho asks him, rolling his eyes, and pushes at him. Changbin pushes back; “I changed my mind, because you have the guy that wants to stake people.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Jisung pushes at him back, and Changbin pushes at him, and Minho puts a hand between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus christ, does this look like a kindergarten? All those in favor of calling the police?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin and Jeongin raise their hands, but in a way that looks like they’re unsure of their vote, and then also Hyunjin; “I kinda want to sit this adventure out. Between coming to an almost burned dorm and getting stabbed with a toy knife, I’m good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho pointedly looks at Changbin, who looks absolutely torn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He even bunches up his lips together, and then half raises his hand again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then it’s decided.” Seungmin says; “We let the police handle it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, fine. But in the wild case she’s at work right now, acting like nothing happened to not raise suspicion, we could follow her from there. Once the police has her, it’s possible she won’t speak — but she also won’t be able to go back to Chan until the police will let her go. And it could take a couple of days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin seems troubled by this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he’s alive—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is alive. What the fuck, Hyung?” Felix’s eyebrows are furrowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he’ll need to eat, and do his stuff. I don’t know where she has him, but I’m pretty sure it’s not somewhere with full wifi, plenty of amenities and food.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t imagine her not breaking under an investigation. She is so slight. She’s like the least assertive of the staff.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t imagine her somehow kidnapping a 5’6” tall man in broad daylight, but here we are. I’m trying to imagine her bonking him up the head with something sharp and then dragging him across the parking lot, and I can’t. Do you see how much food he annihilates? When he’s on top of me, I can’t even breath. He weighs a metric ton.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>on top of you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Seungmin does something weird with his face; like a half nose scrunch, and half surprise, but before Minho can even allow himself to excuse that, Felix talks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s very trustful of people. Sometimes downright naive? It’s possible she convinced him or something that if he doesn’t come with her, she’ll harm one of us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho can’t argue with that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m changing my vote.” Changbin sighs. “Let’s catch this bitch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would she even do with him?” Jeongin sighs heavily; “Is it really that impossible that she’s his girlfriend? It’s possible he didn’t know she was the stalker. And they got close.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When will he have the time for a girlfriend, when he was living inside his laptop 80% of the time. The rest of the time, he was trying to get into Minho’s pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Impossible,” He rules out before anybody else can. “She’s not his type.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, you don’t know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have her phone number.” Changbin says; “We could call her. See where it leads us. Last case scenario, we call the police on her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’d get suspicious.” Minho shakes his head; “It’s too risky. I’d rather we call the police before we actually call her. You don’t know how she’ll react.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about we call any other noona and ask about her?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have Chanmi-noona’s phone.” Hyunjin volunteers his phone, already scrolling through the contacts. He gives the phone to Changbin, who gives the phone to Jisung, who almost drops it when he realizes it’s already on speaker and calling, and shoves it into Minho’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho groans. “She kind of hates me, though—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s about to pass it to Felix, because everybody love Felix, but she already answers; </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, hi.” Minho rubs his face in frustration. “Chanmi-noona.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s silent for a moment; “Hello, Minho… who's calling from Hyunjin’s phone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin snorts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Chan back yet? I haven’t heard anything.” Minho can hear her shuffling through something;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>back yet</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Is Jihye-noona at work today?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Is she next on your list of suspects?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho braces himself, because she might not volunteer any information if he confirms it, but then Seungmin clears his throat, and Minho waited too long, and she just sighs; “She’s out of town. She’s visiting family. She had an emergency yesterday.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool. Thanks.” Jeongin and Jisung’s shoulders slump at the same time, as if they practiced on it, and Minho is about to hang up, but then he actually remembers Jihye before his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s very thin and tall, but meek, never meeting his eyes. He actually liked her designs, because they weren’t overly cluttered or too standoffish. And she’s always twirling something between her fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can see her right away, standing there, chatting with Chan, while twirling her fingers at her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jihye-noona has that necklace she always wears, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Her cross.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cross. Of course it’s a cross.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever seen it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this about again? Your religion bullshit again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does it look like?” He actually also looks at Seungmin, in case he remembers, but it doesn’t look like it. He just half-shrugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody remembers details about Jihye; that’s what made her so perfectly invisible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho wasn’t even that suspicious of her, if he’s honest, simply because she wasn’t on his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kind of just like a cross.” Her voice sounds defensive now; “You know she’s dating that guy from security, right? Dongwoo? She has nothing against Chan. She always talks about him like the sun shines out of his ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s dating a security guy.” Minho deadpans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix starts waving his hands as if there’s something on his mind, and then shuffles past the television, rummaging for papers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. He works with the cameras downstairs by the entrance. They have lunch together. You probably see him every </span>
  <em>
    <span>morning</span>
  </em>
  <span>. So stop assuming it’s one of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it’s all starting to make even more sense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She dated a security guy, where she could have lunch. Where she could study the cameras, where she could learn all the blindspots on the cameras. Just like how easily she got friendly with the security guard, to extract the needed information. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix returns with a chicken delivery pamphlet and a pen, and then starts scribbling something in one of the corners. A double cross. With an additional skewed line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho has seen it before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now that he sees it in painting, he remembers where. When she painted a noose for Chan, she painted these little crosses in the corners. And maybe it even looks a bit like the ‘vermin nests’ in Chan’s studio room. All crosses of the same kind. All the same. And it went right over Minho’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho is disinterested in the conversation now, so he hands the phone back to Changbin; “Are you sure this is her cross?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix nods; “She always twirls it between her fingers.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, sorry Noona, we’ll have to get back to you.” Changbin says, but Chanmi already hangs up on him before he can hang on her. She’s probably going to be pissed with him forever, now, but Minho doesn’t care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This was the same thing that she painted on the little note she left for Chan. With the cockroaches.” He points; “She knows how to get in and out of the building because her boyfriend is literally the security camera guy. How perfectly planned is that? She had everything figured out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay so now we have all this damning information — and we can go to the police, right? I mean, there’s no way they’ll dismiss it, now. She has to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>somewhere</span>
  </em>
  <span>, right? Somebody already must have seen her. Once the police get the warrant, her face will be on every single newspaper and every channel in the country.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know that she’s the stalker, but it’s possible she’ll never actually return. Maybe she planned to disappear like this all long… after—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix gives Minho a look full of disdain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kidnapping him.” Minho finishes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all talk over each other, because none of them can stay silent for longer than 5 minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go talk to this Dongwoo guy.” Jisung finally screams, so his voice can be heard; “Maybe he’ll have something for us. I mean — look how much we learned by just asking Chanmi.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin is quite clearly getting frustrated by them; “But this is how police works — they do this so we don’t have to.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Imagine the police questions Dongwoo, her boyfriend.” Felix turns to him; “First thing he does after talking with them? Calls her and warns her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know if he’s in with her on this!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t have to be!” Felix says; “He’ll just call her instinctively to tell her the police was asking about her. She’ll know she’s busted, and we never hear from her again. True Crime podcasts? Nobody? What do you do with your free time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t listen to english people talking about murdering their wives, that’s for sure.” Hyunjin interjects.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is that any different than us questioning him, again?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, this causes an eruption of chatter, and Minho covers his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is so frustrating getting all seven of them to agree on something, it feels like literal hell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan has to be here to control them, otherwise they can’t get anything done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up! Just shut up!” Minho yells, waving his hands. “We’re going to ask to see the footage again. Chan’s last footage. Or pretend to be interested in the cameras. And if we ask about her, it’ll be in a by-the-way kind of way. Okay? We’re not going to waltz into there and ask him if she kidnapped Chan, okay? And that’s exactly what the cops will do, if we tell them. Now — I’m going. There’s no debate on that. But I need people who can actually act without being obvious.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go, too.” Hyunjin gets up; “You’re ain’t shit at acting, hyung.” He immediately regrets saying it impolitely, so he adds; “No offence.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go too. But if he has nothing to offer us — we’re going to the police.” Seungmin gets up; “Promise me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Minho nods and extends him his hand, as a sign of agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin is about to shake it, but then Minho raises his hand as if he was just fixing his hair, which makes him roll his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Low and unnecessary. Especially right now, hyung. And I’m serious. I’ll do it even if you won’t agree.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to go too.” Felix admits. “I just won’t talk, though. I mean, I don’t know him personally, but I think I know him by face.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho nods, looking at the other faces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin looks like he wants to go too, and Jisung waves his hands; “Hey, man, I burst out laughing when I have to lie about cleaning the dishes, don’t look at me. We’ll just hold the fort.” He hugs Jeongin’s shoulders to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re out of the door in less than a minute. Hurriedly putting on jackets and shoes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it really doesn’t matter; because they’re only at the elevator, when the doors open, to reveal an extremely disgruntled Joonho-hyung. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where the hell are you going? Didn’t we tell you to stay put? Last thing we need is one of you going missing, too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to go to the studio. We forgot something.” Seungmin is quicker than Minho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All four of you?” He squints.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not in jail.” Minho says; “You should be looking for Chan instead of babysitting us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The police is looking for Chan.” He says, looking awkward for a moment, and then sighing; “Look, I don’t like it any more than you do. But these are the orders we got from the management. Right now, there’s already a rumour going on about him missing. If there’s enough pictures of the seven of you without them, they can prove it. So let’s just — be civil about this, and wait. Come on. In you go. Jaesuk-hyung will get it for you, he’s headed from there.” He turns Hyunjin like he’s a ragdoll and pushes him toward the door and proceeds to do the same with Minho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix and Seungmin look at each other, as if trying to figure out if one of them can escape quickly enough, but ultimately decide against it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now what?” Hyunjin whispers, when they’re taking off their shoes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho rubs his face in frustration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They break late evening, at dinner, and tell Jaesuk about the apartment next door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although it’s not ideal — Minho can’t really blame them. With both of the managers in the dorm, it was only a matter of time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He goes to check it himself, first, and then, without so much as discussing it further with them, calls the police.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the morning, they have a search warrant and a suspect description of Kim Jihye is thereby spread through the entirety of Gyeonggi district, and also Gangwon district (where her family is from, supposedly, although no former known address). So far there’s no leads on her location and by her records it seems like she was orphaned pretty early. Record say her aunt got custody, and she’s her only distant relative living in incheon — the woman is questioned, but she swears that she gave her away to some orphanage, because she couldn’t take care of her. Her boyfriend, Dongwoo, is also questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He denies relations with her, which isn’t surprising, considering his job is on the line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaesuk gives them the gist of everything he said in the afternoon, when he comes by; he claims they only went out </span>
  <em>
    <span>a couple of times</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and denies being close with her. The only thing he’s willing to admit is that she’d come to have lunch with him in the room a few times a week. He also jabbered about how strange and secretive she is, and how he started to suspect there’s something wrong about her — although Minho doubts any of that last bit is true. He is most likely just covering his ass. Had he got caught with them in a casual conversation, Minho is pretty positive, they’d be able to extract more from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like the company does, when they decide not to go public with it yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They know it’ll create backlash. The screening process of staff members should also have psychological evaluation, but Kim Jihye didn’t get one. They needed a cheap stylist fast, because their current coordis couldn’t deal with the workload, so Kim Jihye was exactly that; cheap, and with a pre-relevant degree from one of Korea’s best design academy — except even that wasn’t checked, because apparently, there’s no record of her attending that school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The aftermath of that is exactly how Minho would imagine a worse case scenario going; their comeback is delayed to october. Their entire team is sent to paid vacation; and it is likely that there will be layoffs and major changes in their team’s staff, in order to bury this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some of it leaks to the yellow press — but it’s a given, now that the police are involved. Jisung says the fans are trending something about wanting an explanation for their treatment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the worst part is that there’s no Chan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody knows where he is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His phone’s dead, and after sending that one text to Felix, he disappeared. The police can’t prove he was actually kidnapped. The company can’t really do anything until they have more information. Everybody is waiting for the other shoe to drop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But nothing is actually happening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of the information they gathered mattered. Nothing he’s done, or worked for, helped. He was just an irrelevant spec of dust, that was fighting against the wind current. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like he was back in junior high. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It makes him feel powerless. Like nothing he ever does would make any difference in the long run. He can’t save anybody — he can’t even help the people that matter the most. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, get out of there.” Jisung uses his stern voice when talking to him through the curtain. “You’re not going to feel better if you just stay in there all day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho doesn’t reply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows he’s right, but he just doesn’t want to be anywhere right now; he wants to be someplace else, out of space and time, and being in the dorms sucks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment they’ll let them off, he’s going to call his dad to come and get him, like he’s back third grade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung sighs, but his sigh sounds more disappointed than anything else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho buries his face underneath the pillow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just leave him alone.” Hyunjin tells Jisung in the living room. “He doesn’t know how to deal with it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen him like that before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just think he needs some time off. We all do.” Felix’s voice is more distant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He'll snap in the middle of the night and go on a killing spree if we’re all jailed in like a bunch of criminals.” Changbin says that very loudly. “We can sue you for psychological tolls. My mom said so.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somebody clicks his tongue at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys, I know this is hard, and I can't ask you to trust the management, but at least trust us." Jaesuk comments; "We need to make sure this is contained, at least until they find her. I'm sure every cop in the city is looking for her right now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin snorts dismissively, and Minho can't help but agree on that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He puts his earphones back on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's been three days since Chan disappeared. He googled it, and chances are he's no longer alive. The more days pass, there's less chance Minho will ever see him again. There's something gnawing at him — clawing at the insides of his body — that says he is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She's insane, but she did write that Chan is with his girlfriend, so perhaps she wanted to act out a few scenarios in her head. Chan might actually get along with it. He's actually rather pliant. He'd play along with her until she's bored. Minho wonders what sort of things she'd ask of him. Maybe hold hands? Maybe kiss?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What if it wasn't a romantic interest? What if all she wanted was to inflict pain? All of her messages were calling Chan to kill himself before she got to. Now she'll have the time to do it herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan can throw a mean punch -- but he's not the type to resort to violence, he's pretty diplomatic, and would try to come to some sort of compromise. He can see him stalling for time. He'd talk his way out of it. Talking himself out of dying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's such a crappy thing to imagine, and Minho feels his chin quivering the further his imagination runs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He buries his face into the mattress and the pillow, until he can’t breath, and tries to convince himself that this isn’t happening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he gets a text notification, he realizes he must have fallen asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't dream anything, just blanked out for a couple of minutes. His head hurts slightly, and he's hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mom asked him if everything's okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He makes a face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung probably texted her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He and his mom have a set hour when they call each other, almost always around 8:30pm. It's usually very mundane; a part of Minho's night-time routine. She asks him about his day and what they did today, and he asks her about her day and the cats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A message at 5pm is quite unusual for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho stares at their chatroom for a moment, wondering if he should answer something or just whine to her about Chan. His mom has this weird way of luring tears out of him; she's the only one who can actually make him cry when he starts telling her about something hard he's been through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's nibbling at his lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then he notices their last messages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few weeks ago, she sent him a link to a news story, and with it the text; "It's right across the field from your elementary school!" with a few 'shocked' emojis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The news story wasn't particularly interesting. A building of a former cult was set for demolition. Minho remembers the story on the news.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remembers the stories of the survivors who were kept in cells as children, without proper bathrooms or beds and how they had to repeat every morning that they'd be better off dead as a part of the school's routine. This horrible abuse would continue for generations, as graduates would return to complete their duty and put new childrens through it. It was all extremely horrible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He recognizes the building and the courtyard. Remembers where it is in their neighborhood, remembers how they started a rumour about that building being hunted. He's not sure why he can't stop scrolling through the pictures; the glasses are shattered, and there's dried eggs on some of the doors and walls. Graffitis are sprayed on every wallpaper, and the building quite clearly went into a state of decay without proper care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pictures end, and he scrolls up again just so he could see the pictures again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first it feels like an automatic action, because his mind is blank, and his body's still rigid with sleep. But then it slowly dawns on him what he's looking at exactly. The pattern on the walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wallpaper behind the graffiti.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's arrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho remembers it spray painted on the wall of Chan's room; how he thought it's gibberish words at first, and only then realized it's arrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She also painted those arrows around her in her tiny little closet room in the apartment she rented across them. So she could feel cozier. So she could feel at home, where she remembers being raised. Around her arrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walks out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all look up abruptly, and Jisung stops the game on the playstation he's been playing with Felix.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix looks extremely under the weather, too. He has a blanket over his head, and his eyes look sore, but he still looks surprised and perked up seeing Minho out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho returns to the room and picks up Hyunjin's laptop off the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rubs his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And googles 'cult gimpo', just to make sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And right away, he's sure. There's already a wikipedia page; and for a picture they have an incrinate sigil of some kind, which when you strip down to a more minimalistic version — looks like a skewed cross with two lines. He skims quickly about the cult, and the issue of the abuse in the orphanage that was funded by it (which the church had denied affliction with, of course), The House of New Directions, in Gimpo. The church still has a few working branches in Gangwon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Didn't Kim Jihye say she's heading to visit her parents in Gangwon, too? A quick search shows that the closest branch is nearly 3 hours away. Minho doubts she would have driven all the way there with an unconscious Chan. He doubts the church would risk it, especially considering Chan's a fucking celebrity; even if they did want to help her. But she couldn't have gone that far. There's no way Chan would've slept that long. Also, none of the other church’s branches has that wallpaper. None of them is an orphanage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took him there. Where the arrows are. Minho is sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He goes out of the room again and immediately regrets it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is it, Lassi? What did you find?" Jisung says because he can't handle the tension, which earns him a long glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho gives him a long tired look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She was in a cult. Do you remember that cult story they were running a few months back?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaesuk nods. He and Joonho were just eating, but he puts down the fork to listen to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's too little, too late, but it'll do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So she was from that cult. Their sigil -- that's what she painted on the mirror. I don't know how the police missed that. And she also painted those little crosses on the card she had for Chan. She wears that cross around her neck." He taps his own neck, as if to show. "And the arrows -- the arrows were the wallpapers. It's probably all she'd see across her little room as a kid. Walls filled with arrows."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you positive? How did you run into this information?" Jaesuk looks concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even Joonho stops chewing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"By accident," He admits; "The cult is actually — right across the field from my elementary school." He holds up his phone. "My mom sent me this a few weeks back. And—" His mouth feels dry all of the sudden with the possibility of seeing Chan again. "If this isn't the universe fucking giving us one last chance, then I don't know what this is." His knees almost feel weak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fists and unfists his hands, feeling like he's about to cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaesuk isn't saying anything, as he’s clearly considering it, so Joonho does; "Minho, did you sleep at all last night?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Poorly, but I slept." He swallows, feeling a wave of sudden hatred for them both; "And don't you fucking dare to dismiss me. Don't you fucking dare. Up until now—” He pauses to swallow the knot in his throat, and raises his voice; "I was right about literally everything. If he's dead — if she </span>
  <em>
    <span>killed </span>
  </em>
  <span>him, his blood will be on your hands."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaesuk immediately straightens, though looks away from him; back to his plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallows again, and then for some reason, feels like he can't trust them. He looks around the room. Seungmin is at the door of his room, and Jeongin sucked in his lower lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin and Hyunjin both have an identical glassy eyed look over their faces like they're unable to process information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Guys, I know, we've... let you down in the past couple of weeks, and I apologize for that. We should've listened to you. Especially you, Minho." Jaesuk mentions; "And I know building back that trust will take awhile. But at least for now, we need you - the rest of you - to be safe." He inhales shakily and then turns to Minho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll call the police right now, okay, Minho? I'll make sure they'll look into it immediately. Is there anything else?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho nibbles at his lip, not sure why he's disappointed with that answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows how the police do things by now; they're going to sweep in with sirens, as loud as they possibly can. She's going to panic and do something stupid. They can't involve the police.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She said she was visiting her parents in Gangwon. As it happens - her church still has working branches in Gangwon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaesuk nods eagerly, already on the phone. "That might be it. I'll make sure they won't leave a stone unturned there, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get some sleep, Minho." Joonho agrees; "I didn't mean— you just look like you could use some. Tomorrow we'll need you - all of you, probably on your feet." He takes a look around the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin nods absently, but beside that, there's no other response from any of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even Minho just continues to stand there, right in the livingroom, listening to the conversation with Jaesuk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both interact with the detectives on the line, this time insisting action to be taken right away, and Minho hates lying to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The conversation feels resigned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the detective's voice it just sounds like they're not planning to find a man, but an object; a cold body. A burial spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How weirdly quick did the conversation turn from 'Chan's missing' to 'Chan might not be alive'.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's obvious that nothing is going to get done today. They need a search warrant first, before they can head to the church to even swoop their ground. So it'll be only around tomorrow noon. The detective literally tells Jaesuk right away that 'they have to be prepared' — as if you can be prepared for the result of such a thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walks out to the balcony, as they continue discussing details; going over once again on what Chan wore. Minho doesn't slam the door behind him, though, he just doesn't want to be in the room or to listen to the conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the washing machine, to the utility cupboard. From the window to the door, and then back to the washing machine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can take the bus back home. He can just say he's tired and wants his mom. He’ll beg for it, if he has to.  It won't raise any suspicions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's possible Chan isn't there, and he can always call Jaesuk-hyung if he won't be able to handle it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She's a frail lady. And Minho is going to just lunge at her and beat her up if he needs to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first he think that the person dragging the door opened is Jaesuk; to inform that he's done, but he can still hear Jaesuk on the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's Seungmin. He closes the door after himself and stares at him for a moment before finally saying; "You lied." He says. "I could hear it in your voice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho nibbles at his lip for a moment, then shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look, I know," He pauses and looks back. Changbin, Hyunjin, Felix and Jisung are in the midst of a conversation, and Jaesuk had gotten off the chair to talk. "I don't know why </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, out of all people, and I don't understand it at all. I know he can do better. But I can — understand why you're falling apart. Especially considering you've been screaming this from the start and nobody listened to you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho considers it for a moment. He hates that Seungmin is talking in half-riddles instead of just saying it as it is, but he can understand the connotation behind what he means.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin holds onto his shoulders; "We need you, Hyung, okay? So you can't just disappear on us, too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know where he is." Minho says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin waits for a moment, as if he needs Minho to elaborate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's not in Gangwon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then tell them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. I don't want to. I can't risk it." He takes a step back from Seungmin; "Let me see this through."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What exactly are you planning to do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to say that I'm heading home for the night, say I can't handle it anymore and I want to see my parents."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not going to work."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not going to ask them — I'm just going to leave."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin makes a face; "Then I'm going with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, you're not."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am." He shrugs. "And if you won't take me, I'll go out and tell them you lied."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho furrows his eyebrows; "This is why I don't like you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, well, take it or leave it." Seungmin says; "You can't go alone. You can't do </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>alone.  What if she has some sort of a weapon? Besides, Jaesuk wants us here. So we're going to need to sneak out. Preferably later at night. We could steal Joonho's car; he leaves his keys in his pants whenever he sleeps here, and I'm pretty sure he's going to sleep here tonight. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho's eyes fly up his forehead; "Stealing cars, sneaking out; who are you and what you've done with Kim Seungmin?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stare at each other, and then Seungmin looks away, sniffing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was cheesy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m sorry, I was caught off guard.” Minho admits. “I still don’t like you. We’re cool.” He pats his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin looks already done with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You wore a white training shirt?" He scolds in whispers; "To a stakeout? Are you aware this is  a stealth mission--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah-ah-ah-ah— this isn't a stealth mission, we're not in fucking kindergarten playing ninjas - what's he doing here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm coming with you to save Chan." Changbin says, eyebrows furrowed, and they both shush him, because he’s not whispering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He woke up, and then I had to explain why I'm dressing up in a black turtleneck."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn't </span>
  </em>
  <span>lie?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going with you." Changbin insists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anybody else? Will there be place for Chan in the car? You know, because we're going to get him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you just quit being a douchebag for one second? He can drive. You're clearly overstimulated, and sleep deprived. Excuse me if I want to live."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, I was under the impression that I was the one that came up with this operation, so I'm the one calling the shots."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh please, look at yourself, you have a cheeto stuck to your hair." Seungmin takes the cheeto out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho went to sleep with Felix on the futon, and the guy was stress eating right before bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He totally blacked out like an hour ago. Just went dead, like the battery emptied out, in mid sentence. Minho can understand Chan’s fondness, which makes him even more fond of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho huffs, and then looks at the livingroom through the balcony door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joonho-hyung sleeps pretty good during the night. They've sneaked past him a couple of times whenever they were grounded and wanted to go buy some beer, or just go eat out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's like a big log, basically - as long as you didn't come too close. He caught them sneaking out a couple of times, though, so it’s not like they can just open the balcony door and march past him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He used to sleep with them more frequently back when they were living in the JYP dorm building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that they have this apartment, he does it way less.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sneak through Changbin's old room; one of the windows connects directly to the balcony. It's the sneaking through the window that's the roughest part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin's legs are too short, and he hits his toe, then proceeds to squirm on the bed for like two whole minutes, trying his best not to scream, while Minho and Seungmin argue in whispers whose going to get the car key.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho has the better reflexes, but Seungmin is somehow quieter when he sneaks around. Seungmin does it. He left the car keys on the desk beside his phone. They rattle a little and Minho feels the rattle in his balls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting out of the house quietly is pretty tricky. When they snuck out past him before they'd always left the door opened; closed but not shut-closed, because they knew they'd be back home in 20 minutes tops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho doesn't want to risk leaving the door opened, right now; he doesn't know when they'll be back. If Joonho will find the door opened when he wakes up to pee in an hour from now, he's going to have a hissy fit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door closes pretty softly, but it feels like a hurricane siren to all three of them. Then also the digital code jingles. They all cringe, and stay there, frozen, just to see if they hear anything from the apartment. Seungmin even puts his ear to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When nothing comes, they run up to the elevator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin's still a pretty new driver; he never drove anything beside his parents' car, too. He presses on the gas so hard, the car screeches before finally going out of its spot in the parking lot. So when he presses on the brakes. Minho and Seungmin get hurled forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're going to die." Seungmin says from the backseat, with the sort of finality that would only mean that he made peace with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, shut up." Changbin tries again, which is smoother; but still isn't much better, since he presses the brakes too fast again. "It's a new car, I have to get used to it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Press really softly on the brakes when you want to slow down." Minho instructs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you take your driver's license?" Seungmin suddenly asks; "What if we get stopped by the police."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If we get stopped by the police, we'll tell them this is all your idea." Minho says; "Changbin, turn the car—turn the car— not this fast!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't drive under stress so don't yell at me! Just try to speak to me as if you're Felix or Hyunjin. I always feel more relaxed with them in car."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eyes on the road!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where the hell do you think my eyes are?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were just staring at me— You're staring at me, right now too." Minho helps him with the steering wheel before he crushes into another car; "Hyung," Minho uses an extremely deep voice, in an attempt to mimic Felix, though he just sounds like he's a chain-smoking old lady; "keep your eyes on the road, please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, that doesn't sound like him, it just sounds creepy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just let me drive, before I kill you both."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No way," Changbin slaps his hand off the wheel, just as they reach the gates. "I got this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s so early on Monday that Seoul looks like a ghost-town of neon lights and glass buildings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they drive past the big districts, the scenery changes slowly; from commercial buildings and big roads, to shorter office buildings, and towering suburban neighborhoods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gps takes them through the highway, and they arrive at Minho's elementary school in less than an hour. It's 2am.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The neighborhood is pretty lit, but Minho hadn't visited this part of his hometown for quite awhile. It's not that far from Seoul, but honestly, Minho just never had the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's it." He points to the lonely concrete building across the field.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's right at the edge of town, so it was too far away for people to notice what's going on there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it's standing dark and desolate, down a lonely road.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We need to have a game plan." Seungmin decides as they start walking toward it. "What are we going to do when we see her?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lunge at her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What if she has a knife?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Push you at her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And now seriously?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know. We'll just have to improvise. Also it's nighttime. Maybe she fell asleep. Let's just get Chan out of there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as he says that, he's suddenly overwhelmed by the urge to actually see him. Up until now, it felt like they're just going somewhere — but now that he sees the building, now that they're almost there, he feels his fingertips tingling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's almost as if he needs to see him right now, and if he won't, the world will explode.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hyung, he's right. We can't just bust the door and take Chan. We need to figure out exactly what we're intending to do." Changbin says after a prolonged silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Keep on the path, during summer there's like —Thistles and shit growing all over the field, and trust me you don't want to step on it, that shit can penetrate through your soles."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hyung—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Also, don't open your phone's light... I know it's dark, but if she is indeed awake, I want to lower the chances of her seeing us coming."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin groans; "What if she has a gun? What then?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If she has a gun, we'll try to talk her out of shooting it." Minho says; "But I'm not entirely sure what you're expecting me to come up with. It's not like we can booby trap the place? This isn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>home alone</span>
  </em>
  <span>. If all goes to shit, just take Chan and run.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One of us can lead her away. Maybe get her attention and make her leave the building." Seungmin suggests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I doubt she'll risk it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We could scare her." Changbin says; "Make strange noises that would freak her out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's already insane, Hyung. She’ll probably add it to the list of other voices that tell her to kidnap people."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho doesn’t remember the walk to the facility being so long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It feels like they’ve been walking forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every step makes Minho feel more nervous. He feels it in the pit of his stomach. In his legs. In the back of his nape. Like hurried dread that just races through his blood stream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What if they find a body? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What then? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho isn’t sure if he’d be able to live with himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it’s better if he goes alone. He doesn’t want to inflict this burden on anybody else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They're already on the ground of the facility when Minho stops on his tracks. "Maybe he's not even there." He says; "Maybe — I'm wrong. So... don't get your hopes up." He's not sure whose he's saying it to. He's not even looking at their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is all could be a strange coincidence . Maybe he was looking too hard for clues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rubs his eyes. It really has been a long while since he had a good long sleep. Maybe he's just seeing signs where there's none.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho feels his breath suddenly quickening at the thought of it being just an empty, abandoned building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin and Changbin share a long look between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's there." Seungmin says, finally, and pushes him gently forward. Changbin nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're three men." He says; "We can handle one woman. I think. I mean, she’s taller."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Also, I don't mean to brag, but I was on the national debate team. I bet we could convince her to just give herself up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho nods a few times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm — not like him. I'm just older. So I don't have answers to everything. In case he’s — In case he’s not there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't get to fold your tail between your legs, right now." Changbin's voice sounds stern. "We followed you up to here, so you don't get to bail on us now. You don't get to bail on him. He's alive, and he's probably waiting for help." He also seems to think about his answer for a moment, before finally saying; “He’s probably waiting for the police, so he’s going to piss himself when he sees us…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s going to do his disappointed eyebrows.” Seungmin agrees; “I can hear it now; </span>
  <em>
    <span>what are you guys doing here?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” his Chan voice sounds like a nasal drone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s probably going to cry.” Changbin scrunches his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he does that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They start walking again, pushing Minho along with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know he cries sometimes when he’s making emotional music?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? It’s that severe?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has a lot of emotions.” Minho finally says; “If he’s going to cry, you’re both going to be nice about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The metal wire fence was already cut in a couple of places, and the courtyard, where Minho would usually see kids playing basketball, is now filled with dirt, and is chipped in a couple of places, but both of the doors that lead into the building out of the courtyard are locked with big metallic chains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They go around the front, to find an old black commercial vehicle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think I saw this car among the cars that went out of the parking lot, right? Hyung said that they looked into it, and it was rented from a small car agency, and they paid cash."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't know that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You wouldn't come out of the room." Seungmin says. "They really did try to find him based on the evidence they had. It just that they’re legally not allowed to look into somebody’s disappearance unless there’s proof of violent assault."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was police tape all over the entrence; but most of it is barely hanging, or is scattered among the front.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's actually a lot more trash at the entrance than what Minho expected, but he supposes nobody actually bothered cleaning it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin tries the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It makes a squeak, but wouldn't budge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think something's blocking it from the inside." He says. "Maybe we should all push at it at once."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That'll make too much noise." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's try one of the big windows." Seungmin mentions. "I bet we can reach it if we find something to stand on."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"With our heights? I mean, have you met </span>
  <em>
    <span>us</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ooofff, do you want some water on tha— wait a minute." Changbin makes a face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> can." Seungmin looks around for something to stand on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And then you're going to lift both of us up through broken glass? No thanks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho searches with him even though he knows fairly well it's a futile attempt. The building is far too big, and the entire ground is scattered with garbage. Old dirty clothing, plastic gloves, torn books and notebooks that have been ruined by rain, and beer cans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seems like it was still a hang-out place for teens; he remembers coming here looking for a cheap thrill, back when they just closed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was finishing highschool. And there had been literally no way to go in, so they just sat right outside for an hour, thinking they might see a ghost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembers that when it closed there was some shady reasoning, and that the police were involved, but he never thought it was because of cult operations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As a kid, his mom dragged him only once to the church at the back of the building, thinking that he might like it if he saw all the other kids, but Minho was just like his dad when it came to religion, so he wasn’t awfully interested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think there's a place to walk into the complex from the church." Minho points. It's at the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's no cross sign; Minho doesn't remember if it existed or simply had been removed, but the building at the side, with the paved parking lot, is clearly a church.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know... getting into churches at night is a bit..." Seungmin hugs himself; "Like the start of a horror movie..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You do understand we came here after some sort of a crazy stalker that paints witchcraft signs on the walls, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shush." Minho tries the door. It's not opened, but the colored glass windows are pretty low. He tries all of them, until one budgets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's no furniture inside. No seating benches, no alter, no statues or pictures. Everything was stripped clean, beside the carpeted floor, and the little stone podium near the back of the place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somebody spray painted the words; 'HELL'S CHURCH' on on of the walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin is quite clearly uncomfortable with it, and so is Minho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's dark enough inside that Changbin opens the light of his phone to look for doors; and they do find one, at the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there's nothing but long empty rooms and long empty hallways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For awhile there it feels like a dark, silent maze. It’s also so crazy quiet, that Minho can hear the hairs at the back of his neck standing up. They agreed to keep communication to the minimum to avoid getting caught. The moon isn't full, but it's bright enough to see into the rooms they're passing, if the doors are opened. Minho notices the wallpaper right away; it’s peeling off in some parts, water damage and decay leaving the wallpapers barely visible if you didn’t know what you were looking for; "I think we're in the main building now." He says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Should we separate?" Changbin asks, rubbing his hair; "We'd cover more ground."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You really don't watch horror movies, do you?" Seungmin sighs; "She probably keeps him somewhere he can't run away from; so a small room, with a closed door. Is there a lower level?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There should be; this feels like a visitor area of some sort. I'm sure they wouldn't show them their little prison cages the moment visitors would come in." Minho points to some coffee tables and sofas left to rot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's also a reception desk probably. And Minho guesses the door they're looking at is the main entrance, a large cabinet was moved in front of it, so it won't open. You can tell the door had been pried open too many times to actually hold even if somebody had a proper key.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, then let's find the stairs." Seungmin walks up ahead through the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Door." Minho points as he passes a glass door, right before Changbin walks into it.  It was probably automatic, back before; there's no indication that it's there, right now, besides some dust on the lower part of it and the rails below it. Especially in the darkness; you can barely see it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jesus." Changbin moves out of the way. "This place is fucked up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho snorts, but bumps into Seungmin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's about to ask him what's the deal, when he hears it too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's a bit like humming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But not exactly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho realizes it's whistling as he takes a few more steps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They find the stairway, but the whistling is definitely coming from up ahead the long hallway they're standing in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That gives me the absolute creeps."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's the wind." Changbin says; "I think. There's probably a window to a creak.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whistling stops, and there's murmuring now, and then some bumps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A rhythm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho stares at Seungmin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chances are it's some teenagers, but it could be her — and it could be Chan. And Minho can't wait any longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin holds him by the sleeve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait —- Wait, we didn't come up with a plan yet — let's stop and think."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Plan is we get in there and bash her head open if she tries to stop us" Minho picks up the first thing is finds, which was probably the leg of a chair, once, and starts walking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin’s hand is still in his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is a very very dangerous plan, Hyung."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I kinda like that plan." Changbin says; "Very simple and forward."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They turn the corner along with the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The closer they go down the hall, the smaller the rooms look like; if before they were classrooms, with blackboards still hanging on the walls and desks, now they seem almost tiny. Now and then he can see a bed. The doors become metallic, with tiny windows, and tiny beds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whistling makes more sense now. It's masculine. And then there's a beat to it. Like somebody's tapping a metallic object to make music.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho quickens his steps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Please, just let it be him.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Just let it be him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho is never going to ask for anything ever again, he just wants to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he hears his voice he stops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He says something along the lines of; 'this could work', and then continues to drum, because even in captivity he's doing music at 2am in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His door is the only one that's closed with a lock on it; a soft light is coming from inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho glances inside the tiny window in the metallic door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's on the floor. In the exact same clothes he was last seen in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He literally jerks in fright when he notices his face, freezing in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first Minho thinks maybe he's imagining him for a moment, but then he moves. He stands up wobbly, nearly falling down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Minho?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho breathes in, finally allowing himself to inhale air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Motherfucker, when you come out of there — I'm going to kill you myself." He tells him, then looks around for something to pry the lock with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan looks like he's unable to register that he's seeing him, but Changbin pushes Minho out of the way; "Hyung!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has to tip toe to get to the window, and Seungmin pushes his face away, to get into the window, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Guys; wait, is this a delusion? Am I starting to hallucinate—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You crazy bastard! Look at you breathing and shit! Do you know how worried we were?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all talk together excitedly, and Minho can't tell what they're saying because they sound hysterical.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels hysterical himself. His hands are shaking, and all he thinks about is removing the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finds a stone in one of the rooms, probably thrown in by teenagers for the purpose of breaking the window, and shoves Seungmin out of his way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan is standing now at the window so he can see them, too, and he's just finishing a sentence about his leg, when Minho hits the rock as powerfully as he can on the lock. Then again, and again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, wait a second, wait a second, look at me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can look at me when we get you out of there, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ugh, if she didn't know we're here until now, now she definitely knows."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Listen, she disappeared an hour ago I think. She probably went to sleep, but she can wake up pretty easily. Yesterday I tried kicking the door open, so she came to see what I'm doing,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not working!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe let's be quieter—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin takes the stone from him, and starts hitting the lock, much faster and louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bangs echoes around the hall, shockingly loud; but Changbin has much more strength in his arms than Minho and keeps up with this action, until Minho can see the metal bending. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm calling the police.” Seungmin is already dialing before Minho can even say something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What he's saying to the police sounds gibberish to him, because he's staring at Chan's face in the window. He has crusted blood on the side of his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho reaches over through the hole to touch it; "Did she bonk you in the head?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Chan smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I told them somebody bonked you in the head.”  He has more to say, but Chan leans into his touch and closes his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The inside of his body - that felt dead and rotting the past couple of days - feels like it's blooming. Everywhere at once. Like it came alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho feels something swelling in his throat, and he can't say anything, until Changbin says; "Move away from the door, now!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment Chan does, Changbin kicks the door with his leg. It almost buckles the first time, but on the second, the door it flies open and hits the wall inside the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's get the fuck out of here, come on, chop chop." Changbin, helps Chan out of the room, but he grabs onto Minho to give him a deep, short kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips feel chapped and dry, and his breathe unbearably hot, but it’s the best kiss Minho ever got. He almost leans his head forward for more, when Chan retreats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho's knees feel so weak, that when Chan's hand wraps around his neck, and relies his body weight on him, he almost falls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, hell no.” Changbin raises his hand up; “I don’t care if this is how australians show affection.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think she's up. I can hear somebody.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin is glancing down the hall, and then shoves them into running.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan can't really run. He mostly skip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think she broke my leg. So I won't be able to escape very far. Then she'd talk to me as if I'm a little boy. Very strange lady."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She literally kidnapped you and that's what you have to say about her?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They make it to the reception area in much less time than Minho remembered walking. The halls seemed to stretch on the way there, now they seem shorter than he remembers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho hears the scream behind him, but doesn't risk looking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, fuck, she's pissed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No shit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan is hissing, as he tries to walk faster, but it's quite obvious he can't walk any faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needs that leg, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still needs to dance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin looks at the way they came from and realizes there's no way they'll make it in time, so he and Changbin try to move the cabinet at the entrance door. Minho leans Chan at the reception desk and tries to help them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears her screams growing louder, and her steps moving faster and closer. She appears in the hallways immediately after that, running toward them in full speed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho is only able to catch some plank in his hands before she's too close; but then her face distorts, and she falls down backwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The glass panel she hit cracks — and Minho realizes; oh yeah, that thing. That was there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin and Changbin both come closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did you do...?" Seungmin asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We killed her," Changbin risks take a step closer. "We killed the bitch, oh my god."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She hit the glass." Minho says. "We didn't touch her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn't look like anything he remembers her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hair has always been in an uptight bun. Now it's loose and wild. Her nose broke, because she's bleeding from it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Minho killed her with the force of his hostility alone!" Chan says, half-laughing, and Minho glares at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait until we get home," He tells him; "I'll show you real hostility."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He puckers his lips up as if he's pouting. Then his eyebrows lift up almost comically; "Wait, is it sexy hostility, though?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho feels like hitting him for real; "You smell like a dead pigeon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks insulted for a moment, then sniffs himself, and nods his head, as if he can't argue with that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hear the sirens in the distance, and Seungmin decides to also call the ambulance, just in case.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho must have drifted off, because when he wakes up with the phone on his chest,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan's not in his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's in the kitchen, already with a cup of Australian chocolate cereals his mom bought from Australia because she knows Jeongin loves them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sweet jesus, fast food is so good." He tells Minho when he sees him; "All that awful hospital food tastes like an old person's jizz."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know what an old person's jizz tastes like?" Minho says, rubbing his nape before sitting at the table. "Besides, me and Felix sneaked you that double bacon hamburger, the other day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Correction; Felix sneaked me a double bacon hamburger. You were complaining about it the entire time and telling me to eat faster."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's been exactly one day since Chan came back from the hospital, where he spent almost 10 days, since Minho brought him there on the ambulance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had a very light concussion and his leg is broken in several places. The doctor estimates that it'll be all healed by next year, but Chan still went ahead with scheduling the comeback, despite it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's going to get literally everything he asks for now, because the company is trying to keep him as pleased as possible after what they pulled. Not that Minho's complaining. If anything, he thinks it's only fair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The statement they released mostly didn't matter because Chan's hospital visit was leaked to the press, and JYPe had no other choice but to confirm it. The version of what exactly happened was very vague, and involved a car accident, but they still kept what they could very hush-hush, and promised there will be big staff re-evaluations and layoffs. Minho has yet to see that happening, but they're bribed with promotions and guest appearances in a couple of popular Korean variety shows, so Minho decided to just turn a blind eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's not like he had the willpower to invest in any anger now that Chan is home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe later, when it’ll be convenient to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hard to even leave him out of sight the first couple of days. Chan's mom arrived exactly a day after they found him, and was around his hospital bed the entire time. She would constantly fret about Minho going home and taking some rest. If Chan can act stubborn and relentless, Chan's mom is like Chan but on steroids. She has an opinion about everything, she somehow managed to clean the entire dorm, rearrange all their kitchen cupboards by type, make them all food, and still be back to stay with Chan in the hospital. Now that she needed to run some errands, Minho was staying with him, to make sure he rests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I allowed it. If I didn't Felix wouldn't have got you squat, so shut up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan finishes chewing what's in his mouth, a small wicked smile resting on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sits down right across for him at the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nancy Drew, we're finally alone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you stop calling me that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope, it's either that or I start to imagine you as detective Lee Minho with police uniform, and that always gives me a boner." He actually reaches out to adjust himself in his pants, and Minho rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did she hit your head too hard so you forgot we're not doing this anymore?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She didn't hit it nearly as hard to forget that I still want you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho squints at him, setting his jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s been mentioning it every time his mom was out of the room or in the bedroom, always reaching out to touch his hand or his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan smirks; "Come on, admit it. Felix already told me everything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"About what?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He said you totally lost it while I was gone." Chan says that like he's gloating a personal achievement; "He said he and the guys never saw you breaking down like that, and it was much more intense than just me missing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't breaking down, I was — trying to figure it out." Minho refutes. "For a moment there I thought—"  He pauses and Chan snorts. "If it weren't for my genius you'd be probably still gurgling your spit in a </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho looks up. He said it a couple of times in the hospital too, but it sounds more genuine now that they're alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I literally owe you my life." He reaches out across the table to find Minho's hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho wouldn't go that far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would’ve eventually broken out of there, anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he reenacted the entire thing, Minho found himself simply dumbfounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was waiting for the elevator when she asked him if he could help her with some boxes of clothing she got in the van. Chan, </span>
  <em>
    <span>being Chan</span>
  </em>
  <span>, agreed. He never would've suspected her, since he thought she was always like a big sister, anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only after he got into the van, he started asking what the clothes were for — and that's when she pressed a napkin into his face. It must have been some home-made chloroform; because it knocked him off of his feet. When she realized he's not unconscious yet, she started beating him on the head with something blunt. When he woke up, he was already in the room. She broke his leg while he was out, too, so he couldn't run. Chan didn't wake up from the pain; the drugs and the anesthetic concoction working their way through his system once he was already downed. He was in immense pain the first day; not to mention nausea and dizziness because of the head trauma, so none of what she said probably made a lot of sense to him, but he got the gist. She apologized to him, saying that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>had to</span>
  </em>
  <span>, just like the person before her </span>
  <em>
    <span>had to</span>
  </em>
  <span>. In her head, she could only move on if she could complete the cycle her tormentors put her through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan could’ve jump her whenever she was at the cell, but decided not to, since he wouldn't be able to navigate without a leg much further anyway. In his mind he was in the middle of the wilderness, since he couldn't hear cars or people. If he knew he was a 20 minute walk from Minho's mom, Minho doubts he would've waited an additional second before </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeeting </span>
  </em>
  <span>the fuck out. Once he was no longer totally disoriented, he’d probably break out himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Minho did was rush the inevitable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't say that. You don't owe me anything." Minho doesn't remove his hand though, and sits straighter. "I'm shit at apologizes." He says; "A lot of times I should've listened —could've just noticed she was drugging you but I was—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Minho, not only did you figure out who's my stalker before the police; you also figured out where she has me. So shut up. If anything, knowing that you got my back, and knowing how you didn't give up— is enough for me to be thankful forever to come."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho snaps his jaw shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stare at each other, and Chan pulls at his hand so he can hold it between both of his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to apologize for rushing you, too." He says; "That day. I guess it was kind of unfair toward you. I might have felt like... at some point you might slip away if I don't grip hard enough, you know? So I clutched onto you as hard as I could." He squeezes Minho's hand and snorts at his own actions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho makes a noise that isn't a hum, nor a sigh. Something like an agreement and an urge to just change the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you're ready to talk about us, I'm all ears. And if you want me to stop, I can do that too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There is no us." Minho pulls his hand away from under him, and hitches his chin. He pauses for a moment, looking pointedly at the refrigerator, before finally turning back to him. His eyebrows are turned downwards at the ends, and he looks like a giant puppy. "I don't want to be in a relationship. I'm not — built for relationships. They fuck me up. You can, however, be my pleasure slave if you still want to be with me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho missed how expressive his eyebrows are; his face morphs from hurt and confusion and desperation to something wicked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I like the sound of that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's going to be a new arrangement." Minho gets off the chair; "I haven't figured out the details yet, but I'll let you know. In my own time. But I can tell right now that this is a no strings attached kind of arrangement and I don't have to touch your dick if I'm not in my mood."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right, right." Chan says, looking like he has him figured out. "Don't forget I'm still sick, so I should be nursed back to full health."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't need to suck your dick for you to regain your strength." Minho shrugs. "But you're allowed to suck mine, if you want."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You always say that, and then piss all over your own rules, Minho."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The rules exist for you, not for me." Minho reminds him. "I'm a wild thing. My parents found me in the forest, remember? I was raised by wolves."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know that's a self-diss, right?" Chan laughs, and then immediately frowns when Minho takes away his cereals. "Hey, no — that's not fair, my mom is finally out of the house, let me eat unhealthy carbs!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And another thing," Minho ignores him, and spills the cereals into the sink. "Felix showed me a picture of our monster babies."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan looks like he doesn't remember what Minho's talking about so Minho reminds him; "You know -- that app morphs two faces together and shows you how the faces of your kids will look like?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, right. That.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Next time you call my kids ugly, I'll break your nose." He opens a soda can and sips from it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, no strings attached, but you want to have kids with me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When did I say that? All I said is that quite clearly your genetic composition isn't dominant. Mine is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan snorts, scratching behind his ear. "I wish you'd come with a translator or instructions or something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know how much more obvious I can be; this clearly proves I have dickening privileges."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A photoshopped picture of our nonexistent children proves you're getting dickening privileges?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They only got your nose. Clearly I'm more dominant."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And my jaw! And my hair!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe I have to remind you of this, but you're not naturally blond, hyung."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Doesn't matter. Still counts." He murmurs, more to himself. "If we have a girl, we're calling her Wolfina, and if we get a boy, he's going to be Quasimodo. Quasimodo Bang. It kind of has a ring to it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho attempts to punch him, but he ducks.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OKAY SO HI<br/>first of all, this isn't exactly the end, there's still the bonus part</p><p>But secondly, I just wanted to say that I struggled with this fic more than any other fic I've done before, and I'm glad that it's now fully (almost) out.<br/>I started this wanting to write about current issues in korea, like cult culture, idol sasaeng culture, and how I see idols dealing with life, but it sort of just... went off rails completely and became its own little thing. I'm really happy I got to share it with you guys, and I hope you'll still stay tuned for one last time for the bonus chap! (I PROMISE YOU IT'S WORTH IT. THERE'S SEXY TIMES.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>AWKWARD FIRST SEXY TIMES ---&gt; ACTUAL SEXY TIMES</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:D Here's the bonus part as promised!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>December is the first time they stay in a hotel in the longest while, that it almost feels like a vacation, although it's for schedule.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They have to shoot into the night, and in all honesty, it's exhausting. They can’t wait to get back to the hotel and mess around, so they’re less patient. Minho is used to Seoul, to studios and green screens and large crowds everywhere they go, but the shooting place is a peaceful little town, and a frozen lake, and some snowy patches here and there, and a long stretch of woods that go over the mountain. The air is clean and crisp, and it's cold as fuck on the balcony when they're taking a break, so Minho isn't sure why he lingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hyung, we're doing shots to warm up. Are you coming?" Jisung opens the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yup!" Minho says, sniffing. His nose feels like it expanded in the time he was out, even though it's been less than a minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung leaves the door opened for him and Minho is about to come back, when Chan shoves his face out of the door and then walks over, crowding the small balcony with his big body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You good?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Minho says; "I just wanted to actually look at the view." he's not sure why he's admitting it, but more than often as of late, he finds him sharing his weirdest, deepest thoughts with him. Ones he wouldn't even share with Jisung or his childhood best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Before we go back to all the cement and glass, and stuff." He reasons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The view is kind of bleak." Chan says, and yeah it is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides the patches of snow, everything looks pretty dead; the ground is just a cold yellow, since nothing grows when it's this cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan bumps his shoulder into his; "Are you sure it's not because we're rooming together for the first time without any of the kids and you’re having nervous thoughts?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Traditionally, they choose the rooms in every hotel by a rock-paper-scissors game, but Chan announced he and Minho are rooming together right as he was handling the keycards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was some opposition to this, but Chan ignored the questions by deflecting and changing the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing is the hotel also had a fishing convention, and the room Chan got them was like one floor above the rest. He was extremely proud of that, too. Gloated about it in texts for the entire afternoon while they were shooting. They don’t have to be quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not really." Minho shrugs; "I don't know what you're expecting exactly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think you know exactly what I'm expecting." He tries to cover him from behind with his adidas sweatshirt, putting his face on Minho's shoulder. "But you're chickenshit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm only chickenshit because you're probably going to cry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>cry</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Why would I cry during sex?" Minho isn't sure if he's shaking because he's laughing or because he's cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because you're very grateful for the opportunity. And you have feelings."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No candles. No rose petals on the bed, just like you wanted. Now I'm judged even for my feelings? Should we just put carton bags on each other's head while we do it? Would that please you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho cocks his head to the right, as if he's seriously thinking about it, and it makes Chan laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan did indeed keep to his part of the bargain at first; he'd touch him only when Minho wanted it too and exactly how Minho wanted him to, and not even once asked Minho to touch him back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he was right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck, it made his fingertips tingle when he finally allowed himself to touch Chan back, seeing the face he makes when he's close, the sounds he'd make right before climax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho was into that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not even once, not even passive-aggressively did Chan mention anything about Minho's feelings, or becoming something other than — </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan says it himself, all the time though; he'd tell him he's in love with him without batting an eye. It made it seem like a stone hard fact, and not just a fluid emotion that can change over time — and perhaps that security and conviction in it, made Minho change his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re pretending </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>isn’t anything. But it was never “nothing” in the first place. Even when it was just an agreement, it was different; they took it slow, and got too invested — but unlike last time, Minho felt the transition in his bones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt like it didn't need to be addressed in any way. He wasn't interested in anybody else. He can't see himself being interested in anybody else, because Chan feels like everything right in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just being next to him makes his insides itch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan kisses his neck, softly at first, then fervently, because he lacks self-control when it comes to Minho. He nips at his skin, nosing up to his ear, and then back down, until he finally draws out a moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho usually thought that being too eager is rather a turn-down, but Chan enthusiasm makes his blood boil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What if it's not romantic?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't want it to be romantic." Chan says; "I want it to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>with you</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not like it's your first time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's my first time </span>
  <em>
    <span>with you</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now you're just making it too special, and I don't want to do it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan stops kissing his neck, sighing in his ever-so-patient way and says; "I think you're making it way more special than I do? I mean, how is it different than what we were doing usually up until now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s both true and not true. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While they were toying with the whole pleasure-slave bullshit back in October, Minho found out he liked Chan fiddling with his butt. It was mostly because he said he wanted to eat him out, and Minho allowed it. Long story short, Minho never came that hard in his entire life. He felt like he totally lost control that day, and had been trying really hard to improve his control, but whenever Chan spreads his ass out again, his mind would go blank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thank god for pillows muffling sound, otherwise, the entire building would hear him, let alone the dorm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obviously some preparation had to be made for that to even happen, so when Chan started fingering him, it wasn't the end of the world. In all honesty, Minho wanted to return the favor, and thought about it multiple times, too — but he also liked it when Chan would jack himself off to the sight of his ass, or - and this was a pretty recent development - slide his dick along his buttcheeks until he came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was sort of on the fence about </span>
  <em>
    <span>full on </span>
  </em>
  <span>penetration, and keeping a dildo in the dorm was just unwise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where would he even keep it? Hyunjin is raiding his underwear drawer every Sunday, and Jisung already clowned Minho for keeping a charm against bad spirits under his bed (his mom gave it to him, damn it), which means he was under his bed at some point (fuck knows why). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had zero privacy, and although Chan bought a vibrator once or twice and then promptly threw it away after use, it was time for something new.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho turns to him; "Fine. Let's just get this over with. I just want you to understand how meaningful it is for me to give up on first dickening privileges."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're truly a benevolent god." Chan puts a hand on his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that he sees him; his nose is red, and his shoulders are bunched up, and Minho pushes him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the hell are you doing, standing here? Do you want your broken leg to flare up again?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The doctor said it should be fine now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The doctor also said you didn't sustain brain damage, and we both know that's not true."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Har-har." Chan still starts toward the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm serious, I can see when you're in pain while dancing. I'll snitch on you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, you won't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm honestly surprised you think I'm above it." Minho closes the door after himself. It's so much hotter inside, that he feels ants under his skin. Especially the places where Chan kissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew it’d go wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't know how it went so horribly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>terribly </span>
  </em>
  <span>wrong — he just knew it will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>First of all, they didn't have the right kind of lube at the vending machine at the back of the hotel. Chan wanted to risk a convenience store visit, but Minho decided it's fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was just pretty stubborn about the brand they were using back at home, and he'd be perfectly fine if they use another one, just this once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That should’ve been the first sign. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently, a fishing convention also meant that they had to dodge a bunch of drunkards that couldn't hold their liquor on their way back to the room, once they finally got rid of the kids, and once finally in the safety of their room, also hear them loudly listening to trot in the room next door. Jeongin should’ve had this room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d also join them, if he had the chance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Chan just had to be gentle and nice with him, it was sickening. Minho kept reminding him that he enjoyed it more rough. But Chan insisted that they should ‘do it right’. He was deliberately slow, unless Minho guided him, and was fine just making out idly on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Minho's pants were off, he was frustrated, hard, and exasperated, and although he desperately wanted to get off already, just so this could be over, he also didn't want to disappoint Chan, who by now is trying really hard not to laugh at the situation, and just kiss him literally everywhere he still didn't get to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They have to adjust the temperature three times, because at first Minho can feel himself getting red and sweating, but then he's so cold, he feels his balls shrinking. The condom refuses to stay on properly and keeps rolling up. He has no idea how they made it so far without turning each other off, because honestly, they are definitely not natural at this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything about this is just wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They originally were planning to do it </span>
  <em>
    <span>old school</span>
  </em>
  <span> - facing each other, like all normal couples - but Minho is so embarrassed he couldn't possibly look at Chan for some reason, so they decided that he should just be on his belly on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except that, too, was sort of frustrating, because Minho kept asking if </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>was Chan's dick every time he added a finger, and Chan kept promising he'll tell him when he'll shove in his dick, and then he had to lean in close, kiss his shoulder and say; "We're not having sex."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck are we doing, then? Playing Uno?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're both not in the mood," He laughs along with the last word, mostly because he can't handle it anymore, and just topples on top of him. He's still in his shirt, but he's bare down there, so Minho can tell that he's still hard. "So why force it? I honestly am fine just making out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Put your dick in or so god helps me...!" Minho whispers it, but it sounds so furious, it almost feels like a yell. "Why are you -- twiddling with it so much? Just shove it the fuck in and let's go to sleep."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you having no part in this?" Chan laughs again; "What's the point then if I’m only doing the shoving?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho shoves his face into the pillow so he could groan into it; "Just do it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I feel numb and itchy down there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think you've ever used that word non-sarcastically." Chan marvels, but sits up nonetheless, twirling one of his fingers at his entrence, before pushing it back inside a couple of times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho feels pretty loosened down there — perhaps more so than ever before, because Chan spent way more time today than usually, so when his finger is replaced by his cock, Minho can feel how slippery it is with the condom on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan leans down to kiss his shoulder blade. "You good?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." He says, palming at his own cock. He's kind of hard, but not fully; at least not the way he usually is when he's with Chan, and perhaps that should be the best reason to stop, but instead Minho lifts his hips even further, feeling Chan sliding against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you want to stop, just tell me, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you going in, or should I just chop off your dick and do it myself? Because I’m about to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So sexy," Chan says; "top ten things you want to hear in bed." Chan holds onto his hips, and spreads him slightly, to ease the entrance. He pushes inside, then stops, then pushes back in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good...?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Honestly? It feels like I'm taking a huge dump." Minho can't help himself, and he can hear the silent snigger running through Chan’s body; "But push in some more. It feels good when you do it with your fingers. In that site you were reading, it said the receptors are like deep inside, or something, so do that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushes in some more, and honestly, it's so much bigger than Minho expected, but not nearly as bad as Minho assumed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How about now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay. I can get used to it." He thinks it's starting to feel a bit better, and the guy next door that's singing along the lyrics hits a really high note, so maybe things are looking up now. Chan adjusts his position a little, so Minho asks; "Are you fully in?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No? I'm like one third in?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho wants to risk a chance to actually see it, and although he can't really see past the curve of his ass, he can see a portion of Chan's dick, which can't be good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan pulls out, and pumps his dick, nibbling at his lip, before trying again, this time pushing in much further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t feel like a turd anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like a sudden tension that added to a place that felt lax and soft right a moment ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho spreads his fingers as wide as he can on the bed, slowly fisting the sheet together, as Chan tries to fit himself further inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It feels like he can make it if he'll just push in some more, but he backs out last second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you just—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't! It's harder than how it looks like!" Chan sounds frustrated, too, now, which makes Minho want to scream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan reaches out for the lube bottle, and attempts to coat the condom in even more lube, and also spreads some on Minho's ass with his thumb, before trying again. He prods it a couple of times, and then he's inside again, and Minho feels blood rushing to his cheeks and his groin. Chan is so big inside of him, that he feels him in his balls and his belly. He can feel him everywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck," He says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does it hurt?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kinda— but also maybe not? Are you fully in?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's a knock on the door, and Minho turns his head back at Chan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan swallows, but then there's another knock, and Minho shoves him off of him; "It's probably the kids," he whispers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why would it be the kids?" Chan groans; "They're probably dead asleep by now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho feels his hands shake from panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't just not answer the door — go answer, you go to sleep at 5am."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We could say we went on a walk."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho rolls his eyes, and yanks the bathrobe off the other bed, so he could go get the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He half expects Jisung, but instead he's met with an elderly man that squints at him and says; "Sorry, wrong room." And continues down the hall without even bothering to hear Minho's answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho turns to Chan, whose lying on the bed, on his elbows, and he throws his head backwards when he laughs, causing him to topple down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho considers blaming it all on him and starting a fight, but he's honestly so frustrated, he actually wants to be comforted, so he crawls back next to him, fits his head on his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why did we want to do this again?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No idea." Chan admits; "Maybe it's a bit my fault. I wanted to be first at dickening, so I sort of pushed you there. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, congratulations." Minho says although it's not exactly Chan's fault.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry." He kisses the top of his head, and then his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho moves his face up a little so he can look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you." He adds and kiss Minho's nose, and lips. They stare at each other for a moment, before they kiss again, this time more properly, and Minho returns it, shifting higher for a better angle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's not a long or a passionate kiss, but they rub their noses together - they do that a lot now, and it's not </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird </span>
  </em>
  <span>- before Chan wraps his hands fully around him, bringing him as close as possible to his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Even if your ass is impenetrable."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho groans and rolls his eyes, which makes Chan laugh. "We're never doing this again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're hella good at other things." Chan immediately tries to do damage control, laughing against Minho's cheek; "Who says sex has to be last bastion of sexy times? I mean, my experience may be limited, but I get way more satisfied when you suck me off. Does it hurt?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho shrugs. Not really. But Chan also was never fully in, either, or was only momentarily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan showers him with kisses for the 20 next minutes they're awake, slowly palming at his dick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not really a handjob, and Minho doesn’t get fully hard, either way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They arrive back to Seoul early in the morning, and Chan needs to go to physiotherapy for his leg, so Minho doesn't see him until much later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's hard for him to dance like he used to; but the doctor is positive he'll be able to go back to normal by sticking to the right treatment. It's just taking him a bit longer, but it’s not the end of the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix spends the entire morning baking a cake. Minho helps him a bit with the dough, but Felix insists he should do it himself, and sends him away when he starts working on the frosting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He almost gets into a fist fight with Hyunjin (albeit a mock fist-fight, but still) when Hyunjin tries to get a taste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wants to go to practice to let off some pent up steam after last night, but Felix forbids it, blocking the exit with his body, telling him that has to stay for the cake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho doesn't know what's the big deal, it's nobody's birthday, and honestly he feels really antsy after last night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Chan didn't even go all the way in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's been acting like nothing happened last night, sending him flirty obnoxious texts, the way he does every day. He went straight to the studio after the doctor's, which made Felix freak out on him on the phone when he finds out, so Chan is forced to come back to the dorm, for the cake </span>
  <em>
    <span>unveiling </span>
  </em>
  <span>in the afternoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is kind of exciting." Jisung says as they all wait around the tea table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He didn't tell you?" Seungmin looks surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He did, but I’m still excited.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what is it?” Chan asks; “He didn’t tell me anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix finally arrives with it, and sets it on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fact that it was so close to Minho should have been foreshadowing, but then he removes the lid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's a silent second, where they all just stare at it, reading the words, and then Jisung crawls up to see what it says, because it's backwards from his spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It says '</span>
  <em>
    <span>Congratulations on THE SEX</span>
  </em>
  <span>'.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan immediately starts doing cut throat movements at Felix, so he'll take the cake away, but when Minho turns to him sharply, he pretends he was scratching his eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's so quiet he can hear a crow cawing outside the fucking apartment, because everybody are just staring at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We wanted to tell you that we know. That you’re — um, involved.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You all knew?" He pointedly looks at Jisung, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung holds his hands up; "No offence, dude, but your obsession with his dick reminded me of that period in life I was hanging posters of Jessica Alba on my walls. Minus the actual posters. I bet you’d put Chan’s dick as your phone wallpaper, though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan feigns coughs, quite clearly saying something in english to Felix. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think I understand why this was a bad idea." Felix says quietly, though has the kind of expression on his face that would only mean 'mischief managed', and is about to take the cake, when Minho stops him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, no. We're all going to eat this cake," Minho says calmly and takes the knife out of Felix's hand; "While I recite all the places we had the sex in the apartment. Number one; Changbin's bed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Changbin's foxy expression immediately falls, and he looks at Chan, in a way that would suggest he's going to cry; "</span>
  <em>
    <span>No, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn't</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Hyung, we’re good friends, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The kitchen counter,” Minho continues, cutting a slice for Chan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which one?” Jisung asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lies.” He shakes his head; “I can tell whose fart it is, when I come into a room — I know I’d be able to tell a counter if somebody had buttsex on it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We didn't technically have sex yet." Chan offers, rubbing his face. He's grinning despite himself. He’s enjoying this. Because of course he is. “So, let’s just all calm down.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who topped? That's all we want to know." Hyunjin leans down the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan starts lifting his hand, then immdiatly drops it down when Minho gives him another long look, ad clears his throat; "I told you guys, we didn't actually have sex yet—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is exactly why Minho didn’t want him to have first dickening privileges. Like literally just this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin leans back, satisfied, and holds his palm up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe you, Hyung." Jisung grumbles as he fishes out his wallet. "I put my trust in you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin too, slaps a 50,000 won bill to Hyunjin's palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Each," Felix reminds him, because apparently, he too, was a team ‘top chan’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin puts two more, glaring at Felix.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You made a bet on who tops?" Chan's voice sounds laced with disbelief. "I can't believe you guys."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know why I'm surprised." Seungmin puts his money into the pile on Hyunjin's palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho is mostly disappointed in Jeongin, though, who refuses to meet his eyes as he counts the money once Hyunjin is done collecting it, then divides it between Felix, Hyunjin, and himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He risks a chance to glance at Minho and cringes visibly; "Sorry, Hyung. I just know you too well, and you're a natural bottom."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, now that's over with," Jisung sighs. "Me and the boys talked, and we want to say that we support you. And we want to be more involved - don't give me that look, not physically, but like, emotionally."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm still holding the knife." Minho reminds the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then put it down, hyung." Jisung instructs; "We want to say that since the dating ban is nearly over, and we go through things as a team, we should also be involved in your relationship, too. As a team.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan puts his hand on his face, his shoulder shaking as he laughs, embarrassed, and Minho just tries to disassociate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What Jisung is trying to say while totally going off topic, is that we decided that you guys should have one hour a week, where we all just leave the dorm and let you do your, um, business. To keep the flame afloat. And let off your pent up frustrations." Seungmin explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you'll do it on your beds." Changbin adds; "And buy me a new mattress."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One hour a week?" Chan scrunches his face. "Let's start with one hour a day, and move up from there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop encouraging them," Minho elbows; "This is why you got kidnapped."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's victim blaming; you all heard him this time, right?" Chan turns to the room. "He keeps saying that it's my fault I was kidnapped. He said that when I got some mayo on my shirt, too! They’re going to call the PC police on you now, you just wait.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan looks at Felix with his hands wide open, as if he's going to have his side, and Felix just pats his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's white chocolate cake." Felix looks excited, and takes the knife out of Minho's hand; "To symbolize cum." He starts cutting it. "There's also milk chocolate ganache. And strawberries."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To symbolize poop and first time blood?" Jisung gets elbowed in the face by Felix, and he falls back on the floor by the blow, nursing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not eating a cum cake." Changbin refuses, so Hyunjin takes his plate; </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Suit yourself, hyung. Dibs on Changbin’s piece. It looks delicious, Felix."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's smiling wide at this, and offers him one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho feels a bit cross, but overall, it's fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's not how he imagined them finding out, but he guess most of them were already on to them from the start. They're taking it in stride, and being real mature about it, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he should be, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You might want to use other spoons." Minho takes a spoonful of his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everybody stops chewing all together to look at him, and Chan sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chan shoved one into my butt, but left it on the counter and washed it, so now we're not sure which one is it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all drop their cake on the table simultaneously, along with their spoons, and Chan starts waving his hands wildly in the midst of groans and screams from around the room; "That never happened! He's lying! I would never do that to you guys."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho continues to chew on his cake slowly, staring at their horrified faces. Changbin actually stands up claiming he's moving out of the dorms and never coming back. They'll never know if it's the truth or not, and that's all Minho really wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The holidays pass by rather idly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After shooting a few festive videos for the fans, they're allowed to spend some time with their families. Felix goes back to Australia for a few days, actually, because it's been a long while since he's seen his family properly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This leaves Chan all alone in the dorm, and Minho can't have him kidnapped again, so he invites him over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan was never at his place for longer than a couple of hours, so his mom goes all out with the ‘traditional korean happy family’ bullshit. She probably cleans the house 4 times before they arrive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His grandma keeps calling him Changbin. His mom corrects her every time, but somewhere around the second day, Minho is pretty sure she's doing it on purpose. She also keeps mistaking him for a fridge, a door, or a closet, feigning surprise whenever she notices him moving. She's not that senile, she's just an asshole. Minho loves her dearly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan tells him that now he understands where Minho got his personality from, but he doesn't get it; that means his grandma </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>likes him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The most surprising family member that likes Chan is actually Doongie. Doongie has a bit of a rough personality, and can get hissy with strangers. Chan had been making rounds with all three of them, letting them sniff his hands, and trying to play with them. Dori was cool about it, but she’s generally pretty good with strangers, but during christmas eve, Doongie jumped up on Chan’s lap, and fluttered his tail at Chan, demanding to get rough petting at the base of his tail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also stared at Minho the entire time, he was doing it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was pretty intense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho had no idea where this came from. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the day after Christmas, it snows, and his mom sends them both outside to play (because apparently in her head Minho just invited a friend for a sleepover, and they're both 10 year olds), since she wants to clean the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The holiday spirit kinda diminishes after it's all done, and Gimpo isn't exactly downtown Seoul, so there's not much to do there, especially since most of the shops are closed due to the holidays, and it's piss o'clock in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is where I got my tongue stuck to the beanpole when I was 12." Minho shows him the beanpole where it happened. “A friend had to pour warm tomato soup on it, he had in his termous. It was disgusting. I nearly died.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fascinating." Chan says, actually taking a moment to scan the pole. "If I knew I was going to meet one of your exes on this trip, I would've maybe dressed better."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They leave the town square, and head down side by side through a nearly empty street. There's a cafe around the corner turn where they can warm up, but Minho kind of likes strolling with Chan around the neighborhood aimlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The snow scrunches under their feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's where I got my first kiss." He points at his elementary school. "I liked making mudpies. I don't know why. It was just my thing back then. I was the mudpie kid. I liked doing them up until second grade. Kind of embarrassing actually, but I really mastered the craft by then, and got bored with it. And she was the girl that ate glue. We were a match made in heaven."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan laughs at that, staring at his school fondly. Minho points at the alleyway that leads out of the street to the fields right behind it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And right there, I heroically saved you from that stalker."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan's smile fades, and he makes the kind of questioning expression that needs confirmation, so Minho nods. He walks up ahead, through the alley to see the field and the now destroyed building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was going to be a construction site for a new neighborhood now. They put up plaquettes showing a series of long towers and happy families. His mom said they were going to level the entire thing after the holidays, but it looks they already got the building down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan stares at the rubble, and then back to the alleyway they came from. "I was this close? The entire time? We haven't even been walking long."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watches it for the longest time, as if trying to reconnect it with the memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Want to come closer?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods, though a bit absently, and then takes him by the wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walk there with Chan over the snow, feels much longer than the walk with Seungmin and Changbin, when the building was still standing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The memory feels so fresh in his head, it almost feels like it happened yesterday; it's the afterwards that blurred for him. Like his mind was better at remembering bad memories than good ones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe they destroyed it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. I think after that incident, whoever owned the land in the area hurriedly sold it. Probably the church." Minho sniffs. His nose is kind of cold now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That reminds me; whatever happened to the guy? That attacked us with a knife? I think I was in the hospital when Jisung mentioned him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They deported him. I won't be surprised if Seungmin is following his youtube channel."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan snorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They don't talk after that, and Chan doesn't make conversation until they actually arrive at the rubble. It looks a bit like something out of an apocalyptic movie. Mostly just a lot of cement and metal wiring sticking out of it. They ignore the construction warning signs, because they're edgy like that, and decide to climb on top of it, just to have a better look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn't feel like a building anymore, and there's no sense of connection to that night Minho came here or Chan's experience inside of it, but it still feels like a little triumph. Like standing on the grave of somebody you hate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Want to piss on it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan bursts into laughter and feigns an attempt to push him; "You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>vile.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He pulls at Minho's coat roughly so he could kiss him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His breath is hot and his lips feel a bit chapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They interlace their hands together when they separate. "What? You can think of it as catharsis."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to lose my balls and get a frostbite on my dick. So</span>
  <em>
    <span> no thank you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, no body part of mine will get hurt here ever again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmnn, and we can't have that, can we?" Minho runs his nose along his cheek, his eyes closed as he reaches below Chan's padded coat to run his hand over his crotch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan snorts, but then Minho also squeezes him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're going to be the death of me," Chan whispers it, his hand collecting Minho by the waist even closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stay like that for a moment. The field looks like a long stretch from the top of the rubble, and Minho's neighborhood is smaller. Far away. Everything feels so far away here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought I was ready... to um," He clears his throat; "to see your body. If that's the only thing we’ll find. But I wasn't ready at all. When I came here with Changbin and Seungmin, right before we stepped into the complex... I wanted to go back to the car. I don't know what was happening in my head, back then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan doesn't say anything, just rubs Minho's back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think I had this correlation in my brain; that if I'd find you dead — I'd die myself. And I didn't want to die."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's over now, though. It's behind us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wind picks a bit, and it's freezing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can hear it howling below their feet, in the gaps and crevices between pieces of cement and  rubble, and realizes how unstable this entire thing is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why did they even get up here? It feels kind of rash and stupid of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought about it a lot," His voice comes out slightly pensive; "and I guess I do like you more than I considered."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-what was that?" Chan asks, laughing hard, as he separates from him to look at his face; "Did you just try to confess your feelings?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't make a big deal out of it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you say it upfront like normal people do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're going to die if we stay here." Minho says; "This place is going to cave in on us any moment."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I felt the wind up my balls from down below;" Chan agrees, then pulls at his hand; "Wait, no, say it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't be ungrateful." Minho tells him. "You know what I meant. Just cherish that." He starts to climb down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan laughs all the way down; "I can't believe this. You can't even say it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, I can, I just don't." Minho explains. "I need to keep you on your toes, otherwise you'll get bored."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're legitimately evil." Chan tells him, catching up to him; "I don't need to be kept on my toes, I want to hear you saying it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think the L-word is just really overrated. It's 2020. Humanity’s vocabulary should expand over time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you actually say 'love' or will you turn to ashes, if you do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can say it! I love Soonie, Doongie and Dori. I love my mom. And maybe a little bit you, too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A little bit? Fucking hell. Say it. Say the full sentence. Properly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just did."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, say 'I love you, Chan'."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, I'm cold now, so let's go back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to cry if you won't. For real.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay. Tell me when you do, I'll call Jisung. He said he did an online course about human relationships, and wants to be our couple therapist when we finally go wrong."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Honestly I'm starting to get concerned about him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He didn't actually want to watch us have sex, he was joking about that because we said we'd do that if we get girlfriends so we could evaluate each other's performance. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan explodes; "What the fuck? When did he say that?! Also, who in the world agrees to do such a thing with his best friend?" He laughs so hard, he actually has to stop walking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that not what you were talking about...?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, good, you're here. I was just about to call you. I made you both — Look at him, he’s frozen to the bone, Minho! What were you doing outside for so long?" His mom frets over Chan, rubbing his coat from snow, as they walk in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Making out." Minho almost sounds joking, but it's not a joke. His mom still pays him no heed as she proceeds to rub Chan's arms in an attempt to warm him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, there's still warm hotpot and I grilled some herring in Chan's favorite sauce."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh!" Chan hypes her up; "With the Lee family sauce!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes! I'll be back in the afternoon, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where's grandma?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your dad took her to her mahjong club meeting, because he likes feeding into her gambling addiction."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan snorts at this, because he thinks it's a joke, and Minho and his mom give him a long look, so his amused expression immediately falls down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaves him with some more instructions, mostly about making Chan feel more welcomed, before finally wrapping a scarf on her neck, and giving them both a wet kiss on the cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho waits for a moment, waiting for the gate to click behind her, before jumping onto Chan's lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It almost knocks him down, so he laughs into the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They messily take off their shoes, trying to keep kissing as they do. They almost stumble on the last stair, because they're too busy with each other's mouths, and peeling off the layers of clothings off of each other. The past few days, it's been a bit weird to touch each other, with his parents next door. They napped a few times together on his bed, which was nice. Chan would always get a boner, too. But although Minho was itching to relieve him, it felt too risky, because his mom could've come in any minute, since the doors were all kept open for the cats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pause at the door of Minho's room for a moment for a deep, long kiss. Minho can feel his blood boil with anticipation, his cock throbbing for friction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they part, he’s breathless and shaky, mind swimming with so much thoughts that he has no idea what he wants to do next. All he knows is how easily it all muted when Chan licks his lips when his eyes go back to Minho’s lips, and Minho thinks how much he wants, </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chan, by how good he feels with his hands all over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bed," Minho instructs, as if Chan didn't get the gist of where this was going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh god, yes. Your childhood bed. I kept imagining how many times you mastubated on it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"More than you can count," Minho falls back on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's bouncier than the dorm mattresses, but it creaks a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan bites his lower lip and grins, taking off his shirt. "How'd you do it? Show me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho crawls back, unzipping himself, and taking himself out of boxers hurriedly, to show Chan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd come back from school," He pumps himself faster, using his free hand to crawl up Chan's chest; "and before I'd head to cram school or my dancing lessons, I'd just jack off like this, because nobody's home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan looks totally entranced by this fantasy. Minho can see his cheeks reddening slightly from the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you imagining me as a minor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m imagining you, but in your school uniform. I honestly don’t remember ever seeing you in your highschool uniform, although you were around that age when we were rookies? I like it when you’re in your ivyclub uniform though. Looks good on you.” He crawls up to him, eyes on Minho's cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How scandalous of you. I was an honors student. I would never date an older dude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t?” Chan gives him the softest kiss. “Hyung can teach you the ropes…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho rolls his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan is more into long foreplay, and indulging himself in a new fantasy every time they do it. He wants to set up the setting, and roleplay. If it was up to him, they’d be having really long sessions, and he’d be making Minho cum several times, before he even starts touching himself. It doesn’t take him long to cum, either way; he enjoys prolonging the experience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But their lifestyle doesn’t really allow it; and whenever they do have the time for it, they’re both exhausted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“New rule.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god.” Chan leans back, half-laughing; “Here we go again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unless you’re touching my dick, I’m done playing into your weird little fantasies.” Minho guides Chan’s hand onto his cock; “Much better.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a rule for you, too. And it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop inventing bullshit rules</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I keep telling you, the rules are for you. I’m a free agent. You can’t restrict me. I was born to be wild.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes.” Chan snorts into his cheek, before kissing it, and then nipping at his jaw; “Still running with your wolf pack on full moon nights? You wild, </span>
  <em>
    <span>wild</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing. Your parents will be disappointed.” Despite that, he’s slowly moving his hand on him, and Minho shudders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho throws his head back, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>howls</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It comes out a bit throaty, and way too loud, but Chan intuitively joins him midway, adding a cheesy </span>
  <em>
    <span>“aw-aw-awoooooo”</span>
  </em>
  <span> of his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It totally freaks out Soonie, who was napping on the windowsill, he scrambles out of the room, running out like crazy, which makes Chan laugh. “Oops,” he says.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho gives him a kiss, dragging him closer by the nape; “See? My wolf pack’s right here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m your wolf pack?” He looks genuinely happy at this revelation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Minho hums when Chan’s hand runs up and down his cock; “Hold on." He gives him a kiss, and feels the floor below his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan nips at his shoulder in the meanwhile, kissing his down his neck, and biting his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He uses slight pressure, just enough to leave teeth prints, but not enough to leave a mark of some kind; Minho can't help but like it; how the pain laces with a tinge of pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan is extremely physical and Minho has never been with a partner who was so extremely enthusiastic. He wants to reason it by the fact that he has never been with a man, but it’s probably because it’s just Chan, and not just because he’s a man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn't matter what; it could happen when he wears cat ears for the fans, or when he's recording his lines on their next song, and suddenly he's hard. He can watch Minho eating and get a full on boner (he says it's the two sexiest things in the world; food and Minho). One time he even got turned on by the fact that Minho was writing with his left hand instead of his right hand. If Minho grew a tail, he's pretty positive Chan would be into that, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I’m ready to go, you don’t need to find your school uniform." Chan rolls his hips down, like a dog in heat, and Minho almost elbows him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Down, boy," He fishes out a lube bottle, and a couple of condoms out of the loose board. They're slightly dusty; he haven't actually touched them since... maybe 3 years ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I had a hiding place."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Exactly how much pussy were you getting in high-school to keep condoms under your bed, Mr. honor student?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"More than you did." Minho flaunts. "Just one." He admits, after a thought. "I'm honestly way more eager to use this with you though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan's eyes are already on his lips, though, and he moves Minho's hand down, so he could press his lips to Minho's, as if he’s disinterested in the lube or the condoms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan pulls away, and then bends down to his crotch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls his underwear and jeans down to his knees, catching Minho's cock with his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho shivers, throwing his head back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's gotten even better at blowjobs. This makes Minho feel a bit conscious, since he doesn't think he improved as quickly as Chan did, but Chan is and always will be an overachiever, so it’s hard to expect Minho to put the same effort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes a moment for Minho to actually regain his ability to talk; and even then he only calls out Chan's name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks up to him to see his reaction when he goes down even further to suck in one of his balls, his thumb stroking at the head of Minho's dick. It was so cold outside, that the inside of Chan's mouth feels like a hot, wet dream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's uh," Minho swallows; "Let's try to do that again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They tried it again a week and a half ago, too. Minho was terribly tired that day, because they were learning a new routine for a new song, and he fell asleep while Chan was fingering him. He felt really bad about that, and was looking for an opportunity to do something nice in bed in exchange.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He breaks apart with a wet sound from his balls, and then sudden ease of pressure makes Minho squirm. His knees and thighs shake a little. Chan runs his hands on his thighs, shoving Minho's jeans further out of the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" He asks, crawling back up to give Minho a soft kiss, before following it up with another one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho rolls on top of him, deepening the kiss as he does, and rocks gently against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He guides Chan's hands back to his ass, which makes Chan snort softly against his lips. He keeps his asscheeks spread for a moment, meeting him halfway when he rolls his hips, and it makes Minho's eyes roll back with pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I kinda played with myself already in the shower in the morning," Minho admits; "So no long foreplay needed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love long foreplay." Chan admits, and yeah, he totally does, but he still shoves a finger in, to feel at his entrance, and then hums softly, biting his lip; "Did you get hot and bothered about me being here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I really want to." Minho insists; "To try again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The lube's probably expired."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nah, these things last forever." Minho squirts some onto his fingers and then smells it; "Okay, maybe we'll just use lotion." He wipes it on the sheets, which makes Chan laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The condoms should be good, though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They are. Still one year to go, if you judge by the expiry date on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They are fruit flavored, and Chan opens the pineapple one before Minho even gets a say in it. Back before it was all the rage; now it's kinda cringey to use flavored condoms, but Chan doesn't seem to mind it, and keeps on licking his fingers after dealing with it around his cock, and when he kisses Minho, he still tastes of it, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They flip around, and move a pillow for Minho's back, before Chan pulls his thighs even wider apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pauses, though, mouth slightly ajar when he examines Minho all spread out before him, before moving his hand on his cock and balls, and then running a finger on his entrance. Minho can see his pupils dilating at how easily his fingers go in and out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you stop stalling?" He feels his heart picking up, and it makes his toes curl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We never did it in daylight before. It looks so pink and… Just give me a moment." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho feels the blood in his cheeks, but decides not to urge him further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan looks a bit nervous again, and last time that clearly backfired on them. He uses a copious amount of lotion and immediately it feels slightly less watery than the usual lube they use, but Chan is able to slip in much easily than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay so far?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho nods, and Chan gives another thrust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slides his hand up, lingering on Minho's throbbing cock for a moment, before sliding back out, and giving him another thrust, this time reaching even further. It feels pretty deep in, and it  makes Minho feel little ants under his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kinda wants to cover his face, because he knows his cheeks are probably glaring red right now. He can feel his face burning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan doesn't move back this time, but instead probes further, helping with his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's a strange sensation. But not entirely bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stretch hurts a bit at first, but Minho feels full and lightheaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan keeps glancing at his face, moving his hand from Minho's dick down his abdomen softly, and then up his chest to his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hisses softly. "All in." He announces, voice a bit soft and quiet. "You good?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Minho takes a long deep breath; "Now, I'd like to argue my case for additional lines in the next title song."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan laughs and leans down to give him a kiss, while still in the midst of chuckling. "How long were you waiting to catch me off-guard? I knew this was going to come up at some point." He moves backwards and then pushes back inside, and Minho sucks in a breath sharply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>big, and he's </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>deep inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan is so attentive that he immediately looks down and then decides to slip out, but Minho clutches onto his arm, to stop him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does it hurt, Minho? We can just—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It hurts a little, but it's more— </span>
  <em>
    <span>overwhelming </span>
  </em>
  <span>than painful. You can move."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan leans in to kiss his nose and his lips and his chin, and this cheek and then his lips again, before giving another gentle thrust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But— like, move more." Minho says, tugging him closer, so he could embrace him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan snorts, but obeys, picking up a slow but short pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm serious, by the way" His voice sounds alien even to his own ears; "Now I'm officially fucking the producer. I think—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's not sure if there was a continuation to that sentence, because the chill that moves up his body makes him drag his fingers on Chan's back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That you are." Chan sounds amused with him.  "I love it when you make that sound."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That feels good. When he thrusts in faster - feels good, and Minho forgets what the conversation was about, when Chan pumps his dick again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho throws his head back; unable to stop the moan from coming out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, you're driving me insane." He says against his chin. He slides against his body during every thrust, and Minho wraps his legs around him, liking how deep and fast he's able to get in that position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That feels really good." Minho tells him when he goes even faster; "</span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span>." They move together, wrapped up in each other, perfectly in sync. It feels like two puzzle pieces that fit together so good that they make one whole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho's toes curl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This can work both ways, you know." Chan sounds a bit out of breath when he says it, and he squeezes Minho's dick lightly, until he digs his fingers into his back. He stops moving abruptly, and slips out. He feels so empty, and the sensation is so new and unfamiliar he feels his balls shrinking. "Say you love me, or you can't cum."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to kill you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Say it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is—" He needs a moment; "Emotional blackmail, asshole."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan snorts, and thrusts back in easily, releasing Minho's cock, and Minho feels like he's right on the verge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're going to regret this." Minho tells him, urging Chan's hand at his cock to pump faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck." He says; "I'm so—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, me too." Chan kiss is sloppier, and so are his movements. Minho moves to meet him, too, because now it feels like an itching urge to get filled, to get pounded into that spot that makes his eyes roll back, that makes him lose his mind. He cums into Chan's hand, before he can even stop himself. It doesn't feel like an orgasm, but something bigger and longer; he almost feels like he's suspended inside warm, white pleasure for so long, his body shakes. Chan cums right after him, slamming into him a few more times, calling out his name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that Minho is only vaguely aware of what happens, until Chan moves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tremor runs on his body, when Chan’s dick finally slips out, because now it feels unpleasant and cold. He puts his hand up to his butt. There's no gaping hole, but it feels like Chan put one in it. Chan covers his hand with his own, as if he needs to protect it too, and kisses his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho glances at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's red and sweaty, some of the frizz at the top of his head sticking to his forehead. "We did it." He says it so quietly and hesitantly as if he's not sure if it's the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho swallows and lets his head slump back. "Yeah." Minho reaches out to roll the condom off of Chan. It drips all over his hand up to his elbow, before he ties it up and throws it over his shoulder at the trash. He licks it off, so it won't stain the sheets, and Chan frowns, slumping on his back; "Now you're just being cruel."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why? Are you still hard?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm about to be."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho hums. He kind of feels like he can go for another round. Maybe without anything shoved inside of him, but they could do what they normally do; he likes the feel of Chan's cock against his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think Doongie was watching us the whole time." Chan whispers into his shoulder. “I don’t know, but that cat is crushing on me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho turns to look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sits on his cat tree, eyes wide open, quite clearly interested in what they've been doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's weird." Chan says; "Maybe we'll have to take her to therapy. I don't know, is that the sort of thing that fucks up a cat?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cats don't really care about that stuff." Minho shrugs, and removes the pillow from underneath him before turning to Chan. "He poops while staring straight at me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan laughs. "Was this your revenge?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not that petty. He can have my sloppy seconds, now that we're breaking up." He hugs him, fitting his face into his hair and taking a long inhale.  "I mean, after we go for a second round. You’re too controlling in bed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan laughs at that. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Annnnnnd that's it, folks. </p><p>:) I really enjoyed reading your comments guys and I want to thank you for each and every one! Honestly some of you guys made me tear up!<br/>Please don't be sad, I'll be back with a new fic before you know it! 💖💖💖<br/>And for the meanwhile stan minchan for healthy skin and good grades!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can find me <a href="https://twitter.com/yeolinski">here at twitter </a>(be warned, i'm a gross lino retweet bot)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>